Return of the Islamic Nation
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Episode 14: A week has passed since 'The Return' and A.J. remembers the main events that happened during the week. In the end, Helen confesses something to him and he blacks out.
1. To Meric Land

**Author's Notes:** Spirit Jerebis is an advanced story of Star Mystics, by one event, everything changed. I'll try to put as much stuff as I can in it. Side-stories come with it and two movies come with it. Zealon Feranin is section 1 of Spirit Jerebis Seran. I've almost finished writing this in Arabic.

**Summary:** Its full name is Section 1: Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation. It's a bad try to resemble Power of Ownalis, but actually if something happened on Power of Ownalis, it might have turned into another Zealon Feranin. If I don't get 10 reviews or more for this story, then I won't put up any more side-stories. Spirit Jerebis and Ascend to Power are related, like Power of Ownalis, but with the second difference. Spirit Jerebis is about Crescent League, where as Ascend to Power is the DigiDestined story. The two have a few contacts together. Zealon Feranin has a sequel and is the second most ahead story here. It's the first of Spirit Jerebis Seran. Life is Reality and Reality is Experiences. Friendships are so strong like the members of the league are like blood siblings. Dramatic events happen and the friendships are tampered with. This definitely isn't the last story to come. Wonder how strong Algeria is? The coming chapters will show, with Stan starting to train Algerian Army; Air Force and Navy, and starting new elite units. You'll see in the next few chapters the Algerian Army force the Russians out of Chechnya. Spies are sent to Iraq and Afghanistan to spy on the foreign armies sent there. All that and more coming soon in the next several coming chapters. Truths would be discovered and secrets revealed, brainwashed personal would open up and rays of light would shed into threatening conspiracies of darkness. Memories from a side-story 'Digital World Rescue' that I'm not going to write or upload, would appear in coming episodes, as well as Grace's and Shomon's adventurers in the Realm of Charges, amongst other things. Like Soul of the Believers: Peace Journey, this story might be 'flamed' in future episodes, the reason because of the flames and action from me would be the same like that of Soul of the Believers. I'll admit from now that not everything in here is part of Islam, as 'Return of the Islamic Nation' doesn't completely abide by the Sharia'.

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation _

_Epilogue_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

* * *

A snow owl with a green crest over his head and black wing tips is zoomed in, perched on a tree branch in a forest, the snow owl turns his face to the side, revealing his green eyes. His right eye winked. He spread his magnificent wings and glide off of the tree. The snow owl flew out of the forest, entering plains with gentle breezes, below him a herd of horses were galloping in the same direction. The snow owl shifted its wings to the left, turning west, towards an ocean. 

The snow owl glided over the ocean, flapping his wings for sometime. He came close to a swirling hurricane and went right through it, reaching its eye. The snow owl spun himself downwards before turning upwards sharply, blasting out of the hurricane and heading towards the mountains in the horizon. Strong winds chilled by as the snow owl didn't slow down, forcing himself upwards, over the mountains, suddenly entering a deserted city.

He spun gently as he glided close to the ground. He started to fly up, entering a battle at nighttime. The snow owl didn't to seem to care about the battle happening below him as he flew high over it. Without warning he swept down into a valley, flying in the middle and low to the ground. He followed a river's course out of the valley, entering sky high above a volcano below him that had lava in it, bubbling. The snow owl swooped down into the volcano.

He burst through the sky with a swimming pool below him. He flew by Misterim in a hurry, Misterim turned his face in time to reveal it. The snow owl flew into a forest low, maneuvering through the trees, bursting into a clearing that was other than Myths Mosque. He spun downwards into the open ground, entering the underground garage and, like the eye of the hurricane, flew upwards sharply.

He flew over the forest and the plains, reaching over Myths Village, with the caretakers caring and dealing with the baby embryo codelimin below. The snow owl burst into an open portal, entering Meric Land from the Twinkle gate, through the water fall. The snow owl sharply flew downwards into the lake, diving through the tunnel and emerging out into the cave. He shifted right, going through the rocks and waterfall. He flew above the plains.

The snow owl came in low as doors of Actonal Mansion flew open, revealing A.J.; Stan; Mark and their soul-warriors walking towards him. The snow owl shifted right into the dining with all of Crescent League there, standing up from their seats, with their heads turned to the entrance. The snow owl circled around once and left the mansion, gliding upwards up the waterfall. The snow owl did a back turn in the air and landed on the cliff and folded his wings. He smiled.

It zoomed out, showing Actonal Mansion in the foreground and the waterfall and snow owl in the background.

* * *

_Prologue: "To Meric Land"_

'Comfy.' A baby in a cradle thought.

"Hey honey, I'm home. I've gotten Ammaar's passport." A voice yelled out.

"Excellent. It can be put with the family's documents." A feminine voice replied.

"It's his passport; he'll keep it with him." The male voice said.

"But he's a baby!" The feminine voice complained.

"You think I don't know that?" The male voice asked, putting the passport in the cradle.

"Coo." The baby cooed.

The man smiled, looking at his son.

"Yep Ammaar. It's yours." The man commented.

Ammaar took the passport in his right hand and looked at it.

"Tarek! Take Ammaar out for a walk with the cradle. Your mom and I have some stuff to do." The man explained.

"Sure thing dad." Tarek replied, coming over.

* * *

Tarek rushed over, carrying the cradle with him, towards the door leaving. Tarek hadn't walked far before rain clouds appeared. Ammaar was busy enjoying the ride and playing with his passport. Worried, Tarek stopped and put the cradle on the sidewalk. He put the passport under the blanket and tucked Ammaar in better. 

"I guess we'll have to find shelter." Tarek whispered.

He looked around him until he saw a ghost-like house to his right, which he was surprised to see.

"Strange thing to find such a house here. I'm sure it wasn't here before. It's better than nothing." Tarek sighed.

* * *

He rushed over to the creepy house, entering it. As Tarek entered the house, his footsteps made loud echo noise. A few steps in the house and the front door closed shut. A flash of lightning was seen while an explosion of thunder was soon heard after the lightning. Tarek jumped startled, in doing so, the lights came on in the house.

* * *

Back at the Al-Jallad Residence, the parents were unloading boxes and arranging their scattered luggage. The mother stopped after hearing the thunder. It started to drizzle. 

"Worried about Tarek and Ammaar?" Walid asked.

"Who couldn't?! I just ask Allah that Tarek has found shelter for himself and Ammaar." Meriam replied.

Walid was tanned with black hair, a black beard and black mustache. He was the father. He had dark brown eyes. Meriam was the mother. She had brown, long, smooth hair with brown eyes.

"Tarek couldn't have gone far with Ammaar, but insha'a Allah they're safe under a roof out of the rain." Walid commented.

"This is both their first adventure." Meriam sighed.

"Don't worry; Allah is with them, protecting them." Walid smiled.

Meriam smiled, "I know honey."

* * *

Tarek, who was still carrying the cradle, was going upstairs as the rain started. 

"I sure hope it ends soon so that we can go home. It's kinda cold here." Tarek complained.

He reached the top of the stairs; he entered the first door he saw. Unexplainable, Tarek felt warm all over, entering the room. He felt sleepy as he closed the door and slumbered on the bed with the cradle on it.

* * *

A few hours later the rainstorm was still extremely active. Meriam turned the news on as Walid sat down close by his wife. 

"Rose Starnova here. This is the first rainstorm in recorded history after the great flood around Noah's Ark, to be the longest. It just came suddenly, the weather broadcasters never saw it coming. It's a weird case. This rain could make floods if it keeps pouring. We don't have a clue when it will stop. This rainstorm is only in Sacramento, California. A weird house also appeared when originally there was none. That's it for now. Back to you Larry." Rose explained.

* * *

Tarek and Ammaar, in the cradle, we're both happily sleeping through the rainstorm. Unknowingly to both of them, one thing happened, one which would change Ammaar's life forever. 

"This is one of the worse rainstorms I've ever saw." Kane commented.

"It's strange that there's a house in this area. A house like this." Peta replied.

"It sure is lucky it is here for us Peta." Kane snickered.

"We're lucky it's here for us." Peta corrected.

Peta had short, curly yellow-golden hair with brown eyes; she had double-D boobs. Kane had white hair, short and smooth, with blue eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I was just joking." Kane giggled.

"We're heading back home once the storm's over." Peta sighed.

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Kane sighed

They started walking up the stairs. The bulb in the bedroom changed green. The light it gave out was green. Three straight green, energy, bolts hit Ammaar. Only two actually touched him. The third hit the cradle. Peta and Kane entered the bedroom and saw it happening. One green bolt changed Ammaar's clothes completely, adding mittens, a cape and shoes in the cradle.

The cradle changed to green, emerald like. Three strange devices appeared by the green bolt that didn't touch Ammaar, but appeared next to him. The third bolt made the whole cradle shine green. In a blink, the cradle flashed away disappearing from the bedroom, stunning Peta and Kane. Like it never happened, the rainstorm stopped and faded away.

"There goes our mission." Kane growled, folding his arms.

* * *

The cradle reappeared shining green. In a blink, the shine went away leaving the cradle after the three bolts had hit it. Ammaar cooed, giggling, grabbing the strange device called a Twivice while he crawled out of the cradle. The two other devices, passport, mittens, cape and shoes were still in the cradle. The Twivice glowed green as it spread all over Ammaar. 

In moments, Ammaar grew into an adult. The first thing Ammaar noticed was that he was in a bedroom. The Twivice grasped onto Ammaar's right wrist like a watch

"What the heck happened?" Ammaar wondered.

He was wearing a black shirt with white pants. His eyes and hair were dark brown; he had a few bangs on his forehead. He walked over to his cradle. He grabbed his cape, shoes and mittens and he put them all on.

"First of all." Ammaar started, looking at his emerald Twivice.

"What's this?" He asked.

"I'm your Twivice. Name's Muchiya. You'll learn more about me in time." Muchiya explained.

Ammaar noticed the other two devices. He picked them up, shrugged and put them in one of his pocket pants. He put his passport in his back pocket.

"But how did I grow from a baby straight to an adult?" Ammaar asked.

"Through me. I have that kind of power. I wanted to communicate with you so I gave you power to rapidly grow." Muchiya answered.

"May I do it whenever I want?" Ammaar asked.

"Negative." Muchiya replied.

"What about how I got here?" Ammaar asked.

"It's complex. The rainstorm happened just for you to get what you have. Only you can only hear me, temporarily. The bulb launched three, green, energized bolts at you. One changed your clothes, another made me and the two other devices and the third teleported you here." Muchiya explained.

"It's strange but I remember all that. I was just a baby." Ammaar whispered.

"What?" Muchiya asked.

'That's hard to believe but I think you won't lie." Ammaar sighed.

"True." Muchiya agreed.

"Just what are these two devices?" Ammaar asked, taking out the two devices.

"A camera and a photo developer. The photo developer makes the negative show and makes actual, colored photos." Muchiya explained.

Ammaar raised an eyebrow, "interesting."

"You're in that hot babe's bedroom, Peta and her partner Kane. This is their hotel room. Word of advice? Fuck Peta on the first chance. You'll need a name yourself, other than Ammaar... How about A.J. Actonal?" Muchiya asked.

"O.K. How far am I from home?" A.J. asked.

"You're 27 miles away from home. You better you hide your cradle and yourself before they return." Muchiya advised.

"I know where to hide but what about the cradle?" A.J. asked.

Muchiya didn't reply. A.J. sighed. He hid his camera and photo developer in his right back pocket. He took his cradle and just then heard some noises. A.J. panicked and quickly hid his cradle between piles of clothes. Just as fast, A.J. hid under the bed well and just in time.

* * *

"Your human partner is bright." Polamon commented. 

"It makes you wish you had one too, right?" Zonemon asked.

Polamon sighed, "who knows? Maybe I do have one but don't know it."

* * *

A.J. got tenser hearing the two voices coming closer. Once Peta and Kane were busy, A.J. took the chance though and quietly, quickly left the room, closing the door behind him silently. Peta glanced A.J. and smiled. A.J. sensed it. 

"Man, I'm hungry; I haven't ate anything since Tarek took me out." A.J. commented.

"Who's Tarek?" Someone asked.

A.J. jumped, looking around him.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Your suit. Would you name?" The suit asked.

"Tarek is my older brother. As for your name... Zomo." A.J. replied.

"Zomo! I like it. Now let's check the kitchen and get something to eat." Zomo commented.

"You know. I was just going there; if I can find it." A.J. explained.

"I wouldn't need to use the bathroom and I don't sleep. I could be a good guard." Zomo said.

"Quit the talk, you're tickling me." A.J. giggled.

"You think they'll find the cradle?" Zomo asked.

"I don't want to think about it. Hey! Here's the kitchen!" A.J. smirked.

"Something smells good." Zomo sighed.

"Yeah, some freshly cooked drumsticks!" A.J. smiled.

A.J. walked over to the meat and put it on the table. He prepared one seat. When it was prepared and seated, A.J. sat down, starting to eat.

* * *

"Not good, Peta just noticed the cradle." Zonemon warned. 

"Your buddy is too busy eating though. Have a seat." Polamon offered.

"I'll agree on that." Zonemon agreed, taking a seat

There were two screens, one on the bedroom and the other on the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm worried about the cradle." A.J. frowned. 

"After you eat we'll go check on it." Zomo agreed.

After 15 minutes, A.J. had finished all the drumsticks and all that was left was bones of the meat. A.J. left the kitchen. He was careful and quiet not to make any noise walking to the bedroom. Once they got to the bedroom's front door, A.J. stopped beside listening to see if he could hear anything inside.

"What do you say we burst in?" Zomo asked.

"That's not a good idea... I've got a better one." A.J. replied.

He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

A.J. changed his voice, "room Service."

"Just in time." The voice sighed.

"Zomo, Muchiya, not a word." A.J. whispered, as he stood in front of the door.

The door opened and Kane appeared. He folded his arms.

"You're new." Kane noticed.

"They hired me today for free sir." A.J. replied, in his changed voice.

"What about your suit?" Kane asked.

"Since I'm working for free, they refused to give me one." A.J. replied.

"Very well then. We have an odd situation here." Kane nodded, turning around, letting A.J. enter.

He saw Peta surprised, who gasped but then she smiled. He saw the cradle in Peta's hand. A.J. pointed at it.

"Is that the odd situation sir?" He asked.

Kane nodded.

"Very well sir, I'll take it down and report it." A.J. decided.

"Thank you... I didn't catch your name." Kane commented.

"A.J. Actonal." A.J. replied.

"Thank you Mr. Actonal. You want a tip?" Kane asked.

"No thanks. I don't work for tips sir." A.J. replied.

"Take it anyway. Consider it a gift." Kane insisted, holding out a ten dollar bill.

A.J. sighed, taking the tip. He left the room with Kane. The door was closed and the two were in front of it.

"Did you like what you saw?" Kane asked.

"Yeah. She's hot." A.J. replied.

Kane grinned, "her name is Peta. It's fine with me if you fuck her. I don't care how many times. In a few minutes I'm leaving to get banged by another pussy and to bang it. I'll give you 50 dollars if you fuck her before I come back."

Peta heard everything. She hid 120 dollars under the pillow in the bed.

"Don't tell her what I told you." Kane finished.

"O.K. I'll do it." A.J. nodded.

He remembered Muchiya's advice, 'Fuck Peta on the first chance.' In the room, Peta was thrilled from A.J.'s reply. She couldn't wait. Kane put the 50 dollars under the matt. A.J. put the 10 dollar bill in his front, left, pants pocket while Kane went back in the room.

"Man! Aren't you the clever one?!" Zomo asked.

"It was easy." A.J. bragged, going down the hotel stairs.

"He even gave you a tip and you took it, not only that but he gave you permission to fuck Peta. Are you actually going to report on the cradle?" Zomo asked.

"Do you have a file ready for the report Muchiya?" A.J. asked.

"Ready and waiting." Muchiya replied.

A paper came out like a fax. A.J. took the paper. He put it on the reception desk as the manager took it. A.J. put his camera and photo developer in his left, back, pocket pants. Just then, A.J. saw Kane leaving the hotel. A.J. smirked remembering their plan. He also remembered seeing Peta surprised, but then happy. He remembered sensing Peta seeing him sneak out of the room.

'I guess she'll be willing to do it as well.' A.J. thought.

He smiled going back up the stairs, the cradle with him. The manager put the report away. A.J. reached Peta's hotel room. He didn't knock, but just went in, locking the door behind him. He put down the cradle on a seat close by. He went straight to the bathroom, the water splashing directing him. A.J. reached the bathroom, stopping in front of it. He had it all planned, he knew what he was going to do.

He opened the door silently since it wasn't locked. He closed the door behind him, locking it. He took of his shoes and put it close to the door. Zomo got off of him, laying on a radiator in the bathroom. Zomo nodded and laid down. A.J. processed the photos he took, through the photo developer. A.J. processed his photos and gave them to Peta. He put his photos into Muchiya, the photos of Peta. Without looking, Zomo went back on A.J. A.J. was instantly clean, dried and refreshed.

A.J. put on his underwear and shoes.

"Wash yourself up then put on pants, I'll photo you topless. Put my photos away first, O.K.?" A.J. asked.

"Wait for me in the bedroom." Peta agreed.

A.J. nodded. He left the bedroom. He went to the bedroom to wait for Peta.

"Damn! Peta is hot!" Muchiya whistled.

The camera and photo developer were back in their pocket. A.J. sat down on the bed.

"You're telling us?! I saw the whole fucking!" Zomo coughed.

"So you're going to take new photos?" Muchiya asked.

A.J. spread his arms. His right arm went under the pillow, feeling the 120 dollars. A.J. took his arm out and put the money in his pocket, even though he didn't know how much it was. He was sad; he knew what he had to do.

"No more photos. Muchiya? I need an apology report to Peta on the double. One she will only see." A.J. sighed.

"I got your point there... Ready." Muchiya replied.

A.J. took the apology report from Muchiya and put it on the bed. He stood up leaving. Peta appeared, smiling, but it turned into a saddened face.

"A.J.?" She asked.

A.J. just walked by completely ignoring her. He took his cradle and left the hotel room.

* * *

A.J. took the 50 dollars under the matt. Peta checked under the pillow but found it empty. She saw the apology report and read it. She closed her eyes and sighed, after she read it. She shook her head, smiled happily. Coming down, A.J. saw Kane returning. 

'At least he won't catch us.' A.J. thought, passing Kane.

A.J. quickly but carefully left the hotel.

* * *

"Now where are we going to go?" Zomo asked. 

"A.J. was lucky to get out when he did." Muchiya commented.

"I don't know but somewhere safe." A.J. replied.

"To form up an international revolution." Muchiya started.

"For unity, peace and fear of Allah." Zomo added.

"A new majestic beautiful era has started." A.J. smiled.

"SPIRIT JEREBIS!" Muchiya, Zomo and A.J. all yelled.

A.J. blushed, lowering his head. All the attention turned to him. He was in the street, in public.

"Luckily they can't gear us." Zomo sighed.

'They will, sooner or later.' A.J. thought.

"Hey! I heard that!" Zomo growled.

"We'll need to find a base, another planet, another dimension." Muchiya commented.

"We'll also need more recruits and different good, intelligent specie." A.J. whispered.

"This is going to be a tough road." Zomo sighed.

"We're going to pass thought them together." Muchiya nodded.

"With flying colors." A.J. finished.

"A.J... There's something in front of us." Zomo noticed.

"You talk too much Zomo." A.J. laughed.

* * *

"He disappeared!" Polamon shrieked. 

"He didn't disappear, but he just left the hotel." Zonemon explained.

"He did disappear too." Polamon argued.

"Did not!" Zonemon yelled.

"Did too. Take this traitor! POLAR CHILL!" Polamon yelled.

Zonemon was pushed back fast and hard that he passed the ledge and fell.

* * *

A.J. walked through a transparent teleporter. He ended up in a beautiful prairie. Flowers were all around and the breeze was blowing gently. A.J. sighed as he closed his eyes and dropped himself on the grass. 

"Comfy and relaxing." Zomo sighed.

"We need to find a more secure place for ourselves." A.J. breathed.

"You bet!" Muchiya agreed.

"Maybe beyond that forest." Zomo suggested.

"Let's go, even though it might be dangerous." A.J. huffed, standing up.

A.J. walked through the forest, but just as he had entered it, he left it. His mouth opened amazed of the waterfall, in front of him.

"Hey!" A voice greeted.

"I'm in front of you. Down here." The voice directed.

A.J. had Muchiya analyze the creature.

"Zoomon - Embryo of the Codelimin specie-copedam class-Jerebi class. Zoomon is known for his knowledge of animals in the zoo." Muchiya analyzed.

A.J. quickly took his camera out and took a photo of Zoomon. The camera turned into a video camera and floated into the air.

"I'm your copedam." Zoomon smiled.

"What?" A.J. asked, before passing out.

He was turned back into a baby sleeping in his cradle. Zoomon hopped over to the cradle. Zomo was shrunk back small again. Muchiya gripped tighter onto A.J.'s arm.

"Oh dear." Zoomon sighed.

Out of no where, Peta appeared. Zoomon gasped. The mystic camera (MC) tapped what was happening. Peta growled at it. MC turned back into a camera and fell to the ground. Peta noticed A.J. in the same clothes as a baby. Peta smiled, holding A.J. between her arms. She recognized A.J. right away.

"Hey! Leave my sailor alone!" Zoomon growled, hopping up and down.

"What?" Peta asked.

"Who are you anyway?" Zoomon growled.

"A.J.'s mom!" Peta smiled.

The two didn't know it, but it was actually true. In the future all of them would find out about the story.

Zoomon blinked, "Ooh. O.K."

'It was easy to fool that damn creature.' Peta thought, sighing.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER...

Peta was climbing up to the top of the waterfall. She was using a side path with A.J.; MC was there, taping the whole event, as a video camera. A.J. was panting behind Peta when some rocks broke free. A.J. went straight down, falling into the lake. At least going to. His arm caught something metallic. A.J. smiled but he was sucked in. He was in his body traveling through a wormhole. He landed on his butt in another world; MC appeared a few moments later.

"Where am I?" A.J. asked.

Energy, green, arrow headed towards A.J. Zomo took over A.J.'s body, Muchiya took over A.J.'s mind.

"Sorry about the interference." Zomo's voice and Muchiya's voice apologized.

"We can't jump away." Zomo's voice and Muchiya's voice commented.

"We must absorb it. I'll take the damage." They remarked together.

MC got in the way and absorbed the arrow itself. A.J. jumped back through the gate along with MC. Through the wormhole, Zomo and Muchiya gave A.J. his complete control back. He burst through the water along with MC. A.J. yelled as he fell all the way underwater. Peta shrieked out. She jumped from where she was.

* * *

A current guided A.J. and MC through an underwater cave. Zoomon, Flumon and Lunal were all in the cave. 

"Welcome to the underwater cave." Flumon greeted.

"Lu." Lunal greeted.

"Crescent Cave?" Zoomon asked.

Flumon nodded, "you bet."

"This must be kept a secret. This will be our hideout." Flumon added.

"There's a computer." A.J. laughed.

"Rather a laptop." Muchiya corrected.

"Check it out." Flumon urged.

"Sure." A.J. nodded.

He sat down on the seat and turned on the laptop. MC landed next to the laptop, turning back into a camera. It connected itself to the laptop. A.J. turned it on. The information about Zoomon came on first.

1. Zoomon - Jerebi Embryo Copedam - Attacks: Sonar Time, Zero Vaporize.  
2. Sonarlifmon - Jerebi Caterpillar Copedam - Attacks: Sonar Blades, Life Extinction.  
3. Zonemon - Jerebi Juvenile Copedam - Attacks: Power Spin, Mane Pads.

"That's what I was once." Zoomon commented.

The laptop shows the photos and played the attacks. A.J. continued on reading.

4. Centermon - Jerebi Maturity Copedam - Attacks: Atom Strike, Atom Split, Atom Center.  
5. Beaconmon - Jerebi Migration Copedam - Attacks: Beacon Strike, Beacon Bomb, Nuke Beacon.

"He won't pass mate." Flumon grinned.

6. Radarmon - Grasl Migration Copedam - Attacks: Radar Detect, Radar Missile, Beam Reflect.  
7. Cyber Zonemon - Jerebi Mate Copedam - Attacks: Sonar Combo, Cyber Tornado and Sonar Hurricane.  
8. Union Ownalismon - Jerebi Combo Copedam - Attacks: Ownalis Storm, Union Nuke, Lightning Ownalis.

"What?!" Flumon shrieked.

"You were saying?" Zoomon smiled.

"Combo means two Copedam together. Zoomon and Flumon from combo, you'll both stay one." Muchiya explained.

"What do you mean?" Zoomon and Flumon asked together.

9. Myth Zonemon - Jerebi Mental Copedam - Attacks: Heat Hurricane, Loyal Saber, Mythical Saber.  
10. Star Zonemon - Jerebi Ammo Copedam - Attacks: Cosmic Storm, Radiation Shockwave, Ownalis Energy.  
11. Elite Ememon - Jerebi Psychic Copedam - Attacks: Uranium Division, Blast Twister, Myth Cannon and Sulfur Pollute.  
12. Tanilasmon - Jerebi Famonaz Copedam - Attacks: Delta Sonar, Legendary Deltas, Ancient Sonar, Emerald Prison.

"Amazing." Zoomon awed.

"Both Myth and Legend were mentioned. Why?" A.J. asked.

The essence of myths showed on the laptop. A.J. started to read the text on the screen.

"The owner of this essence or Feranin of the darkness crests has much identification. Ammaar Al-Jallad; A.J. Actonal; Mr. Actonal (mostly known); Myth Owner and M-Actonal. He has two copedam, their embryo forms are Zoomon and Flumon. Mr. Actonal has a son; Kevin Actonal, sister; Grace Actonal and biological mother; Tosha Actonal, known as Peta. He was adopted by mistake by the Al-Jallad family, a Muslim family. That's how he got Ammaar Al-Jallad. His biological mother originally named him Greg."

"He was accidentally switched at the hospital by another baby, who was born at the hospital, the original Ammaar Al-Jallad, who died as a baby in a car accident. He has highly advanced electronic devices which he calls Muchiya; a suit called Zomo and in the future, an individual indiral, Lunal. There would also be his train, Raldo; his Yo-Yo and Bey Blade, Tanilo; his horse Jerebi and his animal zord, Tanis. His element is Twinkle. His gem emerald, color green, horoscope Taurus."

"Quality Tranquility. His adopted parents are Meriam and Walid Al-Jallad with Tarek Al-Jallad as an older brother. Feranin can surprise anyone at anytime. He doesn't underestimate his opponents, but at the same time is confident of himself. He would do what he puts in his mind. Even humans know about Feranin Legend."

"Wow!" Muchiya whistled.

"Unbelievable." Zomo sighed.

"What the?" Flumon asked.

"Wahoo!" Zoomon yelled.

"Lunal!" Lunal yelled.

"I still have questions. I'll wait later though I'll continue with Flumon's evolution." A.J. decided.

1. Flumon - Jerebi Embryo Copedam - Attacks: Germ Bubbles.  
2. Corismon - Jerebi Caterpillar Copedam - Attacks: Trick Collapse.  
3. Ememon - Jerebi Juvenile Copedam - Attacks: Hexagonal Crystal.  
4. Primon - Jerebi Maturity Copedam - Attacks: Imperial Freeze.  
5. Flexmon - Jerebi Migration Copedam - Attacks: Charge Death, Emerald Purity.  
6. Hexamon - Jerebi Mate Copedam - Attacks: Divine Emerald, Ambitious Star.

"O.K. Let's go Zoomon. MC, Flumon and Lunal, stay here." A.J. ordered.

He hopped back into the water, Zoomon followed. The two went through the underwater cave.

* * *

They swam to shore once in the lake. Zoomon hopped onto the shore. A.J. jumped on his mom, making the two fall back to the grass.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER...

A.J. was on a battlefield, he was battling aliens with his saber. He noticed the rest of his league, fighting not too far away. He saw them head further on into the distance when some sort of shell hit them, especially Helen, the league was blasted into the air. A.J. yelled in fear, rushing towards their barely alive bodies. He couldn't hear anything around him, even all the fighting was happening. He had Helen on his lap, blood coming out of her mouth. It was just him and her.

"I'm sorry." A.J. whispered.

Helen's heart-beat stopped, her head tilted to the side, dead. Tears poured out of A.J.'s eyes.

"NO!" He yelled.

* * *

A.J. jerked up in bed, gasping and sweating. 

'It was just a dream.' He thought.

"A horrible one at that." He whispered.

"Is everything O.K.?" Tosha asked.

"Everything's fine." A.J. replied.

He laid down back on his bed. His eyes couldn't close. He still could see all the battle.

COMING UP! EPISODE 1: ENTER THE HURRICANE

_Check out Soul of the Believers for A.J.'s and Stan's first journey, Peace Journey. It's what happens to the two of them as they learn about Islam._

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Zonemon:**

A cat on two legs with the height as same as Lucemon's. His fur was light green as he had a white mane behind his head: a short, smooth one. His eyes were brown, as he had dark green circular soft pads that weren't spiked on his shoulders; elbows and knees. A white belt was around his waist, as white tight bracelets were around his wrists. His hands were padded, as they were cat like, with the claws being extracted, or kept in the pads. His feet were different though, as his claws were sharp and white. His eyes were brown as always. He was Juvenile level. He was a Mammal Jerebi of the Mythical Sewiril group. He was the ancient Codelimin partner of the Charge leveled cat animal soul. He was also sweethearts with Ranbimon. The crest of myths was on his chest, covered by his fur. The crest was colored dark green. Zonemon was short for Zone Monster.

His attacks are: _Power Spin_, Zonemon spins around himself while he is still on the ground. He spins fast like lightning. Power Spin is like Mystic Spin but Zonemon stays in a vertical stance in his place. The attack not only vaporizes the opponents but gives their strongest energy over to Zonemon making him stronger._ Mane Pads_, the attacks is similar to Sonar Pads but the mane fires razor sharp needles from it combining with Sonar Pads. Other than that, the attack is the same. Both attacks work on anything in any environment.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Power Spin; Mane Pads

**Zoomon:**

Zoomon was Botamon's size. He was colored with black and white stripes like a zebra's. He had a white bushy tail. His ears were like a rabbit's, colored white. He was of the Embryo level of the Sewiril Copedam.

His attacks are: _Sonar Time_, Zoomon's eyes turn completely green, as he swirls his ears. A few moments of swirling his ears, an emerald beam is fired out of them, sending the opponent to times unknown. The same happens to any codelimin, any level. _Zero Vaporize_, energy from Zoomon's tail was transformed to his mouth as Zoomon's launches an emerald beam towards his opponent in a zero figure. The opponent is vaporized, it vaporizes embryo and caterpillar. It damages juvenile but doesn't affect maturity or higher.

Rank: Embryo

Attribute: Micro Meric Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Sonar Time; Zero Vaporize

**Flumon:**

For the male, he was the size of Botamon with one horn. He was furry with black hair. His skin was light green. The divine crest of myths was on his forehead in dark green. He had no tail or anything else. He hopped around. He was Micro type of the Embryo level. Flumon was short for Flu Monster. Like the name indicates, Flumon made his opponent sick with some random sickness, with his Germ Bubbles. It was effective on codelimin and humans.

Its attacks is: _Germ Bubbles_, similar to Bubble Blow and as strong as Emerald Bubbles. Germ Bubbles is the same for both genders. Transparent blue bubbles are released from Flumon's mouth towards the opponent. When popped, a germ bubble lets out a sweet smell. The targeted codelimin would smell it and get infected by some random sickness, whether human sickness or codelimin sickness and whether it's human or codelimin. The germ bubble only affects the target and doesn't spread to nearby victims.

Rank: Embryo

Attribute: Micro Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Germ Bubbles

Insha'a Allah: Arabic for if Allah wills.  
Twivice: Twinkle or Twilight device.  
Muchiya: Twinkle for device.  
Actonal: Twinkle for invulnerable.  
Zomo: Twinkle for suit. From Arabic Zomorod and Twinkle Muzo.

Lunal - Twinkle Indiral - Attacks: Twinkle Magic, Prism Crown, Recovery Powder


	2. Enter the Hurricane

**Author's Notes:** Just to get your attention here, a small event here changed to course of the story and during the timeline in this episode, Soul of the Believers happened. This is probably the longest episode I've ever done. It's combined episodes from Power of Ownalis so I didn't write it all, just copied and did some updating, suitable for the story. You're welcome to skip this episode but this episode yet explains a lot. The continuing story is Episode 3: Entry into Crescent Gang. The pages completely are numbered 57 pages.

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 1: "Enter the Hurricane"_

* * *

"He's so cute." A light brown eyed man aged 25 said.

"Well, he is our son." A dark brown eyed woman aged 25 also replied, taking the new born baby.

"What should we call him?" The man asked.

"I have a feeling that this baby will be very special." The woman replied.

"In that case, how would you like Stan Otomy?" The man asked.

"You mean having his family name different from ours?" The woman asked.

"Yes, but he'll still have his own passport since he's our first. He'll be named Stan Tom Otomy." The man replied.

"So he'll still have our name then, right Tom?" The woman asked.

"Yes, definitely." Tom replied.

The woman looked at the baby that was now sleeping. Tom had light brown eyes with blue hair. The woman had dark brown eyes with red hair. The baby known as Stan had red hair.

"He has your hair Ann. His eyes are dark green, cute for a baby like him." Tom said.

Ann smiled, "Yes. He is still cute since he's our baby."

"But we will need to be prepared if something happens to him." Tom warned.

"Why?" Ann asked.

"Ann, there would be people definitely, that would be envious of us, we should be prepared for him to disappear." Tom replied.

A doctor entered the room. Tom stood up and shook hands with him.

"Well, is he O.K. doc?" Tom asked

"Yes, he's absolutely healthy and fine." The doctor replied.

"Will we be able to take him home tonight?" Ann asked.

"Not yet, we still need to do some checks. You'll be able to come and take him tomorrow morning." The doctor replied.

"May we stay with him?" Tom asked.

"I'm afraid not, we still didn't check if he has any diseases or not. What is his name by the way?" The doctor asked.

"We named him Stan Otomy." Ann replied.

"Isn't that not possible?" The doctor asked.

"I'll get him his own passport tomorrow." Tom replied .

"After we bring him home." He nodded.

The doctor looked at the time.

"Sorry, but we are on a tight schedule; if you don't mind to give me the baby and you two can be on your way." He said.

"Yes, certainly. Please don't feed him milk from a bottle; I want to breast feed him." Ann commented, giving Stan to the doctor.

"Don't worry I won't." The doctor said, leaving with Stan.

"Well, should we get going?" Tom asked.

"How much of our money should we give Stan?" Ann asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"You know, as heritage." Ann replied.

"Maybe 75 of it, I'm not sure yet. I'm giving a big deal to him since he's our first baby." Tom replied.

He looked into his hand at the locket that he got a few days ago to give to the baby. Tom thought that Stan was going to be special and decided to name him what he did.

"I forgot to give Stan this, to put this around his neck." He said as he closed the locket.

"If you catch up with the doctor then it might be possible." Ann advised.

Tom nodded and left the room. He caught up with the doctor carrying Stan.

"Hold him while I put this on." He said, the doctor held him firmly.

"This is to never come off of his neck." Tom ordered.

"No matter what happens unless it's a matter of life and death that the locket will suffocate him." He commented.

The doctor nodded, "I will be careful."

Tom nodded and went back to his wife's room.

"You ready to go now?" He asked.

"Yes." Ann replied.

"I've rested enough." She nodded.

Tom nodded and helped her up, he left to the silver Honda Civic. It wasn't anything fancy; he just wanted to be like a normal person enough though he was very rich and could have bought a van if he wanted to. He drove back to his mansion, which was on the country area close to the city they were in with Ann beside him in the passenger seat.

* * *

Steve along with Tearmon was walking in the polar area of server continent. Steve looked worried and it seemed as though he had a lot in his mind. Tearmon understood that and didn't say anything before Steve.

"I really didn't want to do it." Steve sighed.

"Do what?" Tearmon asked.

"Divorce Brianna. I'm starting to regret it now." Steve replied.

"Why did you divorce her in the first place? You said you had a happy life with her." Tearmon commented.

"Yes I know I said that but I got info, I'm not sure if it was correct or not, from one of my friends from anther dimension that had evidence of Brianna cheating on me." Steve said.

"What was the evidence?" Tearmon asked.

"Photos of her and..." Steve stopped.

He turned his head away with his eyes closed. He didn't want to remember; Tearmon didn't push him. Instead, Tearmon decided to change the subject and was sort of successful.

"Who was the one?" He asked.

"Jim. Jim Stablin." Steve replied.

"Stablin? I should have known. He got married to somebody a year ago and now they have a child a year old. A girl to be exact." Tearmon explained.

"So... She married him?" Steve asked.

"You feel bad about divorcing her?" Tearmon asked.

"Of course. It was really obvious that she cared about me. She was the one who taught me that there is more in the world than just sex." Steve explained.

"Are you starting to have doubts against the friend of yours?" Tearmon asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah. Maybe Ben wasn't working alone, but I'll find out who worked with him and kicked the hell out of both of them." Steve growled.

"So you're saying that maybe the photos were fake?" Tearmon asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Steve replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Tearmon asked.

Steve clenched, "You'll see and watch."

* * *

Gennai was in front of Azulongmon on a flat rock surface in the sovereign's secret area.

"The human defender is born." Gennai started.

"I know, bring him to the Digi-World when he's alone." Azulongmon nodded.

"But how?" Gennai asked.

"Make a reflection aura around the baby, let him disappear to the fifth oasis in the desert of my quadrant." Azulongmon replied.

"I don't have enough time here, I must go." He added.

Gennai nodded and both of them left.

* * *

A mysterious figure, who looked like a German, was working on a computer. He was wearing a yellow uniform. Another figure with a green uniform approached him.

"How is our client doing?" The German asked.

The other figure sighed, "We haven't found one yet."

His voice accent was Spanish.

The German sighed, "The Code Union has to find a client before things get out of our hands and the public finds out!"

"We're trying our best to find the right person." The Spanish agent commented.

"You're not trying hard enough! Maybe in a few years we'll look for the right client. We'll observe him or her before we make him or her, our own client." The German agent explained

"When you aren't a leader anymore." The Spanish agent chuckled.

The German growled, "LEAVE!"

The Spanish obliged before bowing while he left the room. The German agent sat back in his seat and sighed.

"Multi-National agents. It's hard to find the right ones." He muttered.

* * *

Back to the real world, Ann was inviting her relatives and friends over for a party. Tom went to get Stan's passport ready. At around 9 o'clock pm, the families started to arrive and among them were the Oleson family; the Berton family and the Tachikawa family. The Markem family lived in Beverly Hills, California. They were the richest ones there.

As you guessed, or maybe not, the Oleson family would have Willis as the only child; the Berton family would have Michael as the second child and the Tachikawa family would have Mimi as the first child. Ann opened the door to let the guests in one by one, it was a big house so there was enough space. She greeted her relatives and friends, she shook hands with the men and boys, hugged the girls and so on.

"Where did Tom go?" Mr. Oleson asked.

"He went to get the passport ready for Stan." Ann replied.

"Your baby?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked.

"Yes. We're going to pick him up tomorrow morning; that's why tomorrow is the second day and the last day of the party." Ann replied.

The day that Stan was born on was 13th of May, 1987 on Thursday around 7:33 pm. More people came and the party got more alive, it stayed until around 11:30 pm then the people started to leave.

"Be sure to let us see Stan." Mrs. Tachikawa commented.

"Don't worry you will." Ann replied, as she waved good bye.

"Well that was something." She muttered.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and saw a human male with a creature.

"Ste-ve... What are you doing here?" Ann asked.

Steve didn't reply while he took out a knife. Ann slowly walked backwards, the creature stayed at the door watching. Suddenly, Ann felt her back hit the wall of the room. Steve was getting closer and closer while Ann tried to move.

"Steve... Please! Don't kill me!" Ann pleaded.

Steve just clenched his fists. He was right in front of Ann as he thrust his knife into her belly. Ann gasped. Steve took his knife out and he ran. Ann fell to the ground, eyes wide in shock, with her blood spilling onto the ground before she completely blacked out.

* * *

Stan opened his eyes, he saw all around him mirrors of different: sizes, shapes, colors... etc. When he looked through one of them, he didn't see his reflection but saw a warrior, covered with strange armor, on two legs, with a sword in his right green gloved hand, with a shield in his left. He was in his panther uniform.

His panther uniform was a silver panther skin coat with black panther mountain gloves. A silver belt around his waist. A black panther carved in black lines jumping was on his silver shirt. He had black panther skin shorts with silver panther shoes. That's his panther uniform.

"Do you know where you are?" A voice boomed into the area.

Stan jumped for a second, but quickly recovered, he shook his head no.

"You are in the Realm of Reflection." The voice introduced.

Stan nodded, "What are you? Who are you? What's the reason for me being here?"

"I'm a Digimon called Sigmalmon; you are here to be briefed." The voice replied.

Stan grinned, he crossed his arms.

"First you need to explain what's happening to me. How am I like this since I'm only a baby?" He asked.

"You are in your realm, which you already know. Your unconscious part is the one here and not the physical one. In the Tamudom Dimension you are sleeping. Only when you're sleeping, you can control your unconsciousness. As for the rest, you'll find out some other time." Sigmalmon replied.

"Is it dangerous?" Stan asked.

"What?" Sigmalmon asked.

"The Mission." Stan replied.

"First off, you probably figured that out by me saying briefed, quiet correct. It depends on how your target reacts and how you deal with the situation." Sigmalmon replied.

Stan sighed as the realm disappeared. He reappeared in a street that was slightly empty from people.

* * *

He looked at himself and saw the locket around his neck. He was wearing: a green shirt with red pants and green sports shoes; green gloves and green eyeglasses. His sword laid in its sheath on the right side of his green belt. He sighed before he started walking. It didn't take long for him to notice that people didn't see him. He looked up at the sky as he continued to walk. He sighed deeply. Out of the corner of his eye, he got a glimpse of light from an apartment building next to him.

'That's got to be something.' He thought.

He ran towards the entrance to find it closed and locked. It didn't matter. He went right through it while he faced total darkness on the other side. He shrugged before he continued on walking into the darkness.

* * *

Tom opened the door to his house next morning, a smile on his face, he was carrying Stan's passport. He looked in front of him before his eyes narrowed, he rushed over to his wife.

"Ann, talk to me!" He pleaded her, shaking her.

Tom stood up gasping.

'I'll need to tell the police about this but I need to bring Ann to the hospital first then I'll talk to the police.' Tom thought.

He nodded to himself, he carried his wife between his arms. He ran to his car, opened one of its back doors before he put Ann in. He closed it, went for the driver's seat and drove away worried.

* * *

Stan went through the door, he thought he saw the light, the same light came again and out came one figure. Stan growled at him. He let himself become visible. The figure saw him before he gasped.

"What are you doing here? You know this is trespassing?" He asked.

"I do but I'm here for you." Stan replied.

"Me? Why?" The figure asked, blinking.

"My name is Gralen Defender; I'm the co-leader of Crescent League, a group of protection and defense." Stan replied.

"Crescent League? What does it want with me?" The figure asked.

"Where were you approximately around 11:35 pm last night? Don't try to lie because I know you if you are." Stan hissed.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." The figure remarked, nervously.

"O.K. Let's start with your name." Stan started.

"My name is Steve Andrew Rankid." The figure replied.

"O.K. Where were you just now? Why did the computer spit you back in here?" Stan asked.

"You... You are not going to believe me." Steve replied, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, try me." Stan urged, narrowing his eyes.

"Fine. I was in another dimension called the Digi-World." Steve replied.

"I believe you. Why were you there? To bring your Digimon back?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Steve replied.

Stan was going to ask another question when he noticed a shape on Steve's left shoulder.

"What's that?" Stan asked, pointing at the shape.

Steve put his right hand on his left shoulder, "This?"

Stan nodded.

"Again you won't believe me but anyway, it's called a darkness crest... of evil. I don't know how many there are but this is the only one I found out about. I think you got the point and how dangerous I am, so beat it!" Steve roared, ordering.

Stan took out his sword.

"That is more evidence for what I have on you." He remarked.

"You want a battle, O.K. fine! Let's go." Steve grinned.

"Before we start, where were..." Stan started.

Steve cut him off, "I was at Beverly Hills."

Stan lowered his sword, "Why were you there?"

"I had some old business to deal with." Steve replied.

"What business? As the co-leader of Crescent League, I have... No I demand you to tell me." Stan ordered.

Steve chuckled, "Fine, I had to kill or badly injure a person I knew. That person is named Ann Hushiro, I know she's married to Tom Markem while she had a baby yesterday."

Stan's eyes narrowed in shock, his grip on the sword was loosening. Steve saw this chance. He took advantage, charging. Quickly Stan recovered before his eyes went narrowed in rage, his grip was back, tightened on his sword. He slashed it across Steve's chest when he was close enough. Steve fell to his knees as the cut drew some blood out, he started to cough as he held his left hand on his wound.

"I've done what I came here for but our battle is long from over. When I'm old enough, I'm coming back for you." Stan explained.

He left the apartment, he let his unconscious-self go back to his conscious-self.

* * *

Tom rushed into the hospital that only yesterday his wife gave birth to his first child. While he was holding his wife, he yelled for some one to help them. Quickly a doctor rushed over with some nurses bringing a bed. Tom slowly put his wife on the bed, before the doctor along with the nurses rushed off. Tom stood where he was putting his hand through his hair.

"Please let her live." He whispered.

He went over to the receptionist.

"Where is the nursery?" He asked.

"Down the hall, the first door to the right." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you." Tom nodded.

He followed the directions. He looked through the window; he looked around as he saw his baby looking at him. Tom smiled as the baby put his thumb into his mouth and started to suck. Tom was sure that the baby was happy. Next to him, the door opened as a nurse came out.

"You came to see your baby?" She asked.

Tom turned around and nodded.

"Then follow me." The nurse nodded.

Tom walked in with the nurse. Soon enough they found his baby, it was the one that was sucking his thumb surely. There was another baby close by Stan, she was cooing with her eyes closed.

"Who's that?" Tom asked.

"Oh. The girl? She's Stablin's daughter." The nurse replied.

Tom scratched his head, 'Why does that name sound familiar to me?'

"He's holding out alright, the strange thing is he's also holding out and not being feed. We tried to give him a bottle of milk, but he won't open his mouth. I guess he's determined to take milk from his mother." The nurse sighed.

"Well, I'll see you around." The nurse nodded, leaving.

Tom smiled, he held the baby in his arms. Stan stopped sucking his thumb as he started to coo. Tom gently rocked him, he watched as Stan's dark green eyes started to close. They finally did.

* * *

He woke up in the Reflection Realm again, in his now classic panther uniform. He crossed his arms together. He unfolded them, once he saw a girl his age, appear in a blue dress. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

Stan blinked, "Who are you?"

"Me?" The girl asked, pointing at herself.

"Name's Samantha Stablin, but I don't know who you are or what I'm doing here." She replied.

"Name's Stan Otomy, pleasure to meet you." Stan greeted.

"So it seems that the two of you have finally met, eh?" A voice asked.

Stan sighed, "Sigmalmon."

"Uh?" Samantha asked..

"As Stan knows, both of you are in his realm: the realm of reflection. Why are you here Samantha? Basically because you two are really close since both of you were born at the same time and date. Name's Sigmalmon." The soul-warrior copedam replied, showing himself.

"Really close?" Stan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I just got to know her!" He hissed.

Samantha nodded, "Yeah me too!"

Sigmalmon chuckled, "This won't be the last time you two meet. Let me remind you Stan, Samantha is the first person you have met personally while you are like this. Also, the whole information I gave you was wrong."

"Wrong?!" Stan growled.

"The G-Energies are called crests just like the DigiDestined's. There's three branches in such special crest: light; darkness and divine. Samantha's mom was Steve's second female 'lover'. She did teach him, though, that there is more to live than just fucking. Your mom would tell about this stuff when you grow older. Your device would turn into the Gralen Univice sooner or later as its final form." Sigmalmon explained.

"What?! You mean I'm the child of my mom and this Steve?" Samantha asked.

Sigmalmon shook his head, "Dear god no. You're the child of Brianna and Jim Stablin, your father or dad."

Samantha sighed, "That's good to hear."

"I know. I wanted to congratulate you Stan, for a job well done on the attacker known as Steve but you know who he is and how dangerous he is, right?" Sigmalmon asked.

Stan nodded, "Yes, he told me he had the darkness crest of evil."

"Quite true. Anyway, you have the darkness crest of Gralen." Sigmalmon started.

"What?" Stan asked.

"And Samantha has the... darkness crest of Loyamin." Sigmalmon sighed.

"Both of us have crests?" Samantha asked.

Sigmalmon nodded, "Steve is a young man in his early 30s. Don't act surprised Stan; I did hint it by saying that your device would eventually become the Gralen Univice. What you told Steve about the part of Gralen was quite true. You are dubbed Gralen Defender while Samantha would be dubbed later on as Royal Guard. You'll have a team titled Crescent Gang first, but would change to Crescent League later on with Samantha in it of course. What you said about what Gralen meant, you were right."

"Just to add to the record, there's this kid, named A.J. Actonal. At first the two of you would be rivals, but later on would become friends. He's quite knowledgeable in the Twilasin language and extremely smart." Sigmalmon added.

"O.K. How old are we now?" Stan asked.

"Both you and Samantha..." Sigmalmon replied, nodding to both of them.

"Are 13 years of age and you'll always be in your unconscious part even when both of you become adults." Sigmalmon explained.

"Why are you giving us this information?" Samantha asked.

"Because I'm Stan's temporarily second soul-warrior copedam, which is a better phrase than Digimon partner. Both of you have the right to know before anyone else. Be aware of Code Union though, both of you. They mean business and refuse anything they ask you, insisting on it and stubbornly. They mean harm and danger. Avoid them when you can." Sigmalmon explained.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"I'm still in me Digi-Egg. I know I won't hatch until you're old enough." Sigmalmon replied.

"How are you able to show then like this?" Samantha asked.

"An excellent question Ms. Stablin. It's quite confusing, but to put a big explanation small is that I'm able to show like this for the same reason you two can show, even though both of you are young babies." Sigmalmon replied.

Stan nodded, "Do you know anything about Steve's soul-warrior copedam?"

"Why?" Sigmalmon asked.

"Because Steve mentioned it to me when I attacked him." Stan replied.

"Well, Steve's soul-warrior copedam is Tearmon. Tearmon is the only soul-warrior copedam and Codelimin that only has three stages. He is an M 4-level Codelimin which means Mental, or better known as Muzon, a level higher than mega or mate once. Tearmon has two next evolutions: Watermon and Wintmon. Watermon is A-level or Ammo level, a level higher than mega twice, or better known as Zomo.

"Wintmon is P-level or Psychic level, a level higher than mega tripled, or better known as Strey. They'll keep out of sight until you show." Sigmalmon explained.

"Where's my darkness crest of gralen, its symbol at least?" Stan asked.

"Your locket temporarily would be your darkness crest of gralen symbol." Sigmalmon replied.

Stan looked at his locket before gazing back at his second temporarily soul-warrior copedam.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"It would bring your four soul-warrior copedam higher than mate but even higher than that." Sigmalmon replied.

Stan raised an eyebrow, "Four?"

"You'll find out soon enough who they are. As for you Samantha, your ring would be your darkness crest of Loyamin temporarily as you'll only have two soul-warrior copedam." Sigmalmon replied.

"I guess it would need lots of energy." Samantha commented.

Sigmalmon shook his head, "Surprisingly no. I; Greemon and Lady Shimmon can pass mate because of the univice but I'm..."

Sirens were heard in the realm interrupting Sigmalmon.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked, above the sounds of the sirens.

"The three of us would have to leave now. Stan, you'll need to go back and hurry: your mother is on the edge. Try to use your unconscious part to get to her." Sigmalmon replied, above the sounds of the sirens.

"But how?" Stan asked, above the sounds of the sirens.

"Try to convince your dad to bring you with him. See ya both later." Sigmalmon replied, waving good-by.

Samantha smiled, "Good luck."

Stan smiled back, "Thanks. See ya later."

Both Stan along with Samantha disappeared. They let themselves return to their conscious part.

* * *

Sirens were heard in the hospital. Tom went out carrying Stan with him still.

"What's wrong?" He asked one of the doctors passing by.

"An injured woman is dying." The doctor replied.

Tom gasped as the doctor went away. He was still holding Stan, who was awake now and cooing.

"Why are you happy now? Don't you know your mother might be in danger?" He whispered, in a harsh voice.

Stan still cooed. Tom sighed while he decided to bring his baby with him. The next doctor who ran by, Tom ran after holding Stan. After a few twists and turns, they arrived in a room, a group of doctors tried to revive Ann. Tom gasped before he ran inside. The nurses tried to stop him, he said that he was her husband, he pulled through them. He saw his wife not breathing as the doctors continuously tried to revive her.

Stan saw the sight before going back to sleep, letting his unconscious part take over.

* * *

The unconscious part entered his mother's mind, without her knowing it. Stan saw his mother sit over an edge of a cliff. He ran over to her, startling his mother.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Gralen Defender. Why are you planning to jump?" Stan asked.

Ann looked down into the valley, before looking back up at Stan. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I blew it!" Ann yelled, she started sobbing.

Stan hugged his mother.

"Hush, it's O.K. What did you blow? A canister?" Stan asked, joking.

Ann couldn't help but laugh.

"No. Before I met my husband, I had another relationship with another man." She replied.

Stan nodded.

"His name was Steve. From time to time, he tried to make love with me or 'fuck' me, but I didn't accept it, I wanted to keep my virginity to my husband and I did. Last night though, he showed up with a creature, with a knife was in his hand. Before I knew it, he stabbed me in the belly. Now, if I survive, I don't know what I going to tell my husband or the police. I don't know where Steve lives, I don't want to get my family in trouble with his mischief-ness.

"I was planning to jump." Ann finished, explaining.

Stan mentally growled as he knew about Steve. He lowly sighed, understanding something Sigmalmon mentioned earlier.

"You don't need to jump." He told his mother.

"But I have to! You don't understand!" Ann exclaimed.

"But I do. Don't worry, I won't let Steve hurt the family anymore: that's a promise. Besides, your husband would be devastated if you died, your baby will grow up with no mother." Stan commented.

"How?" Ann asked.

Stan smiled, "Because I'm Stan."

Ann gasped, barely falling off of the cliff. Stan caught her. He pulled her back safely on solid ground.

"How is it possible?!" Ann asked, surprised.

"I'll explain later on, maybe in 7 to 8 years if not less. Don't worry, being the baby; I can go to sleep and let my unconscious-self show and protect my parents." Stan replied, explaining.

"So it's your unconscious-self I see now?" Ann asked.

"Yes... I have to go now. Please don't jump and come back to us." Stan replied, standing up.

"I will." Ann nodded.

Stan smiled, he nodded before he disappeared. Ann sighed, she walked away from the cliff.

* * *

Stan was still asleep, Tom was sitting on a chair watching in horror.

"We have a pulse!" One of the doctors yelled.

Tom quickly jerked up, once he heard it.

"She's stabilizing, the wound is recovering fast!" Another doctor exclaimed.

Tom sighed in relief, he sat back down. A doctor approached him.

"Are you the husband?" He asked.

Tom nodded.

"O.K. Stay as long as you want." The doctor nodded.

Tom nodded again.

* * *

Ann slowly opened her eyes, she saw her husband sleeping in a chair next to her bed and she saw Stan in his arms. She smiled slightly, remembering. She turned her head on the pillow, but she heard something. She turned her head around again to saw Stan trying to reach for her. She looked up at Tom, but he was still asleep.

"Tom?" She asked.

Tom shook his head a little, he saw Ann awake and Stan trying to reach for her. He smiled, handing Stan over. Ann guessed that he was hungry, after all this time while she slightly exposed her breast for Stan to feed on. After sucking for a few minutes, Stan started closing his eyes, finally going to sleep while he stopped sucking. Ann covered her breast, she held Stan on her hand comfortably. She decided to tell Tom about Stan and Steve. She hesitated, but got the courage to.

She faced him.

"Tom?" She asked, again.

Tom looked up at her.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you." Ann replied.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Well, first of all, Stan was able to get to me." Ann replied.

Tom slightly giggled, "How's that? You have him!"

"Well, it was when he was with you and sleeping and I was near death. He came into my mind and talked to me, I told him about... Steve." Ann explained.

Tom moved his chair closer.

"What about this Steve?" He asked.

"Well two years ago I had a relationship with him and like I said to Stan, he tried from time to time to make love with me. I refused to because I wanted to keep my virginity for my husband. He was the one who attacked me last night." Ann replied.

Tom narrowed his eyes in rage and jerked up from his chair, "He's the one who did this to you!"

"Calm down, Tom. Stan said that he would protect us, through his unconscious part, which would be when he's asleep in reality." Ann smiled.

Tom sat back down and relaxed. A doctor came in, the same one that checked Stan.

"Oh, good you are awake and I see you have your baby." He noticed.

Ann nodded.

"Well since your bleeding has stopped and Stan is perfectly healthy, you can take him home now." The doctor reported.

Tom nodded and stood up, Ann gave him Stan and Tom held him in one arm. He helped Ann off the bed with his other hand.

"But before you go, you'll have to change." The doctor noted.

"There are your clothes." He commented, pointing to some clothes.

Ann nodded, snatched her clothes and went into the change room. A few moments later she came out in the clothes that she was wearing the day before. She and Tom said good-by to the doctor, Tom gave him the money for taking care of Ann and for checking on Stan. They both left to their car.

* * *

While driving home, Ann had Stan in her arms, Tom was driving.

"I've got Stan's passport with me here. I would think for him to always have it with him. What do you think Ann?" He asked.

Ann shook her head, "I'm not sure, but maybe you're right... O.K. I agree. Stan's passport would stay with him at all times."

Tom nodded, reached into his pocket and took out, what looked like a watch, but it had a five edged star instead of a digit watch. Ann looked at it.

"For Stan also I presume." She sighed.

Tom nodded, Ann took it from him. She put it around Stan's right wrist.

* * *

In a few minutes they were home. Ann brought Stan up to his room, she laid him in his bed. She smiled and kissed Stan lightly on the forehead. Tom came up.

"I'm going to bring stuff for Stan. You think you can handle yourself for awhile?" He asked.

Ann nodded. Tom kissed her quickly on the lips before he left. Ann remembered about Stan's passport. She gasped when she remembered that it was still with Tom. She looked at her hands and surprisingly saw the passport. She smiled to herself and put the passport in Stan's hand while he was still sleeping. After feeling it, Stan griped it tightly. Ann smiled to herself again before she went downstairs to do some work.

* * *

Stan found himself in the Realm of Reflection. He noticed his arm and saw the Star Watch. He also saw his passport with him. Samantha also appeared with him in the same dress. Stan was wearing his panther uniform whenever he was in the realm.

"So? Your parents brought you home too, eh?" He asked.

Samantha nodded, "My dad went to get a few things while my mom is probably in the kitchen doing stuff."

"I guess we better get used to each other since we'll pretty much be with each other." Stan shrugged.

"I guess so." Samantha sighed.

"Not for long." A voice commented.

"Sigmalmon?" Samantha and Stan asked in unison.

"Why not?" Stan asked.

"Because you would be going to the Digital World after tonight." Sigmalmon replied.

"You mean I won't see him again?" Samantha asked.

"On the contrary, you would be the first one to see him when he returns, I might be wrong though." Sigmalmon replied.

"Why is it this time anyway?" Stan asked.

"To tell you that since I'll be your temporary soul-warrior copedam, I'll become Simon's: your younger brother's soul-warrior copedam after he's born, but not right away." Sigmalmon replied.

"A younger sibling?" Stan asked, narrowing an eye in confusion.

"You're lucky, I don't know if I'll have any other siblings." Samantha sighed.

"Hey! Who knows, maybe you would." Stan smiled, assuring her.

"I guess and hope so. I would hate to be the only child for my parents." Samantha commented.

"Unfortunately though you won't see your brother's birth since you'd be in the Digi-World. You'll also have a younger sister, younger than Simon, but you'll be there when she's born." Sigmalmon explained.

Stan smiled, knowing that he was going to be the eldest child.

"But..." Stan started.

He was interrupted by something approaching them.

"You are Greemon, right?" Stan guessed.

Greemon nodded.

"Well, does my brother have a crest? Since he has a soul-warrior copedam after all." Stan wondered.

"Not that we know of." Sigmalmon replied.

"He does actually." Greemon spoke up.

"What?! How and where did you find such information?" Sigmalmon asked.

"In the Famonaz legendary book which you never read!" Greemon replied, snapping at him.

Sigmalmon shrugged.

"We only know about Gralen and Evil Crests, we're not sure if there are others. Still, maybe there is the possibility of Simon getting one. What I mean is that the book that I read could be wrong probably, from what it said, Simon gets the darkness crest of Justice, which there are two of: one is Simon's." Greemon explained.

"Greemon! You aren't supposed to tell him!" Sigmalmon snapped.

Stan chuckled, "If he won't have a crest then what will he have with him?"

"He will have a crest, like I mentioned before: the darkness of Justice. It turns out that we won't need the R-Mystic anymore Sigmalmon." Greemon commented.

Sigmalmon sighed, "Well we were planning to give him an R-Mystic, since he wasn't going to become a Code Keeper. Now since Greemon spoiled the surprise news, we'll have to forget about it."

"Explain." Stan requested.

"There are different kinds of Digivices. The normal one: the D-3 that lets the Digimon armor digivolve, the D-Power or D-Tector that lets its owner slash cards through it then there is the D-Scanner which lets the owner spirit evolve. The R-Mystics or G-Mystics are a combination of them all. The D-Cam is like the D-Terminal, but it stores anything of everything plus it has unlimited space, you and your brother will be able to take pictures even record events.

"There's more to a D-Cam than what we just said, but what we said is what we know of it so far." Greemon replied.

"What about this univice?" Stan asked.

"State of the art in electronics and devices. It has massive storage capacity and it's connected directly to the nerves under the skin of the hand. From its capabilities are creating wormholes to other dimension; recording events and allowing the soul-warrior copedam digivolve in any state to any type, whether armor digivolution or normal or even DNA digivolution." Sigmalmon explained.

Stan nodded, Sigmalmon handed him his D-Cam.

"Each D-Cam is unique from the other. Yours is silver where as your brother will have a brown one. There are also other different kinds of Digivices, but the ones we said are the basic ones except for R-Mystics, G-Mystics and Univices. Your Star Watch can also call your Star Bike. Your brother will have an aircraft fighter, suitable for him though. Anything left?" Sigmalmon asked Greemon.

Greemon nodded and turned to Stan, "The reason why your here at this time is not only to see me. I am also in a Digi-Egg like Sigmalmon, but tonight after your fight with Steve, you are coming to the Digi-World."

"But I'm only a baby." Stan protested.

"Don't worry; you'll survive. But you'll miss your brother's birth." Greemon sighed.

"I know." Stan moaned.

"Calm down, it's not like you won't see him at all." Sigmalmon assured.

"I've got to go now, bye." Stan waved.

Greemon and Sigmalmon nodded.

"This is the last time we'll see each other here. We'll see each other next time in the Digi-World." Sigmalmon explained.

"Good luck until next time." Greemon sighed.

Stan nodded, turning to Samantha.

"See ya in several years I guess." He smiled.

Samantha nodded, "I'll be waiting. I'll try to be patient enough even though I don't know why but I'll be eager to."

Stan nodded, "I understand why. Bye all."

Without further endurance, Stan disappeared from the realm, returning to his conscious-self. Samantha sighed before she disappeared too, letting herself go back to her conscious-self.

* * *

The agents of the code union were gathered around a circular table. There were five agents in all. One agent was from Germany with black; curly and short hair along with blue eyes who wore a yellow robe, his name was Goring after the German leader of World War 2. Another agent was from Spain with red; smooth and short hair along with black eyes who wore a green robe, his name was Luis.

A third agent was from France with yellow; long and smooth hair in a pony tail, he had brown eyes while he was wearing a blue robe, he had a yellow mustache, and his name was Gaulle after the Free French leader De Gaulle of World War 2 as well. A fourth agent with brown hair; rough and short along with blue eyes was from Russia who wore a red robe, he had a brown beard, his name was Stalin after the president of U.S.S.R of World War 2.

The fifth and last agent was from Japan with black rough hair that was curly and long but left spread, he had brown eyes. He was wearing a white robe, his name was Fuchida after the pilot that led the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor.

"All of us know why we're all here." Luis started.

"To elect a new leader for the group." Gaulle nodded.

"But I'm already the leader!" Goring protested.

Stalin shook his head, "You're doing a bad job of it. It's a shame I gave you the position."

"Who else can take it then?" Goring asked, yelling.

"I'll gladly elect Luis." Fuchida grinned.

"Yep, me too. Luis is more patient, while he is more understanding and calm about situations, when you aren't." Gaulle agreed.

"I'll happily accept with the two of you. Luis is certainly the right one. After he is chosen, I'm retiring though I'm staying in the union." Stalin agreed.

"You mean decisions don't have to go through you anymore?" Luis asked.

Stalin nodded, "I knew Goring was and is unstable but with you, you're stable so you're the right person."

Luis smiled, "Thanks."

"That's three against one. Luis is the leader." Gaulle finally decided.

Goring grinned, "So since you're the captain of our small union, what's your first task that you ask of us?"

"To find a client and not an adult this time." Luis replied.

"You mean a child? One could be unpredictable and unstable." Fuchida commented.

"It seems you aren't as clever as we thought you were." Goring mocked.

"Oh shut up. No, not a child but a thoughtful teenager who can think for himself. Yes, our client should be male since we're all males here. We might take advantage of the female if we hire one." Luis explained.

Stalin rubbed his chin, "That's an idea."

"We won't force him to become our client. We'll let him choose himself. We'll watch and observe him first like before." Luis explained.

Goring led back into his seat chuckling, "I should have thought of that myself."

"But you didn't. You are too 'in the force' type like a real Goring." Gaulle joked.

"I'll slit your neck if you don't shut up!" Goring threatened, glaring at Gaulle.

"Hold on! We don't want any violence among the union; it could set a war between our countries, getting other countries involved while innocent people would die. Do we want a repeat of World War 2, or even worse: World War 3?" Fuchida asked.

The four agents, minus Goring, all shook their heads.

"I'll gladly accept another for Germany to return to its fame, but this time it would beat all of you with ease." Goring hissed, smiling evilly.

Luis stood up fisting his hands, he gently put them on the table. He was glaring at Goring.

"And let the Codelimin invade our dimension while we're all in chaos?" He questioned.

"Germany would defend earth easily. Codelimin are no match for our armies." Goring remarked.

"But are the innocent civilians of our world?" Luis asked, keeping his temper.

Goring groaned, "They'll all be neutralized especially those Zionists Israelis, I'll let the rest of the Jews off."

"Give me a good reason not to fire you right this instant." Luis threatened, calmly.

"See? See your so-called 'captain'? He does loose his temper!" Goring protested.

"On the contrary, Goring, he's actually very calm keeping control of himself about this. The rest of us would have probably beaten you by now." Stalin commented.

"Why you!" Goring lowly growled.

"Easy Goring, you're jeopardizing your job with us that way." Luis warned.

"Who would replace me if you fired me?" Goring asked, pointing at Luis.

"We'll easily hire Manstien." Luis replied.

The other three nodded their heads agreeing.

"You'd hire a Jew?!" Goring asked, shocked.

"To take your place, definitely." Luis replied, glaring at Goring.

Goring growled before jumping onto the table heading towards Luis. Luis stopped the other three from intervening. When Goring was close enough, Luis swiftly swing his right leg under Goring's legs, tripling him backwards, onto the table knocking Goring out for the moment. Gaulle took him off of the table before putting him on a mattress close by, he kept his eye on him.

"I couldn't have done better myself." Stalin complimented, smiling.

"Let's get on to work; it can't be delayed any longer. Stalin, you take Beverly Hills while I'll take L.A. Gaulle, you take Sacramento and tell Goring when he regains conscious that he takes San-Francisco. You, Fuchida, would monitor the Code Dimension while we search for the right client. Meeting dismissed. Gaulle, you can stay with Goring if you want. Tell us when he regains conscious." Luis explained, leaving the room.

Gaulle nodded, "I will."

The three agents left the room left Gaulle to watch over Goring.

* * *

"Ow, do I have to come with you?" The young Daisuke asked.

Jun smiled, "Yeah. Mom and dad are out for some honeymoon or anniversary. Don't you want to get a present for Hikari anyway?"

Daisuke smiled, "Yay! Yes I do!"

"Then let's get going with the shopping. We'll bring everything that is needed so mom and dad would be happy with us. We'll also get the present you want to give to Hikari." Jun nodded.

"A rose or probably another flower." Daisuke suggested.

"Nah. Hikari might be that type but she would probably get tons of flowers on valentine in the future. Something else?" Jun asked.

"Some chocolate." Daisuke suggested.

Jun sighed closing her eyes, "No Daisuke. Something that isn't given in valentine."

Daisuke clicked his fingers, knowing what to get.

Jun opened her eyes, "What? You figured out what to bring?"

Daisuke nodded, "It isn't a valentine gift either. Let's hurry with the shopping so that_ I_ can get the gift by_ myself_."

Jun shrugged, "Why not? I'll give you the money for it."

'Let's just hope it's enough. I hope you forgive me Hikari because I forgive you.' Daisuke sighed, putting his shoes on.

'I wonder what onii-chan has thought of for Hikari as I gift. Oooo! I can't wait to find out!' Jun exclaimed to herself.

* * *

Tom returned carrying bags with him. He entered the kitchen.

"Could you help me please Ann?" He asked.

Ann turned around and nodded, she dried her hands and went to the car. Tom went upstairs and dropped the bags on the ground. He ran back down stairs and almost bumped into his wife but he moved to the side just in time. He ran to the car and caught some more bags, ran back to his house and upstairs, Ann almost bumped into him but he moved to the side just in time and went to Stan's room, he dropped the bags again. In a few more moments Ann came in with the last load.

Tom quickly went back to the car to close it and lock it. When he came back, he saw Ann working on organizing the items in the bags. He decided to help her. In 15 minutes they were down, everything was in its place. Tom sighed, he was carrying the empty bags and just laid down on the carpet. Ann laid down next to him. In about 20 minutes, she got up again.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"We need to get prepared for the party." Ann replied.

Tom looked at the time: 8:35.

'Already that late!' He thought.

'We need to get the food ready and ourselves ready.' Ann added.

Tom nodded.

"And oh, are you going to stay here?" Ann asked.

"Sure, I won't leave you, not after what that creep did do you." Tom replied.

Ann sighed.

"O.K. Let's get ready." Tom huffed.

They prepared the food, themselves and at 9:30 waited for the guests to arrive. The first to arrive were the Tachikawas; the Stansins, and the Bertons. Others arrived, but the first three families were the most important.

"So, when can we see the baby?" Mr. Tachikawa asked.

Tom laughed, "Right now if you want."

"I'm coming too." Mrs. Tachikawa commented.

"You're welcome to." Tom nodded.

"Lead the way." Mr. Tachikawa smiled.

Tom nodded and went upstairs, with Mr. Tachikawa and Mrs. Tachikawa behind him. Tom opened the door to Stan's room and the Tachikawas entered, Tom entered and closed the door behind him. The Tachikawas went over to Stan and looked at him.

"He's so cute." Mrs. Tachikawa adored.

"He sure is adorable." Mr. Tachikawa agreed.

Stan cooed. The Tachikawas stayed there for a few more minutes with Stan and they also looked around the room and adored it too. Tom went over to them.

"Stan's five minutes is over. Each family can see him for five minutes." He explained.

The Tachikawas did complain but Tom convinced them and the three of them left. The next family was the Bertons. They adored Stan and the room but Tom told them and convinced them that their time is up. The Bertons didn't complain and the three left. Next was the Stansins, they adored Stan and the room but when Tom told them only once, they agreed and left.

So family after family went up with Tom to see Stan, Tom told each family when the time was up, some complained, others didn't but Tom was able to convince both types. At around 10:30, Ann brought the food out and the guests with Tom bringing it into the dining room. It was big enough for all the company, so was the table. Tom did a toast and they started eating and talking about Stan. After a few more minutes, Tom and Ann heard the door bell.

"Who could that be?" Tom asked.

Ann lowly gasped. Tom went over to the door and opened it but he received a punch to the stomach from Steve. Steve nodded to his Digimon and both of them entered. Ann and the guests went to see who it was and Ann gasped louder. Steve saw her and grinned. Watermon is totally made of flowing water with blue eyes, five fingers and three toes. The color of the flowing water is blue.

"For those who don't..." Steve started.

But he was cut off by a direct punch to the face from the 13-year-old Stan. Steve tumbled backwards. His Digimon went forward, but Steve stopped him.

"This time he's mine." He grinned.

He jumped up and went for a punch to the stomach, Stan easily dodged it. Stan counter-attacked by punching Steve in the chin. Steve flew up and back, in front of his Digimon. He took out his knife and attacked Stan. Stan caught Steve's arm that was holding the knife. Steve nodded to his Digimon and Watermon tackled Stan to the floor. Stan smirked as Steve was getting closer to his face; he kicked him in the stomach. Steve dropped the knife and kneeled to the floor in front of Stan.

He nodded again to his Digimon. Watermon attacked Stan. Stan kept dodging punches and kicks from Watermon until Watermon jumped back. He formed electric spiral water in between his hands.

"**Electric Water**!" Watermon yelled.

Stan got electrocuted and he fell to the floor. The children and women were in the dining room while the men tried to help Stan fight. Tom helped him up. Mr. Berton and Mr. Olsen pinned Steve to the floor. Mr. Tachikawa distracted Watermon. Watermon stopped dodging Mr. Tachikawa's hits and quickly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up higher. Other men tried to help including Tom, but Watermon shoved them away with his free hand.

"I'm really getting tired of you, you know." Watermon commented.

He started to crush Mr. Tachikawa's neck when Stan took out his sword and slashed it on Watermon's leg. Watermon yelled in agony and let Mr. Tachikawa go. He held onto his injured leg and glared at Stan. Tom helped Mr. Tachikawa up.

"Are you going to be O.K.?" Tom asked.

"I'll... be fine." Mr. Tachikawa replied.

"You still want to fight?" Tom asked.

"Cough I think I'll rest for awhile on the wall. Cough" Mr. Tachikawa replied.

Tom helped him over to the wall and dropped him gently down, he went to fight with Stan. The other men went over to Mr. Tachikawa to protect him.

"Watermon! Help me and then we'll get out of here." Steve remarked.

Watermon nodded and again formed electric spiral water in between his hands. Stan knew what was going to happen. He jumped at Watermon but something threw him back into the wall, knocking him out for awhile. Tom tried the same thing but got the same results.

"**Electric Water**!" Watermon yelled.

Mr. Berton and Mr. Stansin were thrown back into a wall knocking them out. Steve stood up and went for the door with his Digimon. He turned around just after he opened the door and looked at the unconscious group and conscious group. He sighed.

"We're finished here even though my mission is a failure." He sighed.

He walked out of the door.

"You all will never see us again." Watermon commented, as he left too.

Stan grinned as he heard them, he knew that they'll meet again if it wasn't here. He sighed and struggled to his feet with help from the wall. The women and children came in. Ann helped Tom up. Mrs. Tachikawa helped her husband up and so did Mrs. Berton and Mrs. Stansin. Ann looked at Stan and he looked back at her. Ann whispered a thank you to him. Stan nodded and went upstairs. He wrote a message and left it in the desk of the room.

It said, "I'll be back, don't worry." with Stan's signature. He sighed again and went back to his conscious-self.

Back downstairs, nobody was hurt or injured badly.

"Who was that kid?" Mr. Berton asked.

Ann kept quiet and so did Tom.

"Well whoever he was, he came in the right time." Mr. Stansin commented.

"I owe him for saving me." Mr. Tachikawa commented, rubbing his neck.

Upstairs while Stan was sleeping, a transparent aura was suddenly around the baby. It had Stan's reflection from inside but it didn't reflect from the outside. With his passport in his right hand, his Star Watch on his right arm and his locket around his neck. Stan disappeared.

* * *

He reappeared in an oasis area in the desert. Leomon went over to him.

"So you're the Gralen Defender? Nice to meet you." He greeted.

* * *

Stan just cooed. Leomon sighed.

"I guess I have to bring you to Gennai then." He decided.

He whistled and a Dragonmon came over. Leomon hopped on him with Stan in his hands. Stan still had his passport in his hands. Dragonmon flew off to where Gennai lived. He stopped in the front of a lake. Gennai sensed them coming and he parted the lake for the staircase to show. Leomon went down the stairs with Stan in his arms while Dragonmon waited for him.

Just before Leomon could knock, Gennai opened the door.

"Come on in." He greeted, inviting them in.

"I see Stan is here now." He smiled, as he closed the door behind them.

"You never manage to amaze me Gennai." Leomon commented.

"I don't try friend." Gennai replied.

* * *

Leomon gave Stan to Gennai and headed for the door. Gennai sighed as he knew Leomon would never change this stuff. Leomon was a warrior and not a babysitter. Whereas Gennai could do that since he's human too. It's before he protected the Digi-Eggs of the DigiDestined's Codelimin. Gennai put Stan on a mattress on the floor and went to get some stuff. He came back with a silver belt with a knapsack hanging on it.

He gently grabbed Stan's passport and looked through it until he came to the page, where it was signed that he was in the Digi-World. Stan could go anywhere or to any quadrant with it, unlike the DigiDestined and Tamers who stayed on the quadrant part that was connected to their world. Gennai sighed and also put Stan's D-Cam in it, he also put five G Spheres in just in case. Other dimension travelers were Ryo, the Tachikawa family, Michael and Willis.

In one of the G Spheres was a Digimon known as Griffonmon, Gennai was able to capture the ancient Digimon before they became extinct and tamed him. Now the Digimon was rare. Gennai doubted that when evil arrives that the Griffonmon specie would survive. He decided to keep one for safe keeping; he knew though that this Griffonmon was a special and unique one, not like the other Gryphonmon or Griffonmon.

He put the belt, which also had a sheath in it for the sword, down next to Stan. He went over to one of the walls and pressed some stuff. What seemed to be hieroglyphics appeared on the wall. After a few buttons, Gennai had designed a suit for Stan, which every inch he grows in it, the suit will grow too. He also added for it to be protected from attacks, magic... etc. Gennai admired the suit he made, he took it and went over to Stan.

Not once had he ever figured that it would be hard changing what the baby was wearing. He sighed as he knew there was always a first time for everything. After 10 minutes of struggling with Stan, Gennai finally was able to put the suit on totally. He glanced over at the belt and shook his head as the belt would be too big for Stan right now. He carried Stan and brought him to his room and let him sleep in his bed. He brought the belt in and put it beside Stan's bed on a low table.

He took Stan's Star Watch off, he knew that Stan wouldn't understand it at this point and put it in the knapsack. He turned off the lights and left the room to let Stan sleep peacefully. He went away to do his own work he had.

* * *

While Stan was sleeping, he had this dream. He was in a desert while he was around 9 years old. He was wearing his suit that Gennai had just made him. His locket was under the plated chest while his Star Watch was on his right arm. He had his belt on with the sword in its sheath. He howled in pain as the Digimon smashed him in the ground. Even though the suit protected him from any real or minor injures, he could still feel the pain.

Another boy around 8 attacked with his Digimon. The first Digimon that smashed Stan into the ground turned to the other boy and his Digimon.

"Go Monodramon." The boy shouted.

The Digimon called Monodramon charged towards the Digimon, but the Digimon easily swatted him away. He started advancing onto the boy.

"You and that other brat defeated me once but it won't happen again." The Digimon growled.

"We'll see about that Moon Millenniummon, with the Gralen Defender be my side, we won't lose." The boy refused.

"Oh really?" Moon Millenniummon asked.

"Yes really." A voice replied, from behind.

Moon Millenniummon turned around to see Stan get up, he drew his sword out. Monodramon went back to his partner, which was obvious to be Ryo Akiyama.

"Now what are you going to do with that blade?" Moon Millenniummon asked.

"This." Stan replied.

He charged at the Digimon and griped his sword with both his hands. He so swiftly slashed it through the Digimon. Moon Millenniummon fell to the ground.

"It's not over yet." He remarked.

He was vaporized, the dream ended.

* * *

Daisuke skipped along the path with Jun walking normally beside her. She smiled before stopping, making her younger brother stop too.

"You are anxious to get that present, aren't you?" Jun asked.

Daisuke nodded, "Yep."

"Tell you what, here's some money so you can go get the present. I'll deal with the shopping. We'll meet back home in an hour and a half." Jun suggested.

Daisuke blinked, taking the money.

"Yippy!" He cheered, rushing away from Jun.

Jun just slightly shook her head before continuing on with her errands.

* * *

The years past quickly as Stan grew older. Gennai helped in with his baths and slowly the suit was staying his size. When Stan was age 5, Gennai gave his Star Watch back.

"Wha' is this foo?" Stan asked, not that good in talking yet.

"It was a gift your father gave to you when you were one day old. You can learn how to do stuff on it later on." Gennai replied.

They were eating on the floor. Ryo was with them on a visit, silent.

"Like this lowcket?" Stan asked.

Gennai nodded. He trained Stan everything from martial arts to weaponry and riding horses. Gennai also taught him a few languages, which Stan came fluent in, talking; writing and reading. Also Gennai let Griffonmon out from time to time for Stan to ride him. Stan learned how to bring him out and back in.

* * *

Once with Gennai's approval, Stan went on Griffonmon to File Island. He went directly to Primary village and greeted Elecmon.

"You came for your Digimon?" Elecmon asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering which ones they were." Stan replied.

Elecmon smiled, "I guess you knew that you had two didn't yah?"

Stan nodded and Elecmon pointed to two Digi-Eggs close to each other. Griffonmon stayed close by Stan. Stan went over to the Digi-Eggs and put them into his D-Cam. He went back onto Griffonmon.

"Thanks for your help." Stan thanked.

"Don't mention it." Elecmon replied.

'Actually it's four. Where are the other two though? Is it possible that they'll belong to someone before they are mine?' Stan thought.

Griffonmon took off and went back to Server Continent.

* * *

Griffonmon landed just in front of the lake. Stan got off and took hold of his locket and closed his eyes concentrating for the moment. In a few moments, the lake split and Stan reopened his eyes. He nodded to Griffonmon and the two of them walked down the stairs, Griffonmon being behind Stan. When they got to the door, Stan opened it and he went over to Gennai running with Griffonmon close behind him. He looked at Gennai who was an old man now sitting on a bench.

"What happened?" Stan asked, worried.

"The Dark Masters." Gennai replied.

Stan moaned and sat next to Gennai. Gennai looked at him.

"You know, I think it's time I give you your last two presents." He decided.

Stan looked up at him confused. Gennai went to his house for a minute and came out with the belt and a laptop. Stan stood up as Gennai handed him the belt and Stan put it around his waist, Gennai handed him the laptop.

"Take good care of it. It's really high tech and would help you on your adventures." He advised.

Stan took the laptop, Gennai said that he called it Star Gralen. Stan put the Star Gralen around his back, it had notches like a school bag behind it.

"So I guess this is it?" Stan asked Gennai, standing up.

"We will see each other again don't worry. I'll be back to my old form after some time. For now you need to watch for the DigiDestined and when they come keep an eye on them." Gennai replied.

He went back into his house, came out again with a silver saddle. Stan took it and saddled it on Griffonmon. He got on to Griffonmon, nodded good-bye to Gennai and Griffonmon galloped out of the house and took to the air once out.

* * *

Daisuke walked into a dress store. He had the perfect present for his precious Hikari, he knew she would just love it. The receptionist stopped him.

"May I help you?" She asked, from behind the counter.

Daisuke stopped, before turning around to face her.

"I was looking for a dress." Daisuke replied, slowly.

The receptionist laughed, "Boys wearing dresses?! I haven't heard of that yet."

Daisuke quickly shook his head, "No, no. It's not for me but for a friend."

The receptionist raised her left eyebrow, "A male or female friend?"

Daisuke chuckled, "Of course female."

The receptionist smiled, "What kind of dress were you thinking of? Are you planning to give it to your friend as a present?"

Daisuke nodded, "A pink one. Yes, it would be a surprise present."

"Oh... Is her birthday coming or something?" The receptionist asked.

Daisuke sighed, "No. I just wanted to give her a surprise present even though there is no occasion for it."

"What's your name?" The receptionist asked.

Daisuke flinched; his mother told him to be truthful, but not to handout personal information like that to strangers.

"I'll need it for the recite, nothing else. Do you have enough money for it?" The receptionist asked.

"I hope so." Daisuke muttered.

"It doesn't matter if you don't have the money; your father can pay for it by the recite. He can come by down here if he already hasn't and pay for the dress." The receptionist explained.

"No. My dad doesn't know because I sort of want to do this on my own." Daisuke explained.

The receptionist walked around the counter, stopping in front of Daisuke, she knelt down in front of his face.

"What's your father's name?" She asked.

"I... It sort of slipped away from my head. My family name is Motomiya though." Daisuke replied.

"Motomiya?! You sure?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, why?" Daisuke asked.

"You see, I'm American. My name Beth Benson. I've dealt with a Motomiya once: the rich father that works at an electronics store. He came in here once looking for a dress for his wife." Ms. Benson replied.

"Oh-That_ is_ my father. My name Daisuke but you can call me Davis." Daisuke introduced himself.

"Mr. Motomiya told me you were into sports. The young girls' dresses are in aisle 4. I have the right dress in mind." Ms. Benson smiled, walking away smirking.

Daisuke chuckled, but followed her anyway. They got to aisle 4 where Ms. Benson stopped at a certain dress. Daisuke looked at it with his eyes widening with delight. Ms. Benson noticed, she smiled.

"I knew that this dress would be a perfect surprise present." She commented, taking it out.

Daisuke gasped once he saw the dress fully.

'Beautiful.' Daisuke thought.

"You want to pay for it or for your father to pay?" Ms. Benson asked.

"I'll pay for it." Daisuke replied.

"What currency do you have?" Ms. Benson asked.

"Oh-Yen." Daisuke replied.

"You probably won't have enough. I've sown this dress expertly by myself. It's homemade if you wish to say. It's around $15. Do you know how much money that is in yen?" Ms. Benson asked.

Daisuke scratched his head, "No. I was never good in math anyway."

Ms. Benson laughed, "Not surprising. A lot of people know how much a certain amount of one currency is equal to another."

"Like the dress is for 15 yen?" Daisuke asked.

Ms. Benson sighed, "No. It's more for sure. Currency exchange is more complicated than that. I don't know how much it is either in yen but this is on me for once."

Daisuke blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to pay for it this once. It'll be like a present to you since you want to give it as a surprise present." Ms. Benson replied.

Daisuke opened his mouth slightly, "I-I never didn't have to pay for stuff."

"I'm not surprised. This sort of business happens a lot in the states. Do you want me to wrap it up or you'll take it to your friend this way?" Ms. Benson asked.

"Wrap it up please." Daisuke replied, politely.

Ms. Benson walked over to the counter, along with Daisuke. Ms. Benson started to wrap it behind the counter.

"Are you into any sports?" She asked, wrapping it.

"Soccer." Daisuke replied.

"Uh, yes. Mr. Motomiya told me that. Are you good in it?" Ms. Benson asked.

Daisuke sighed, shaking his head, "No."

"You'll improve during the years. Who knows? Probably you'll grow up to become a professional soccer player." Ms. Benson smiled.

"I don't have plans for the future, not that far anyway but I'll consider it." Daisuke replied.

"O.K." Ms. Benson nodded, handing over the finished wrapped dress.

"Thank you." Daisuke thanked.

"I wrapped it in some special material of mine. It'll be easy to tear but by the right person. No rain or anything else would get to it." Ms. Benson explained.

"Thank you again." Daisuke nodded.

"Don't mention it. You're welcome to come by anytime." Ms. Benson added, waving her hand.

* * *

By now, the Digi-Egg was sent to the DigiDestined's world that had Botamon in it. The incident of Greymon and Parrotmon happened. In the US, Willis made his own twin Digimon and was in Colorado now, he received his Travice. In Beverly Hills however, a few years before the Greymon and Parrotmon incident, Ann and Tom finally got another baby and was also a boy. His hair color was to become blue with light brown eyes.

Tom and Ann got over Stan disappearance. They found out that Ann was pregnant again, they still missed Stan a lot. They named the boy Simon.

* * *

The first thing Stan wanted to do, was to go to the place where he was as he just entered the Digi-World. Gennai told him where it was and put a map of the Digi-World on Star Gralen. It took awhile for Griffonmon to get to the 5th Oasis in the eastern quadrant but he still did. He landed and Stan got off of him. Stan went over to one of the trees and Griffonmon followed. He put Star Gralen on the sand and started it.

The first thing he wanted to do was to make a reasonable house for himself and a good stable for Griffonmon. He thought of making a portal in the center of the water to bring him to the Realm of Reflection when he needed to. When he was done, the house, garage and stable appeared. Griffonmon looked at the stable, then back at Stan.

Stan shrugged, "Well at least it's shelter from the cold and heat."

Griffonmon nodded and Stan followed him to the stable. When Griffonmon entered, he smiled and went to the closest stall. Stan followed behind and took off the saddle and hung it. He fed Griffonmon his food and water and went back to his house. He didn't need to put his shoes off because the floor wasn't carpeted so he just went to his room and set up his Star Gralen on the desk. From Star Gralen, he made a printer, scanner and web cam.

He also connected it to the internet, which was just beginning, which was kind of complicated since he didn't have a telephone. When he was done, he sat back in the chair and put his hands behind his back. He is seven-years-old if you're asking, from when he got his Digi-Eggs to now he was 7 years. He observed his room. Stan turned off his Star Gralen while he put his belt on the hitch. He went over to his bed, took off his shoes as he just laid down in it.

He decided tomorrow for him to get to know his Star Watch better and call his Star Bike through it. He sighed and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over him. He didn't know how long he slept but when he did wake up, he heard noises outside. He looked through the window above the foot of the bed and saw a Digimon. He would have classified it juvenile but he didn't know since there were small sized Digimon that were maturity or even migration.

He got off of the bed, put his shoes on, went over to his desk and put his belt on. He took his eyeglasses out from the knapsack and put them on as he left the house. When he reached the Digimon, he decided not to bother in waking Griffonmon up. Stan noticed that the Digimon was drinking from the lake. It wouldn't affect the portal, he shrugged and went back into the house. Just as he turned, the Digimon attacked him.

Stan turned around just in time to see a glowing sphere emerald crystal heading towards him. It headed towards his chest so he just let it hit. When the Digimon saw that his attack didn't work, he charged at Stan. Stan took his D-Cam out, and analyzed the info on... Emerald Agumon. Emerald Agumon was like Agumon but instead of orange skin or yellow skin, Emerald Agumon was green skinned.

"_Emerald Agumon - Reptile Jerebi Juvenile - Emerald Agumon is one of Stan's soul-warrior copedam - His attacks are: Precious Emerald; Emerald Missile; Emerald Light and D-Hyper Cure._"

'No way!' Stan thought.

He looked up at the Digimon charging him, he put his D-Cam back. He took his sword out and charged at Emerald Agumon, he stopped in his tracks. Emerald Agumon kept on charging. Stan nodded and charged again, his sword pointed forward and Emerald Agumon went through it, the sword hit something hard that wasn't part of the Digimon. Stan pulled the sword out as he saw black fragments leave Emerald Agumon and evaporate in the air.

He looked back at the Digimon and saw it return to its senses. He knelt down.

"You O.K.?" He asked.

Emerald Agumon nodded, "What happened?"

Stan shrugged, "I guess you were in another Digimon's control."

"Oh no, I thought I avoided the black gear but it seems I didn't." Emerald Agumon moaned.

"Black Gear?" Stan asked.

"It looks like a gear with the color black. If it hits any Digimon, virus, vaccine or data then it would be turned evil and Devimon would be controlling them." Emerald Agumon explained.

"What about the Dark Masters?" Stan asked.

"We don't know where they are. Devimon is just one of the Dark Masters captains." Emerald Agumon replied.

"Follow me." Stan nodded.

"Why?" Emerald Agumon asked.

"You'll see." Stan replied.

He walked back to his house and to his bedroom. Emerald Agumon with him. Stan went to Star Gralen, turned it on and did some stuff to keep the base safe including the lake from any intruders, including controlled ones. He put silver towers that attack both air and ground around the base, which are the house, garage and stable, not to mention the oasis in general. Their range is 50 miles in any direction. They would be able to destroy the attacker before he gets to the base.

He put like around 15 of them. He put backup, if a large army succeeds in destroying the towers, which Stan programmed the whole Oasis to be invisible. Another order when the threat is gone, the oasis will be visible again. Stan sighed and turned off the programs but kept the computer on. He nodded to Emerald Agumon and they both left as Stan put the shatters down the windows. He left with the keys and locked the door. He left the house and locked its door too.

Stan and Emerald Agumon went to the stable, seeing around them the towers. Stan was the first to enter and he went over to Griffonmon.

"Are you O.K. with two passengers on you?" Stan asked.

"As long as you're one of them." Griffonmon replied.

Stan laughed and nodded to Emerald Agumon. He jumped onto Griffonmon, Emerald Agumon jumped on in the back. Griffonmon walked out of the stable.

"Where to?" He asked.

"To File Island." Stan replied.

Emerald Agumon gasped as he heard the reply.

* * *

Griffonmon took off and headed towards File Island.

"Don't you know that Devimon will be there?" Emerald Agumon asked.

"I do. We'll keep an eye on him and when the DigiDestined arrive, we'll watch them." Stan replied.

Griffonmon kept on flying and Infinity Mountain started to show in the horizon. They saw a black gear heading towards them from the mountain. Stan looked back at Emerald Agumon.

"Want to have the honors?" Stan asked.

Emerald Agumon nodded, he stood on Griffonmon while he was flying. It would have been dangerous but Emerald Agumon kept his balance.

"**Emerald Missile**!" He yelled.

An emerald crystal formed missile went straight for the black gear and destroyed it. Emerald Agumon grinned and now a Snimon was in view. The three of them could see a black gear in his leg.

"I'll take him." Griffonmon announced.

Golden Energy glowed from his blade and got brighter in color.

"**Lion Blade**!" He yelled.

The attack went straight for the black gear and Bingo! It hit. After returning to his senses, Snimon flew past by them heading towards Server where it would be safer.

"What do you guys say we attack Devimon?" Stan asked.

"He is too strong even for Griffonmon." Emerald Agumon replied.

"It's worth a shot though. With the Gralen Defender here, which is Stan, we'll have a chance." Griffonmon explained.

Emerald Agumon's jaw dropped in shock, he didn't know that Stan was the Gralen Defender. He thought he was one of the DigiDestined.

"I'm absolutely sorry, Defender. I didn't know it was you." He apologized.

"It's O.K. No hard feelings." Stan blushed.

"There's a figure on the mountain." Griffonmon announced, as they got closer to Infinity Mountain.

Both Stan and Emerald Agumon looked closer and they also saw the figure.

"Definitely Devimon. Head there." Stan remarked.

"Roger." Griffonmon nodded, as he took higher speed.

* * *

He landed on the mountain behind who was really Devimon looking at the horizon. He slowly turned around as Stan and Emerald Agumon got off and grinned.

"My first challenge." He grinned.

"We are not going to be as easy as you think." Stan hissed, pointing at Devimon.

"You have a Rookie and a weak Mega. From the suit you are wearing I would say, you're... The Gralen Defender, right?" Devimon asked.

Griffonmon growled as he heard that he was weak.

"You got it. I am the Gralen Defender and Griffonmon isn't weak as you think." Stan growled.

Devimon laughed, "Ha! We'll see about that. It's truly an honor to finally fight against you. A fight that you won't survive in."

"I'll take him." Emerald Agumon announced, as he charged at Devimon.

Devimon just laughed more. Stan took out his D-Cam and analyzed the info on Devimon.

"_Devimon - Devil Grasl Maturity - Devimon is one of the Dark Masters captains. He' leader over File Island - His attacks are: Death Claw; Evil Touch or the Touch of Evil; Evil Wing; Laser Wing and Dungeon Curse_."

"Be careful Emerald Agumon." Stan warned.

Emerald Agumon nodded and went for a punch but Devimon dodged. Emerald Agumon jumped back facing Devimon.

"You'll pay for your control over me. **Precious Emerald**!" Emerald Agumon yelled.

Devimon was able to dodge it. Emerald Agumon jumped back, facing Devimon.

"My turn." Devimon grinned.

"**Laser Wing**!" He yelled.

Emerald Agumon was able to dodge it but barely.

"Now to finish you off while I have the chance. **Death Claw**!" Devimon yelled.

"**Lion Blade**!" Griffonmon yelled.

Griffonmon and Stan knew that Emerald Agumon wouldn't be able to dodge it in time so Griffonmon interfered. Devimon growled and pointed at him.

"Don't you dare interfere!" He hissed.

He turned back to Emerald Agumon who was charging his last attack.

"**Emerald Light**!" Emerald Agumon yelled.

Devimon got hit but the attack wasn't strong enough to delete him.

"You'll pay for that." Devimon hissed.

"**Evil Touch.**" Devimon chuckled.

The attack hit Emerald Agumon, it was truly strong as he fell to the ground and got vaporized. Stan's mouth was open wide in shock and he backed up a step. He turned to Devimon and lowly growled. Devimon just laughed and clicked his fingers. Stan turned around to Griffonmon and saw just in time as a black gear hit his right wing. He charged at Stan, Devimon took this chance to escape. Stan sighed as he dodged to the side as Griffonmon past him.

Griffonmon growled, turned around and charged again. His blade glowed brighter and brighter as he approached Stan.

"**Lion Blade**!" Griffonmon yelled.

Stan knew that it was coming to him and he also knew that the attack wasn't his target. The attack reflected off of Stan's plated shirt and headed back towards Griffonmon. It hit the black gear and let it loose. Griffonmon held his forward left claw out and tried slashing the black gear but he was unsuccessful. The black gear, meanwhile, was trying to get back on to Griffonmon but Griffonmon kept on dodging it gracefully.

He got to the edge of the mountain but that didn't stop the black gear. His back left leg twisted as he tried to dodge it and he slipped barely missing the black gear. Griffonmon was panting and he just waited for the black gear to get to him but that's not what Stan had in mind.

'I'll save you Griffonmon don't worry.' Stan thought, as he tried to think of a plan.

Stan's eyes turned flaming silver, he pulled his left arm back and a silver sphere formed. The sphere went towards the black gear and shattered it in time just before it reached Griffonmon. Stan's eyes went back to normal and he walked over to Griffonmon who had his eyes opened in shock and fear. He started to stroke Griffonmon's back slowly but Griffonmon moved away.

The two stared at each other for a moment, it ended when Griffonmon took to the sky and headed back to base. Stan saw how Griffonmon felt and he sighed, he knew that Griffonmon needed time alone by himself but there was a bigger concern.

"How do I get back to my base?" Stan asked nobody, rubbing his chin.

He snapped his fingers, getting an idea. He sighed and put his Star Watch in front of his mouth.

"Star Bike, I need a ride." He decided, through the Star Watch.

In a few more minutes, a silver bike appeared. Stan threw his right hand into the air and laughed. He went over to his bike and got on. Stan drove it to the edge and the bike along with Stan jumped into the air. It was a long way down but luckily nothing was in the bike's way as it landed with a long bounce, back to the ground. Stan was O.K. so he drove the bike to the ocean, he didn't stop as he approached the ocean, when the bike was in it.

* * *

Stan pressed a rectangular button and the wheels flew back in as silver skies appeared on both side of the bike. Stan drove it across the ocean and it took a few hours until he reached the shore of Server. He pressed the black circular button and the skies went back into the bike and the wheels appeared. He continued on until he reached his base, it took a total of 5 hours to reach it. Two hours from the shore of Server to it, three hours across the ocean.

He parked it in the garage and locked the gate as he was out. When he was on his way to his house whistling a tone, he slightly heard sobbing. He stopped whistling and went to the stable and there he saw Griffonmon lying down in his stall crying. Stan smiled, at least Griffonmon was here and he was O.K. He walked out and back to his house.

* * *

Daisuke wasn't far from the store when someone put a hand around his mouth, pulling him into an alley.

"Quiet kid. I'm not going to hurt you but I'll need you're help." A man requested, letting go.

Daisuke didn't scream or anything, he just stared at the man. He wasn't afraid of him.

"What kind of help?" Daisuke asked.

"Your assistance is needed in saving another world but eventually you'll need to save this world as well." The man replied.

"I'm up for it." Daisuke nodded.

"Your friends and Hikari would come later on, Davis." The man explained.

Daisuke gasped, "How did you know my name?"

"I know Hikari means light but she's dubbed Kari. You like her, don't you?" The man asked.

Daisuke blushed, "A lot."

"Since you're up to it, let's get going. I'll say your adventure would be different from mine so you might experience stuff that I haven't." The man explained, bringing out a laptop along with a complete blue D-3...

"So-Be ready for anything?" Davis asked.

The man nodded, booting up the laptop since it was full on battery. The man had brown eyes with brown hair. He was wearing a golden coat with a blue shirt and red shorts. He was wearing goggles on his head. His shoes were flamed.

"Precisely. I can't come with you but good luck anyway." The man sighed.

"How do I get into the other world?" Daisuke asked.

"Digi-Port Open!" The man whispered.

"It would suck you into it." He replied, in a normal tone.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked in awe.

The man smiled, "You'll figure that out someday yourself. Think of noodle marketing is all what I'm going to say. Become a pro in soccer or just be a noodle salesman."

"Uh?" Daisuke asked, confused.

"Just consider what I said, but don't confuse yourself." The man smiled, chuckling.

He pushed Daisuke into the portal.

The man sighed, "I just hope he can handle himself."

He shut the laptop down before hiding it along with his D-3 while he left the alley. What he didn't know was that Daisuke wasn't sent to the Digi-World. Daisuke wasn't ready for it. The Digi-Portal knew that and sent him back, close by.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER...

Stan and A.J. went on their peace journey about half a year ago but forgot about it through time.

Two years have past since the battle with Devimon. Griffonmon got over with what he did with emotional support from Stan. Stan however was trying to think how he had created that sphere. Black Geared controlled Digimon came all the time, but the towers freed them; Stan programmed them to aim at the black gears. Devimon was working on more and more black gears.

Stan thought better not to face off with him again, it might cause him his life and even if he tried, he worried that the sphere wouldn't appear. He took no chances. Stan took his time figuring out how to use the Star Watch and his D-Cam; he learned how to check the time from the Star Watch, on different times and locations. He learned how to take photos from his D-Cam and sometimes, used it to take photos of Digimon, which were either controlled or normal from a safe distance on Griffonmon.

The two Digi-Eggs hadn't hatched yet and that was starting to worry Stan. One day during a patrol around the perimeters of his base, he was riding on Griffonmon who was walking on the sand. He met up with a person he thought was a DigiDestined but he was wrong, he didn't remember him because it been some time since they last met. As Griffonmon approached him, Stan saw a dark purple Digimon beside him; he took out his D-Cam and quickly got the info on the Digimon.

"_Monodramon - Dragon Jerebi Juvenile - Monodramon is known for his close combat with Digimon and his quick dodging of attacks - His attacks are: Beat Knuckle and Cracking Bite._"

"Is he a threat?" Griffonmon asked, as he walked towards them.

"No. Since he has a partner with him, I don't think so." Stan replied.

As the boy got nearer, Stan slowly started to recognize him but from where? He forgot. Griffonmon stopped in front of the boy and his Digimon, the boy and his Digimon also stopped in front of Griffonmon.

"What's your business here?" Stan asked.

The boy didn't reply, he took out his Travice, which Stan later found out about, from Al, who had one, in episode 9. A small hologram came of Griffonmon.

"_Griffonmon - Mythical Animal Jerebi Mate - Griffonmon's current form can challenge and stand up to muzon and strey - His attacks are: Eagle Claw; Lion Blade and Griff's Sphere._"

He put his Travice away, he nodded to Monodramon. Monodramon charged at Griffonmon but he quickly took to the sky, making Monodramon completely miss. The boy took out a card, he slashed it through his Travice.

"Slash! Migration Power Activate!" He yelled.

"MONODRAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CYBERDRAMON!"

Cyberdramon took to the air and Griffonmon avoided him. Stan took out his D-Cam and quickly analyzed the info on Cyberdramon.

"_Cyberdramon - Android Jerebi Migration - Cyberdramon is known for his bloodlust. That's why you always find his sailor leaving with him after a battle; to search for another - His attacks are Desolation Claw and Cyber Nail._"

He put his D-Cam back, Griffonmon continued on dodging. He knelt down to whisper in Griffonmon's ear.

"You distract Cyberdramon while I talk to the kid." He whispered.

Griffonmon nodded. He stopped, Stan quickly jumped off of him. He landed gracefully on his feet, knelt of course. The boy gasped as he saw Stan jump and was even more surprised, when he landed on his feet unharmed. Stan approached the boy.

"What's your name?" Stan asked.

"Name's Ryo Akiyama." The boy replied.

"O.K... What's your business here?" Stan asked.

"We're here to take out an old enemy." Ryo replied.

Stan raised his left eyebrow.

"What 'old' enemy?" He asked.

"An old enemy that I and a friend of mine faced a few years back. Now he's back again and maybe stronger." Ryo replied.

Realization came to Stan as he remembered the dream.

"Moon Millenniummon?" He asked.

Ryo narrowed his eyes, but he nodded. Stan took out his hand, he shook it with Ryo's but Ryo was quiet surprised.

"Name's Gralen Defender so I'll help." Stan smiled.

"You? Gralen Defender?" Ryo asked, letting go of Stan's hand.

Stan nodded, also letting go. He looked up at Griffonmon, Ryo looked up at Cyberdramon. Griffonmon was still dodging any attacks from Cyberdramon, if he couldn't he would fly higher and quickly dodge again. Stan whistled, Griffonmon quickly landed next to him. Cyberdramon landed next to Ryo.

"Griffonmon, go back to base to guard it. I along with Ryo have a Digimon to deal with." Stan decided.

Griffonmon narrowed his eyes, he sighed and nodded. He took off heading towards Stan's base. Cyberdramon went back to Monodramon. Just then a Digimon appeared behind them. Stan, Monodramon and Ryo turned around to face it. Stan got out his D-Cam while Monodramon got ready.

"_Moon Millenniummon - Evil Grasl Strey - Moon Millenniummon is the second form of Millenniummon as it is also not the last - His Death Crystal and Dimension Destroy are stronger than in the previous form as they do what their name is._"

Stan put his D-Cam back, he got ready also to fight. Ryo took out the blue card again, he slashed it.

"Slash! Migration Power Activate!" He yelled.

"MONODRAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CYBERDRAMON!"

Ryo drew another card and slashed it through his Travice.

"Slash! Defense Activate!" He yelled.

An invisible shield appeared around Cyberdramon as the card hit. Cyberdramon dashed at Moon Millenniummon with Stan not far behind.

"An ultimate won't defeat me." Moon Millenniummon chuckled.

He didn't see Stan yet but he would soon.

"**Desolation Claw**!" Cyberdramon yelled.

Moon Millenniummon easily dodged it. While Cyberdramon's back was still turned to him, Moon Millenniummon quickly turned around and spiraled towards Cyberdramon and hit him hard through the crystal. It took the shield out quickly and sent Cyberdramon flying a few yards away. He reverted back to Monodramon. Ryo ran over to his partner as Stan distracted him.

With Moon Millenniummon's back turned to Stan, he jumped into the air and kicked hard with his left foot. Moon Millenniummon stumbled forward. He turned around to face Stan.

"You'll lose your life because of that!" He growled, from within the crystal.

'Oh boy, this will hurt.' Stan thought, remembering the dream.

Moon Millenniummon grabbed Stan, he held him tight by his left hand. With his right hand, he took Stan's right arm, he turned around with Stan flying in the air as he smashed him into the sand. Stan howled in pain as he hit the sand. Even though the suit protected him from any real or minor injures, he could still feel the pain.

"**Beat Knuckle**!" Monodramon yelled.

Moon Millenniummon was distracted for the moment. He saw Monodramon charge at him, the attack hit but didn't do anything. Monodramon jumped into the air and hovered down to the Digimon with his left foot out; Moon Millenniummon blocked it and swatted Monodramon away. He started his advance on Ryo.

"You and that other brat defeated me once but it won't happen again." He growled.

"We'll see about that Moon Millenniummon, with the Gralen Defender by my side, we won't lose." Ryo glared.

"Oh really?" Moon Millenniummon asked.

"Yes really." A voice replied, from behind.

Moon Millenniummon turned around to see Stan get up and get his sword out. Monodramon went back to his partner. Stan just held his sword and he didn't charge, due to sudden realization.

"How the... O.K. That will be crossing the line. How did you smash me in the ground? How did you swat Monodramon away when you don't even have arms for crying out loud?" He asked.

Moon Millenniummon grinned. Invisible arms along with hands appeared on either side of him. Stan took a step back out of surprise, Ryo along with Monodramon looked on shocked.

"This is the end!" Moon Millenniummon shouted.

"**Death Crystal**!" He yelled

The attack was aimed at Stan who was still surprised. He suddenly held firmly of his sword. While Ryo nodded to Monodramon, he slashed his blue card for the third time.

"Slash! Migration Power activate!" Ryo yelled.

"MONODRAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... SEISMICMON!"

"What?" Ryo asked, blinking.

Stan noticed Seismicmon, he needed to avoid or block Moon Millenniummon's attack. Ryo searched his Travice for an answer or info on Seismicmon but found nothing. Stan decided to avoid the attack by falling backwards in the sand. Seconds later, the attack past by, it disintegrated as it didn't reach its target. Stan stood back up, took out his D-Cam, he quickly analyzed the info on Seismicmon.

"_Seismicmon - Rock Jerebi Migration - Even though he is weak compared to Moon Millenniummon, he still has the chance of defeating him, without any help - His attacks are: Tectonic Charge and Seismic Collapse._"

"O.K., Monodramon's ultimate form is Cyberdramon so how did he crevolve in... This Digimon?" Ryo asked.

'Well, I guess he would be enough fire power for him to defeat Moon Millenniummon, even this didn't happen in my dream.' Stan thought.

Seismicmon charged at Moon Millenniummon, who just turned around seeing his new opponent.

"How... Interesting." He awed.

Seismicmon quickly kicked Moon Millenniummon in the middle, sending him flying back.

"Slash! Speed, Agility Activate!" Ryo yelled, as he slashed the two cards through his Travice.

The two cards hit Seismicmon's neck in the back as his speed increased due to the card. Soon enough he reached his opponent, Moon Millenniummon was just getting out of the sand as Seismicmon kicked him in the forehead sending him flying back. Seismicmon rushed over to him in no time. Meanwhile, Stan went over to Ryo.

"Are you a DigiDestined?" Stan asked.

Ryo shook his head.

"What are those cards you're using?" Stan asked.

Ryo took out a few of them he had, he showed them to Stan. They were cards of Digimon, along with some energy boost cards that helped the Digimon out. He put a goliath card on the screen of his D-Cam. Its voice analyzed the card.

"_Goliath Card - It is used to increase the Tamer's or Sailor's Digimon size to battle better but only to a certain height._"

Stan removed it, giving it back to Ryo; he put one of the Digimon cards on the screen. The D-Cam analyzed it again.

"_Greymon Card - This card is used when his attacks are needed, like his Nova Blast._"

Stan nodded, he gave it along with the rest back to Ryo. He put his D-Cam away, as Ryo put his cards away.

"So you are a Tamer then?" Stan asked.

Ryo nodded, Stan focused back on the battle. He was just in time to see Seismicmon avoid one of Moon Millenniummon's Death Crystals. Moon Millenniummon growled. He knew he would be defeated if this went on. He felt that Seismicmon was strong enough, or even stronger, than him if he used one of his attacks. All this time Ryo was watching, even when Stan asked him the questions. Seismicmon grinned as he jumped back.

He just gave a direct punch to Moon Millenniummon's face. He readied his final attack. Moon Millenniummon was just getting up from the sand, glaring at his opponent.

'How can an ultimate beat a superior?' He thought.

The answer came to him as Seismicmon attacked.

"**Tectonic Charge**!" He yelled.

The attack went through Moon Millenniummon as though he was butter. He cried in agony as he burst into data, which Seismicmon absorbed, he reverted back to Monodramon and he returned to his partner's side. Ryo sighed.

"At least Seismicmon isn't as bloodlust as Cyberdramon, it even seems that he isn't at all." He commented.

Stan nodded, "Don't tell anybody about me or mention me when you tell your friends about this battle, O.K.?"

Ryo looked at him, "Why?"

Stan sighed, "I don't want anybody to know about me yet."

Ryo nodded, he walked away with his Digimon by his side. Stan sighed again.

* * *

He walked back to his base where a surprise waited for him. The walk took around 15 minutes so when he got there, Griffonmon ran over to him.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"First, I'll ask you later about the battle. Second, you've got to see them!" Griffonmon replied, enthusiastically.

"How did you know about the battle? See who?" Stan asked.

"Your Digimon, duh. As for your first question, I'll answer later. Follow me." Griffonmon smiled, walking off to the house.

Stan tilted his head slightly a bit, he followed Griffonmon though. They entered the house and Griffonmon took them to Stan's room. As Stan entered the room, he saw two Digimon on his bed, most likely embryo level. The moment the two saw Stan, they hurriedly jumped off of the bed, hopped over to Stan's feet both smiling.

Stan took out his D-Cam and aimed it at the one with the tail.

"_Gramon - Micro Meric Embryo - Gramon can't talk yet but he will have the ability to telepath with Stan soon as do all soul-warrior copedam of the Sailors - His attack is: Gralen Horn._"

Stan pointed his D-Cam at the Digimon with three horns.

"_Spimon - Micro Meric Embryo - Spimon can talk but he is a patient and polite soul-warrior copedam unlike his close relative, Gramon - His attack is: Emerald Star._"

With that done, Stan put his D-Cam back. He turned to the Digimon.

"You three hungry?" He asked.

Gramon nodded.

"Yes, I am." Spimon replied, politely.

"What are you going to give us?" Griffonmon asked.

Stan just grinned, he walked into the kitchen; he went over to the food maker or rather what he called ESM (Earth Saver Machine). During the years, he learned how to make stuff like it real through Star Gralen. He said what he wanted on the speaker and the machine replied in five minutes. Stan nodded, he went back to his room where Gramon, Spimon and Griffonmon were waiting for him. Griffonmon groaned as he saw that Stan wasn't carrying any food.

Spimon just stared at him, Gramon glared at him. Stan went over to his bed, he took off his shoes before he jumped in.

"It'll be ready in five minutes." He explained.

Gramon's glare turned gentle. Spimon smiled, Griffonmon just sighed. After five minutes, a short ring was heard in the room. Stan jumped out of bed running to the kitchen, with the soul-warrior copedam following. Stan opened the machine's door, he took the food to the low table in the living room. He put Spimon along with Gramon on the table near there plates. Griffonmon just walked to his plate and started eating.

Stan walked over to the couch with his plate in his hands, he sat down starting to eat.

"Hmm, this is good Stan." Griffonmon commented, after taking a few bites.

Gramon along with Spimon also took a few bites...

"GRAMON CREVOLVE..."  
"GRASMON!

"SPIMON CREVOLVE..."  
"SIGMON!"

Stan put his plate on the table in front of him, he took out his D-Cam again. He aimed it at Grasmon first before Sigmon.

"_Grasmon - Micro Jerebi Caterpillar - Grasmon can talk a few words now but they're not any earthling language - His attacks are Sharp Grass and Grass Cyclone._"

"_Sigmon - Micro Jerebi Caterpillar - Sigmon also talks in words that aren't earthling while he speaks them even more and better than Grasmon but he also speaks English - His attack is: Spirit Flip._"

"Aimer!" Stan greeted.

"Aimer!" Sigmon greeted back.

Grasmon just nodded. Griffonmon looked puzzled, but continued on with his food. So did the other two soul-warrior copedam along with Stan. After eating, Stan gathered the plates, putting them in the sink in the kitchen, where they automatically got washed as well as dried, they were put away.

Stan along with the three soul-warrior copedam went to Stan's room. Stan went over to Star Gralen, where as Griffonmon just laid near the bed. Sigmon with Grasmon hovered over the bed, resting there. Stan took out his D-Cam, he uncovered it, he slightly put it in a slot in Star Gralen and the laptop analyzed the info on it that was taken recently, saving it.

About the info on the Digimon that were took and the cards. Stan did research on the cards as he found out that it was from the dimension where Ryo visited, which they exist in He also found out that they didn't know or didn't have anything, about Stan's soul-warrior copedam, or rather temporary soul-warrior copedam, along with his destined soul-warrior copedam. The cards helped, as he found out, in boosting up the powers of the tamer's or sailor's soul-warrior copedam.

Each card boosted the Digimon in certain ways as well as different ways. Stan commanded the laptop to make a deck for him that had all the cards in it, to make them limitless. Star Gralen replied, a thin card box appeared beside the computer. Stan took it, he looked at the cover, putting it in his knapsack. He turned off Star Gralen, he leaned back into his chair. He sighed as he realized something.

"How am I going to use them or rather slash them though, I don't even have a Digivice." He sighed.

Just then, the D-Cam flashed for a second before it stopped. Stan took it out, he noticed the slot on the bottom. He lowly giggled, he put it in his knapsack too.

* * *

When a warning went off, Stan jerked off his feet.

"Griffonmon, stay here. Sigmon, Grasmon, follow me." Stan ordered.

They got to the front yard, Stan closed the main door of the house, they saw three Devidramon very pissed; there were burned areas on their skin.

"Shadowm Shaly Gai?" Stan demanded.

The Devidramon just chuckled, they charged. Stan took out his locket as he saw it was glowing silver with the two soul-warrior copedam. Voices were heard in the two beams of reflection. Yes, reflection.

"GRASMON CREVOLVE..."  
"GREEMON!"

"SIGMON CREVOLVE..."  
"SIGMALMON!"

Stan quickly took out his D-Cam, he checked the info on the three kinds of Digimon, which came rather quickly.

"_Devidramon - Dragon Grasl Maturity - Devidramon are usually in packs or groups like other Codelimin but they are more organized as they are maturity - Its attacks are: Crimson Claw; Red Eyes; Dark Gale._"

"_Greemon or Gmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Greemon now talks better of the unearthing language and he also speaks good English, he is quite patient now though - His attack is: Acidic Beams._"

"_Sigmalmon or Spiralmon - Angel Jerebi Juvenile - The purest of all Angel Codelimin kinds, Sigmalmon is the graceful soul-warrior copedam and the most patient of all of them - His attack is: Quintuplet Laser._"

Stan took out a few cards. He slashed one of them through the D-Cam.

"Slash! Speed Activate!" He yelled.

The card headed straight for Sigmalmon, which allowed him to take to the sky quickly, dodging one of the Devidramon's Crimson Claw. Greemon took on two, Sigmalmon took on the one that attacked him. A Devidramon drew his claw in the ground where Greemon was a second ago, he hopped quickly away. He was caught by the second Devidramon, who caught his tail. It began spinning him around in circles.

When Greemon was dizzy enough, Devidramon let him go, sending Greemon into the air. He went hard into the sand rolling over a few times. Stan bit his lip before he slashed another card.

"Slash! Recharge Activate!" He yelled.

The card went straight for Greemon. When it hit, all the injures along with the bruises were healed. Greemon stood up on his quadruple legs. He just stared at the two Devidramon. While he was staring, two missile launchers appeared on his torso, Greemon tilted his head down and he attacked.

"**Acidic Beams**!" He yelled.

Two arrows, silver colored were fired at the Devidramon. They were vaporized on moment's impact, Stan gathered their data in his D-Cam. That is one of the things that Stan learned about the D-Cam.

Meanwhile with Sigmalmon along with the last Devidramon. Devidramon kept on trying to attack Sigmalmon but he simply dodged the attacks. Devidramon was getting angrier and angrier. It fired it's Red Eyes, but Sigmalmon didn't move due to Devidramon's bad aiming. The two red beams passed right by Sigmalmon's cheeks but far enough to not do any damage. Sigmalmon shook his head.

"Is that all you got! Grasl! I'll show you true damage." He grinned, as he spread his wings the full length.

Brown particles started to form on the quadruple wings as well as also on Sigmalmon's face. Finally, he let the energy go.

"**Quintuplet Lasers**!" He yelled.

The five brown beams of laser headed towards Devidramon, it vaporized it the instant the attack impacted. The data flew into the air before it evaporated. Sigmalmon sighed, he landed beside Stan. The three of them walked back into the house, they went back to Stan's room. Griffonmon looked up at them but said nothing. Stan went over to the laptop, he put the silver D-Cam into it. Star Gralen memorized the info.

Stan took his D-Cam out, the laptop turned to it's screen saver. Stan turned to his soul-warrior copedam.

"What do you all say we go to our world?" He asked.

The three soul-warrior copedam nodded, cheering. Stan held his locket to the laptop as a silver wormhole appeared. Before Stan did anything else, he took out three G Spheres. They're like Pokéballs but are completely silver.

"It's necessary for your safety." He commented.

The three soul-warrior copedam nodded, each one was pulled into each ball. Stan resized the balls back to small, he put them back into his knapsack. He held out his locket to the laptop.

* * *

Without warning, Stan felt shaking. He quickly turned off the laptop and put it in his sentinel bag. The sentinel bag had one holder, Stan put it over his back. He rushed out of the house and found a boy his age, a Digimon was with him. Stan took his D-Cam out. The boy recognized it.

"_Zonemon - Jerebi Juvenile Copedam - Attacks: Power Spin would spin the opponent to shreds, Mane Pads would slice the opponent to death._" The boy explained.

Stan blinked. He put his D-Cam back into the knapsack, surprised. He got his Greemon G sphere out, he threw the ball.

"Greemon Strike!" Stan yelled.

With the password, Greemon was released from the G sphere, facing his opponent. The G ball returned back to Stan. He held it in his hand, looking at it for a moment. The boy nodded to Zonemon. Stan noticed the twivice around the boy's right wrist, he became curious about it. The twivice glowed emerald green quickly, Zonemon glowed transparent emerald as well. Stan was alarmed, he nodded to Greemon. Greemon nodded.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

"You think you can invade anywhere you like you...?" Stan asked.

"A.J. Actonal. What's yours?" A.J. asked.

"Stan Otomy." Stan growled.

Centermon charged towards Graslmon, Graslmon leapt into the air, avoiding it. Stan quickly raised his arm, blocking A.J.'s kick. Stan jumped back.

"Not bad." A.J. nodded.

"You're not bad yourself." Stan agreed.

"**Defender's Rage**!" Graslmon yelled.

"**Atom Center!**" Centermon yelled.

The two attacks collided, exploding. An energy beam hit the ground, exploding like a nuclear bomb. It sent the four flying, in opposite directions. Centermon decrevolved back to Zonemon; Graslmon decrevolved back to Greemon.

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: RENDEZVOUS IN THE DIGI-WORLD

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Tearmon:**

Tearmon was like Watermon, but instead of the flowing blue, it was flowing black with light blue tears. The eye color was black. He was five inches smaller than Watermon. He had 5 fingers and 4 toes. He was an ultra level. He was a Marine Grasl kind. He could dive and swim fast like his other evolutions.

His attacks are: _Tear Chill_, the tears on Tearmon's body glow and when the opponent sees it, he or she chills but that's not it, the tear on Tearmon's forehead launches a death beam, when it hits the opponent, he or she freezes then shatters. _Tear Flood_, the tear on Tearmon's forehead glows only and a rain cloud appears above the opponent and it rains on him or her until the tears which is the rain flood the opponent. If the opponent runs away, the cloud will follow up with him no matter how fast he goes, wetness is not left behind.

Rank: Muzon

Attribute: Maine Grasl Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Tear Chill; Tear Flood

**Sigmalmon:**

He was the size of Lucemon, his skin was like human colored brown. White armor was covering his chest; legs and arms. He had two pairs of feathered wings like angels. His face was white, except for his eyes, which were brown. He had a pair of arms: cream colored. He had an eight edged brown star on his forehead. His hair was brown and short. He was a juvenile form. He was an Angel Jerebi kind. His D-Hyper was 98.5.

His attacks are:_ Quintuplet Laser_, his wings and face gather brown energy particles, when the wings and face are energized, Sigmalmon flips his wings strong enough to release the energy, at the same time, he thrashes his face upwards to release the energy. _Spiral Pyro_, he bends his wings forward as he puts his hands forward too, heat from the air is taken and formed into a brown spiral formed fire, finally Sigmalmon launches the attack towards the opponent.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Angel Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Quintuplet Laser; Spiral Pyro

**Greemon:**

He was a quadruple with a silver snout. He had four rear claws in each leg and five front claws in the front legs. His claws come in and out like those of a cat, if you know how they do it. His body was like a cat's too. He's very flexible with wings on his torso. The wing was dark grey in a shape of the five edged star, it splits into two for Greemon to fly. His eyes were dark green with light brownish skin, like a lion's. He was totally covered with fur except for his face; torso and snout. The color of the fur was silver; strange but nice; it was like silver hair. His tail was white with silver plates on it. His name was short for Green. He was a Mammal Jerebi kind in the Juvenile level. His D-Hyper was 99.

His attack is: _Acidic Beam(s)_, two connected missile launchers come out of his torso, he bends his head down, for if he doesn't, he'll get hit by his own attack and fires 2 silver arrows at the opponent.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Gralen Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Acidic Beams

**Watermon:**

He was totally made of flowing water with blue eyes; five fingers and three toes. His partner was Steve Rankid. The color of the flowing water was blue. Watermon was superior level. He had a lower lever and higher one then that's it. He evil initiated in Wintmon. He was a marine grasl kind. He could dive and swim fast.

His attacks are: _Electric Water_, is when an electric spiral shaped water forms in between his hands and then he launches it, it electrocutes the opponent. _Wet Ocean_, Watermon uses his ax for this attack, he slashes it forward and spins around letting go a wave of water towards the opponent. _Blue Water_, is when Watermon is in close range and he lets blue energy which is water out of his blue eyes.

Rank: Strey

Attribute: Marine Grasl Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Electric Water; Wet Ocean; Blue Water

**Dragonmon:**

He was the length and size of Airdramon. His skin was golden plated with three pairs of silver wings. He was a Champion/Adult level. He was a Dragon Data kind. Little was known about this Codelimin except that it's rare, but not extinct. His D-Hyper was 194.5. The Dragonmon, all of that remained, 50 of them, came to the Digimon Ruler's Aid as his own army.

His attack is: _Dragon Laser_, Dragonmon flaps it's wings releasing green laser towards the opponent from its wings.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Dragon Meric Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Dragon Laser

**Griffonmon:**

He was Gryphonmon's size. His face was that of a dragon's, colored golden. His legs were like those of Gryphonmon, except both front and back legs were covered in white bones. Instead of white, it was also golden, like armor. Griffonmon's tail was as long as Garurumon's, and it is twirled around. It was colored golden and white, but mostly golden. The face of Blossomon wasn't at the end of the tail, but instead of it was hairs like the one of a horse, colored gold. Griffonmon's wings were in the same place as Gryphonmon's. Instead of being brown or whatever it was, it was feathered white like an angel's one. His lower jaw was covered in white crovinze armor. His upper jaw was also covered in white crovinze armor, what was above it was also covered, except for the nostrils; blade and eyes. The crovinze armor didn't totally cover the mouth, so Griffonmon could open it. The white straight blade was on Griffonmon's forehead. It wasn't covered by the armor, so that Griffonmon could attack. He was the mate form of Soil Earthmon. He was a Mythical Animal Jerebi kind. He could fly. His D-Hyper was 786.

His attacks are: _Lion Blade_, golden particles energize Griffonmon's blade and when the blade is totally energized, it glows golden. Griffonmon fires the golden beam at the opponent leaving a trail behind it. _Eagle Claw_, the right front leg glows golden and forms a golden spiral rope kind as Griffonmon moves around the opponent not letting him or her move. When he's done, he jumps back behind the opponent and dashes forward with his front claws touching each other but facing the opposite side of each other. Griffonmon then rips through the opponent as he moves his claws away from each other. _Griff's Sphere_, golden particles gather around Griffonmon's mouth as he opens it slightly. When the gathering is done, Griffonmon launches a golden sphere in a the shape a dragon face but still is a sphere towards the opponent.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Mythical Animal Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Lion Blade; Eagle Claw; Griff's Sphere

**Emerald Agumon:**

Emerald Agumon was Agumon's size and shape exactly, the only exception was Emerald Agumon was green skinned. The mark of Gralen was on his throat from the outside on the skin colored silver. He was a Reptile Jerebi kind in the embryo level. His D-Hyper was 99. His previous forms were Grasmon and Gramon.

His attacks are: _Precious Emerald_, Emerald Agumon forms a flamed shape green colored fire in his right hand in midair. He releases it at the opponent. _Emerald Missile_, Emerald Agumon swings himself backwards from the opponent, releasing a green missile shape from his tail towards the opponent. _Emerald Light_, Emerald Agumon opens his mouth and releases a green light beam towards the opponent.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Reptile Jerebi Gralen Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Precious Emerald; Emerald Missile; Emerald Light

**Seismicmon:**

His head was brown, yellowish rock. His horn was on his snout curving forward. He was a bipedal. His legs were made of lava. His hands and arms were grayish, made of rock. He had five fingers with three middle claws, same thing with the toes. His chest was brown smooth rock. His wings were grey sediments of rock. His eyes were grey. His D-Hyper was 780. He was a Rock Vaccine kind of the Ultimate/Perfect level. Seismicmon is Monodramon's 2nd ultimate form. He only appeared to fight Moon Millenniummon.

His attacks are: _Tectonic charge_, his horn fires a beam of rock, also the knees fire a beam each of lava, the 3 beams meet in the middle and combine into 1 beam. While heading towards the opponent, the beam does small earthquakes heading to the opponent._ Seismic Collapse_ is when Seismicmon stands still, he spreads his wings and legs. Suddenly, the ground gives out under the opponent falling him or her towards his or her doom. The pit hole is closed after this is done.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Rock Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Tectonic Charge; Seismic Collapse

**Gramon:**

For the male, he was around Tokomon's size with no legs. He had a tail and one horn. He was the embryo stage of Greemon, or Gmon was English, and Emerald Agumon. His face was silver with dark green eyes; a red horn and tail. He was Micro Meric kind.

Its attack is: _Gralen Horn_, sends a beam of silver energy, even though the horn is red, towards the opponent.

Rank: Embryo

Attribute: Micro Meric Gralen Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Gralen Horn

**Spimon:**

Spimon was brown in color with three brown horns. The middle horn had a green eight edged star on it. The color of the eyes were light brown with the skin that was like a crocodile brown too. He was the size of Snow Botamon. He was the embryo level of Sigmalmon. He was a Reptile Meric kind. His D-Hyper was 7.

His attack is:_ Emerald Star_, the green eight edged star starts to glow brown and is released, while spiraling, towards the opponent and goes through him or her.

Rank: Embryo

Attribute: Reptile Meric Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Emerald Star

**Grasmon:**

For the male, he was Demi Veemon's size with a head and a pointed stem of grass. His head was still colored silver with the stem of grass green of course. His name was short for Grass. He was the caterpillar or infant level of Greemon, or Gmon, and Emerald Agumon. He floats. He was a Nature Jerebi kind. Grasmon was short for Grass Monster.

Its attacks are: _Sharp Grass_, Grasmon slashes its stem downward while in midair, sending hundreds of sharp grass to the opponent. _Grass Cyclone_, Grasmon twists himself, making a tornado made of grass. Grasmon leaves the tornado and releases it at the opponent.

Rank: Caterpillar

Attribute: Vegetarian Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Sharp Grass; Grass Cyclone

**Sigmon:**

He was the size of Gummymon but his color was brown. He had fins that were for floating, he had a tail. His three horns were gone. His skin was brown fur with the color of the eyes brown. He was the caterpillar level or form of Sigmalmon. He was an Animal Jerebi kind. His D-Hyper was 13.

His attack is: _Spirit Flip_, Sigmon flips normally letting a brown energy blast loose from his brown tail.

Rank: Caterpillar or Infant

Attribute: Animal Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Spirit Flip

**Centermon:**

In a form of a grown lion, muscular. He's on four legs. His fur was light green as he had a black mane behind his head, a long, smooth one. His eyes were brown. His legs were thin but powerful and swift. His tail was black. His claws were razor sharp and black as his teeth were like those of a lion's. His paws were padded as they are lion like with the claws being extracted or kept in the pads. Two black pads were on Centermon's front legs on his ankles. Through them he attacked Atom Split and with its help Atom Center. A small circular, black pad with the divine crest of myths, in light green, on it was on his forehead. With it, he could attack Atom Strike and with his black ankle pads: Atom Center. He's as large as Garurumon. His tail was as tall as an average lion's tail. His legs were furred. He was the Champion/Adult/Maturity level. He was a Mammal Jerebi of the Mythical Sewiril group. He was sweethearts with Sonic Vailmon.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Atom Strike; Atom Split; Atom Center

**Graslmon:**

Graslmon was now double legged, the same size of Agumon. He was covered in silver Crovinze armor around his chest, arms and legs. His snout was gone but his face was cream colored. His five fingers and toes were clawed in the cream color, but with silver lines across the fingers and toes. He had dark green eyes like Greemon. A mane was covering the back neck and some of the back. His face; hands, and feet were covered with silver fur. Around his waist was a silver belt with a sharp knife and sharp sword in the middle front crossing over each other. His ears were covered by the Crovinze armor, but he still heard perfect, even better than the others. His nose caught scents faster and stronger than others. His eye sight was also strong like a bold eagle. To fly or swim, he jumps back slightly into the air and stays there as he bends backwards as a silver collar forms around his neck; lower arms, and lower legs. The collar in the middle front was carved in the 5 edged star with the circle around it. The mark was the same size as the collar. Graslmon was rather a strong and not the giving up type of Digimon. He was a Mammal Vaccine kind in the Champion/Adult level. His D-Hyper was 117. His name's meaning was more closer to rebel.

His attacks are: _Gralen Blades_, he takes his blades out and crosses them, an X formed silver beam launches out of the blades and heads towards the opponent. _G Boomerang_, is when he takes out the sword with his right hand and moves it back then he thrashes it forward quickly, moving it in a spiral way towards the opponent really fast._ Defender's Rage_, Graslmon does this attack like Gralen Blades but the crest of Gralen is launched out of the blades with stronger ferocity.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Gralen Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Gralen Blades; G Boomerang; Defender's Rage; Grasl's Destiny


	3. Rendezvous in Digital World

**Author's Notes:** This is the only episode in Return of the Islamic Nation that has DigiDestined in it. For more DigiDestined, check out Truce of the Codes or any sections of Ascend to Power.

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 2: "Rendezvous in the Digi-World"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** Stan's born and he goes through some remarkable adventures and experiences. He met A.J. and his copedam, Zonemon for the first time, or so they thought. Things went bad as the whole oasis was destroyed. A bit of Daikari and Takari is here. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"Ready Sora?" Taichi asked.

Sora nodded, "You bet."

It has been four days since Daisuke had given the dress to Hikari.

"I'm the best goalkeeper, try your shot pal!" Daisuke challenged.

"You asked for it." Taichi grinned.

He passed the ball to Sora, but Daisuke figured that out and was ready for it. Daisuke got in position and was ready. Sora kicked the ball towards the goal to the right. Daisuke quickly reacted; he jumped to the right with his left foot, catching the ball. Yamato along with Mimi and Hikari laughed.

"It seems Daisuke is unbeatable Taichi. Try better next time." Yamato grinned.

"We'll beat you Taichi!" Takeru yelled, as Daisuke threw him the ball.

"Oh? We'll see about that!" Osamu yelled, as he slid intercepting Takeru.

Takeru sweat-dropped, he knew he couldn't pass or avoid Osamu.

"Over here Takeru." Daisuke yelled, as he ran passing him.

Takeru stopped and shrugged, he passed the ball over to Daisuke as Daisuke continued on. Sora was quick enough to get in front of Daisuke and charge at him. Takeru avoided Osamu and went to support Daisuke. Taichi saw that coming and he ran after Takeru.

'Blast! Takeru is being watched. I'll have to avoid Sora somehow.' Daisuke thought, as he noticed Taichi and Osamu chase after Takeru.

Daisuke growled low in his throat just as Sora got in front of him. Daisuke saw his chance and took it. He kicked the ball in between Sora's legs passing her. Sora gasped, surprised, as Daisuke continued on pass her with the ball.

"Baka!" Taichi whispered angrily, as he went after Daisuke.

Daisuke smiled as he saw Taichi after him. He knew Taichi would intercept him before he got to the goal. He sighed as he got a one shot plan. Taichi slid to the side, close enough to stop Daisuke. Just as Taichi's right foot was going to kick the ball away from Daisuke, Daisuke kicked it with all his might. The ball launched like a shell fired from a tank easily, pushing Taichi's right foot away, straight for the goal. Ken smiled as he saw the ball head towards him.

Joe quickly intervened, but the ball pushed him back, entering the goal net, surprising Ken.

"Goal!" Daisuke yelled, jumping up and down.

"Aright!" Takeru yelled, smiling.

It was five against two: Daisuke vs. Taichi was much more entertaining than anyone thought. It was Daisuke's Team, containing Daisuke and Takeru; two and Taichi's Team, containing Taichi; Sora; Osamu; Ken and Joe. Yamato was surprised and in shock as Taichi's Team. Hikari; Koushiro and Mimi were all excited as they cheered Takeru and Daisuke. Miyako came out of the bushes beside Koushiro; who was leaning on a tree a distance from Hikari; Yamato and Mimi.

Koushiro jumped once he heard some leaves crunched, that he almost crushed his own laptop.

"What happened?" Miyako asked.

"Daisuke just got his first goal against Taichi." Koushiro replied.

"Oh no. That means Ken is behind." Miyako moaned, sitting down.

"It's amazing. Takeru and Daisuke are up against five players, yet they entered a goal. Daisuke is full of surprises and amazement. He would do the unthinkable to reach his goal." Koushiro explained.

Daisuke rushed back to his goal, Takeru went back to his defense. Joe stood up ashamed of himself.

"Sorry about intervening." Joe apologized.

"That's O.K. No hard feelings." Ken smiled.

"If I didn't..." Joe started.

"It would have gotten in anyway." Ken interrupted.

* * *

He picked up the ball when a sudden cool breeze shivered him, making him drop the ball. Daisuke and Takeru went out of the field towards Yamato; Hikari and Mimi. Koushiro and Miyako followed. Ken picked up the ball and followed his teammates. Daisuke and Takeru kept their distance from Hikari while Taichi took his place beside her. Hikari was wearing a pink dress with white clouds; the one Daisuke got and gave to her.

"Are we going to stop playing just because of a lousy breeze?" Taichi asked.

"It gives me the shivers." Ken commented.

"There shouldn't be a breeze. It's weird." Koushiro replied.

"At least our parents know where we are." Miyako commented.

"My mom doesn't. Mom and dad are divorced." Takeru added.

Yamato cuddled his younger brother up, "Takeru is living with mom in another city, away from dad and me."

"The two of you know nothing. I'm adopted." Koushiro sighed.

"The three of you at least have parents. I live in an orphanage or rather used to." Daisuke sighed.

"How did you get the money to bring me a dress?" Hikari asked.

"I work temporarily and randomly." Daisuke lied.

Hikari narrowed her eyes; she knew he lied but why? She didn't mention anything more about it though.

"This was definitely better than camp." Sora nodded.

"Do you have any theories?" Joe asked.

"It is a strange phenomenon but I don't have anything or any clue on how to explain the sudden breeze." Koushiro replied.

"Is it just me or did it get darker?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah! The next to appear is the aurora." Osamu commented, sarcastically.

The aurora did appear as Osamu sweat-dropped. The rest sighed in amazement.

* * *

A.J. was training in his Mystic suit: Twinkler, when it got darker. The next thing was an aurora. A.J. gasped.

'This doesn't happen in Meric Land unless it happens for a unique event in another realm.' A.J. thought, staring at the aurora.

'I wonder what's next.' He thought.

* * *

"Stan! It's dark outside. It was day then all of a sudden, it was dark." Greemon gasped.

"You must be joking." Stan chuckled.

"He isn't. Star Gralen shows that there's some disturbance in not only this realm, but also two others: the same disturbance." Sigmalmon explained.

Stan sweat-dropped, 'I don't believe this!'

* * *

"Absolutely beautiful." Koushiro whispered.

"This is extremely extraordinary." Ken sighed.

"There must be a connection between all these events." Koushiro theorized.

"Does it have anything to do with us?" Daisuke and Taichi asked in unison.

The entire group looked at Daisuke and Taichi in amazement, and they burst out laughing.

"It's a possible theory." Koushiro agreed.

Snow suddenly started falling as the breeze got stronger and colder.

"We'll need to find some shelter." Hikari commented.

* * *

A.J. held his arm out as he let the snow fall into his palm and his suit.

* * *

"Totally unbelievable!" Stan gasped.

He shivered, watching the snow fall.

* * *

"We'll all need to go together." Takeru agreed.

"Sure thing, none of us should separate from his or her partner." Taichi nodded.

"There was a cabin I saw not far from here." Joe commented.

"Let's try that then." Yamato nodded.

"I and Hikari; Yamato and Takeru; Osamu and Ken; Miyako and Mimi; Koushiro and Sora; Daisuke and Joe. That's how it's going to be." Taichi explained.

"Why not have Daisuke with us Taichi-chan?" Hikari asked.

"Because he got a damn goal against my team! Fine though. Miyako, you're with Osamu and Ken. Joe, you're with Mimi. Daisuke... With us." Taichi sighed.

Daisuke and Miyako grinned, going to their teams.

"Yamato and Takeru, take the lead. Osamu; Ken and Miyako, rear." Taichi decided.

Yamato and Takeru took the lead. They headed into the direction Joe pointed for them. The others followed. Osamu; Ken and Miyako were the last. They walked a few miles before reaching the cabin. Once seeing it, they rushed into it.

"This area should be a free snow zone. Snow shouldn't fall." Osamu shivered, warming his hands.

"I've been doing some research on the case... Uh, technically this is the first time snow falls here in this region's entire history. It does have something to do with us, I don't know what." Koushiro explained.

"So the wind; darkness; aurora and snow are happening because we're here?" Miyako asked.

"Why now? Why not when we got here immediately?" Hikari asked.

"It all depends on the right timing." Joe replied.

"Which is now?" Takeru asked.

"It seems so." Koushiro sighed.

"What will happen to us?" Mimi asked.

"We have absolutely no idea." Osamu replied.

"What if whatever is going to happen, it will happen to some of us?" Joe asked.

"That's a thought." Koushiro nodded.

"What if some of us go one place, the other go another?" Ken asked.

"That's a thought, not a good one." Koushiro replied.

"Maybe the snowing has stopped." Taichi wondered, going out.

The rest waited inside for him.

* * *

"Wow!" Taichi yelled, pushed back into the cabin.

"What happened?" Yamato asked.

"I think all of you should go out to see." Taichi replied.

They all went out, the ground was covered with snow and the snowing had stopped. Yamato; Sora; Koushiro; Joe and Mimi were pushed back into the cabin. Daisuke; Hikari; Takeru and Miyako were pushed back to onto the ground. Darkness covered Ken and Osamu. In a flash, the darkness went away with Ken and Osamu gone.

"I guess Ken was right." Daisuke sighed.

* * *

Ken and Osamu swum out of the ocean. Once reaching the beach, the two gasped. There was nothing colored around them: only black; white and grey. The breeze was chilling and the dark sky was scary.

"Where are we? What happened to the others?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. We're in the Dark Ocean. This isn't good." Osamu sighed.

Ken looked in his hand and gasped. His black D-3 was in his hand. Osamu checked his hand and found a completely black D-3.

"Ken?" A voice asked.

Ken and Osamu turned around, seeing two Digimon. Osamu smiled.

"Silkmon and Wormmon!" Osamu greeted, smiling.

Osamu hugged Silkmon, while Ken was careful and curious about Wormmon.

* * *

"A rightful thought by Koushiro." Miyako sighed.

"Anything happened?" Joe asked, as the group left the cabin.

"Ken and Osamu disappeared." Takeru replied.

"Great! Why didn't Takeru; Daisuke; Miyako and Hikari disappear? Why weren't they pushed back into the cabin with us?" Koushiro inquired.

"Wow, hold on. I'm staying with Hikari." Taichi stated.

"I'm not leaving Takeru." Yamato agreed.

A code wave: colored white, suddenly splashed down. It took the kids: all of them, by surprise. The kids screamed, going through the wave portal.

* * *

Taichi; Sora; Yamato; Mimi; Joe and Koushiro all fell on File Island. Across the ocean, on Server Continent: Daisuke; Hikari; Takeru and Miyako all fell in the forest. Miyako fell in the desert by herself: all alone. She opened her eyes, sitting up.

"Where am I?" Miyako asked, blinking.

Flymon appeared flying above. They noticed Miyako and started their attack. Miyako screamed, running away.

"There's no place for you to hide in the desert human!" Flymon yelled.

"Yolei! **Feather Strike**!" Hawkmon yelled.

"_Flymon - Insectoid Grasl Maturity - An insectoid Digimon usually found in groups flying - Its attacks are: Brown Stringer and Poison Powder._"

"_Hawkmon - Bird Meric Juvenile - His Feather Strike penetrates tissue with skill; it's like a Frisbee returning to Hawkmon - His attacks are: Hawk Beam; Pecking Beak; Buzz Saw; Feather Strike; Hawk Claw._"

"Yolei! Use your D-3: say Hawkmon digivolve!" Hawkmon explained.

Miyako stopped running, she held her red D-3. Hawkmon caught his feather back.

"Hawkmon digivolve!" Miyako yelled.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

"_Aquilamon - Bird Meric Maturity - Aquilamon has sharp eyesight like an eagle's. He's a bird with horns like a bull - His attacks are: Blast Rings; Grand Horn; Mach Impulse; Invisible Shot._"

Aquilamon quickly landed close to Miyako, Miyako got on. Aquilamon flew straight into Flymon, scattering them.

* * *

Daisuke; Hikari and Takeru fell into the forest of Server Continent. Daisuke and Takeru sat on the grass. Daisuke noticed two pairs of eyes in the forest. Daisuke quickly jumped to his feet, startling Takeru.

"He noticed us." A creature whispered.

"Let's show ourselves then." The other creature replied, joyfully.

The two creatures came out, both hopping.

"Davis? I'm Chibomon and I'm your Digimon Partner." Chibomon greeted.

"Kari? I've been looking for you for so long. My name is Snow Botamon and I'm your Digimon Partner." Snow Botamon greeted.

"_Chibomon - Micro Jerebi Embryo - Chibomon is considered the rare and legendary copedam - His attack is: Bubble Blow._"

"_Snow Botamon - Micro Jerebi Embryo - Snow Botamon's is Botamon's snowy cousin. Snow Botamon had a hard time being separated from the others and escaping from Myotismon - Her attack is: Bubble Blow._"

"Hikari?" Daisuke asked, turning behind him, seeing Hikari and Takeru.

"What about me? Don't I have a Digimon Partner?" Takeru asked.

"We're all in the Digi-World. We're on Server Continent; Patamon and the others are on File Island." Chibomon explained.

"Patamon's your Digimon Partner." Snow Botamon added.

Takeru sighed, nodding.

"What?" Hikari asked, looking at Snow Botamon.

"Look in your hands." Chibomon replied.

Daisuke; Hikari and Takeru looked in their hands. They saw their D-3s: Daisuke's blue; Hikari's pink and Takeru's green.

"_D-3 - The second generation of Digivices - The addition to the D-3 is that it holds crests and charges. Through the charges and D-3, the copedam charge digivolve._"

"They're called D-3s. They help us to digivolve: to grow to stronger forms. We can return back to our lower forms." Snow Botamon explained.

"We're in our lowest form, Baby 1; Fresh or Embryo. Next comes Baby 2; In-Training; Caterpillar or infant. Child; Rookie or Juvenile. Adult; Champion or Maturity. Perfect; Ultimate or Migration. Ultimate; Mega or Mate." Chibomon explained.

"Wow! A long way to go." Daisuke commented.

"Where are we?" Takeru asked.

"In the forest of Server Continent." Snow Botamon replied.

"But where are the others?" Hikari asked.

"Yolei is here with Hawkmon. He's Yolei's Digimon Partner. The other DigiDestined, minus Ken and Sam, are on File Island. I already said that." Chibomon replied.

"Why do you keep calling us by those names?" Daisuke asked.

"They're your DigiDestined nicknames." Chibomon replied.

"DigiDestined?" Takeru asked.

"It's hard to explain and we can't explain it." Snow Botamon replied.

"Let's regroup with Miyako and Hawkmon then we'll go to File Island." Hikari suggested.

"Where are Ken and Osamu?" Daisuke asked.

"In a place called the Dark Ocean: it's a realm by itself like the Digi-World. The Dark Ocean's darker and is always in the night, being colorless and always with a dark sky. It's mostly a giant ocean but there is land. It's like an exiled world realm." Snow Botamon explained.

"You know about it?" Hikari asked.

Takeru sighed; he knew when he wasn't needed. He walked away but Hikari noticed and followed, carrying Snow Botamon.

"All the Digimon in the Digi-World know about it." Chibomon sighed.

"Hikari did... Hikari? Takeru?" Daisuke asked, glancing around.

"They left. T.K. felt left out and left; Kari and Snow Botamon followed him." Chibomon replied.

"Hey Daisuke! Who's this?" Miyako asked.

Aquilamon landed and Miyako got off. Aquilamon devolved back into Hawkmon.

"Miyako... This is Chibomon: my Digimon Partner." Daisuke replied.

"This little guy here? He's small." Miyako commented.

"Were there others with you?" Hawkmon asked.

"Yeah. Snow Botamon; Kari and T.K., but they took off." Chibomon replied.

"Hawkmon's been annoying me by calling me Yolei." Miyako whispered.

"It's our DigiDestined names. Don't ask." Daisuke explained.

"There's a threat on File Island. The DigiDestined would need to take care of first there, before coming here. Let's go to Gennai's and wait for them." Hawkmon suggested.

"Too late for that!" A voice growled.

"Not good." Stan whispered, from the bushes.

Griffonmon and Greemon were with him.

"Let's wait and see what happens." Griffonmon whispered.

"If they get in trouble: trouble they can't get out of, we'll interfere." Stan whispered.

"_Lust Garurumon - Mammal Grasl Migration - His howl is recognized and feared to whoever hears it - His Blood Claws would ripe any tissues to shreds._"

"Chibomon doesn't deserve to be Daisuke's Copedam." Greemon whispered.

"Give him time: he's still an embryo." Stan whispered, taking his D-Cam out.

Greemon and Griffonmon stared at Stan.

"What? This is a rare chance. Don't worry, the flash would be off." Stan whispered.

He took a photo of Lust Garurumon; Hawkmon; Miyako; Chibomon and Daisuke.

"Do it Hawkmon!" Miyako yelled.

"Chibomon won't be dealing with him anyway." Griffonmon whispered.

"For now." Stan whispered.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

Stan quickly took a photo of Aquilamon.

"**Blood Claws**!" Lust Garurumon yelled.

Stan took another photo of Lust Garurumon's attack. Aquilamon shrieked in pain, having the claws cut deep in his skin. Stan turned the D-Cam to video record.

"Aquilamon!" Miyako yelled.

"Yolei! Get out of here!" Aquilamon screamed.

"I guess Stan was right." Griffonmon sighed.

"Chibomon's turn." Greemon whispered.

"This is going to be interesting." Stan whispered, smiling.

Chibomon was terrified, cuddling Daisuke's leg. Stan; Griffonmon and Greemon all sweat-dropped. Daisuke was disappointed and Miyako ran away.

"Chibomon! Do something!" Daisuke urged.

Aquilamon fell on his back injured and Lust Garurumon leapt onto him. He started to eat Aquilamon's injury, making it worse.

"We can't let him be killed!" Daisuke sobbed.

"Davis." Chibomon whispered.

Chibomon growled, hopping towards Lust Garurumon.

"That's it." Greemon whispered.

* * *

Lust Garurumon looked at Chibomon coming towards him, Lust Garurumon smiled. There was blood: recent blood, around his face. Daisuke's D-3 glowed along with Chibomon and a mysterious glow not too far.

"Damn!" Stan whispered, ducking.

Greemon and Griffonmon ducked with him.

"I knew I sensed some extremely strong force close by us." Griffonmon whispered.

"No kidding. It's right next to us!" Greemon lowly growled.

_Reach for the power - Fade into the light of a solar eclipse - Fade into the darkness of a lunar eclipse - Crescention!_

"CHIBOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

He passed his caterpillar level; juvenile level and maturity level.

"... STEALTH VEEMON!"

"Amazing." Stan whispered.

"Truly." Greemon stared.

Griffonmon stayed quiet.

"_Stealth Veemon - Dragon Jerebi Migration - As silent and as sneaky as his name - His attacks are: Victory Blasters; Stealth Missiles; Stealth Captor; Victory Lasers; Victory Bomb._"

The D-Cam showed the info on Stealth Veemon. It was all there. After a few seconds, it turned back to recording.

"He's awesome!" Daisuke stared.

He looked at his D-3 and saw his crest: the leading crest of light crests: the Crest of Victory. Stealth Veemon elbowed Lust Garurumon away from Aquilamon. Aquilamon returned back into Hawkmon. Daisuke ripped off part of his sleeve and covered Hawkmon's injury with it.

"**Blood Claws**!" Lust Garurumon yelled.

"**Stealth Captor**!" Stealth Veemon yelled.

Stealth Veemon's Stealth Captor caught Lust Garurumon's right lower leg. Stealth Veemon pulled in his direction backwards, tripping Lust Garurumon. Stealth Veemon quickly retrieved his captor and leapt into the air.

"Way to go!" Greemon whispered.

The missile launching pads appeared on Stealth Veemon's shoulders. They were aimed right at Lust Garurumon.

"**Stealth Missiles**!" Stealth Veemon yelled, twin missiles launched at Lust Garurumon.

Lust Garurumon screamed his last scream: he was vaporized by the missiles. Stealth Veemon landed easily on the ground. Stan stopped the recording.

* * *

"Help!" Miyako yelled, returning to Hawkmon; Daisuke and Stealth Veemon.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Another Garurumon cousin, that way." Stealth Veemon replied, pointing.

Gatomon landed barely conscious, close to Hawkmon.

"_Gatomon - Mammal Jerebi Maturity - She's swift and graceful as a cat - Her Lightning Claws would make Codelimin think twice as her Eye Hypnosis would paralyze any Codelimin temporarily - Her attacks are: Lightning Claws; Eye Hypnosis; Lightning Paw; Lightning Kick._"

"Hikari... Takeru..." Daisuke whispered.

He quickly climbed up onto Stealth Veemon.

"Quickly, to the other Garurumon cousin." Daisuke urged, holding on tight to Stealth Veemon.

Stealth Veemon took off towards the direction Takeru and Hikari were in. Daisuke jumped down, next to Takeru and Hikari. Stealth Veemon was facing Shadow Garurumon.

"_Shadow Garurumon - Mammal Grasl Migration - He's skilled with his attack only with correct predictions of his - His attack, Shadow Ghost, takes the victim's shadow away._"

"Finally, a Digimon my level. This battle would be worth it." Shadow Garurumon smiled.

Takeru was in front of Hikari, protecting her. Daisuke shook his head and watched the battle, about to unfold. Griffonmon landed silently close by, in the bushes. Stan jumped off, Greemon silently landed beside Stan. Stan ducked and started recording again.

"**Shadow Ghost**!" Shadow Garurumon yelled.

Stealth Veemon prepared himself for the in-coming attack. It collided onto his paws, not exploding. With both paws, Stealth Veemon ripped Shadow Ghost: from the middle, to shreds. Daisuke grinned. Hikari; Takeru and Shadow Garurumon gasped, shocked.

"That's what's going to happen to you when I've got my paws on you!" Stealth Veemon growled.

Shadow Garurumon howled and charged at Stealth Veemon. Stealth Veemon stopped him by the head. He quickly ripped Shadow Garurumon's arms out. Shadow Garurumon howled in pain. Stealth Veemon punched Shadow Garurumon's arms back at him. Stealth Veemon whipped his blasters out.

"**Victory Blasters**!" Stealth Veemon yelled.

The blasters vaporized Shadow Garurumon.

"Are you two O.K.?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari nodded, "Thanks for your help Davis."

"You came in the right time." Takeru agreed.

"Get on. We're heading back." Daisuke commented, on Stealth Veemon's back.

"Is he safe?" Hikari asked.

"As safe as a plane." Daisuke replied.

* * *

Hikari and Takeru hopped on. Stealth Veemon took off. On the way back, Airdramon got beside them.

"It seems it has another destination." Daisuke wondered.

"It might bring me to Yamato-chan. See ya later." Takeru smiled, hopping onto Airdramon.

"Let's head towards Gennai. Things seem to be happening differently. I think Gennai didn't expect such things. He'd be glad to see us." Stan sighed.

"We're heading to Gennai's?!" Griffonmon asked, enthusiastically.

"Gennai?" Greemon asked, flying beside them.

"Yep. Head in that direction if you weren't before." Stan smiled.

"I was heading towards Sacred Star Island, but to Gennai's it is." Griffonmon smiled, changing his course.

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: ENTRY INTO CRESCENT GANG

_Check out Legend of Digivolution for the continuing story of the DigiDestined._

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Silkmon:**

Silkmon was like Wormmon but completely black.

His attacks are: _Silk Rope_, Silkmon releases a spider's rope towards the opponent, holding him in place, if Silkmon is capable of it. Silk Rope is also used to save others, by climbing. _Silk Web_, Silkmon releases countless spider strings towards the opponent, and they all combine together to form a spider's strong web, and imprison the opponent.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Insect Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Silk Rope; Silk Web

**Lust Garurumon:**

Lust Garurumon was like Were Garurumon, but instead of white, theirs was purple. Instead of light blue, theirs was red. He also had two red sabers.

His attack is: _Blood Claws_, Lust Garurumon jumps at his opponent, digging his claws deep into their skin.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Blood Claws

**Stealth Veemon:**

Stealth Veemon was Ex Veemon's same height. Ex Veemon's X on the chest wasn't there anymore for Stealth Veemon. He had another pair of wings below his first. Blue Crovinze armor was covering his neck; lower legs, and lower arms. Blue spiked shoulder pads were on Stealth Veemon's shoulders. Blue spiked knee pads were on Stealth Veemon's knees. Blue spiked elbow pads were on Stealth Veemon's elbows. His belly was golden instead of white. His horn and V letter are still there are on his snout. He had no tail. His right arm and hand was totally blue Crovinze armor. His left leg with his left foot was totally blue Crovinze armor too. Blue Crovinze armor was covering his upper chest. He was an Ultimate/Perfect level of the Dragon Vaccine kind. His D-Hyper was 895. Two Machine Blasters were connected to his belt around his waist. The belt were blue. He reached this form by the Daisuke's Light Crest of Victory, or Divine Crest of Miracles.

His attacks are: _Victory Bomb_, Stealth Veemon forms a blue striped golden Crovinze bomb hovering over his right Crovinze hand. He throws it at the opponent making him disintegrate by the explosion. _Victory Blasters_, Stealth Veemon wipes his 2 Machine Blasters out and fires golden energy bullets towards the opponent. _Victory Lasers_, Stealth Veemon folds his wings closer towards him and then quickly slashes them backwards sending golden laser in form of the wings towards the opponent.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Dragon Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Victory Bomb; Victory Blasters; Victory Lasers; Stealth Missiles; Stealth Captor

**Shadow Garurumon:**

Where Were Garurumon was white, Shadow Garurumon was brown. Where Were Garurumon was blue, Shadow Garurumon was black.

His attack is: _Shadow Ghost_, Shadow Garurumon releases dark energy from his form, towards the opponent. It's similar to Digitamamon's 'Nightmare Syndrome'. When passing through the opponent, the technique takes away the shadow of the opponent, leaving the opponent frozen.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Shadow Ghost


	4. Entry into Crescent Gang

**Author's Notes:** Back to A.J. and the rest. It's all about them now. There are some imaginative, creative stuff in this episode. This is going to be my last author's notes in Return of the Islamic Nation for sometime and not permanently, except for review replies and emergencies.

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 3: "Entry into Crescent Gang"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** Ken and Osamu in the Dark Ocean, the rest of the DigiDestined in the Digi-World. Back to A.J. and his dimension. No more for the DigiDestined here. On with the conclusion.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER...

A.J., aged 15, rushed into his bedroom. He had Zomo on and Muchiya around his right wrist. The special crescent, Sentinel bag was around his back. Tosha was there.

"O.K. Mom. My first day of school... Third school year." A.J. smiled.

"Crescent School?" Tosha asked, turning around.

"Yeah and Helen is going to be there all year." A.J. cheered.

"What's the matter with you and that girl anyway?" Tosha asked.

A.J. sighed, "Mom, I'm 15. It's possible that I'm in love her. I promised I would tell her, when we got to spend the third year together as members."

"Like last year. Helen fought with someone; you looked away for a moment or two and started laughing? Next day, her mom came with her and scolded you all?" Tosha asked.

"I've regretted laughing and not doing anything." A.J. replied.

"Yeah. You were afraid of people or students finding out of your crush on her. Jereiph Scorpion knew though." Tosha reminded.

"I swear I'm going to get back at him this year, feranin to feranin." A.J. growled.

"You want to celebrate?" Tosha asked.

A.J. turned away.

'Helen has been with Carl for the last two years. Maybe longer. I've got to think of something for her to give me a chance.' He thought.

A.J. sighed; he turned back to Tosha. He shook his head and left.

* * *

Stan stopped his bike in his family's driveway. He sighed getting off. He was going to ring the doorbell but someone opened the door for him.

"Simon?" Stan asked.

Simon nodded.

"Aimer bro!" Stan greeted, smiling.

"Aimer Sig!" Simon yelled.

Simon jumped into his older brother's arms. Tom: Stan's father, appeared.

"Who are you?" Tom asked.

Just then, Ann appeared to see what was going on. She recognized Stan right away and remembered him.

"Don't you remember your own son?" Ann asked.

Tom blinked, "What?! Stan?"

Stan smiled, "Yep dad! It's me Stan."

"Come on in then Stan!" Tom welcomed.

Stan entered the house carrying Simon. He went right into the guest room. Simon took his seat beside his older brother on the couch, with his brother's help.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Stan replied.

"Try us." Ann urged.

Stan sighed, "Alright. I've been in the..."

"Aren't you tired from your long stay there?" Ann asked, interrupting.

"Yeah. I've missed you all." Stan nodded.

"Your room is with Simon. You'll share it with him." Tom explained.

Stan nodded.

"Why don't you show it to him? Sorry son, we had dinner. We didn't know you were coming." Ann apologized.

"That's O.K." Stan shrugged, following his brother.

Simon took the lead to the kid's bedroom. One they reached the room, Stan went up into the upper bunk bed. Simon was about to ask Stan a question, but Stan went straight to sleep; he was extremely tired.

* * *

Time passed as morning came. In no time, Stan and Simon went to Crescent School in Beverly Hills. They took the school's bus, that's Simon and Stan were registered on.

* * *

The bus' driver, Harold Jones was in a sober mood. Stan thanked him, leaving the bus once at school. Harold Jones didn't even look at Stan.

"What's his problem?" Stan whispered.

Simon shrugged. They knew where to go. A.J. noticed them, his eyes flared. He marched straight towards him. Jereiph Scorpion got to Stan and Simon first. The spark of rivalry flared in A.J. Jereiph stood in Simon's way. Simon was in the lead as Stan was behind him.

"Sig? He's bad news." Stan whispered.

"I've noticed." Simon whispered.

Stan saw A.J. then. A memory flashed.

* * *

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

Stan was back in the 5th Oasis, in the Digi-World, with A.J. and his copedam. A flare was in A.J.'s eyes, one that Stan knew he would always recognize and remember.

"You think you can invade wherever you like you fucker?" Stan asked.

"Name's A.J. Actonal. What's yours?" A.J. asked.

"Stan Otomy." Stan growled.

Centermon jumped towards Graslmon, but Graslmon leapt into the air, avoiding it. Stan quickly raised his arm, blocking A.J.'s kick. Stan jumped back.

"Not bad." A.J. nodded.

"You're not bad yourself." Stan agreed.

"Defender's Rage!" Graslmon yelled.

"Atom Center!" Centermon yelled.

The two attacks collided, exploding. An energy beam hit the ground, exploding like a nuclear bomb. It sent the four flying in opposite directions. Centermon decrevolved back to Zonemon; Graslmon decrevolved back to Greemon.

* * *

"Hey! Isn't that?" Watermon asked, from the bushes.

"It seems so. Stan Otomy. Ann and Tom's kid." Steve replied, whispering.

"He's back from the Digi-World." Watermon whispered.

"To enter..." Jereiph started.

"Put your stupid comments out of your fists and shove them in your ass!" Stan growled, interrupting.

Stan sensed danger from Jereiph, he was fearful of Simon getting hurt. No use. Jereiph elbowed Simon in his left cheek, swiftly, sending him collapsing in pain on the grass. Simon couldn't help but cry.

"Simon!" Stan whispered.

He leaped towards Jereiph, but Ryan and Peter held him back.

'It's time. Stan might be my enemy; I know his strength is equal to mine. It's time the two of us forgave one another.' A.J. thought.

"Face him like a man, you son of a bitch!" A.J. growled.

Jereiph turned to him.

"If it isn't the one who loves Helen." He mocked.

A.J. looked around him quickly. They were all there. Carl was with Helen, the two heard what Jereiph said to A.J. Kevin; Alan; Brian; Samantha; Mark; Fred and Amanda also heard.

"That's none of your concern." A.J. growled.

Jereiph laughed. A.J. charged. The next thing A.J. knew was that he was sent flying back, fast. He went through the school wall.

"Twinkle Field." A.J. whispered.

He went unconscious. The wall collapsed on him, burying him alive.

"A.J.!" Kevin; Helen and Amanda all yelled.

* * *

The entire group looked upwards, towards the sky. They gasped, seeing someone on the roof. The person jumped all the way to the ground.

"Nasser Actonal. Don't worry about A.J.; he'll be fine." Nasser greeted.

"Don't you think of trying that again!" Jereiph warned.

"Trying what again? You mean what you did to A.J.? You did it?" Nasser growled.

Nasser had that flare in his eyes, after all it was A.J. Stan noticed it and remembered it from the 5th Oasis.

"It wasn't your fault. I forgive you." Stan commented.

Ryan and Peter double punched him in the stomach. Jeramel blocked Nasser's way.

"If you want to get to the boss, you'll have to face me." Jeramel grinned.

'Neither was it yours. I forgive you as well friend.' Nasser thought.

"It would never be an honor, for you to be the first I fight." Nasser chuckled.

"How about two?" Harold asked.

He was side by side with Jeramel. Nasser shrugged.

"The more, the better." Nasser sighed.

"You lousy bastard! Face him like a man! Don't hide behind your men like a wall..." Stan growled.

Jereiph hissed. He rapidly turned around and sent a flying punch to Stan's chin. The impact sent Stan backwards out of Ryan and Peter's arms. His back collided into a tree as he went unconscious.

"Stan!" Simon and Samantha yelled, both rushing towards him.

* * *

Nasser sensed Stan's true personality, in physical form. A person on the top of the tree, which Stan was knocked out from, knew of Nasser's knowledge. He swiftly leapt to the ground in front of the unconscious Stan; Samantha and Simon.

"There will never be a day when I'm happier to beat someone up." The person grinned.

Jereiph growled. Simon sobbed. Samantha stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Kathif Otomy. Don't worry about Stan; he'll be fine." Kathif replied.

Nasser grinned. He charged towards Harold and Jeramel while they weren't looking. The two turned their heads to see what Nasser was doing, it was too late for them to counter; block or avoid. Nasser moved in between the two with ease, during a moment Nasser elbowed the two of them back in their necks, knocking them to the ground.

"Ryan... Peter... It's your turn by me." Kathif grinned.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Helen and Alan yelled together.

"Or what?!" Kathif growled, turning to them.

Helen backed down. Alan stood firm. Nasser sweat-dropped.

"Or you'll be facing me." Alan replied.

"Are you joking?" Kathif asked.

"Dead serious." Alan replied.

Kathif glanced at Nasser. Nasser nodded to him. Kathif sweat-dropped, understanding.

"You're going to get it then." He hissed.

Nasser quickly interfered as he blocked Kathif's kick. Alan was shaken. Nasser shook his head firmly.

"Deal with Ryan and Peter. I'll deal with Jereiph." Nasser urged.

Kathif sighed, nodding. He rushed over to Ryan and Peter. He punched them both in their stomachs as they knelt forwards. Kathif spun backwards, kicking Peter and Ryan in their chins. The two fell backwards on the grass; it wasn't painful. Kathif was easy on both Ryan and Peter. For the fresh respect towards Nasser and not wanting to have Helen and Alan against him. Kathif couldn't say the same for Nasser.

Jereiph got the beating that was always coming to him. Nasser was hard and rough, he gave tremendous pain to Jereiph. Nasser threw Jereiph into the air with a low punch to the chin. While in the air, Nasser hopped back standing on his arms. Jereiph came down but Nasser was ready for him, with his arms Nasser leapt into the air kicking Jereiph back into the sky. Nasser didn't stop as he flipped straight, going higher into the sky, catching up with Jereiph.

Jereiph was spinning and flipping in the sky at once. Nasser spun his body with his right arm out. His arm made contact with Jereiph's skull in the back. Jereiph fell to the ground on his stomach barely conscious. Nasser and Kathif were both surprised that Jereiph survived all that. They both started to get suspicious on Jereiph. Sensing the principle, who was also the owner, and the employees of the school coming towards the sight.

The two nodded to each other and leapt in different directions, disappearing.

* * *

Helen and Alan went to check on Ryan who was shaking his head. Carl was with them, making sure Ryan was O.K.. Lance Latsiwt: principle and owner of Crescent School, came out to see the Scorpion Gang knocked out. He was amazed and completely clueless. Jeff Germ: the janitor of the school, checked up on Jereiph.

"You stupid kid! You got it coming and serves you right." Jeff nodded.

Trish Chatica checked up on Ryan and ignored Peter.

"You O.K. kid? That's what you'll get for becoming a member of such a gang." Trish shook her head.

Carl rolled his eyes, while Helen and Alan just stared at her, sweat-dropped. Tiffany went over to check on Stan. Stan was completely aware of what happened. He kept silent though.

"That's a strong beating you took." Tiffany commented.

"Hey!" Samantha complained, being pushed back by Tiffany.

"He's my older brother." Simon commented.

"That's nice." Tiffany smiled.

Kim and Laura were near the hole and rubble of the wall.

"Hey! Is anyone under that?" Kim asked, turning back.

"A.J. is!" Helen replied, standing up.

"What?!" Laura yelled.

"It can't be." Kim gasped.

"You two think anyone survived?" Amber asked.

"Not under such rubble." Laura gasped.

* * *

Lance stood at the center of the site. He got everyone's attention.

"Internal investigation is going to start of this incident. School is continuing on as normal though." Lance announced.

Moans and complains were heard. They were silenced by the rubble moving. A rock was pushed aside as an arm appeared. It stretched out and grabbed a side of the top of the rubble. A.J. pushed himself out, building rocks being pushed aside. A.J. stood up. A loud applause was heard with some joyous sobbing. Jereiph saw it all and slammed his fist into the grass. A.J. smiled. Helen was going to rush to him excited but two things stopped her. Carl and Amanda.

Carl held her back, shaking his head. Amanda rushed towards A.J. immediately embracing him. Jereiph stood to his feet. He pointed towards the two.

"I don't know how you survived but this isn't over between us." Jereiph hissed, walking away.

'You can bet on that Jereiph Scorpion, this time though I have friends supporting me.' A.J. thought.

Harold; Jeramel; Peter, and Ryan walked away with him.

"Ryan?" Alan asked.

Ryan stopped a moment, but quickly continued on. Stan went over to A.J. with Samantha and Simon. Kevin was hopping around. A.J. was on steady ground, as he was away from the rubble, everyone gathered around him except for Scorpion Gang; Carl and Helen. Stan was able to get side by side with A.J.

"Twinkle Field?" Stan asked, whispering.

A.J. nodded.

"You're lucky." Stan smiled.

"I sure am." A.J. agreed, smiling.

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: CRESCENT LEAGUE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

Feranin: Leader, president, emperor.. etc. Leadership Fetalin  
Aimer: Greetings...etc.  
Sig: brother, son... etc. 


	5. Crescent League

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 4: "Crescent League"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** A.J. and Stan met up again, though in the strangest situation. Jereiph and his gang were taught a lesson, but the two gangs' war isn't over. Jereiph was killed though. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"Stan? A.J.? What's going on here?" Samantha asked.

"How do you two know each other?" Amanda asked.

Stan and A.J. both blinked at each other. A.J. spaced off temporarily.

'It seems I and Stan are equal in strength. Our battle against each other that time proves it. Stan would be an excellent Co-Leader of Crescent Gang. I wonder if Simon would want to join.' A.J. thought.

"What? Oh... From way back. I won't be surprised if A.J. didn't tell any of you." Stan explained.

Lance approached them.

"You know, it's amazing you two came out of this O.K. Would it be possible if you two came later to my office and tell me everything?" He asked.

'Telling him everything means telling him about Nasser and Kathif and that those were us.' Stan thought.

"We will." A.J. replied.

"Good. Thanks." Lance nodded, leaving.

"Are you nuts?" Stan asked, with the school bell ringing.

"We'll tell him what we know; we don't need to tell him about Nasser or Kathif. As far as we are concerned, we don't even know about them, much less claim that they're us. It'll be fine." A.J. smiled, patting Stan on the back.

"I just hope something. I wish an incident would happen that we wouldn't need to go to the principle's office and tell him everything." Stan sighed, A.J. walking away.

"I wonder how Peter's doing." Steve wondered.

"He'll be fine. You saw everything." Watermon commented.

"That makes me more suspicious about Stan; it just started to make me suspicious about A.J..." Steve replied.

* * *

A black suited guy appeared in front of the main school building. No one was out so the guy waited on a school bench. Steve and Watermon noticed the guy.

"Who's he?" Steve asked.

"Want to check out?" Watermon replied.

"Yeah. Let's check him out. Be ready." Steve ordered.

Watermon nodded. Steve and Watermon left the bushes and went to the black-suited guy. Steve sat on his left and Watermon sat on his right. The guy looked to his right absolutely calm.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"What are you doing here?" Watermon asked.

"Name's Agent Goring of Code Union. What I'm doing here is none of either of your businesses." Goring replied.

"I'm Steve Rankid: Peter Rankid's father." Steve greeted.

"Name's Watermon and I'm Steve's Copedam." Watermon greeted.

"A Digimon? On Earth?" Goring wondered.

"He's not the only one." Steve commented.

Goring raised his eyebrow; he was wearing sunglasses. Goring suddenly jumped on Steve chocking him, Steve's back on the bench.

"Watermon..." Steve gasped.

A weird Digimon passed by them. Goring noticed him and his eyes widened.

'Shomon?' He thought.

"_Shomon - Divine Jerebi Juvenile - Like Calumon but with stronger powers. Powers Shomon understands. A star, five edged, with a circle at each edge and lines connecting the small circles was on Shomon's forehead - His attack is: Divine Shower._"

Watermon jumped at Goring. Goring quickly countered by shooting a paralyzing dart into him. Watermon collapsed, falling off the bench, on the ground, on his back, unconscious. Goring shot another dart into Steve, who lost his consciousness. Shomon saw it all, Goring rushed towards him. He shot a dart, but Shomon avoided it. He rushed off himself, running away.

* * *

The first period was over. The students left for their books for the second period. Jereiph and Peter intercepted Simon and Stan.

"Respectfully, get out of our way." Stan warned, calmly.

"You see..." Jereiph started.

Peter kicked Simon in the stomach. Simon yelled in pain, falling on his back. A.J. growled in his throat, Kevin tightened his grip on his samig.

"I can't do that." Jereiph finished.

Jeramel and Ryan along with Harold appeared beside Jereiph. Everyone started to watch. A.J. and Stan glanced at each other, nodding to one another. The two dropped their books on the ground. Stan jumped into the air and double kicked Ryan and Jeramel to the ground. Harold and Peter charged at Stan, but he quickly elbowed them both in the chin.

"What?!" Jereiph yelled.

A.J. grinned. He rushed at Jereiph, slide tackling him. A.J. quickly got to his feet as he turned around, facing the fallen Jereiph. A.J. put his right foot on Jereiph's neck. Both arms of Jereiph tried to resist, but A.J.'s foot was firm.

"Fear death?" A.J. asked.

Jereiph chocked.

"Say good-bye." A.J. smiled.

He snapped Jereiph's neck to the right with his right foot, bones cracking were heard. Jereiph's eyes closed slowly. Everyone was in shock, mostly Scorpion's members as they stood up. Jereiph was dead, killed by A.J. Without warning, a thundering applause and cheering came.

"Finally I won't hear your mocking anymore." A.J. whispered.

To A.J.'s surprise, he froze, feeling Helen hugging him from behind. She relaxed her head on his back. A.J. sweat-dropped nervous. Helen let go while A.J. turned around, facing Helen. Helen smiled.

"Thanks." She thanked, joy in her eyes.

She walked away, back to a shocked Carl. Alan rushed to the scene. He was given a nasty surprise, but he compressed it for later.

"There's a creature and an unconscious human outside." Alan announced.

They all went outside. A.J. helped Simon up. A.J.; Simon, and Stan were the only ones left in the hallway.

"Way to go bro." Stan smiled.

"It was coming to him." A.J. sighed.

"I want to be a Co-Leader of your group, that's if you have one." Stan mocked.

"No problem. I was planning to put you as Co-Leader of Crescent Gang anyway. Welcome to the gang Stan Otomy and Simon Markem." A.J. put his arm out.

"My pleasure A.J. Actonal." Stan shook A.J.'s hand.

"Thanks. Let's check what's going on outside." Simon suggested.

Stan had his Twivice around his wrist: he called it Yamuchi. It was blue with diamonds as its gem. It had the symbol of Reflection and Crest of Gralen at the center in silver. A.J.'s Twivice was green with emeralds as its gem. It had the symbol of Twinkle and Crest of Myths at the center in purple.

The moment Stan; A.J., and Simon got out of the building, Shomon appeared in front of the students, but he tripped. A.J.; Stan, and Simon saw it all. Stan raised his twivice to his mouth.

"Greemon Strike!" Stan whispered.

Stan quickly moved his twivice away. The hatch opened up as it glowed. A beam of light, silver in color came out. Greemon formed in front of Stan; A.J., and Simon. Agent Goring appeared, facing Shomon. Watermon regained conscience and leapt at Goring. A.J. used Muchiya to analyze Watermon.

"_Watermon - Marine Grasl Strey - A Codelimin completely made of water. He's completely loyal to his sailor: Steve Rankid - His attacks are: Electric Water; Wet Ocean; Blue Water._"

"Shit! Strey! I thought that was only a myth: the level." Stan whispered.

"My crest is Myths and I didn't even know about it." A.J. whispered.

Goring noticed Watermon in time. He stepped aside. Peter stayed with his father. Greemon leapt in front of Shomon to protect him.

"Damn! There must be a creature to battle Watermon away!" Ryan whispered.

A twirl of snow appeared, the snow particles combined to form Polamon.

"My turn." Stan commented.

"_Polamon - Snow Grasl Mate - He lives in Polar regions and that's where his name is from. He's the last of his type - His attack is: Polar Chill._"

"Polamon? Zonemon told me about him." A.J. whispered.

"**Polar Chill**!" Polamon yelled.

"**Electric Water**!" Watermon yelled.

"Time to go maturity. Ready Greemon?" Stan asked.

Greemon nodded.

"Do it!" Stan yelled

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

Graslmon carried Shomon out of the battlefield, back to A.J. and Stan. Simon was closer to the battle. Polamon stepped aside from the attack while Watermon ducked from Polamon's attack.

"Shomon? I never thought I'd see such a powerful Codelimin." Stan whispered.

* * *

For Graslmon, Polamon and Watermon were both his enemies.

"**Defender's Rage**!" Graslmon yelled.

"Shit!" A.J. and Stan yelled together.

A.J. carried Shomon as he and Stan rushed into the school. Kevin; Simon; Helen; Amanda; Carl; Alan; Ryan; Mark; Brian; Fred, and Samantha rushed in with them. There was a thundering explosion, as A.J. sat square-legged with Shomon still in his arms. He faced outside. There was a glow then dust, when the dust was gone: devastation. No one was in site.

"GRASLMON!" Stan yelled, getting up.

Graslmon came in, but he collapsed. He decrevolved back into Greemon. Stan smiled.

"Graslmon survived this time better than last." Stan explained, carrying Greemon.

"Everyone, Stan Otomy: Co-Leader of Crescent Gang." A.J. introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Stan nodded.

"The members of Crescent Gang are: Kevin Actonal; Simon Markem; Helen Hamackif; Amanda Twistar; Carl Toast; Alan Hamackif; Mark Naneram; Brian Cannon; Fred Camone, and Samantha Stablin." A.J. introduced each one.

"Who's the last one?" Stan asked.

"Ryan Hamackif: member of the Scorpion Gang. Sorry about holding you." Ryan sighed.

Sirens of Ambulances were heard outside.

"Would Ryan and Crescent Gang come to the Cafeteria please?" A voice asked, over the loud speakers.

The whole group went to the cafeteria. There, there were Ms. Kim Carmer: Crescent Teacher; Ms. Laura Steamoxide: counselor and assistant, plus secretary of the principle. Mr. Lance Latsiwt: Crescent Principle and owner; Tiffany Radio: Crescent Cafeteria Cook; Jeff Germ: Crescent Janitor; Robert Sweeter: Crescent Sports Coach; Nicole Roseville: Crescent Liberian; Amber Motion: Crescent ballast and Gymnastics Coach.

Tiffany was serving everyone tea or coffee, while Jeff was cleaning.

"Why did you call us?" Carl asked.

"Mr. Latsiwt wanted to speak to you all." Laura replied.

"About what?" Amanda asked.

Lance noticed Greemon and Shomon with them.

"All of you can have your vacation." Lance replied.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"A lot of students got injured from that blast. It would take a few weeks to repair the damage the blast did to the school. It would take a few weeks for the students who were injured to recover also. Until then, you can all have your temporarily vacation." Lance replied.

"You are all lucky you survived the blast." Robert commented.

"We just followed Stan and A.J." Mark shrugged.

"We were close by and followed." Kevin nodded.

"For those who want any help in education, just pass by the office and copy it." Nicole commented.

"This school is officially closed." Kim nodded.

"I don't believe this!" Brian yelled.

"We'll contact all of your parents, explaining to them what happened." Robert explained.

"So don't worry about a thing." Amber added.

"I have all of their numbers." Kevin whispered to his father, A.J.

A.J. nodded.

"O.K. Tomorrow, all of you meet me; Stan, and Simon at Stan's House. I'll explain more then." He explained.

"Harold would take you all back to your homes." Lance commented.

"What about me?" Ryan asked.

"You're welcome to come and join the gang." A.J. replied.

A.J. left carrying Shomon, Kevin was right behind him.

* * *

Stan and Simon along with Greemon entered the house exhausted. Tom and Ann rushed over to their sons.

"Lance told us everything." Tom started.

"Are you two O.K.?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. We're O.K. mom." Stan nodded.

"I guess this guy was the one who did the attack." Tom wondered.

"Yeah. Mom, dad, some friends from school are coming tomorrow." Stan commented.

"I and Stan are now members of Crescent Gang, the other members are our friends who are coming tomorrow." Simon added.

"That's amazing news." Ann smiled.

"Now Stan, where were you?" Tom asked.

"Tom." Ann stared.

"It might help us to understand where he was." Tom explained.

"It was I in the Digi-World and Gennai raised me and trained me until I went on my own. I'm Gralen Defender; Keeper of Gralen and holder of Reflection. My history in the Digi-World is long." Stan replied.

"The Digi-World?" Ann asked.

"What's it like?" Simon asked.

"There are rumors of another world other than this world." Tom explained.

"What kind of rumors?" Stan asked.

'I'll tell A.J. about this tomorrow.' Stan thought.

"In dreams; mirages, and illusions." Ann replied.

"The Digi-World is really beautiful but extremely dangerous." Stan explained.

'That didn't help at all.' Stan thought.

"So your copedam has had training there, right?" Tom asked.

Stan nodded, "I; Greemon; Sigmalmon, and Griffonmon."

"What happened to your base in the Digi-World?" Simon asked.

"The 5th Oasis?" Stan asked.

* * *

_"**Defender's Rage**!" Graslmon yelled._

_"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled._

_After the attack, Stan woke up with Greemon next to him. In front of him was a huge crater built from the attack. A.J. and Zonemon were no where in sight._

* * *

"It was wiped out in one of my battles. Greemon barely survived it. That was five years ago." Stan replied.

"Greemon survived it better then?" Simon asked.

"He was near death, almost died. Comparing the two, the most recent one was better." Stan replied.

"Where did you go after that?" Ann asked.

"To Sacred Star Island..." Stan started.

* * *

_Stan reached an entrance to what seemed like a tomb. Sigmalmon and Soil Earthmon were beside him. Greemon was in his arms. Stan went on ahead into the tomb, followed by Sigmalmon and Soil Earthmon._

* * *

"I guess I should have seen this coming. On Sacred Star Island, I found a tomb: Crescent Tomb. Greemon was critically injured. Once entering it, Greemon was fully recovered. There my D-Cam changed into this... My twivice: Yamuchi. I also got my stuff from there. I stayed in the tomb remaking the home I had on the 5th Oasis. When I was ready, I came back here." Stan explained.

'Sacred Star Island is a good start to begin human settlement in the Digi-World. I'll need to inform A.J. about this.' Stan thought.

"It seems you've been through a lot." Tom whistled.

"I have. Now if you'll excuse the three of us..." Stan didn't finish.

* * *

He went upstairs, dragging Simon along with him. Stan entered his room, dragging Simon into it.

"Śadowm?" Simon asked.

"I want to show you and give you some stuff." Stan replied.

He let go of Simon, locking their bedroom door. Stan sat down in front of the monitor, Simon began to laugh.

"Laugh all you want." Stan commented.

He didn't turn on the computer or monitor. He waited 15 minutes silently. After a few minutes, Simon stopped laughing. After 15 minutes, Stan punched the monitor with the hand that had his twivice on, barely. A vertical silver beam was launched from Yamuchi into the monitor. Simon gasped, seeing a gate open. Their school bags were on backs still. Stan threw Greemon into the gate.

He unlocked the door, quickly took his younger brother's hand and jumped through the gate. The gate closed after their entrance.

* * *

Stan and Simon landed on solid ground, unharmed. The gate closed behind them. Stan let go of Simon's hand.

"This is Crescent Tomb, where I've been staying for the last five years. I thought I wouldn't come back this soon." Stan sighed.

"Lo." Simon sighed.

"Just how do you know Twilasin language anyway?" Stan asked.

Simon shrugged, "Ge la leom."

Stan sighed, "You're better in Twilasin than in English."

Sigmalmon and Soil Earthmon handled Greemon. The walls were meric colored with writings in Twilasin and pictures on it. Stan sat down at his office.

"_Sigmalmon - Angel Jerebi Juvenile - He has an eight edged brown star on his forehead - His attacks are: Quintuplet Lasers and Spiral Pyro._"

"_Soil Earthmon - Mythical Jerebi Juvenile - Soil Earthmon is eventually one of Stan's Soul-Warrior Copedam. His mate form is the known new Griffonmon - His attacks are: Spring Blossom and Clear Frost._"

"Sigmalmon is yours." Stan announced.

Simon blinked, "Śadowm?"

"Stop talking like that, I only know so much of Twilasin. You heard me pretty well. Sigmalmon is yours. It's both of your fates to be one." Stan explained.

"It would be an honor to be your copedam." Sigmalmon commented, approaching Simon.

"I'll have to explain a lot of stuff. First of all you're the holder of Justice; you'll be the Justice Chaser. Here's your twivice." Stan explained.

"I know more stuff than you think. You won't have to explain every little detail." Simon commented.

Simon's twivice was completely white with pearls as gems. Simon grabbed it from his brother.

"Put it around your right wrist. It would do the rest for you." Stan explained.

Simon did as he was told. His twivice held onto his wrist like a watch.

"Do you have any food here?" Simon asked.

A white bubble surrounded Simon. When it burst, Simon looked like an angel. A white cap; white cape; white shirt; white belt; white gloves; white pants; white socks, and white shoes. A full; complete, white suit. There was a black crescent with the crest symbol of justice in it.

"Yep. See the Jerebi Producer, you can ask whatever food or juice liquid you want." Stan replied, checking out some writing.

"The writing is in alien language: called Twilasin." Yamuchi explained.

"Yeah. I should know what this means here." Stan whispered.

"No clue there." Yamuchi replied.

"I must find an expert who is fluent in his language and can translate it." Stan sighed.

Simon ordered a hamburger sandwich. He ate at the table, drinking lemonade.

"A.J. might give me some help." Stan nodded.

"Are you two going to stay here overnight?" Soil Earthmon asked.

Stan nodded, "Yep. We're going back early tomorrow morning. How's Greemon?"

"He'll survive. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Sigmalmon replied.

Stan sighed, "That's a relief."

"I've never slept away from home before." Simon commented.

"This'll be your first then. Besides, I'm with you." Stan assured.

"Where are the beds anyway?" Simon asked.

"They're separate. They'll show when we need them." Stan replied.

* * *

_A.J. was in a classroom. He was in the middle row with the window to his back. A few moments later, a man came in carrying Homus in green containers. There was bread already there on the desks. One was given to him. Helen left her seat and sat to A.J.'s tight. The two took some bread and started eating it at the same time._

* * *

A.J.'s eyes popped open. It was still night and A.J. was in his bedroom. He sat straight on his bed.

"Lights." He ordered.

The lights turned on.

'It must have been a dream. A weird dream to that.' A.J. thought, walking over to the sink.

'I must tell Helen tomorrow somehow.' A.J. thought.

"Is everything O.K.?" Tosha asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a dream." A.J. replied.

Tosha nodded and went back to sleep.

'I must tell her that I'm in love her in private. A poem maybe? Yeah. How was it? Ge strey gai: I love you. Yeah. That's perfect.' A.J. thought, smiling while he washed his face.

A.J. turned the water off, he dried his face. He went towards his office. His pen and paper were ready.

"It's strange I knew what that food was." A.J. whispered.

He shrugged.

"I'll call my poem 'facing the world together'." A.J. smiled, starting to write.

A few minutes later and he was finished.

'She'll love it.' A.J. thought, smiling.

He copied the poem to his laptop. His laptop was directly connected to his twivice.

"I'll need to memorize it with its tone." A.J. whispered

Facing the World Together

By: A.J. Actonal

1-Tranquility of an Emerald  
Purity of a Sapphire

2-Together we'll face the challenges  
Together we'll take the risks

3-Together we'll have our moment memories  
Together we'll have our experiences

4-Facing the world together  
Yeah! We'll face it together

5-Even though there are other snow leopards out there!  
Yeah! I know there are!

6-You're the only star snow leopard for me  
I'll choose no one else; I'll never let you go

7-My star snow leopard Tamuyess, you can trust and depend on me  
I'll never forget you, my sweet moonlight Tamusai

8-Facing the world together  
Yeah! We'll face it together

* * *

The next morning, Stan; Simon; Greemon; Sigmalmon and Soil Earthmon all appeared back in Stan and Simon's bedroom in Stan's home.

"So we're supposed to wait for the others here?" Soil Earthmon asked.

Stan nodded. Tom entered the bedroom to check on them. He saw Greemon recovered and two new creatures: Sigmalmon and Soil Earthmon. He noticed Sigmalmon beside Simon, and he noticed Simon in his new suit.

"Wow! You look like an angel son. Who are these two new copedam?" Tom asked.

"How did you..." Stan started.

"I learned it from the information you stored on your laptop here after you left." Tom replied.

Stan nodded.

"The one beside Simon is Sigmalmon: his Copedam. The other is Soil Earthmon. This is our dad: Tom Markem." Stan introduced.

"Your mom prepared some food for you for your trip." Tom commented, giving them the boxes.

"Where we're going to, certainly has food. We might stay there for a few days." Stan explained.

"That's O.K." Tom smiled.

Stan picked up his box while Simon picked up his.

"Stan! Simon! A.J. and Kevin are here!" Ann yelled.

"O.K. I'll go now. Good luck." Tom winked.

"Thanks dad." Stan thanked.

Tom left just as A.J. and Kevin entered.

"Hey A.J." Stan greeted.

"Kevin." Simon nodded.

"Salam." A.J. smiled.

"Salam." Kevin greeted.

"Where are your copedam?" Stan asked.

"We didn't bring them." A.J. replied.

"They're at where we're going to go." Kevin explained.

"A.J.? I need some help from you." Stan requested.

"I'm ready." A.J. replied.

"Recognize these writings?" Stan asked, showing some photos to A.J.

A.J. looked at them closely.

"It's Twilasin Basa. I'm fluent in it." A.J. replied.

Stan had no clue what the word after Twilasin was; he trusted A.J.'s word though that he was fluent in it.

"You may translate them when we get to our destination." Stan decided.

"Affirmative. I'd like to see where you got these photos from. What do you think of this poem that I made up?" A.J. asked, showing his poem to Stan.

Stan read it for a moment. He returned it when he was done.

"Sweet and romantic. It's better than good. Which girl are you giving it to?" Stan asked.

"Helen." A.J. whispered.

"Oh, good. You stay away from Samantha though. We know each other from way back." Stan whispered.

"No problem there then." A.J. laughed.

"You will see where I got these photos from. What does the writing say though?" Stan asked.

A.J. shook his head, "I won't. All I can say is that it has to deal with the future."

A.J. had read the whole writing in his mind. He knew from it about Scorpion Gang's assault on his gang's houses and killing the families.

"Helen; Alan; Ryan; Carl and Amanda are here Stan." Ann yelled.

"So Ryan did decide to come after all." A.J. whispered.

Stan stared weirdly at him.

"Helen; Alan, and Ryan are all siblings." A.J. explained.

Stan nodded. Helen; Alan; Ryan; Carl, and Amanda all entered the room. Carl and Amanda were talking. Helen looked hurt, deeply. A.J. saw it.

"How many more?" Stan asked.

"Around four are left. Mark is bringing his girlfriend." A.J. replied.

"Let's hope they aren't late." Stan commented.

"It's not your job to hope." A.J. joked.

Stan and A.J. burst out laughing. The two low-slapped their hands. The group that had arrived so far were talking with each other. Simon; Alan and Kevin in one group. Stan and A.J. in another. Ryan; Carl and Amanda in a third. Helen was standing by herself. A.J. sighed.

"Excuse me." A.J. excused himself.

"No problem. Go ahead." Stan smiled.

A.J. approached Helen. Stan stayed back talking to Sigmalmon; Greemon and Soil Earthmon.

"And who is this cute princess?" A.J. asked, reaching Helen.

Helen smiled, "Hey A.J. Thanks. Helen Hamackif."

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Hamackif. Why are you so blue?" A.J. asked.

Helen went back to her sober face.

"Carl." She replied.

"What about him?" A.J. asked.

"Both I and Carl got here together. When Amanda appeared, Carl went over to her and completely ignored me. I and Carl have been an item for a few years now, even before you and Kevin came to the school. Carl has eyes all over her, while Amanda has eyes all over him." Helen explained.

'Talk about a knight in shining armor.' A.J. thought, about himself.

He turned back to Amanda; Carl, and Ryan. If Amanda had eyes for Carl, she would show it. A.J. knew Amanda pretty well. A.J. was the first boy Amanda ever talked to. If Amanda talked to boys, it would just be peaceful like, nothing serious. From what A.J. saw in Amanda those few moments, Amanda wasn't interested in Carl one bit, at least not like that.

"It just isn't fair." Helen sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. I know Amanda pretty well. She's not interested in him like that. It seems Carl wasn't serious with you. That he doesn't love you, real love." A.J. explained.

"I guess you're right." Helen nodded.

A.J. blinked, but shrugged it off.

"I'll want to show you and give you some stuff once we get to our destination." A.J. explained.

"Ah? You want to give me some stuff?" Helen asked.

"Believe it or not, as you like." A.J. replied.

'That message is interesting to me. I wonder if there's more. I wonder where it is.' A.J. thought.

"A.J.?" Helen asked.

"Yeah." A.J. replied.

"Carl might try to hit on me again. If you're around, would you help me with him?" Helen asked.

A.J. nodded, "Sure thing. I'd be delighted to."

"Mark; Fred; Samantha and Amy are here!" Ann yelled.

"If you'll excuse me." A.J. excused.

"Tell the others to follow me outside. Bring your bike out also. We'll need it." A.J. whispered.

"I don't see why but I'd do it anyway." Stan shrugged.

* * *

A.J. rushed down the stairs and out of the house. Stan explained to them and the entire group followed A.J. A.J. was waiting outside, in the middle of the street. The road was rarely used at that time so they were safe. Stan started his bike and went over to A.J.

"What now?" Stan asked.

"I know for a fact that Star Bike is unique. It would create a gateway for us to Meric Land. Let it crash but you'll need to be off. It'll need to be in the middle of the street. Got it?" A.J. asked.

"I trust you nothing would happen to my bike." Stan commented.

"Nothing would." A.J. nodded.

"O.K. Here we go!" Stan yelled.

Stan drove his bike at full speed. After some time, he tilted it all the way down. He slid off while the bike kept on going. Mysteriously, it made a portal. The bike was no where in sight. Stan blinked while A.J. and the others passed him.

"Wait for me!" Stan yelled, jumping to his feet.

Stan and A.J. were the last two. They jumped in together. The portal closed behind them.

* * *

A portal opened up on the Rose plains, with the group coming out of it. Helen and Kevin in the lead.

"Wow!" Helen gasped.

"There's more, but I want to give you the stuff first." A.J. explained.

"O.K. Lead the way. Let's go." Helen replied, excited.

A.J. held hands with Helen, as he took her to his mansion. They were side by side. They entered the mansion and A.J. stopped. Helen stopped with him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I need to tell you some stuff first. You probably would accept it would be a big negative surprise to you. Are you ready for it?" A.J. asked.

"Do you have what you want to give me?" Helen asked.

A.J. nodded. He gave her his poem. Helen read it and her smile lightened her face.

"O.K. Now I'm ready." Helen nodded.

"Kevin isn't my brother." A.J. started.

"What is he then?" Helen asked.

"He's my son." A.J. replied.

Helen laughed, but A.J. held firm and serious. Helen swallowed her last laugh.

"You're serious?" She asked.

A.J. nodded, "I am. I'd need to be honest with you in everything if you want to be with me."

"Anything else?" Helen asked, keeping calm.

"Kevin's mother is my mother." A.J. sighed.

Helen gasped, "How could you?"

"It's hard to explain and complex even. All I can say is that it has to deal with my twivice." A.J. explained.

"What else?" Helen feared.

"I was adopted after I was born but I... fucked my mom before I knew she was my mom." A.J. replied.

"Oh that's really assuring!" Helen growled.

"I told you it would be a big negative surprise." A.J. sighed.

"Do you love your mom as a wife?" Helen asked, boiling.

A.J. chuckled, "No. I consider my mom to be my mom. I fucked her after I found out though."

"Great! Just great! Carl was much better!" Helen yelled.

A.J. sighed, "I know what true love is but it seems you don't."

Helen turned to him, "Just what to you mean by that?"

"Carl was the first boy to approach you so wanting to have experiences and challenges; you accepted him and went out with him." A.J. explained.

"Oh! That's just pathetic!" Helen hissed.

'I really expected this. Good thing too.' A.J. thought.

"Hey A.J. So you brought them. Who's this?" Tosha asked, coming down the stairs.

She was fully dressed.

"This is Helen. Helen this is my mom." A.J. sighed.

"I'll need sometime to get over this." Helen whispered.

"That's if you'll accept me." A.J. whispered.

"I probably will." Helen smiled.

"I guess we'll discuss this later." A.J. whispered.

"You bet. This isn't over." Helen whispered.

"What was you adopted family name?" Helen asked.

"Al-Jallad. A Muslim name." A.J. replied.

"Oh. I'll be with your mom if you'll need me." Helen coughed.

A.J. nodded, smiling.

* * *

He left the house while Helen hanged out with A.J.'s mom. Several minutes later and the stage was ready with Copedam; Indidam, and Crescent Disciples. A.J. went and stood in front of the whole league. Shomon was to his right, just appearing beside him. Zonemon was to his left. Lunal landed on A.J.'s right shoulder. Helen appeared along with Ranbimon and Tosha in the group. A.J. noticed and started his speech.

"Hold onto your minds girls and boys, here's a speech for me to speech." A.J. smiled.

"Fifteen years ago, a few days after I was born, tons of strange stuff happened to me. However before I came here, to Meric Land, I; Zomo, my suit; Muchiya, my twivice all wanted to form an international revolution; this is the first step towards that I guess. I don't know what the second step is though. A revolution that strived for unity; peace, and fear of Allah. A majestic, beautiful era to go through that would be tough.

"I started my real life here on Meric Land and its here that we'll all be known from now on officially as Crescent League." A.J. started

"Some of you already know each other; we've been in the gang for a few years now. For those who are new, I'm the leader and Stan Otomy, over there, is the Co-Leader. The third Co-Leader is Mark Naneram. If anyone objects to this please speak now and say so." A.J. paused.

"We're all O.K. with it A.J.!" Carl yelled.

A.J. grinned his teeth. Helen noticed.

"O.K. then, some of you are already paired with your Codelimin or rather Digimon. None of you however are paired with your Indiral or Pokèmon. I'll say the members' names; codelimin names, and indidam names. The ones that hear their names please form another group with your soul-warriors. To begin is Amanda Twistar with Wizardmon and Beaurea." A.J. announced.

Amanda left the group with Wizardmon and Beaurea. The disciples' clothes had changed after their twivice had been given to them. The three stood a distance away since they were already teamed. A.J. continued on.

"Alan Hamackif with Terrainmon and Indisar." A.J. announced.

Terrainmon and Indisar went with Alan.

"Kevin Actonal with Floamon and Emeraldare." A.J. announced.

"_Floamon - Marine Jerebi Juvenile - Floamon is Gomamon's brother - His attacks are: Reliance Blades; Oxygen Fins; Marine Fin._"

Floamon and Emeraldare went with Kevin.

"Simon Markem with Sigmalmon and Aquam." A.J. announced.

Simon; Aquam and Sigmalmon went. The disciples wanting to team up were decreasing.

"Mark Naneram with Rejelmon and Jiharit." A.J. nodded.

"_Rejelmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - He has the ability of letting or making his lower chest changed into a one like human - His attack is: Electric Light._"

Rejelmon and Jiharit went with Mark.

"Fred Camone with Equusmon and Articuno."

"_Equusmon - Mammal Grasl Juvenile - A white star is on its forehead between its eyes - His attacks are: Ancient Hoof; Teeth Grinners; Shadow Horse._"

"Brian Cannon with Black Agumon and Golduck."

"Carl Toast with Soil Earthmon and Bulbasaur."

"Helen Hamackif with Ranbimon and Sapphiredarl."

"_Ranbimon - Angel Jerebi Juvenile - Ranbimon's name comes from Rainbow - Her attacks are: Rainbow Stars and Rainbow Dissolve._"

"Ryan Hamackif with Polamon and Gastly. Polamon isn't here."

"Daniel Unique with Black Gatomon and Pichu. Dan..."

"I'm here!" Daniel yelled.

Daniel rushed to the stand and A.J. gave him his twivice. He went with Black Gatomon and Pichu.

"Grace Actonal with Shomon and Flanit... Ah?" A.J. wondered.

"I'm here; I'm here!" Grace yelled.

She rushed to the stand. A.J. gave her, her twivice while Shomon and Flanit went with her.

"We'll talk later." A.J. whispered.

Grace nodded.

"Stan Otomy with Greemon and Muzoc."

"Samantha Stablin with Shetamon and Vulpix. Shetamon isn't here."

"_Shetamon - Animal Jerebi Juvenile - Her favorite color is pink, since her clothes are mostly colored pink - Her attacks are: Dream Fear; Triple Lightning Claws; Rose Flames; Flaming Tornado._"

"Amy Starlim with Rose Graslmon and Charmander. Rose Graslmon isn't here."

Greemon's ears twitched upon hearing Rose Graslmon's name, but he mentally moaned when she didn't appear.

"_Rose Graslmon - Mammal Jerebi Maturity - She's sweethearts with Greemon - Her attacks are: Fire River; Flames of Rage; Heat of the Sun._"

"That's all." A.J. finished.

"Now, as leader, you are all free do to what's lawful. However, there are certain situations where you'll be contacted by me or one of my Co-Leaders to come over. Some of you might come or all of you might come. From now, we're on the good darkness side. Scorpion gang and any other terrorists are our enemies." A.J. started.

"Is Al-Kaida our enemy? It is a terrorist group." Brian commented.

"That's bullshit. We don't know if the group named themselves that or if the CIA or intelligence named them that. Crescent League would be Islamic. We won't go against our own brothers and sisters in the faith. Defenseless and the innocent regardless of being man, woman, child, elder, even animals and plants aren't to be targeted, I repeat, not to be targeted in any matter. Some sacrifices would be needed from us in Islam but not that way. Those who know Islam, good for them.

"Those who don't, I suggest for them to study the Islamic Arab past. It would teach them the Islamic culture; religion and history. I wish others would do the same." A.J. sighed.

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: SCORPION REVENGE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Shomon:**

Shomon was Lucemon's height. He had a star, five edged, with a circle at each edge and lines connecting the small circles on Shomon's forehead. He was divine type. There were only two Codelimin that were divine type: Shomon and Calumon. Shomon had white fur all around his body. His back was up straight. He had a white mane, but it's unnoticeable. He's Grace Actonal's soul-warrior. His feet were horse type, his arms were lion type with razor sharp claws. Shomon's eyes were blue. He had powers like Calumon, but stronger. He understands his powers and could control them. Shomon was short for show monster or shower monster.

His attack is: _Divine Shower_, a rare and powerful technique for a juvenile form. It can be done two ways: one from the sky and the other from behind him. Shomon freezes in his position, glaring towards his opponent. He has his arms out and down. With a powerful deafening roaring, powerful spheres of pure white holy energy heads towards the opponent, with no chance in missing him.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Divine Jerebi Life Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Divine Shower

**Soil Earthmon:**

His head was like Deramon's, but gold in color and he didn't have a beak. His eyes were dark brown like A.J.'s. He was as high as Palmon. His arms and legs were like those of Blossomon's. His body was gold in color with light brown fur. His hands were like Floramon's with golden petals. Five human fingers in each hand, one on the left arm and the other on the right arm, coming out. His feet were covered in gold crovinze, but he had three digging claws in each foot, white colored. His sides had golden clawed shaped wings; they're light and strong. Soil Earthmon moved them up to make them a straight line, so he could fly. He was the Mythical Jerebi Kind. His level was juvenile. His D-Hyper was 100. He also had healing powers and abilities in all his forms.

His attacks are: _Spring Blossom_, is when he glows golden, he spreads his wings in a straight line and jerks his head up into the air. A huge plant would come out from beneath the opponent and swallow him or her. _Clear Frost_, is when his fur stiffens and his hands open, he spirals his hands around making frost appear in front of them, when he's done collecting energy, he fires it in a claw shaped form spiraling towards the opponent. Every moment it gets closer, the more the opponent feels the coldness more.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mythical Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Spring Blossom; Clear Frost

**Terrainmon:**

He was Gomamon's size and Terrainmon was like him by being a quadruple. Though Terrainmon was five inches higher, at least. His fur was light orange with a small hill on his back with green fur. The crest of facts was on his throat's skin. He had five claws in the front and back. His tail was plated orange. He was muscular like Atom Spacemon though lesser. He wore no visor nor pads. He was the bodyguard of both Sonarmon and Lady Earthmon. He was younger than both of them. He was a Mammal Genecode kind, or Mammal Jerebi kind. He is in the juvenile level. His R-Hyper was 114.5.

His attacks are: _Terrain Blast_, the small hill on Terrainmon glows light orange while it gathers energy particles. Terrainmon lowers his head as he releases the energy. The energy is launched at the opponent vaporizing him. All the attacks of Sonarmon, Lady Earthmon or Terrainmon can vaporize Codelimin from Fresh to Champion and severely injure Ultimate and Mega but injure Ultra and above only a little bit. _Mammal Lightning_, the aura of Radiation forms around Terrainmon as he forms this attack. He points his plated tail at the opponent and fires orange laser beams at the opponent. The aura fades away as Terrainmon finishes the attack. _Plate Whip_, Terrainmon spins himself quickly as he brings his tail around and hits the opponent with it really hard sending him or her flying a few meters away while spinning in the air. The hit would by like a huge rock thrown at them.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Terrain Blast; Mammal Lightning; Plate Whip

**Floamon:**

Floamon was a close relative to Gomamon. They were brothers. The difference between them was that Floamon didn't have a red Mohawk, like Gomamon, but they both love water. He was Kevin Actonal's soul-warrior.

His attacks are: _Reliance Blades_, Floamon's fins glow and he releases deep blue energy from his fins, with the energy the shape of his fins. _Oxygen Fins_, it's Floamon's most mystic attack. Floamon claps his fins and releases oxygen bubbles. That's the reason behind the name. _Marine Fin_, Floamon approaches the opponent and slaps it or slashes it with his fin.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Marine Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Reliance Blades; Oxygen Fins; Marine Fin

**Rejelmon:**

Rejelmon was the size of Soil Earthmon. His face was cream colored. His body was like a human's except for his chest, which was a purple oval jewel. His eye color was blue with short purple hair. He was a juvenile level. He was a Mammal Jerebi kind. He had the ability of letting or making his lower chest change into a one like human. His D-Hyper was 97.5.

His attack is: _Electric Light_, the edges of the purple jewel are charged with electricity as small sparks appear on the edges. When the charging is done, the four edges each release a purple electric beam. They combine in the middle and continue on their way to the opponent. The attack affects from embryo, which kills them, to migration, which electrocutes them greatly but not to the degree that kills them.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Electric Light

**Equusmon:**

The horse was completely black, with a light green mane, with hairs thick around its hoofs, as they were light green too. The tip of its tail was light green as well. A white star was on its forehead between its eyes. The horse was small, but it was gentle and nice. The horse's eyes were brown as it is young, a foal a few weeks old. He was in the Mythical Horse group in the Juvenile Level. He was Mammal Grasl type. His Star Hyper was 135. His Shadow Horse attack is a powerful spiritual attack. His name was short for Equus Monster.

His attacks are: _Ancient Hoof_, Equusmon's front right hoof glows light green as Equusmon raises it. He slashes it upwards diagonally, releasing a hoof shape energy that is light green at the opponent. The hoof goes through the opponent as the opponent vaporizes from it. _Teeth Grinners_, Equusmon shows his white pure teeth as they glow black, he keeps his mouth open as his teeth fire at the opponent like daggers, not effecting his real teeth. _Shadow Horse_, Equusmon's mane, hair on his hoofs and the tip of his tail glow as they fire energy beams in front of Equusmon, creating a shadow, black transparent horse with no face but a snout that dashes at the opponent and goes through it.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Ancient Hoof; Teeth Grinners; Shadow Horse

**Ranbimon:**

Ranbimon was short for Rainbow Monster. Ranbimon was Lucemon's height with five pairs of wings: each pair of different color of the rainbow colors. The wings were leathered and feathered. Ranbimon had furred white arms; hands; feet and legs. Her legs were padded. Three brown bangs were slightly on her forehead, her hair was short; smooth and brown. Her eyes were dark brown. Pink breastplates were over Ranbimon's small breasts. A scripture of an eagle was on her forehead in blue. She was a Mythical Eagle type in the Juvenile Level. Her attribute is flying. Her Star Hyper was 135. She was sweethearts with Zonemon.

Her attacks are: _Rainbow Stars_, Ranbimon's wings glow, each wing glowing its own color. Ranbimon flips her wings backwards once she feels that energy gathering is over and flips the wings sharply forward releasing stars like the ones Pegasusmon does in his attack Star Shower but the stars are colored like the wings of rainbows. The stars are stayed separate as they hit their target sharply. _Rainbow Dissolve_, Ranbimon withers her wings as dust of different random colors is released from it towards the opponent. The attack can vaporize or dissolve any Codelimin, no matter how strong it is or how high it is.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mythical Jerebi Mulige Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Rainbow Stars; Rainbow Dissolve

**Shetamon:**

She was Renamon's height, as she had blue eyes with short; smooth yellow hair, which was slightly spiked. She was human in figure. She was wearing a white shirt and white pants along with pink shoes below it. She wore pink mountain gloves. A pink belt was around her waist, as the crest of mulige was in dark blue on her shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. Her attacks were Rose Flames and Flaming Tornado, with others. She was sweethearts with Otazoidmon, as her element is the element of fire and wind. Lady Shimmon was Japanese.

Her attacks are: _Rose Flames_, Shetamon's gloved hands glow purple as her eyes become completely blue. She slashes her arms forward opened as pink flames burst through the ground heading towards the opponent. _Flaming Tornado_, Shetamon spins herself fast at high speeds as she spins into the air and out of sight. She either comes down as a pink tornado heading on a dead on collision with the opponent or goes behind the opponent as goes right through it. _Dream Fear_, Shetamon fires a strong air bubble through her mouth, stronger and bigger than Patamon's. _Triple Lightning Claws_, Shetamon attacks with all her either left or right hand as she jumped at the opponent and digs her claws in him or her as black lightning is sent through out his body.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Loyamin Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Rose Flames; Flaming Tornado; Dream Fear; Triple Lightning Claws


	6. Scorpion Revenge

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 5: "Scorpion Revenge"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** A.J. and Stan had the adventure in the school. The whole Crescent gang got their school vacation, until the school was repaired. Agent Goring and Steve were sent to the Crescent Hospital along with Watermon and some the other Scorpion Members. A.J. sent his gang to Meric Land where he was totally truthful with Helen. He renamed Crescent Gang to Crescent League and put down their goals. On with the conclusion.

* * *

"Don't you think..." Muchiya started.

"I'm going to find out myself." A.J. interrupted.

He went over to Grace and her soul-warriors. Lunal flew beside him while Zonemon walked on the other side. Grace noticed them. She along with Shomon and Flanit walked over to them. The six headed to the lake.

"I didn't know I had a sister." A.J. started.

"Mom and dad were heart-broken when Tarek got back home without you." Grace explained.

A.J.'s eyes widened, "You mean you're their daughter?"

Grace nodded, "In the flesh and blood, they had me a few years later after your disappearance."

"So you know a lot about me?" A.J. asked.

Grace shook her head, "Only what mom, Tarek and dad told me."

* * *

_"**Defender's Rage**!" Graslmon yelled._

* * *

Steve's eyes popped open, gasping. It took him sometime before he was aware of his surroundings. He blinked

"Where am I?" He asked

In the bed next to him was Tearmon: Watermon's lowest level: Muzon.

"TEARMON!" Steve shrieked.

"_Tearmon - Grasl Marine Muzon - He can dive and swim fast like his other evolutions - Tear Chill, the tears on Tearmon's body glow and when the opponent sees it, he or she chills but that's not it, the tear on Tearmon's forehead launches a death beam, when it hits the opponent, he or she freezes then shatters._"

Tearmon was out unconscious on the bed next to him. Steve sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

"So you've finally awaken." Jeramel commented.

"Yeah. I have." Steve sighed.

"I'm glad you're here dad." Peter commented.

"Shut up!" Steve growled.

"It was Agent Goring's fault to come to the school in the first place." Jeramel sighed.

"Hey! If that Shomon didn't appear, I would have not been here." Agent Goring hissed.

"Calm down all. We need to get out of here." Steve sighed.

"We're in a hospital. Crescent Hospital to that. This escape would be easier than you think." Agent Goring grinned.

"We'll need to plan some revenge on that gang, somehow." Steve commented.

"You're the boss here. We're listening." Jeramel nodded.

* * *

"There's a few stuff you'll have to know then." A.J. sighed.

The six reached the lake, all of them sat down. Flanit hopped in the lake since she was a marine: water indidam. Lunal landed on A.J.'s right shoulder.

"I got here by going through a forbidden forest and I ended up in these plains. I just heard you call my name." Grace explained.

"Lu." Lunal blinked.

A.J. nodded.

"I know who my real, birth mother is. However, I had and still do have sex with her. I first had sex with her before knowing that she was my mother. The result was Kevin: my son. Stan and I were once enemies but we're cool now. Stan's the Co-Leader along with Mark. Helen, we just started getting close and I'm in love her. I also love Amanda more than a friend, but yet I love Helen more." A.J. explained.

"Amazing. I believe you. I promise I won't tell anybody anything." Grace smiled.

"I've only told Helen about Kevin. I'm planning to Stan though. You know you have a powerful copedam?" A.J. asked.

"This cute guy? Yeah I know." Grace smiled.

Zonemon; Shomon and Lunal all decided to swim around in the lake with Flanit. Lunal stayed by the bank the whole time.

"Lu. Lunal." Lunal refused.

"Good luck with Helen." Grace commented.

"Thanks. She's upset with Carl. She knows everything or almost everything that I've told you. Helen and Carl unofficially broke up. Carl did so by approaching Amanda. Amanda is not the sort of girl that falls in love with a guy just like that. I know her. I think Amanda will never fall in love with Carl anyway. Some day I'm going to recall all this and write it down and tell people about it." A.J. grinned.

"You probably know Helen longer than you think. You know, in some ways you're still my brother: blood brother. I think you would be a great father and husband. By the way, who's the cute angel?" Grace asked.

* * *

Grace was around Simon and Alan's age. She was more mature than her age.

"Him? He's Simon Markem: Stan's younger brother." A.J. replied.

Grace had short; smooth; light brown hair with blue eyes. She lowered her head and blushed.

"I think he has a crush on me." She whispered.

"What's wrong with that? I think you also have a crush on him. You're cute and beautiful." A.J. grinned.

"Please don't tell him! I want to be the one to tell him." Grace begged.

"Don't worry; I won't tell him. I somehow know how that feels." A.J. sighed.

"I've got to go. I'll talk with the other girls." Grace smiled.

"Lunal, Zonemon, you two go also." A.J. nodded.

Lunal; Zonemon; Shomon and Flanit all followed Grace out. A.J. went straight out and went straight to Fred.

* * *

A.J. knew that his mom was waiting for him in his bedroom, to have sex with him. A.J. picked Fred for the job.

"Fred? May I ask you a favor?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah sure." Fred replied.

"There is someone who needs to be looked after. It's in my bedroom. Its delegate and burns. Lock the door right behind you." A.J. requested.

"Sure thing." Fred smiled.

He left straight for the house.

* * *

A.J. went over to Stan.

"Stan? Remember the help you needed from me?" A.J. asked.

"Ah yes. You want to go now?" Stan asked.

A.J. nodded, "Bring Greemon and Muzoc along. Have Muzoc in a Crescent Sphere."

"He is already in. Greemon!" Stan yelled.

Greemon rushed over. Zonemon and Lunal joined in but A.J. put Lunal in his Crescent Sphere.

"I showed Helen my poem." A.J. commented.

"Did she like it?" Stan asked.

"She loved it." A.J. smiled.

They had Grace and Helen join them. Grace had Flanit in a Crescent Sphere. Last was Helen, she also had Sapphiredarl in her Crescent Sphere. They all headed towards Jerebi Lake.

"Where are we going?" Grace asked.

"To Crescent Tomb in the Digi-World." A.J. replied.

"Why?" Helen asked.

"There's some stuff I want to show you all and to tell you." A.J. replied.

Grace nodded, understanding.

"O.K. All of you jump into... Do you all know how to swim?" A.J. asked.

They all nodded.

"O.K. All of you jump into the lake behind me and just follow me." A.J. directed.

A.J. took a deep breath and held it. He dived into the lake. The others took deep breaths, held them and jumped into the lake behind A.J. A.J. was waiting for them.

* * *

He dived through an underwater tunnel, all those following went through it as well. A.J. took his head out at the other side and swum to the bank. It was an underground cave. Getting out of the water, the suit automatically dried itself up. A.J. walked over to the drawings. Ememon approached A.J.

"Where are you going A.J.?" Ememon asked.

"To Crescent Tomb." Muchiya replied.

"In the Digi-World." Zomo added.

"May I come along?" Ememon asked.

The others got out of the water as their suits dried. They all walked over to A.J. amazed.

"Sorry, but not this time. Another time. Ememon, you patrol the lake outside." A.J. replied.

Ememon hopped into the water, diving out. Once he went through the cave, A.J. closed it behind him.

"What are these drawings?" Ranbimon asked.

"The middle one by itself is a drawing of Meric Land. It's in three places in this land. Here: in this underwater cave; in an underground tunnel that doesn't show on the map, and in my room. The one below it is our solar system exactly. The one to its left is the Digi-World planet; to its right: the Destined Voyagers solar system." A.J. explained.

"So this is how we're going to get there?" Stan asked.

"That's correct." Zomo replied.

A.J. smiled, "This is Zomo: my suit. I haven't shown anyone this place, except now, to all of you. You all promise me to keep the secret?"

They all nodded.

"We do promise." Helen nodded.

"To the Mystic Suits." Muchiya commented.

"Muchiya: my twivice. The two prototype suits are right here." A.J. explained.

* * *

"Catch them before they leave!" A doctor yelled.

Some security guards stood in Jeramel's; Goring's; Steve's; Peter's, and Tearmon's way. The guards were blocking the exit. Goring and Steve quickly dealt with them since they didn't have any weapons like guns. They escaped the hospital successfully.

"You all know where to meet up and when. Don't forget the plan." Steve reminded, running away in opposite directions with Watermon.

"Don't worry; we'll be there." Peter replied.

* * *

They walked over to some covered booths. A.J. pressed on a small monitor with his thumb: the right booth. A.J. nodded to Helen, who pressed the other one. The covers slid up like shutters. Two rubber hard suits were exposed.

A.J.'s was green. It had the Crescent League symbol along with the darkness crest of myths beside it. The darkness crest symbol of myths was also on the forehead in the center. It was muscular, A.J.'s size.

Helen's was blue. It was a replica of A.J.'s except for a few changes. Instead of myths was mulige. There wasn't any symbol on the forehead. It was more feminine, Helen's size.

"My suit's named Twinkler and Helen's named Beauty." A.J. commented.

"What about the rest of us?" Stan asked.

"Don't worry; I'm planning to make suits for all of you." A.J. replied.

"What's so unique about it?" Helen asked.

"You can fly in it. The material is resistant to everything. If you sweat, the suit would recycle it. It would keep the body clean and protected." A.J. replied.

"It can also do numerous attacks. Elemental or Mineral." Muchiya added.

"Twinkler and I are close friends. I think I'll keep him with me from now on." A.J. decided.

He raised his right arm diagonally and let Muchiya touch it. Twinkler was sucked in.

"I'd advise you not to do it yet. You two need to get close." A.J. commented, stopping Helen.

A.J. pressed with his thumb again, closing the cover. Helen sighed, closing hers.

* * *

They all went back to the maps.

"This place has everything to survive, right?" Greemon asked.

A.J. nodded, "Zonemon didn't know about it until now."

"I did too!" Zonemon complained.

"So only you and Ememon know about it?" Helen asked.

A.J. nodded, "Yep only us. Since when do you know about it?"

"Since you were a child." Zonemon grinned.

A.J. sweat-dropped, "Yeah. I forgot about that."

"So when are we going to this Crescent Tomb?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I'm eager to find out what the tomb is all about." Shomon agreed.

"Hold on then. I don't know where we'll land." A.J. replied.

A.J. pressed on the drawing of the Digi-World planet. They were all sucked into a mystic gate-way.

* * *

They all passed through a wormhole that was first emerald in color. A doorway opened up and they all passed through it, the wormhole was of the Digi-World this time. A.J. fell out of the sky into the ocean with Zonemon. Grace; Shomon; Stan and Greemon all landed in Crescent Tomb. Helen and Ranbimon fell into the ocean, far from A.J. and Zonemon. Grace and Stan were worried at once when they noticed that A.J. and Helen weren't there. Stan contacted A.J.

"Yeah. What's up?" A.J. asked.

"_Grace; Shomon; I, and Greemon are all here in Crescent Tomb. Where are you?_" Stan asked.

"Somewhere in the ocean." A.J. replied.

"_Search for Helen and Ranbimon; they might be in the ocean with you._" Stan commented.

"Right away. Over and out." A.J. nodded.

He closed the connection. A.J. was an excellent swimmer from Meric Land. He and Zonemon were floating on the surface.

"Do it Zonemon. Reliability Initiate!" A.J. yelled.

"ZONEMON CHARGE..."  
"... MARINE STARMON! The Reliable Cat Guardian."

A.J. grabbed onto Marine Starmon. Marine Starmon dived, A.J. held his breath. Marine Starmon searched for Helen underwater.

'I would know that Helen would be on the surface. She wouldn't drown that easily.' A.J. thought, using telepathy.

'O.K. then.' Marine Starmon nodded.

He headed back to the surface.

'Helen is a good swimmer, she should know how to swim.' A.J. thought.

"Maybe she doesn't because she doesn't know where she is." Marine Starmon suggested.

"Or because she's out cold." A.J. sighed, worried.

"Ranbimon might be around, looking for help." Marine Starmon commented.

"Yeah. Flying in the air above Helen's location." A.J. whispered.

* * *

"I was right!" Marine Starmon yelled.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"There's Ranbimon, flying as you said. A figure is in the water: Helen most likely." Marine Starmon replied.

"Man! For a marine, you are a fast swimmer and diver." A.J. whistled.

"My turn now." A.J. let go.

"What do you mean?" Marine Starmon asked.

"How are you expecting to bring Helen back with us? She's too big for you. Her grip on you would be loose and she'd fall back into the water." A.J. replied.

* * *

"Archive Twinkler!" A.J. yelled.

In a moment's notice, Twinkler was on A.J. A.J. swum over to Helen. He let his helmet off. Marine Starmon reached A.J., while Ranbimon was flying above them.

"Helen?" A.J. whispered, slightly shaking her.

Helen slowly opened her eyes. A.J. smiled.

"A.J.? What happened?" She asked.

"It seems you lost conscious once hitting the surface of the water. Thanks to Ranbimon and Marine Starmon, I found you this quick." A.J. replied.

"You're wearing Twinkler." Helen smiled.

"I'm glad you noticed. Come on. I'll fly you to Crescent Tomb." A.J. grinned, putting his helmet back on.

"Now how could I resist an offer like that?" Helen asked.

She put her arms around A.J.'s neck tightly while A.J. held her legs up.

* * *

He boosted into the air, flying towards Crescent Tomb. Ranbimon was beside him, while Marine Starmon was below him.

* * *

A.J. landed on Sacred Star Island with Helen in his arms. Ranbimon landed on her legs beside him. In a moment's notice, Twinkler was back in Muchiya. A.J. helped Helen up. Marine Starmon washed himself onto the bank. He decrevolved back into Zonemon.

"Are we on Sacred Star Island?" Ranbimon asked.

"I'm not sure." A.J. replied.

"Just who's Marine Starmon?" Helen asked.

"It's Zonemon in his Armor Reliability form." A.J. replied.

"I would criticize you for leaving me to swim, but I'm not that type of Copedam." Zonemon smiled.

"I'm glad you're O.K." Ranbimon commented.

"I'm glad you weren't out like your sailor." Zonemon grinned.

"I guess we're equal then." Ranbimon nodded.

"Crescent Tomb is probably in the center of the island. Ranbimon and Zonemon, its O.K. for you two to hold hands." A.J. commented, holding hands with Helen.

Ranbimon shyly held onto Zonemon's hand. Zonemon nodded, tightening his grip on it slightly. The four of them headed towards Crescent Tomb.

* * *

Steve and Tearmon met up with Peter, Goring and Jeramel at their rendezvous point. They nodded before starting their plan. They jumped into the jeep and headed off to the Stablins. They kicked the door open and searched the house, no one was there so they trashed it and left. They went to the Nanerams, trashed the house and left a message with Mark's parents and his younger sister. They then went to Twistars, killed the parents and trashed the house.

They left for Cannon's house and killed his parents and trashed the house. They went to Toasts house, killed his parents and the baby and trashed the house. They headed for the Uniques, they entered the house and Peter got a hit in the head by Daniel. Daniel knew that they were coming for him and his family so his family went to Daniel's grandparents and left Daniel there. They fired at Daniel but he didn't get injured. The members got enraged and took a hasty retreat.

They headed for the Markems, last.

* * *

A.J.; Helen; Zonemon and Ranbimon all reached Crescent Tomb. It was in the center. They entered and met up with Stan; Grace; Greemon, and Shomon.

"Since you have the strongest copedam, I think that after this, you'll have to go on a special quest by yourself with your soul-warriors. I don't know where you should start first though." A.J. whispered.

"I have an idea on that." Grace whispered.

* * *

"What does it say?" Stan asked.

"It basically says what's happened; happening and going to happen, here; on Meric Land and in our realm: back home." A.J. replied.

"What does it say about back home?" Helen asked.

"Get to the present, this time." Stan nodded.

A.J. sighed, "Goring; Peter; Steve; Jeramel and Tearmon had already escaped Crescent Hospital. They headed to the Stablins to kill them, but no one was there so they trashed it and left. The Nanerams were next, they trashed the house and left a message with Mark's parents and his younger sister. At the Twistars, they killed the parents and trashed the house. They killed Cannon's parents and trashed the house. Same thing at the Toasts house: the baby was also killed."

A.J. continued, "At the Uniques, Daniel knew of them coming and returned home from Meric Land. He prepared himself well. Peter got a hit in the head by Daniel. Daniel's family went to his grandparents and left Daniel there. They fired at Daniel, but missed him. They all took a hasty retreat. Their final destination is Markems... We better get there before them, they didn't arrive there yet."

"Carl's parents are dead?" Helen asked.

"We need to go Helen. Grace, we'll see you later." A.J. commented.

Grace nodded. They all returned to Stan's Home.

* * *

"Archive Twinkler!" A.J. whispered.

Twinkler was on him.

"Stay here you two." A.J. commented, rushing out.

Stan; Greemon and Zonemon followed. Helen huffed.

"No way I'm staying here." She remarked.

She went down with Grace; Shomon and Ranbimon.

"What's going on?" Ann asked.

"Why are you back so soon?" Tom asked.

"We'll explain later." Stan replied, rushing out of the door.

Helen; Grace; Shomon and Ranbimon came down.

"Hey, Mrs. Markem and Mr. Markem. This is Grace and her copedam: Shomon. Ranbimon is my copedam." Helen greeted.

"Well, maybe you can explain what's going on." Ann suggested.

"You won't believe me. It's a long shot but... Some criminals are coming here to kill you both. If you don't believe me, look out the window." Helen explained.

Ann and Tom looked out the front window. Zonemon was Centermon and Greemon was Graslmon, they were fighting Tearmon, while Stan and A.J. dealt with the rest.

"O.K. So who's that guy in the suit?" Ann asked.

"That's A.J." Grace replied.

"Grace is A.J.'s sister." Helen commented.

"Where's Simon?" Tom asked, turning around.

"I would guess he's back at Meric Land, where we headed to." Helen replied.

"Do you know when he's coming back?" Ann asked, turning around.

Helen shook her head, "Sorry but I don't."

* * *

A.J. was facing off with Goring and Peter while Stan was against Steve and Jeramel. Two against one was nothing for A.J. and Stan. They dealt with their opponents quickly.

"**Gralen Blades**!" Graslmon yelled.

"**Atom Split**!" Centermon yelled.

The attacks were too fast for Tearmon to avoid them. He was blasted away.

"A withdrawal would be appropriate!" Steve yelled.

A figure was watching across the street. Another figure was watching the first figure. Stan; A.J.; Centermon and Graslmon watched Jeramel; Peter; Goring; Steve and Tearmon withdraw. Centermon decrevolved back into Zonemon; Graslmon decrevolved back into Greemon. The helmet came down off of A.J.'s face.

"See ya later then." A.J. nodded.

He disappeared in a gust of green energy. Helen saw it and she huffed again, annoyed. Grace was also annoyed. A.J. reappeared by himself, sweat-dropped. He knocked and Helen answered, glaring at him. A.J. sheepishly smiled.

"Minor forgets." A.J. excused.

Helen sighed, "Let's go anyway."

A.J. nodded. Helen; Ranbimon; Grace, and Shomon went out with A.J. The five of them disappeared in a gust of green energy.

"I'll go bring Simon." Stan told his parents.

Greemon went with him.

* * *

A.J. told the kids that lost their families of what happened. He told them that they were welcomed on Meric Land. Grace and Shomon went away on their journey. She promised that she would come back during two weeks. Mark returned home with Rejelmon. Stan got Simon and returned home with Sigmalmon. The kids decided to stay in Meric Land. Helen; Ryan and Alan returned to their home with their soul-warriors.

COMING UP! EPISODE 6: FUN BEFORE DUTY

_Check out Grace's Life Journey for Grace's Quest. It's what happens to her with her copedam. Episode 1: To Realm of Charges_

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Ememon:**

Ememon was an owl on two legs. He was a humanoid figure. His armor was like Mewtwo, but emerald in color. His arms were white human; his hands were paws of a lion's. Owl wings were on his back, green in color. A long lion's tail was attached to his lower back bone. His legs were human, his feet were of horses' hooves. He had whiskers like a cat and his eyes were green, his face was humanoid. His skin was white in color like a dolphin's. The crest of myths was on his upper right shoulder carved in green. His half upper face was that of an owl, with an upper beak, with the lower half of his face being that of a human. He's a Juvenile Sewiril Copedam. He's Jerebi type. He wore a necklace like the one A.J. wears but only because A.J. gives it to him. From then on, Ememon always wore it and it enlarges and shrinks when needed.

His attack is: _Hexagonal Crystal_, particles form around Ememon's wings while Ememon's launches the particles into his right fist. Ememon launches an energized Hexagonal shaped crystal from his right fist that is colored green. It burns opponents deeply. It leaves blood tracks on humans but the human's burns aren't so deep as a Codelimin's.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Hexagonal Crystal

**Marine Starmon:**

With the charge of Reliability, Zonemon charges into Marine Starmon, the Reliable Cat Guardian. His charge is grey in color, in a form of a dolphin's nose. The four fins are connected to it. The two upper ones are small while the lower ones are large. Marine Starmon has a dolphin nose as his eyes are brown. He has a body of a shark but smaller. His skin is marine kind. The divine crest of myths is on his nose, on the top. The two front fins are like dolphins and they are short. The two back ones are large like a marine dinosaur. He has a tail of a dolphin and a top fin like a shark. The crest of Reliability is on his back fins. He can dive deep into the ocean.

Rank: Reliability Charge

Attribute: Marine Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Motto: The Reliable Cat Guardian

Attacks: Sonar Torpedo; Marine Combo; Ocean Freeze


	7. Fun before Duty

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 6: "Fun before Duty"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** Steve and the others escaped Crescent Hospital. They planned revenge on Crescent Gang members and achieved it until Daniel Unique was able to force them to withdraw from his home. A.J. and Stan stopped them completely along with their copedam. A.J. and Helen got closer and had a unique moment together. Grace started her Life Journey with Shomon and would be gone for two weeks, if not less. On with the conclusion.

* * *

_A.J. was in the same classroom as before. His location was different this time. He was in the front row on the far right, furthest from the door. On the rear row behind him, Helen was dancing with another classmate on top of the desk._

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

A.J. was in Crescent Cave. Zonemon; Ememon and Lunal were with him. A.J. was working on a third mystic suit. Zonemon; Ememon and Lunal helped all they could. The suit was silver in color. It was a replica of A.J.'s and Helen's. Instead of the darkness crest of myths it was the darkness crest of gralen, Stan's symbol. The darkness crest symbol of gralen was also on the forehead in the center. It was muscular, Stan's size.

With experience from the other two Mystic Suits, A.J. finished it in a record time, two days. He was just doing the finishing touches.

"After this, we'll use Star Crescent to do replicas of Mystic Suits. We'd do the right adjustments on the laptop." A.J. commented.

"Why is there a symbol on the forehead?" Ememon asked.

"Because Stan is Co-Leader of Crescent League. What I have, he has." A.J. replied.

A.J. quickly finished up with Gralener. He copied Twinkler from Muchiya onto Star Crescent. He made three copies of Twinkler on his laptop, did the adjustments and particlized them. They appeared in front of Star Crescent on the floor standing up. One was Zonemon's size; the other was Ememon's size and the third was Lunal's size. The soul-warriors put on their Mystic Suits. They left the cave and went to train in the suits, to become friends with it.

A.J. smiled, shaking his head. He made two other Mystic Suits, both were white, one had the darkness crest symbol of life while the other had the darkness crest of justice on it. One was feminine while the other was muscular. One was Grace's size while the other was Simon's size. He made new booths for them and particlized the suits; made them real. They were particlized straight into the booths. A.J. covered the booths.

The center of the shutter was their darkness crest symbols of life and justice on the booths that had the right mystic suits. A.J. sighed, worried about Grace. There was a difference between the sailor and soul-warrior suit. The soul-warrior suit would change with its host. If Zonemon crevolved to Centermon, Mystic suit would still be on him but in his new shape. A.J. made two mystic suits for Shomon and Sigmalmon. He put them in booths next to their sailor suits.

A.J. made a purple mystic suit, a muscular one. It had the darkness crest symbol of refraction, Mark's symbol. The darkness crest symbol of refraction was also on the forehead in the center. It was muscular, Mark's size. He made one for Rejelmon. He particlized them into their own booths, side by side. The booths' shutters had the darkness crest symbol of refraction on it.

A.J. made Mystic suits for all his Crescent League members: Human; codelimin or indiral. This time they were all black without any darkness crest symbol.

* * *

Helen appeared out of the water. She got onto the bank. She went to A.J. A.J. sensed her and noticed that she was wet, the first time he saw her like that. There was a Mystic suit for Ranbimon as well, next to Helen's Beauty.

"Hey Helen. What are you doing here?" A.J. asked.

"I was wondering what you were doing, that's all. Zonemon told me that you'd be here working on mystic suits." Helen replied.

"Yep. I made Mystic suits for everybody in Crescent League including for the codelimin and indiral. You can take Beauty now." A.J. allowed.

"Alright!" Helen cheered.

She opened Beauty's shutter. The moment Helen touched Beauty, it merged onto her. Helen smiled, joyfully.

"It would take awhile to become close with it." A.J. smiled.

Ranbimon appeared out of the water.

"Is there a suit for me?" She asked.

"Yep. Come and take it." A.J. nodded.

"Yeppy!" Ranbimon rushed out of the water.

Ranbimon opened her suit's shutter. The moment she touched it, it merged onto her. Ranbimon went back underwater, joining Zonemon; Ememon and Lunal. If the indiral would evolve, the mystic suit on him or her would change shape as well.

"You can go out and get used to it." A.J. commented.

"What about you?" Helen asked.

"I'll tell the others about their suits: the ones that live here." A.J. replied.

"Before you go, I came here for a reason." Helen remarked.

"Yeah, what?" A.J. asked.

"I; Ryan and Alan were wondering if we could live here because we don't have any real home." Helen explained.

"Where have you been living all this time?" A.J. asked.

Helen shrugged, "In a hotel."

"Where did you get the money?" A.J. asked.

"Ryan supplied the money, while he was in Scorpion Gang." Helen replied.

"I don't want to know how. You're all welcome to live here Helen." A.J. smiled, sweetly.

"Thanks." Helen smiled.

She sighed, "I forgot to thank you back then when you saved me in the Digi-World."

"No need. I wouldn't lose you that easily. I didn't want to lose you." A.J. whispered.

Tears appeared in Helen's eyes. She wiped them away and embraced A.J. A.J. embraced her back.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." Helen smiled.

"It's true." A.J. remarked.

Helen nodded, "I know. I can sense your honesty."

They let go of each other. A.J. watched as Helen dived underwater. A.J. sighed. He didn't need to dive underwater to go where he wanted to. He used his Meric Land map. There were new places since most of the members were living there. He took the suits he wanted from Crescent Cave with him.

* * *

A.J. went from one to another and telling them about the suits, giving it to them personally, to them and their soul-warriors. When he was done, he went back to the lake with Twinkler on him. Ememon wasn't around. A.J. sensed Ememon in Crescent Cave. He quickly dived underwater to Crescent Cave.

"What is it?" A.J. asked.

"These two new booths were here when I got here. They're empty but I didn't go in." Ememon replied.

"Weird." A.J. whispered.

He went closer and saw myths on one while gralen was on the other.

"These devices are for me and Stan but why? What for?" A.J. wondered.

Ememon shrugged.

"Anyway, I've downloaded all the information from Star Crescent into Muchiya. I'm going to go to Crescent Tomb to get all the information there and copy it to Muchiya, even if it's in Sewiric." A.J. sighed.

"What did that mean?" Ememon asked.

"What? Sewiric? It means Twinklec I guess. Sewiric; Twilasin and Sewirich all are relatives to Twinkle. Sewiric I already told you, the language's name, like English or French. Twilasin; Twinkle: the culture. Sewirich, Twinklich: the people." A.J. explained.

"Don't you feel that it's weird that you know such language?" Ememon asked.

A.J. shrugged, "I guess so. I better get going."

He pressed on the Digi-World planet. He disappeared by himself. Ememon sighed, shaking his head. He dived back underwater to return to the lake.

* * *

A.J. reappeared in Crescent Tomb. He found Stan there.

"Hey! What's up?" Stan asked.

"Hey. I just came from Meric Land. I want to copy this future-telling to Muchiya so that it would be useful. It might be more than future-telling." A.J. replied.

"How's it going with Helen?" Stan asked.

"Great. She's staying over with Ryan and Alan at Meric Land with the rest of us." A.J. replied.

"What about Samantha?" Stan asked.

"I'm keeping my distance. You told me to anyway." A.J. replied.

He went walking pass the wall, having Muchiya copy it.

"Yeah, I know. I haven't seen her for awhile anyway. What's up with you? Anything new?" Stan asked.

"I made new mystic suits for every member of Crescent League, including copedam and indiral." A.J. replied.

"I like for us humans to be called Sailors, not Digital Sailor; Digi-Sailors or Code Sailors, just Sailors. What do you think?" Stan asked.

"I would prefer that as well. It would tell us who's who. It would make us difference from the copedam or indiral that we have and are connected to, the soul-warriors as we call them." A.J. replied.

"You know, from time to time, I feel telekinetically connected to Greemon; Griffonmon and another one. I don't know. I feel connected to Muzoc as well." Stan sighed.

"Like you can telepath with them, right?" A.J. smiled.

Stan looked up from his seat, "Yeah. I guess you felt it too."

"It's not in our control. The question is: Can we control it?" A.J. wondered.

"I have absolutely no idea. There are secrets that I'd like to keep to myself." Stan replied.

"That's what I mean by controlling it. To let your thoughts go to your soul-warriors but to let them know of what you want them to know only, the same goes for them on their side." A.J. explained.

"That's an interesting idea." Stan agreed.

"I wish it was true. That we could actually control such stuff about ourselves." A.J. sighed.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Muzoc asked.

"That's a unique thing in Muzoc; he talks normally like us. Strange things are like I understanding what Lunal wants though we don't have the same language. Another thing is that I'm fluent in this twinkle language, or rather sewiric. It's like my native tongue. I can understand it better than English even." A.J. commented

"Different stuff." Stan replied, to Muzoc's question.

"I'm having these dreams that I and Helen are both in. The latest one I saw that Helen knows how to dance." A.J. smiled.

"I'm also having nice friendly dreams about me and Samantha while I'm sleeping." Stan smiled.

"Strange. It's like I and Helen are to be destined together but at the same time, aren't. Get my point?" A.J. asked.

Stan nodded, "I understand. I feel like that sometimes between me and Samantha."

"Eoo! Love stuff." Muzoc commented.

"If you don't understand it or feel it, you won't accept it or like it. You would also jump to conclusions." Stan commented.

"Some people are afraid of true love. Why? I guess the answer would be with them or then again might not." A.J. smiled

"Love is complicated but sometimes it seems so simple." Stan added.

"It's a great feeling once a person is sure of it. Even copedam have it. Look at Zonemon and Ranbimon for instance. I don't know about indiral." A.J. shook his head.

"I guess people are afraid of commitment with the ones they love." Stan sighed.

"Are you planning to marry Samantha?" A.J. asked.

"She's amazing and unique. That's how I think of her. Marriage? I don't know. It's still too early though I can see a future with her." Stan smiled.

"Same thing with Helen and Amanda. They're both amazing and unique. Amanda thinks of me as her brother. I love Helen more than I love Amanda though. I can also see a future with Helen better." A.J. smiled.

"Wow! I didn't know that. Carl is trying to flirt with Amanda." Stan remarked.

"I know. I know Amanda well. She won't let Carl become close to her. I know she knows that Carl is trying to hit on her." A.J. nodded.

"Carl is some trouble." Stan nodded.

"He's worth it though. I can see he would be great help for Crescent League." A.J. sighted.

"I can see that the only reason he joined your gang in the first place was because of the girls. That's probably how he met Helen." Stan shrugged.

"I'm leaving for a stroll." Muzoc waved, leaving Crescent Tomb.

"O.K. Be careful." Stan nodded.

"You're wrong. Carl and Helen have been together from since before I registered in Crescent School. Those two were in Crescent School before I was in it." A.J. replied.

"How did you form Crescent gang?" Stan asked.

"Basically because of Scorpion Gang's presence. I thought of the name Crescent to go with the school but now it might become international. Helen; Carl and Amanda are the first three that joined the gang after I made it up. I asked them first and they accepted to become members. The first time I saw Scorpion Gang bullying with Helen and Carl, that's when I thought of Crescent gang." A.J. explained.

"Neat. Did you get everything you want from here?" Stan asked.

A.J. nodded, "Yeah. We need to talk more like this."

"We sure do. Is there anything else?" Stan asked.

A.J. nodded, "There's two mysterious new booths that are probably our size back in Crescent Cave. You should come and see to understand."

* * *

"I see what you mean. One has my symbol while the other has yours." Stan noted.

"I think we should enter them." A.J. remarked.

"What? We don't know what it'll do to us." Stan warned.

"That's the whole fun of it. It must be good stuff. I'm willing to risk my life with it." A.J. nodded.

"I'm with you I guess. I'll tell you now, I don't agree on this." Stan commented.

"You might change your mind afterwards." A.J. grinned.

Stan shrugged, "Possible."

Both of them entered their destined booths together. Once entering, the booths shutters closed. The shutters were dark so no one could tell what was happening inside. In Stan's silver energy and darkness. In A.J.'s green energy and darkness. Memories flashed through them both, of the past that they were forced to forget. Once it was all over, the shutters circled open and both Stan and A.J. fell out exhausted, panting.

"Weird, ah?" Stan smiled.

"Yeah. I now know that our peace journey was no dream." A.J. nodded.

"I know this now that was the first time we ever met, even before the 5th Oasis. It's strange we forgot it." Stan sighed.

"It was Eclipse, somehow he made our minds think that it was all a dream and eventually we forgot it." A.J. explained.

"But now we know that it's all true. I'm still with what I said before but I'll also say that going in there was worth it." Stan nodded.

"Going in where?" A.J. asked.

Stan blinked, "Right in..."

He paused, seeing the wall of the cave. The booths were gone.

"What? They were right behind us when we fell out!" Stan gasped.

"I know. It was real alright. Its job was done so it vanished." A.J. shrugged.

"Reasonable. Hey, where's my mystic suit?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. It's right here." A.J. directed.

Stan opened the booth and he touched the suit, it merged onto him.

'Sweet.' He thought.

"Does it have a name?" Stan asked.

"No. You can name it yourself. Go on out. Train in it, get to know it." A.J. urged.

"Well, O.K. But tell me about your dreams about you and Helen later, I'll tell you mine in return." Stan suggested.

"That's fine with me." A.J. nodded.

Stan dived into the water. A.J. grinned and pressed on the training ground on Meric Land. He was particlized out.

* * *

A.J. reappeared in the training ground on Meric Land. He called it Meric Dojo. Without any warning Amanda attacked him. A.J. quickly put Twinkler on and avoided Amanda's attack. Amanda had her mystic suit on as well.

"This is going to be fun." Amanda smiled.

"You've been out here training by yourself?" A.J. asked.

"Until you showed up." Amanda nodded.

"I guess I'll leave then." A.J. sighed.

"Don't! I was getting bored training by myself. It would be more fun with you." Amanda smiled sweetly.

A.J. smiled, nodding.

"O.K. Let's do this." He agreed.

Amanda attacked swiftly. She was actually able to hit A.J. and knocked his senses away for a moment. He was caught off-guard.

'Damn! What happened?' A.J. thought.

Amanda went for an elbow to A.J.'s stomach but A.J. quickly rolled out of the way and onto his feet. Amanda stopped herself in time from hitting the ground. A.J. kept firm and concentrated on training with Amanda, he didn't know what took him off-guard. He probably thought that Amanda would be easy and he underestimated her. It seemed that she wouldn't be and that he was mistaken to underestimate her.

"Dodge this A.J.!" Amanda challenged.

A.J. back-flipped with his arms away from Amanda's kick. He returned to his fighting stance. He grinned.

"I guess you're stronger than I thought." Amanda commented.

"I'm not the leader for nothing you know." A.J. remarked.

A.J. quickly slid his right foot under Amanda's feet that made her slip onto her back unharmed, thanks to her mystic suit. A.J. helped her back up.

"It seems I need to get closer to my suit." Amanda sighed.

"It would take time." A.J. nodded.

"Have you got it?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. As long as it takes." A.J. replied.

Amanda grinned.

"O.K. then." She nodded.

She went for a punch to A.J.'s stomach, but he blocked it.

"Fun before Duty." A.J. smiled, holding Amanda's fist.

Amanda growled. She pulled her fist back and A.J. let her go. Amanda fell down back onto her back. They both laughed. Amanda got back onto her feet and they continued on training together.

COMING UP! EPISODE 7: POLAMON'S ENTRANCE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	8. Polamon's Entrance

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 7: "Polamon's Entrance"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** A.J. made mystic suits for the rest of the league. He made suits for the soul-warriors of the members. Helen, Stan, Lunal, Zonemon, Ememon and Ranbimon all took their suits. A.J. sent the rest of the suits to their owners, the sailor suits. He gave the suits to the ones that lived with him on Meric Land. Helen, Alan and Ryan are living with A.J. on Meric Land. A.J. copied the information on the walls in Crescent Tomb to his Twivice.

He had a pleasant talk with Stan. In the end, he went to Meric Dojo to train out. He found Amanda there in her Mystic Suit. The two trained together for awhile. On with the conclusion.

* * *

A.J. was having another dream about him and Helen. It was like the rest, a friendship sort of dream. Tosha had her own room now as A.J. was sleeping alone. The soul-warriors of the sailors were allowed to sleep with their sailors. Zonemon; Ememon and Lunal were with A.J. in his room.

* * *

_A.J. was walking down a street, in his own school uniform, early in the morning, going to school. He was walking down a side street. He noticed something behind him as he looked back. Helen motioned him over. She was in her school uniform, a green school dress. A.J. walked over to Helen. Helen smiled and A.J. gave her a document and left._

* * *

A.J. opened his eyes. He sighed.

'These dreams would never end.' He thought.

"Are you O.K. A.J.?" Ememon asked, from his bed.

"Yeah. It's just one of those dreams." A.J. replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Ememon asked.

"It's three in the morning. Today's Helen's birthday, September 27th. Come, I'll tell you all about it in Crescent Cave." A.J. replied, leaving his bed.

He put Twinkler on him from Muchiya. Ememon put on his mystic suit. They left Actonal Mansion and headed for Myths Fall.

* * *

They dived into Twinkle Lake, through Crescent Tunnel and into Crescent Cave. A.J. put Twinkler back into Muchiya and took a seat. Ememon kept his suit on and took another seat.

"Come on. Speak up." Ememon started.

"I didn't want to tell anybody this. I was planning on having a special day with Helen." A.J. sighed.

"You mean like the two of you..." Ememon paused.

A.J. shook his head, "No. Not like that. Unfortunately for us teenagers, if we loss our virginity here on Meric Land, it's gone, like on Earth. That's only if you do it with someone from the opposite sex, who is close to your age and never had sex before with someone else."

"Would the sperm fertilize the egg?" Ememon asked.

"No. Like adult sex, teenage sex won't fertilize the egg, especially from the first time here on Meric Land." A.J. replied.

"Then what is it that you want to talk about?" Ememon asked.

"I was planning a surprise party for Helen." A.J. replied.

"Wow. That's great! Are we invited?" Ememon asked

A.J. sweat-dropped, "Before no. Now, yes unfortunately."

Ememon blinked, "Why unfortunately?"

"I would prefer to have sometime with Helen by ourselves in private. Helen might want that too." A.J. replied.

"Understandable." Ememon sighed, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" A.J. asked.

"I just look around me and there are couples all around. Look at you and Helen; Stan and Samantha. Even copedam! Look at Zonemon and Ranbimon. I just want a soul-mate, a female companion to share stuff with." Ememon replied.

A.J. smiled, "I understand how you feel. There are stuff that I can't tell anyone but Helen and only Helen. Then again, there is stuff that I keep to myself, I don't tell anyone, including you and Helen."

"Something here. How old is Helen going to become?" Ememon asked.

"15 like me." A.J. replied.

"Wow. You're in May and she's in September: Taurus and Libra." Ememon grinned.

A.J. chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

"So do you have a plan for the party?" Ememon asked.

A.J. nodded, "Yeah. We're going to make the food naturally, without Jerebi Producer's help. This is special. Helen mustn't find out about the food, much less the party."

"Do you have some idea for a distraction for her?" Ememon asked.

"Maybe Carl or Samantha." A.J. shrugged.

"It's a pity we Codelimin don't have birthdays." Ememon remarked.

"Sure you do. Remember when you hatched and on the same day next year would be your birthday." A.J. explained.

"Do you remember when you first saw me?" Ememon asked.

A.J. nodded, "Yeah. It was here in Crescent Cave, you were still Flumon then."

"Two days before I hatched in Crescent Cave. I don't know how I got there and I don't remember anything else before." Ememon explained.

"August 13th 1992, I got to the cave. Two days before is August 11th. So you're... 10. Your birthday is August 11th then." A.J. smiled.

Ememon blinked, "Wow. Thanks! How did you figure that out? Are you sure about the date?"

"Positive. The first thing I remember is when I was at my adopted parents' home, three months after I was born: August. Five years passed until I found this cave and you, on August also." A.J. explained.

"Great. What about this party planning though? Continue on with it." Ememon urged.

"Before I get back into that, there's something I would want to tell you. There would be moments for both of us that would be extremely challenging. We shouldn't think of the results while we face the challenges but after. We can take them after we face them. If you want to do something, just do it and don't hesitate. Face reality as it is and accept it. That doesn't mean though to just sit around and do nothing. We can influence the worlds; one creature can change a world." A.J. started.

"One creature can change history, if he pushes himself towards his destiny and fate. He shouldn't be afraid of going his own way and leaving the flow. He can make and do fascinating stuff that would astonish any world. He would get to crossroads but he should choose the one that would lead him to his final goal. Also go in a straight line, never bending. That's mostly, but not completely, what being a Muslim means. Millions of people don't realize that though.

"We probably might be a weak specie, weaker that your specie. That doesn't mean we can't achieve things. If we put our backs into it we can achieve anything with god's willing. He gave knowledge to different people throughout history. He gave Edison the knowledge of how to make an electric bulb; he gave the Wright brothers the knowledge of how to manufacture a plane that flies. He gave astronomical knowledge to Einstein. He doesn't give all knowledge to one person.

"None of this would probably interest you. Just for the record, I don't believe in the human evolution crap. I don't know about the dinosaur extinction theory or the Big Bang theory. All I know is that heaven and earth were created in seven days. Seven days for god can be a thousand years or even ten thousand years. I do believe that there are other species out there in the universe. Maybe intelligent or maybe not. God didn't tell us about it because it isn't important.

"We can't reach them and they can't reach us that don't mean that they don't exist. I better stop my mumbo-jumbo now." A.J. finished, smiling sheepishly.

"Actually, your lecture wasn't boring at all. At least for me. It taught me some stuff I never knew before. Can we get back to our issue here though?" Ememon asked.

"Sure." A.J. smiled. "The girls can deal with the cooking; we would deal with the decorations around my home. We need to wake everybody up, tell them the plan and execute it. I'd prefer Samantha to distract Helen. She and Carl are still... distant. After eight. We'll wake up before sunrise so we can pray Fajr. Got it? Let's go back." He explained.

"O.K. Good." Ememon nodded.

They got off their seats. A.J. put Twinkler back on; the two dived into the lake.

* * *

They went through Crescent Tunnel and surfaced on Twinkle Lake. They went to shore and their suits dried themselves. A.J. put Twinkler back into Muchiya.

"A.J.? Can you tell the name of the places here on Meric Land again?" Ememon asked.

"Sure. Here, where we are is Myths Falls. That's Twinkle Lake. Crescent Tunnel is the tunnel between Twinkle Lake and Crescent Cave. Rose Plains is the plains. Sewiril Range isn't far from here. Icia Pole is to the north. Meric Dojo is not far. Mirage Forest and Rajel Jungle are beyond my home. Strey River comes from the mountains through Meric Dojo; Mirage Forest; Rajel Jungle and ends here. Tamuda Desert is beyond Sewiril Range.

"Beyond the desert is Tamudom Ocean." A.J. replied.

"O.K. Tell me again when I'm awake." Ememon commented.

A.J. laughed, "Sure thing."

"Did you name it all?" Ememon asked.

A.J. nodded, "Yep. We have a deep terrain sensor back in Actonal Mansion. We know as far as Tamudom Ocean. There could be other lands like this beyond the ocean and around us but out of sight."

"Amazing." Ememon whistled.

"Satan likes whistling tone. Watch your whistling." A.J. advised.

"I'll watch mine if you'll watch yours." Ememon decided.

"Deal." A.J. agreed.

The two went back to the mansion. A.J. checked his time through Muchiya and saw that it was almost 4:30 am.

* * *

Ememon took his suit off and put it on a hanger next to his bed. A.J. usually went bare-footed outside. He just went slumbered onto his bed and went to sleep. Ememon tucked himself into his bed and went to sleep, dozing off. A.J. heard the alarm for Fajr. He got out of bed and woke up his soul-warriors, except for Lunal. He switched the prayer bell on. It can be heard in all the homes and all over the mansion, depending where the people were. After five rings, it stopped.

A.J. and his soul-warriors went to A.J.'s room bathroom. They did abolition together all at once. Once everyone was gone, the lights automatically turned off. A.J. led the prayer with his soul-warriors behind him. Once done they all went back to bed. With everyone sleeping, the lights automatically turned off. A.J. and Ememon were the most tired.

The alarm sounded at eight o'clock but A.J. and Ememon were in a deep sleep. Zonemon and Lunal were the only ones who woke up from it. Since A.J. didn't tell them the plan, Zonemon and Lunal didn't wake up the others.

"I wonder why A.J. put the alarm at such an early time." Zonemon wondered.

"Lu. Luna." Lunal replied.

"Yeah. That's it! You're right. It's Helen's birthday but why are A.J. and Ememon still sleeping? Is it possible he forgot?" Zonemon asked.

"Lun." Lunal shrugged.

"I wonder if he had a plan for it." Zonemon wondered.

"Luna." Lunal shrugged.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." Zonemon grinned.

"Lunal." Lunal cheered.

* * *

Three hours passed before A.J. and Ememon woke up. They jumped out of bed, falling on their faces. They stared at each other from where they were. A.J. checked the time: 11 o'clock. He shrieked.

"We're so dead." He mumbled.

"What time is it?" Ememon asked.

"You wouldn't want to know. It's 11 o'clock." A.J. replied.

"Shit." Ememon cursed.

"Why didn't you guys... Zonemon? Lunal?" A.J. asked, looking around.

"They woke up on time it seems." Ememon sighed.

"There goes my plan." A.J. sighed, sitting back on his bed.

"Not completely. At least we don't have to wake everybody up now." Ememon shrugged.

"One thing's for sure, everybody told Helen happy birthday. We won't say anything if we see her, even though she would want us to." A.J. commented.

"What about the food and decorations?" Ememon asked.

"I'll deal with the food as planned. That'll leave you for the decorations. Don't put up anything that's too obvious. Mom taught me at first how to cook and prepare food manually. I continued on learning by myself since I was eight. Mom started teaching me since I was six. I'm a pretty good cook with experience. One thing we have to do is to deal with Helen and the others including mom. Helen and Carl need to talk.

"Who knows? It might be the last talk they have in private." A.J. shrugged.

"This is going to be a long day." Ememon whispered.

"But with fun. Come on, we'll get something to eat first then get to work. I'll talk with Carl lowly before I eat. Let's get moving." A.J. cheered.

Both of them got out of their beds and into their room's bathroom. They washed up and prepared themselves for the day.

* * *

They went to the dining room but before they entered, they stopped outside.

"We'll do this again. For the rest of the league, I'll tell them to train. Here we go!" A.J. whispered.

He clapped his hands with Ememon's paws. They both went in. Once entering, everybody was eating and stared at them, including Helen. A.J. and Ememon froze in place. They both sweat-dropped.

'As I thought.' A.J. thought.

'Act casual like nothing is happening for now, until A.J. dismisses them.' Ememon thought.

They sighed deeply to themselves.

'No turning back now.' A.J. thought.

'Let's get this over with.' Ememon thought.

A.J. approached Carl, passing by Helen but saying nothing to her. That surprised her.

"Carl? I need to talk to you for a moment by yourself." A.J. whispered in Carl's ear.

He nodded. He got out of his seat and followed A.J. out of the room.

'Phase one.' Ememon thought, taking his seat with his food.

* * *

A.J. closed the door behind him. He gave it distance between the door, and A.J. and Carl.

"What's up?" Carl asked.

"I need you to talk with Helen." A.J. replied.

"What? You know how I am with her now. Anyway, how would you feel? Aren't you the one who's with her now?" Carl asked.

'I need to convince him to talk with Helen in private, out of the mansion, without telling him my plan.' A.J. thought.

"Did you forget it's her birthday? She expected you, from all of us, to wish her a happy birthday, the least you could do. You didn't." Carl commented.

'I can do far better than to wish her a happy birthday. I can throw her a party and a damn good one.' A.J. thought.

"Look. First of all, I haven't forgotten about her birthday. Second, it's fine with me if you talk with her. The two of you might not get another chance at it. I'm asking you to talk with her at Twinkle Lake or somewhere, somewhere outside. You two need to sort things out before it gets worse." He explained.

"What? I might come back into the picture with her. I'd be technically kicking you out of it." Carl complained.

"That's fine with me." A.J. assured.

'Anything to get him and her out. I hope I didn't make it too obvious.' He thought.

Carl smiled, "Sure thing pal. We're still buds then."

"When were we ever not buds?" A.J. smiled.

"Deal. I'll handle Helen." Carl agreed.

"Great!" A.J. nodded.

* * *

They went back inside. A.J. went to get his food; he took his seat next to Ememon. Carl whispered some stuff to Helen, she was already finished. After saying what he said, Helen instantly stared at A.J., knowing he had something to do with it. A.J. kept his eyes on his food, eating normally. He knew Helen was staring at him. Helen sighed, leaving with Carl. A.J. closed his eyes, sighing lowly.

'I hope I won't regret this later on.' He thought.

He finished his food and told his league to train. They stubbornly complained and refused. A.J. knew how to deal with them though. He eventually was able to get them out to train with their soul-warriors and suits.

"The place is ours." Ememon cheered.

"We better start getting to work." A.J. remarked.

"Do you think Carl is suspicious of anything?" Ememon asked.

"I would think so. Carl isn't the dumb sort. He's dealt with Helen before; he knows how to deal with her, especially since he knows he would be helping me." A.J. replied.

"Where are the decorations?" Ememon asked.

"They're ready in our room. In the large trunk I told none of you to open." A.J. replied.

Ememon nodded, "So that's why you told us that. That's what's in it."

He quickly left the dining room to A.J.'s room.

* * *

A.J. got to work immediately on cleaning the dishes and putting them away. Before he started working with the food, he washed his hands to make sure they were clean. He didn't want to poison anyone with his hastiness. He prepared the sweets and cake amongst other food. He was done by the night. Ememon finished up with him.

"Who said decorating would be so hard?" Ememon asked.

A.J. smiled, "You've done a good job. We couldn't have done better."

"Yeah, you would all be faster at least." Ememon sighed.

"You'd still be working with us on it either way." A.J. remarked.

A.J. stopped his work a few times for a few moments. He checked up on Ememon who was doing a great job.

"Anyway, it's time to call everyone back in." A.J. commented.

"Is everything ready?" Ememon asked.

"Sure is." A.J. nodded.

He went to the window and fired a green flare into the air. Everyone saw it and knew that it meant to come back in.

* * *

Carl and Helen saw it as well, they were at Twinkle Lake. Helen sighed.

"Finally. How long does A.J. need anyway? I never thought I would say this, he's going to get it." Helen hissed.

Carl laughed, "Good for you. You know, I think he's doing this for you."

"For me? How?" Helen asked.

Carl shrugged, "I have an idea but you better see it for yourself. I want to make sure as well."

* * *

They got into Rose Plains when a rogue Codelimin jumped out from behind. Helen screamed when she saw it. Carl stood in front of her, protecting her. Zonemon and the others rushed over to check what was wrong.

"What the heck is that?" Ranbimon asked.

"I don't want to know." Helen replied.

"Lunal, go get A.J. and Ememon." Zonemon whispered.

Lunal nodded. He flew off back to the mansion.

"You think you can handle it Soil Earthmon?" Carl asked.

"I don't know but I'll try." Soil Earthmon replied.

"What are you doing?" Helen asked.

"It's got to be a Codelimin." Carl replied.

"We don't know what level it is but it's worth a shot. I'd be doing something right, giving A.J. sometime. Do it Soil Earthmon!" Carl yelled.

"Not on your expense." Helen complained.

"SOIL EARTHMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... GRAL GRIFFOMON!"

"We're all members of Crescent League. Sacrifices are needed, even if that means me. Back away please!" Carl pleaded.

Tears showed in Helen's eyes as she and Ranbimon backed away. The mysterious Codelimin attacked without hesitation.

"**Bolting Gralen**!" Gral Griffomon yelled.

The attack hit the mysterious Codelimin, but didn't affect it. It mysteriously charged it up.

"**Recharge**!" The mysterious Codelimin growled.

Spark fired out of his spikes. It fired ten times stronger electric charge towards Gral Griffomon; Bulbasaur and Carl. The lightning went right through Gral Griffomon, in the middle. Gral Griffomon didn't have time to scream, he just got deleted. The mysterious Codelimin sucked the deleted particles into itself. Carl gasped. It was the last thing he did. The lightning deleted Bulbasaur before it went through Carl's heart, killing him instantly; it came out of his back.

He collapsed to the ground dead. It sucked up Bulbasaur's particles into it. Carl's body just vaporized and vanished. The mysterious Codelimin couldn't take his body. A.J. saw it with Ememon and Lunal. He gasped shocked.

"**Recharge**!" The mysterious Codelimin growled.

The lightning vaporized the twivice that fell out of Carl's hand.

* * *

Helen fell to her knees, sobbing. Ranbimon just stood there. What could she do? A.J. saw her mourning and understood. He couldn't do anything either like the rest. The mysterious Codelimin just chose its prey. It faced Fred with Equusmon and Articuno.

"Equusmon, go for it." Fred whispered.

"It's hopeless." Equusmon whispered.

"It would be hopeless not to try. We're part of Crescent League. We'd definitely sacrifice our lives but we're not going down easily." Fred remarked.

"O.K." Equusmon sighed.

"EQUUSMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... FERIUSMON!"

The mysterious Codelimin grinned.

"**Recharge**!" He growled.

* * *

"Archive Twinkler!" A.J. yelled.

Twinkler got onto him.

"Ememon, Lunal, both of you stay here." A.J. ordered.

He rushed into the attack and the mystic suit proved itself. A.J. wasn't harmed. The mysterious Codelimin growled. He charged at A.J. A.J. held firm. Everyone watched, including Helen, who had dry tears on her eyes. She still sobbed, worried for A.J. The mysterious Codelimin shoved A.J. high into the air, out of its way. Closer now, it was swifter.

"**Recharge**!" He growled.

The attack went right through Feriusmon. Articuno was behind Feriusmon, protecting Fred. It went through Articuno and right through Fred's stomach, killing him. He was vaporized and vanished.

"NO!" A.J. yelled.

* * *

'If only I had a weapon. A special mythical sword maybe.' A.J. thought.

'Your wish is my command.' Twinkler replied.

A sword appeared in A.J.'s hand as he fell back downwards. Feriusmon and Articuno were deleted. The mysterious Codelimin sucked in the Indiral first. Before he could suck Feriusmon, A.J. landed and used his sword to block the path. He saved Feriusmon's life as he would be reborn. His particles vanished away. He slashed the mysterious Codelimin, succeeding. The mysterious Codelimin growled as data started to come out of its wound. It howled terribly as the wound slowly healed.

A scar was left in its place. A.J. blinked.

"Oh my..." He commented.

The mysterious Codelimin head-butted him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. He was not unconscious though. The mysterious Codelimin passed by A.J. as its next target was Helen and Ranbimon. A.J. noticed and growled, getting up. The mysterious Codelimin sensed him as it galloped faster towards Helen. Ryan quickly got in its way as he closed his eyes and covered them.

* * *

Mysterious snow swirled around in front of Ryan. Polamon appeared hastily.

"**Polar Chill**!" He yelled.

It froze the mysterious Codelimin's legs. It tripped over and smashed into the ground, stopping. It broke the ice off of its legs and growled. Polamon held firm in front of his sailor.

"Polamon?" Zonemon whispered.

A.J. stopped his rush, noticing Polamon handle the mysterious Codelimin.

"It can't be a Codelimin. It just can't be." A.J. panted.

The mysterious Codelimin jumped into Polamon's face. That's just what he wanted.

"**Polar Chill**!" He yelled.

He attacked directly into the mysterious Codelimin's face. It froze. The mysterious Codelimin landed on its feet. It ran away, disappearing. Polamon sighed, sitting down.

COMING UP! EPISODE 8: CRESCENT PARTY

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Straymon:**

Straymon was the eternal enemy of A.J. Actonal. A.J. eventually defeats him when A.J. was almost over with his personal sailor journey; he gets help though from the Actonal Army that first appears then. Straymon was a black wolf with three spikes on his tail. He's large and muscular with purple eyes. He's extremely strong, hard to defeat. All its fur was always standing up. Straymon was a dangerous codelimin with fatal attacks, some of which he adapted from attacks of other codelimin. He's attacks were always deadly unless the codelimin opponent's element was that of one of Straymon's attacks. In the end Straymon shows his good side, just before he was deleted completely and absorbed: Mythicamon. His previous forms were the forms of Zonemon: Zoomon; Sonarlifmon; Zonemon; Chaos Centermon; Radarmon, and finally Straymon.

His attacks are: _Recharge_, it's one of the techniques that Straymon learnt while he is still bad. Straymon charges up his three spikes on his tail with purple electricity, before he releases it towards the opponent. _Element Destroyer_, one of Straymon's own techniques. Straymon opens up his mouth, forming a white energy ball, with blue electricity in it, before he unleashes it towards the opponent. No matter what element tries to get into its way, Element Destroyer either reflects the element attack from it, or absorbs it. _Dawn of Myths_, one of Straymon's mystical techniques, if not only the mystical one. Straymon is capable of doing it while he's still Straymon, but before he gets the chance to try it, A.J. finishes him off.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Mythical Jerebi Myths Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Recharge; Element Destroyer; Dawn of Myths

**Gral Griffomon:**

He was 4 legged, the size of Garurumon. He had no wings, the front claws were like the back ones and the tip of the tail had brown hair instead of the Blossomon head. The rest, he was the same, except for his blade. It was like Raidramon's, but instead of silver and gold, it is gold and green. He's truly fast. He had brown eyes. He was a Champion/Adult Level. He was the Mythical Vaccine kind. Griffo was also short for Griffon. His fur color was dark blue with light blue strips. His D-Hyper was 340.

His attacks are:_ Bolting Gralen_, Gral Griffomon bends his head down and fires continuous silver lightning towards the opponent. _Cold Storm_, energy is gathered from his dark blue fur and is risen above him. A dark blue cloud appears and when the energy is enough, the cloud is released and it heads for the opponent. Freezing winds are released as snow falls on to the opponent. The snow freezes him or her then the cold fast wind cracks the ice statue and the opponent disintegrates.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Mythical Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Bolting Gralen; Cold Storm

**Polamon:**

Polamon was Were Garurumon's size. He was completely white, made of snow. His face was that of a dragon's but shorter. His hands were webbed. His whole body was covered with white thick fur. His eyes were blue. His feet were padded. His muscular and swift. He could run fast on two legs or on all four. He could dive and swim fast. He's Snow Grasl Sewiril Copedam type of the Mate level. He's too cold to touch. He's the last of his kind. His name meant Polar Monster. His body temperature was below zero. Anyone who tried to touch him won't be able too; he's too cold, freezing cold actually. Only his sailor, Ryan Hamackif could touch him and not get affected. He doesn't get affected from the environmental temperature.

His attacks are: _Polar Chill_, Polamon uses his hands for this technique. Being the expert in controlling snow, and calling it to his will, Polamon can manipulate the snow he controls, before he releases it towards his opponent, freezing whatever body part of his opponent Polamon desires. _Polar Storm_, from it's name, Polamon summons a polar snowstorm towards the opponent. Any others are effected by the cold, yet not seriously as it would be concentrated on Polamon's opponent. Polamon's Polar Storms is more severe than any blizzard.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Snow Grasl Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Polar Chill; Polar Storm


	9. Crescent Party

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 8: "Crescent Party"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** It was Helen's Birthday and it started out with A.J. having a dream of them, friendly dream. He thought out a surprise party for her. He only told Ememon about it. He asked Carl to distract Helen out of the mansion. He told the rest of his league to train. Ememon dealt with the decoration while A.J. dealt with the food manually. When everything was done, A.J. allowed them to return. A mysterious Codelimin suddenly appeared.

He deleted Gral Griffomon; Bulbasaur; Feriusmon and Articuno. He absorbed Gral Griffomon; Bulbasaur and Articuno. The mysterious Codelimin killed Carl and Fred. It was only with Polamon's appearance that the mysterious Codelimin was beaten back. On with the conclusion.

* * *

A.J. collapsed onto his knees. Twinkler went back into Muchiya. It was the first battle the league has had together and they barely got out of it, with casualties. A.J. felt guilty, he never felt so helpless. He never lost, except now. He wanted this day to be a joyful memory, now it would only be a painful memory. A.J. tightened his grip on the grass. He had his eyes closed, fighting away tears. Zonemon; Ememon and Lunal, as loyal and close as they were, were the first to approach A.J.

The league understood how A.J. felt and kept their distance for now. A.J. felt that he let his league down. He felt he let Carl; Soil Earthmon; Bulbasaur; Fred; Equusmon and Articuno down. It was a major, shocking blow to A.J. psychologically. With nothing they could do, the league went into the mansion. Zonemon; Ememon and Lunal stayed. They wanted to support A.J. and keep him company, even though they were quiet. Their presence was all that A.J. needed.

* * *

The league gasped, entering the mansion and seeing the decorations. It was a major pleasant surprise to Helen.

'He did remember! He was planning this all along. That's why he didn't do the things I thought he would, that's why he did do the things I thought he wouldn't do.' Helen thought.

"Wow!" Ryan awed.

"That's why A.J. wanted us to train outside." Amanda remarked.

"He could have asked for our help." Brian commented.

"For such a blow to happen now, after he did all this." Alan sighed.

"I wonder what else he did." Helen commented.

She went into the dining room. She gasped, seeing the party food ready on the counters.

'I... A.J. did all this for me! He's... great!' She thought.

The others gasped once seeing it too.

"We should wait for him, to celebrate with him." Ryan remarked.

"That's for sure." Helen nodded.

"I'm sorry but A.J. wants all of you to celebrate without him. You're all welcome to eat what you want and enjoy yourselves." Ememon commented, behind them.

"He did all this?" Helen asked, turning to him.

"He planned it all, yes. He did all the cooking while I dealt with the decorations." Ememon replied.

"Why didn't he ask us for help?" Amanda asked.

Ememon shrugged, "His first plan failed so he resorted to his second plan. His first plan had all of you helping out."

"How did it fail?" Brian asked.

"By waking up late. He wanted to wake all of you up but you were already awake so it wasn't needed." Ememon replied.

"How is he?" Helen asked.

Ememon sighed, "He's still down. I'd say give it a few days. He needs realize that he'd need to take in such blows. I'm in shock with him, including Lunal and Zonemon. We're all his soul-warriors and feel what he feels. He's in his room. I'd advise none of you to come up for tonight or tomorrow morning."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"What he needs now is company. For him to know that we're with him. For him to know that we're suffering like him." Helen remarked.

"What he needs now is to be alone. He needs to gather up his emotions; to figure things out. We, his soul-warriors, know him better than anyone else or we won't be his soul-warriors. We're the closest thing he's got as family. One of the things he needs to figure out is that it's also a major blow to the rest of you. Please, take my word for it." Ememon explained, leaving.

Helen closed her eyes, sighing.

"To come at a time like this." Polamon sighed.

* * *

A.J. was in his room, lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. Zonemon and Lunal were there on their beds. Ememon came in silently and went to his bed, locking the door behind him. A.J. breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He tried his best to control how he felt, to not let it overwhelm him.

"We couldn't do anything." Zonemon finally spoke.

"It's not your fault for what happened." Ememon tried.

"Don't try." A.J. growled.

He turned over, grabbing the pillow close to him tightly.

"Lu." Lunal whispered.

"Shh." Zonemon whispered.

"Lu." Lunal sighed.

Without knowing it, A.J.'s sadness dozed him off to sleep. When Zonemon; Ememon, and Lunal figured that out, they sighed and went to sleep together.

* * *

He woke up next morning. He still had the battle clear in his mind; it was like it was haunting him. He even dreamed that Helen and Ryan got killed. All of them got killed until he was last. Ememon; Lunal and Zonemon were absorbed. He put Twinkler into Muchiya and let the mysterious Codelimin kill him.

The sword fell out of his hand, Muchiya un-strapped itself from A.J., sensing his death. The mysterious Codelimin stamped on it, vaporizing it. A.J.'s particles vanished away. All that was left was his Crescent Pendant and sword, lying on the floor. It was a nightmare to A.J. but he knew that Fred and Carl were dead, with their soul-warriors. A.J. stayed in his room's bathroom for sometime.

"I've got to recover from this." He whispered.

'How can I when I'm to blame?' He thought.

A.J. sighed, finally letting it all out. He cried deeply for the loss, tears flowing out of his eyes. Zonemon; Ememon, and Lunal woke up from his crying. They were quiet, but glad that A.J. was letting it all out, at least some if not all.

'I swear in Allah! I'll be the one to take you down for good!' A.J. thought, growling.

He roared, standing up on his feet. He savagely punched the tiled wall, breaking the tiles. A.J. gasped, he pulled his hand out of the hole. He was amazed at what his anger could do. It was able to break tiles and not feel pain. A.J. checked to see if there was any injury on his hand. He gasped surprised. His hand was completely fine, like it didn't even smash a wall. He breathed deeply. He refreshed himself. He left the bathroom in high spirits.

Ememon; Zonemon, and Lunal were glad to see that A.J. in a better mood.

"Ememon, Zonemon, we're leaving. We're going to checkout on Crescent School; see where its maintenance got to." A.J. remarked.

"Alright!" Ememon cheered.

"He's back!" Zonemon cheered.

"Lu!" Lunal cheered.

A.J. smiled.

* * *

He opened the door. Stan; Mark; Simon, and Daniel quickly got to their feet, facing A.J.

"We came here recently. They told us what happened." Stan explained.

"That's good. I wouldn't have to explain it to you guys now." A.J. replied.

"Are you O.K.?" Mark asked.

"I'm fine." A.J. replied.

He went for a punch to Mark's face. He stopped himself, laughing.

"Sorry about that, but that's how I feel. Let's go Ememon, Zonemon!" A.J. reminded.

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"To the school; to check up on it." Ememon replied.

"None of you can come. We'll do this alone with A.J." Zonemon remarked.

Stan shrugged, "Fine with us."

The three of them left.

* * *

A.J. met Helen at the stairs. He smiled at her face.

"Sorry about yesterday. Late Happy Birthday." He commented, kissing Helen on the lips gently and quick.

He went down happily. Helen blinked. She watched A.J. leave with his soul-warriors. Stan; Simon; Daniel, and Mark all saw A.J. kiss Helen.

"He did it." Stan laughed.

"Hey, where's A.J. going with his soul-warriors?" Helen asked.

"To the school to check up on it. He'll come back and tell us about it. We'll wait here for his return." Mark replied.

"We're his Co-Leaders and we missed out on the action." Stan moaned.

"Well... We do have families that take care of us." Daniel whispered.

"I'm glad he's in a better mood." Helen smiled.

* * *

A.J. arrived at the school with his two soul-warriors.

"How come you got over yesterday so quick?" Ememon asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask. It's been on our mind for sometime now." Zonemon agreed.

"A punch into the wall and swearing to avenge them." A.J. replied.

"But you're not completely over it, are you?" Ememon asked.

A.J. sighed, he shook his head.

"I'll never be completely over it." He replied.

"Sometime will come when you will be." Zonemon nodded.

"Let's just go in." A.J. ordered.

* * *

They saw some workers around, but everything seemed to be finished. A.J. saw the wall he broke through rebuilt, like he never broke through it. The yard was in a good shape. No evidence was there that there was a battle. A.J. was impressed.

"It seems they did good work." Zonemon whispered.

"It looks like they're done, just last minute checks. I'll check in with Mr. Latsiwt. You two are with me." A.J. remarked.

* * *

He arrived at the secretary's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Laura's voice allowed.

A.J. entered with his two soul-warriors.

"A.J.? We didn't expect to see you. How are things going without school for you and the others? Please, take a seat." Laura hosted.

A.J. nodded. He sat on a chair with Ememon and Zonemon.

"Who are these two?" Laura asked.

"They're my Codelimin: Ememon and Zonemon." A.J. replied.

"Great. I'm glad to finally meet them. I'll ask Mr. Latsiwt." Laura smiled.

She went into the principle's office.

"Who's that?" Zonemon asked.

"Ms. Laura Steamoxide: she's the counselor; assistant and secretary of the principle. The principle is Mr. Lance Latsiwt. He's a gentle; kind, and a wealthy guy. He's the principle and owner of this school, and Crescent Hospital." A.J. explained.

"You're welcome to come in with your soul-warriors." Laura allowed.

"O.K. Let's go." A.J. commented.

He got up with Zonemon and Ememon.

* * *

The three went into the principle's office.

"Feel free to take a seat you lads." Lance offered.

A.J. nodded. He and his two soul-warriors sat down in front of Lance's desk.

"It's a good thing you came today A.J." Lance started.

"Was my group the only to survive?" A.J. asked.

Lance shook his head, "No. The only ones there were the ones you know. The rest of the students are O.K. We told them to leave after you and your group left."

A.J. sighed, "That kind of worried me. I'm glad to know that no one else was injured or harmed."

"We heard about the deaths of some of the families of your members. I hope you told them." Lance guessed.

"I did. I lost two of my members." A.J. sighed.

Lance blinked, "What? When?"

"Last night." A.J. replied.

"Who were they?" Lance asked.

"Carl Toast and Fred Camone." A.J. replied.

"Oh my... We'll have to tell Fred's family about it. Do you have the bodies?" Lance asked.

A.J. shook his head, "No. They were vaporized and the particles vanished into thin air."

"We're sorry to hear that." Laura commented.

"It's fine. I'm getting over it." A.J. nodded.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you something. Invite your group over in a few hours. We're going to have a party here in school until late at night. Other students might come. We'll phone Stan's; Samantha's; Mark's and Daniel's parents about it. School will start after tomorrow." Lance explained.

"O.K. Great! After last night's failure anyway." A.J. sighed.

"You're dismissed." Lance allowed.

A.J. nodded. He left the school with his two soul-warriors, going back to Meric Land.

* * *

A.J. returned with Zonemon and Ememon with the good news. He found the league in his mansion, in the dining room.

"Guess what?" A.J. asked, enthusiastically.

"The repairs are finished." Daniel guessed.

A.J. nodded, "Yes they are. We'll go back to school normally after tomorrow."

"Alright!" The league yelled.

A.J. smiled, "There's going to be a party at the school, we're all invited. The party starts in a few hours. It would last until late at night."

"A party?" Alan blinked.

"For what?" Simon asked.

"For the repair being over, a party for going back to school." A.J. replied.

"I don't know. My parents might not accept." Mark commented.

"The school said that they'll phone your parents about the party. I'm sure your parents would allow you to come anyway." A.J. remarked.

"We're not sure." Daniel sighed.

"Come on! After what happened last night, this is what we all need! We need a joyful memory after that painful one!" A.J. insisted.

"It might turn into a painful one like last night." Helen argued.

A.J. sighed, "Look. We didn't have... None of you enjoyed yesterday. Most of you were training and are now tired of it. My whole birthday plan blew in my face because of that mysterious Codelimin! I will not accept no from any of you!"

"Wow." Brian blinked.

"Talk about leadership." Mark commented.

"Glad you don't have to deal with such things, eh?" Stan teased.

"So you're all in? You're all coming?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah. I'm understanding more and more why you're the leader. You deserve it and you're more qualified than you think." Helen replied.

"Last night was a... complete mess. We could have all lost our lives if it wasn't for Polamon here. We need to dance; drink, and have a good time." Ryan agreed.

"Oh. Like who are you going to dance with?" Brian asked.

Ryan shrugged, "No one yet."

They all laughed.

"Ryan isn't the only one without a date companion." Amanda reminded.

The laughing stopped.

"Oh yeah." Mark sweat-dropped.

"It's obvious who's with who. I wonder about Ryan and Amanda though. What about you Brian?" Ememon asked.

Brian shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me. I just want to have a good time at a party. It doesn't matter if I have a date or not. I'm completely fine with it."

"You'll take me? Right?" Amy asked.

Mark blinked, "Of course Amy."

"That's a relief." Amy sighed.

"Hey, you'll always be my date." Mark smiled.

Amy blushed, "Thanks."

"I'm worried nasty surprises might happen." Floamon commented.

"Oh! You're just like Joe: Gomamon's Voyager." Black Agumon remarked.

"We need to be ready for that certainly. No doubt that mysterious Codelimin might take another chance at us. Our soul-warriors are coming with us. They'll be disguised and outside. Only our copedam are coming." A.J. explained.

"It's best to be safe than sorry." Alan shrugged.

"I'll scare that Codelimin away if it shows up again." Polamon joked.

"Over my dead body!" Ememon growled.

"We'll be there as well. We're not just going to stand around!" Ranbimon growled.

Polamon sweat-dropped, "Geez. I'm sorry. Fine, we'll all handle him."

A.J. remembered his dream. Through it, he remembered that he left his sword on the plains. He left to get it and went back.

* * *

He went up to his room and prepared a sheath for it. The sheath was hanging from a belt. A.J. took his time in making his suit for the party. He had the perfect idea. Helen came up.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

"Hey, making my suit for the party. Don't worry. Do you want to be my date?" A.J. asked.

Helen smiled, "Sure, I'd gladly go with you."

"Great! Do you have dress or something for it?" A.J. asked.

Helen nodded.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"You won't see it until we're at the party. I'll wear something over it when we go." Helen grinned.

A.J. shrugged, "O.K."

The loss of Fred and Carl was still in his mind. Other things now occupied his mind though. Helen left the room, heading to her room.

* * *

It was party time and the league arrived on time. A.J. and Helen were first. A.J. didn't know what Helen was wearing because she was wearing something above it.

"Hey Helen and A.J. Nice suit A.J." Kim commented.

"Thanks." A.J. replied.

"Have fun." Kim nodded.

Helen took off her coat. It was weird, it was raining outside, but A.J. decided not to wear one when he found out. Stan and Samantha were next.

"I can take that Helen." Kim smiled.

Helen smiled, "Thanks."

A.J. got to get a complete look on what Helen was wearing. She was wearing a white snow leopard coat, the one that Kim took, with a pink shirt that had her snow leopard soul. It was in purple, carved in the center front with her mulige code, in purple small on her shoulders. Her belt was purple while her pants were pink with pockets in it. Her gloves were snow leopard fur in purple on her hands. Her shoes were snow leopard fur in purple on her feet.

"Snow Leopard?" A.J. whispered.

Helen shrugged, "Why not? Ranbimon gave me that idea unintentionally."

"I never thought I would see such a suit you wore. It's makes your face full of hope." A.J. commented.

Helen blushed, "Thanks."

His cape that was white made of owl feathers with green tips at the end of them all tangled below A.J.'s head. He wore a green shirt with his owl soul. It was in black, carved in the center front with his myths code in black small on his shoulders. His belt was green around his waist, as well his shorts that also had pockets in it. His gloves were black feathered owl gloves. His shoes were black feathered owl sports shoes.

"An owl is not a bad choice." Helen commented.

"It's my favorite animal! That's why I chose it. It gives a majestic sense to itself. I thought I would do the same. I do look good, I guess." A.J. shrugged.

"You're better than you look like." Helen assured.

"Thanks." A.J. nodded.

"Hey, want to have a drink with me?" Helen asked.

"Punch?" A.J. asked.

"Don't worry. It's not punch and these drinks can't get alcohol in them." Helen replied.

"What's there?" A.J. asked.

"Let's check out." Helen replied, checking the drinks.

* * *

Mark and Amy came together. Amanda was with a student from the school. A.J. saw the student before in the school, but never got the chance to know him. Brian came over to them.

"Do you two decided what to drink?" Brian asked.

Helen shook her head, "Not yet."

"You two should drink the same thing: proof of the love the two of you have for one another." Brian advised.

He took some grape juice and went to a corner. Helen and A.J. looked at each other.

"Nah!" They decided together.

Helen took what she liked and A.J. took some 7up. It was the refill type. More students came with even weirder suits and costumes. A.J. and Helen smiled at each other, drinking. They knew that the students won't bother them about their suits.

* * *

The copedam of the league were outside. Ememon and Zonemon were guarding the front gate. Ranbimon was to the right of the school. Black Agumon was alone to the left of the school.

Sigmalmon and Greemon were with Ememon and Zonemon, as were the rest of the league's copedam. Ememon and Zonemon were in a suit that looked like A.J.'s, but it was more suitable to them. The same with Ranbimon. She was wearing a suit similar to Helen's, but it was more suitable to her.

* * *

In the party, there was music and dates were dancing with each other. The first member in the league to start dancing with her date was Amanda. Stan and Samantha joined in.

"Do you know how to dance?" Helen asked.

She and A.J. were together alone, watching the dancing couples.

"Oh, plain simply no." A.J. replied.

Helen grinned, "I'd teach you then."

She put her drink aside. A.J. quickly did the same. He knew Helen was going to drag him onto the dance floor. That's what she did do: she took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor with her. A.J. froze in place and sweat-dropped, while Helen danced in front of him. The music was romantic slow music as the dates danced with each other romantically. A.J. watched how Helen moved closely. After sometime he nodded and started dancing. Helen smiled.

She went to the next move by grabbing A.J.'s hands.

'Hey. Oh boy, here we go.' A.J. sweat-dropped.

He sighed slowly. The two of them got closer to each other as they danced in each other's arms. Stan glanced at them, while dancing with Samantha. He smiled. He nodded towards them.

"Look at A.J. and Helen dancing." He whispered.

Samantha looked at them.

"Yeah. They're like us in some ways." She whispered.

"How?" Stan asked.

"That they're so suitable and agreeable with each other." Samantha replied.

"You're right." Stan nodded.

"I didn't know A.J. could dance." Mark whispered.

Amy looked at A.J. and Helen.

"They seem so pleasant with each other." Amy whispered.

"Just like us." Mark smiled.

'It's good that Helen is enjoying her time. Considering what happened last night, Carl dying and her near death.' Ryan thought.

"Hey, you've been watching those two for awhile now." Alex whispered.

Alex had black hair with brown eyes.

"Yeah. The guy is the leader of the league I'm in. The one he's with is his girlfriend, she's also a member in his league. They seem to be so destined together." Amanda whispered.

"It looks that way. You think we have a chance?" Alex whispered.

Amanda starred at him, she shrugged.

"Very possible." She smiled.

"You're Ryan Hamackif, right?" A girl asked.

Ryan was speechless. The girl sighed. Understanding how she felt, Ryan reacted.

"Yeah. You're April Caleswim: the toughest chick in school." Ryan remembered.

"Yep, that's me." April smiled.

She had red hair with black eyes.

"Care to dance with me?" Ryan asked.

"I'd love to." April replied.

The two went onto the dance floor. Just in time also, the music changed to a faster beat that was different and romantic. The couples and dates still danced with each other to it. Even Jeff; the school janitor and Tiffany: the school cook, were dancing with each other. After that music was over and it changed to a different, slower music. Helen and A.J.; Stan and Samantha; Amanda and Alex, and Mark and Amy all got off of the dance floor. Ryan and April stayed dancing.

* * *

Simon; Alan and Kevin were hanging out together in the party. A.J. and Helen went back to their spot before they started dancing.

"That was great! I thought you didn't know how to dance." Helen commented.

"I don't. I surprised myself even. I guess I'm a natural at it." A.J. replied.

"Yeah, it seems so. What Arabic name would you choose for yourself?" Helen asked.

"That's an easy one: Ammaar. That's what my foster parents named me. I'll explain that to you sometime." A.J. replied.

"I'd choose Heba. It means bless." Helen decided.

"Suitable name for a beautiful girl like you." A.J. nodded.

"What does your name mean?" Helen asked.

"Builder. It's an overreaction for building." A.J. replied.

"What would be your nickname? It should be something close to your Arabic name." Helen conditioned.

"Amarito: it's Spanish for Little Ammaar. I guess my parents named me Ammaar after the prophet's follower: Ammaar bin Yaser." A.J. explained.

"That's a nice nickname. I didn't know you were named after someone. I don't know what nickname I should have. I can't think of anything close to my Arabic name." Helen sighed.

"Maybe Habbeh?" A.J. asked.

"Habbeh? Where did you come up with that?" Helen asked.

A.J. shrugged, "It just got into my mind I guess."

Helen smiled, "Thanks. I sort of like it. Habbeh it is."

* * *

"**Element Destroyer**!" They all heard a loud voice.

The ones that were in Meric Land the night before all gasped. Outside Straymon: the mysterious Codelimin, which Rejelmon recognized, was attacking the copedam guarding the area. They were together and beaten. Element Destroyer was Straymon's attack against Polamon's Polar Chill. Element Destroyer won over Polar Chill with ease. It blasted the copedam into the wall, denting it.

From what Rejelmon said, Straymon was unbeatable and the strongest Codelimin in all the universes and dimensions. He could copy strong attacks and make them stronger, striking back. He could learn to counter a strong attack as well. The copedam collapsed to their knees. The league was the first out of the school. A.J.'s want for vengeance flared up in him. He had his sword hidden with the belt he was wearing. He slashed it out.

Straymon noticed A.J. and remembered him. He charged at A.J. Helen was with A.J. She was shaking her head. A.J.'s Myths Sword gathered up energy. It started to glow green. Releasing the energy, A.J. countered with all his might. Straymon sensed its tremendous power, a power that he couldn't counter or copy, a power that could damage him severely, if not deletes him. Stan backed A.J. up with his own weapon; his ax: Gralen Ax.

He did the same strike as A.J. but with less strength. Straymon backed away from the attacks, avoiding them. A.J. grinned, but he collapsed to knees, drained of energy. Straymon grinned as he saw his chance, he wasn't aware of Stan as he charged towards A.J.

"**Power of Gralen**!" Stan yelled with all his might.

He attacked with his full might. It blasted right in front of Straymon, scaring him. He was blasted back onto his back. He got up and rushed away, disappearing. Stan collapsed to his knees. Their weapons vaporized. Their suits were changed back into their league suits. Zomo was back on A.J.

* * *

"A.J.?" Helen asked.

"So drained." A.J. mumbled.

Ememon and Zonemon crawled over to him. Greemon crawled over to Stan.

"Stan?" Simon and Samantha asked.

"Likewise, so drained." Stan mumbled.

A bolt of lightning sent Stan away, he vanished. A.J. became blurry. He disappeared in a gentle breeze. The league gasped. Ememon; Zonemon, and Greemon were all vanished as well. Thinking that A.J. died like Carl, Helen started to cry.

"A.J.!" Helen yelled, crying.

COMING UP! EPISODE 9: COBRA TERRORISTS OPERATION

_Check out Truce of the Codes for A.J.'s and Stan's second journey: Rescue Journey. It's what happens to the two of them with their copedam. Episode 1: Owner and Defender Return_

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	10. Cobra Terrorists Operation

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 9: "Cobra Terrorists Operation"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** A.J. mourned over the death of his fellow members, he felt like it was he himself to blame and only him. He gets over it a little the next day and heads to check out Crescent School. He finds out that it's almost ready and that there's a party in a few hours. He sends this back to his league and encourages them to come. He enters the party with his date, who is none other than Helen herself.

A.J. was wearing his new owl uniform he had been working on and Helen on her new snow leopard uniform. They danced together and spent some time together talking. The party was crashed by Straymon: the finally known mysterious codelimin. No casualties happened as A.J. and Stan were able to force Straymon away but in the end, A.J. and Stan themselves vanished. Helen thought that A.J. died on her like Carl. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Mark realized to his secret disbelief that he was the leader of Crescent League now. Samantha let her knees collapse, as she begun to sob. Helen was way ahead of her; she was crying, and mourning.

"He's dead." She whispered.

Ranbimon was the only who heard her and she thought that her sailor was right. She didn't know what to do. She thought that Zonemon was dead as well. She knew about Digi-Egg and re-hatching stuff, but it would be long before that happened. A thirteen-year-old kid with some creature approached Helen and Samantha with some others. The kid had black eyes and black curly hair. He was slightly tanned and slimly built, but attractive nonetheless.

A young girl aged seven, with short blonde hair and dark green eyes was amongst the group. She also had some sort of creature with her. A woman with dark brown eyes and long brown hair was sad to see the two girls sad. She also had a creature with her. The thirteen-year-old was next to her. A kid, aged 15 with green eyes and curly black hair was in company with his creature.

A 17-year-old kid, with black eyes and short smooth yellow hair, sighed amongst the group, while his creature looked on confused. A dark brown, curly slightly long hair with black eyes approached Helen and Ranbimon with his own creature.

"I'm sorry about your loose." He started.

Helen looked up. She gasped surprised. The kid has similar looks to A.J., but yet it wasn't A.J. The kid chuckled.

"Yeah I know, I look a lot like A.J. Actonal. Name's Al Jarnlee: I'm in different classes than you; A.J., and the rest of Crescent League. However, I'm still a student here and knew about the party. This is my soul-warrior copedam: Histro Solarmon." Al greeted.

The woman with the two creatures and the kid approached Helen next.

"Hey. From what I saw, they're both alive with their soul-warrior copedam; they just were teleported somewhere. That isn't a normal way to die. Name's Carol Jallivic: I'm one of the teachers. This is my son Labton Jallivic: who's a student here. These two are our soul-warrior copedam: mine is Gotsumon, and my son's Rescuermon." Carol greeted.

Helen smiled, sobbing back her tears.

"Pleasure to meet you all." She nodded.

"We've heard about this league, and we were all wondering if we could join it. I'm sorry; name's Otameno Spiritife. I'm also a student here. This is my soul-warrior copedam Santimon." The 17-year-old greeted.

Helen opened her mouth slightly.

"We know this is terrible timing. Name's Kate Kharny: I'm a student here. This is my soul-warrior copedam: Selfmon. Tonight was our best shot either way." The seven-year-old girl greeted.

Helen sighed, "I'm sorry. A.J. just appointed two Co-Leaders of the league. One of them, Stan vanished with him. The other is Mark, who's still here."

Helen turned to Mark as did the rest of the new kids.

"Hey! You're a Co-Leader in the league? Way to go man! Name's Dan Shepnal: I'm in Soccer with you. This is my soul-warrior copedam Vi Vampmon." The green-eyed greeted.

Mark blinked, confused. He knew he had to make a quick decision, but which one? He thought hastily fast to try to think of a way out. His breathing hastened a little. Mark knew somehow that A.J. would be O.K. with it. Mark made his decision after that.

"All of you meet us in the gym tomorrow morning, before classes. Bring your soul-warrior copedam with you. We'll talk then." He decided.

"Thanks a lot man!" Dan thanked.

"We'll be there." Otameno saluted.

"Thanks for the chance." Carol shook hands with him.

The new kids left with their soul-warrior copedam. Mark sighed relived.

"Nice rescue for yourself Mark." Rejelmon grinned.

"Yeah. Nice save." Amy agreed.

"Let's see if you can get better at this." Ranbimon eyed Mark.

Mark gulped.

"I guess the party is over then." Ryan sighed.

"Unfortunately it is. The rest of you should be heading home as well. I know Crescent League would get pass this one. School doesn't start until after tomorrow but I'll open the school for the new ones, special." Lance smiled.

"Thanks. I guess." Mark thanked.

"No problem. I know how tough it starts." Lance grinned.

Mark sighed.

"Back to Meric Land for some of us." Alan sighed.

"Back to home for others." Daniel remarked.

"For those who hadn't done it yet, would probably have to introduce their soul-warrior copedam tonight to their parents and family." Brian remarked.

"Like you have one!" Ryan joked.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized.

Brian smiled, "its fine. Thanks for reminding me."

"I guess we'll all meet here tomorrow then." Mark decided.

"Yep. See ya tomorrow." Amanda waved.

She walked away with Alex and Wizardmon. Samantha walked home alone. The others went back to Meric Land together or separated home.

* * *

After dropping Amy off at her home close by, Mark entered his home with Rejelmon. His younger sister Jennifer was the first to greet him. She stopped once seeing Rejelmon. Rejelmon waved.

"Mark? I thought you said..." Mrs. Naneram started.

She stopped once entering the hallway and seeing Rejelmon.

"Did a cat bite..." Mr. Naneram started.

He also stopped once entering the hallway and seeing Rejelmon.

"Hey. This is Rejelmon: my soul-warrior copedam. He's like my combat partner." Mark introduced.

Mrs. Naneram sighed.

"We know all about copedam and soul-warrior stuff from the principle. We were just not sure about this one. He's welcome to be part of the family." Mrs. Naneram laughed, welcomingly.

"Well... Nice to know that you have one. He's your responsibility and you'll take care of him; I have nothing to do with him." Mr. Naneram chuckled.

Jennifer approached Rejelmon. She was five-years younger than Mark. She knew all about Codelimin and adored them. Jennifer had white short and smooth hair with blue eyes. She was in Crescent School, but she preferred not to go to the party. Mrs. Naneram and Mr. Naneram went back into the living room. Mark sighed. He knew that his parents would react the way they did. It would take time by itself for his dad: Trevor, to start enjoying and liking Rejelmon.

"What a nice shiny jewel you have." Jennifer remarked.

"Not for touching." Rejelmon whispered.

Jennifer laughed.

"Don't worry I won't. You want to play with me for awhile. Can he Mark?" Jennifer asked.

Mark shrugged, "Sure. I guess he could. Play upstairs though. Don't worry Rejelmon; Jennifer is gentle and nice."

"Hopefully." Rejelmon sweat-dropped.

"Come on; I'll show you the way." Jennifer smiled.

Rejelmon sighed, 'This is going to be a long night.'

He followed Jennifer up the stairs. Mark went into the living room. He sat down on one of the seats.

"Mom? Dad? You two know about Crescent League, right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. We do." Trevor nodded.

"What about it?" Blenda: Mark's mom, asked.

"What you don't know is that I'm one of the Co-Leaders of it. I just took command tonight, temporarily." Mark replied.

Trevor blinked, "How?"

"Does this have anything to do with you being home early?" Blenda asked.

"To some degree it does. I and another were appointed before when the league started. The other Co-Leader would assume command if A.J.: the leader, wasn't around." Mark explained.

"Why are you assuming command then?" Trevor asked

"Well. Simply because the other Co-Leader disappeared with A.J. and their soul-warrior copedam tonight. The party was crashed and we were all sent home early." Mark explained.

"That explains why you're back this early." Blenda nodded.

Trevor had white; short hair with blue eyes. He had a beard and was a bit tanned. Blenda had yellow long, smooth hair with blue eyes.

"School doesn't start until after tomorrow but I'm going tomorrow, as part of my status being co-leader. I'm to join some people with soul-warrior copedam into the league." Mark explained.

"O.K. What would A.J. think of this?" Trevor asked.

"He isn't around to know. He vanished. Until he returns, I'll deal with the league's business. Besides, I think A.J. would be alright with it. One last thing, the other co-leader that vanished is Stan Otomy. He's a close friend of mine also. I've got to sleep early for tomorrow morning." Mark sighed.

"Good night." Trevor commented.

"Have a good sleep." Blenda added.

Mark nodded, walking up the stairs.

* * *

Back in A.J.'s Mansion on Meric Land, the members who either didn't have a family or whose family was murdered, were retiring to bed. Most of them at least. Amanda Twistar knocked on Helen Hamackif's door.

"Come in Amanda." Helen replied.

Amanda came in, surprised. She closed the door behind her. Helen patted on the bed, which she was on, beside her. Amanda nodded and went over to Helen's side.

"How did you know it was me?" Amanda asked.

"Considering what we're in, and that you and A.J. are close friends, I realized you'd want to talk with me, sooner or later." Helen replied.

"Talking about A.J., that's why I'm here. You already figured that out anyway. I'm just in grief as you are." Amanda started.

"How? You seemed like having fun with Alex." Helen remarked.

"I know A.J. loves me more than a friend. He told me. He's O.K. with us just being friends though. I knew that Carl was hitting on me, but considering that he would be cheating on you that way and also because I'm not interested in him, I rejected him many ways, many times. A.J., however, we're close but since he got closer to you, he distanced himself from me. I understood it and Alex helped me in that. I'm really interested in the guy." Amanda explained.

Helen chuckled, "What? How? He walked you home?"

"Actually, it was more like I walked him home." Amanda replied, chuckling.

"A.J. is a cooler guy than you think. He may be quiet, but he's nice company to have around. Now I'm not quite sure if he ever got over Carl's and Fred's death completely." Helen sighed.

"I'm positive that he's not dead. He's still alive somewhere in another dimension, I'll just keep hoping for his return. I agree with Carol that way. I know how cool A.J. is, and I know how quiet and nice company he is also." Amanda remarked.

Just then, the dimensional mail box sent out a letter. Helen's eyes widened. She went over to it and opened it up. She gasped in a joyful surprise.

"Who is it from?" Amanda asked.

"From A.J." Helen replied.

"What does it say?" Amanda asked, going over to Helen to check the letter.

"This can't make sense." Helen remarked.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"A.J.'s explaining a lot of stuff here and the adventures that he had so far. It's like time went back faster there." Helen explained.

"... He's been at two different dimensions. Time might be faster in one of them and slower in the other. With each dimension, there is its time, either normal speed; slow, or fast. It seems several minutes here where as its a few days there... Darn! He didn't direct the letter to me." Amanda groaned.

Helen sighed, "At least he's completely over Carl and Fred. Equusmon is also back. This is news to tell the others."

"You should probably tell those it's directed to only. You just can mention that A.J.; Stan, and their soul-warrior copedam are alive and alright. Nothing more and nothing less." Amanda suggested.

"I guess you're right. Grace didn't come back though, wherever she is." Helen sighed.

"What poem was he talking about?" Amanda asked.

"I know which one... He's sweet to remind that to me this way. It's sweet of him to write this song also." Helen smiled.

"Another thing, use the present tense please. You yourself said that he was alive somewhere, now we know where. Don't back down on your word." Helen remarked.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"No offense but by using past tense, you're acting or talking like he's dead, which he isn't." Helen replied.

Amanda sighed, "Sorry for using past tense."

"Easy forgiving mistake." Helen smiled.

"It's getting late. I'll also want to leave you alone with that letter. We'll talk tomorrow then." Amanda decided.

"I'm looking forward to it." Helen nodded.

Amanda left the room, leaving Helen alone in it. Helen went back to her bed. She laid down on it, looking at the letter. She smiled to herself.

'It's good to know you're alive for sure. I'm missing you so much even though it hasn't been long in this dimension. I'll wait patiently for your return.' Helen thought.

* * *

Agent Goring returned with the supplies. Jeramel; Peter; Steve; Tearmon; Ben, and Harold were all there.

"Did you get the stuff?" Steve asked.

"Everything. I stole a lot of ammo and weapons from Code Union's Supply Room." Goring replied.

"Excellent. We can take down Code Union now." Harold nodded.

"We need to be careful though." Ben cautioned.

"No problem. Boom; Boom; Boom; Boom; Blast, and that's it." Goring grinned.

"You guys know something? We should make our own group, all of us together united, since Jereiph is dead." Jeramel sighed.

"I agree. Who's with Jeramel's idea?" Steve asked.

The rest raised their arms.

"We're all in with you as leader." Ben declared.

"What should we call our group?" Steve asked.

"Something code or code something." Goring started.

"Code Scorpions? Nah." Peter refused.

"Killer Codes? Nah." Jeramel shook his head.

"Code Blossom? Too nice." Ben refused.

"Code Sculptors? Not scary enough." Harold sighed.

"Freezer Codes? Not scary." Tearmon sighed.

"Cobra Terrorists." Steve smiled.

"You know, that's a nice name." Harold nodded.

"An evil one." Jeramel agreed.

"Yet scary one also." Goring nodded.

"We like it." Peter added.

"O.K. Any word on Crescent Gang?" Steve asked.

"They're called Crescent League now. A few new members had already joined. New members are joining tomorrow morning. I was at the school's party in secret and I found about all of that, and even more." Harold replied.

"O.K. When Crescent League gets together tomorrow morning, we'll strike Code Union HQ with Goring's help." Steve planned.

"Another thing, Mark is now leader; Stan and A.J. vanished." Harold remarked.

"Even better." Steve grinned.

* * *

Next morning Mark walked to school with Amy and Rejelmon. He tried talking to Jennifer to join it, but she stubbornly refused. Mark gave up on asking her and changed his mind about her joining the league. They were silent on their walk to the school. Amy wondered why. She assumed that it was because Mark was starting to lead the league. She added to her assumption that joining new members in as first task was pretty hard, or so it seemed.

'How should I join the new members? Just announce who they are and say that they've become members? Probably. The new members would have to introduce themselves around for everyone to know though.' Mark thought.

"Hey Mark. You seem deep in thought." Brian commented.

Mark went back to reality. He realized that he automatically went into the school and into the gym. Everyone was there, except the dead and missing ones. Yep, Mark wasn't ready to accept that A.J. and Stan were dead. There was no way he was going to stay the leader for good, just only temporarily, until A.J. and Stan return.

'Until then, I'll need to take care of things, I hope nothing changes.' Mark sighed.

"Yeah. I was. O.K." Mark started.

He sat down with the others. The former members were beside Mark while the new ones were in front of him. Mark took a deep breath.

"O.K. Carol Jallivic and Labton Jallivic, their soul-warrior copedam Gotsumon and Rescuermon, please stand up." Mark started.

The four stood up. Mark knew well about Gotsumon but he checked his twivice for info on Rescuermon.

"Hold on a sec." He whispered.

Carl and Labton nodded.

"_Rescuermon - Nature Jerebi Juvenile - Rescuermon is mostly a helpful copedam but he can pack a punch when it's needed - His attacks are: Edging Rope and Evaporation Punch._"

Mark looked up at the four of them. Rejelmon and Amy was the closet to his side.

"Do you two have any crests or Digivices of any sort?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. My crest is the light crest of parenthood; my digivice is a Taivice digivice." Carol replied.

"My crest is the light crest of truth; my digivice is a Mistvice digivice." Labton replied.

"Any proof of what you two say?" Mark asked.

Carol took her crest and taivice out, Labton took his crest and mistvice out. Mark nodded, acknowledging them.

"O.K. You two are in with your tools and soul-warrior copedam. Surname please." Mark requested.

"We are both Jallivic. I'm his mom." Carol replied.

"I see. O.K. You two with your soul-warrior copedam are officially part of Crescent League, welcome aboard." Mark smiled.

Carol and Labton sat down with their soul-warrior copedam, smiling.

"Otameno Spiritife and his soul-warrior copedam Santimon, please stand up." Mark continued.

Otameno stood up with Santimon. Mark was secretly afraid of Otameno because Otameno was older, so he was probably stronger. Mark sighed. He found out that he knew nothing of Santimon. He checked his twivice.

"Hold on a sec." He whispered.

"Sure thing." Otameno nodded.

"_Santimon - Divine Jerebi Juvenile - From the symbol on Santimon's head, you'd figure out that he's in relation with Calumon. Actually Santimon is Calumon's juvenile form - His attacks are: Catalyst Grenade and Lightning Catalyst._"

Mark's eyes widened in surprise. From the Digimon Tamers he knew that Santimon could make other Codelimin digivolve, but could he himself digivolve all alone or did Otameno have a digivice? He had to find out.

"Do you have any crest or digivice of any sort?" Mark asked.

"The darkness crest of spirit; my digivice is the Spivice." Otameno replied, showing them to him.

Mark nodded.

"Surname." He requested.

"Spiritife." Otameno replied.

"O.K. You with your soul-warrior copedam are officially part of Crescent League, welcome aboard." Mark smiled.

"Thanks. Don't worry I don't have any intention to fight. I respect my superiors." Otameno explained.

Mark nodded. Otameno sat down with Santimon.

"Why doesn't he write anything?" Labton whispered.

"His twivice stores the information in itself once hearing us." Carol whispered back.

Labton nodded, understanding.

'Three down, three to go.' Mark thought.

"Dan Shepnal and his soul-warrior copedam Vi Vampmon, please stand up." Mark requested.

Dan stood up with Vi Vampmon flying beside him. Mark was worried about Vi Vampmon. He checked his twivice.

"_Vi Vampmon - Vampire Grasl Juvenile - Vi Vampmon might seem evil. To a large degree he's like Cyberdramon but he's in an understanding with Dan. Dan knows how to deal with his soul-warrior copedam - His attacks are: Cavern Glide and Night Soul._"

"Do you have any crest or digivice of any sort?" Mark asked.

"The darkness crest of Aggression; my digivice is a twivice." Dan replied, showing them to him.

Mark blinked. He was surprised to see that Dan had a twivice like the rest of the league. It didn't matter to him how he got it anyway.

"O.K. Surname." Mark requested.

"Shepnal." Dan replied.

"O.K. You with your soul-warrior copedam are officially part of Crescent League, welcome aboard." Mark smiled.

"Thanks." Dan smiled back.

He sat down with his soul-warrior copedam landing on his right shoulder.

"Kate Kharny and her soul-warrior copedam Selfmon, please stand up." Mark requested.

Kate stood up with Selfmon. Mark knew absolutely nothing about Selfmon.

"Hold on a sec." Mark requested.

"Take your time." Kate nodded.

Mark checked his twivice for info on Selfmon.

"_Selfmon - Wizard Jerebi Juvenile - When Wizardmon died, he was reborn and Selfmon is his juvenile form but his maturity form isn't Wizardmon anymore - His attacks are: Magic Ingram and Fur-ball Toss._"

'Wizardmon? Oh my god! I loved that Codelimin! I have my own anyway.' Mark thought.

"Do you have any crest or digivice of any sort?" Mark asked.

"The light crest of care, my digivice is like most of you: a twivice." Kate replied, showing them to him.

Mark nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" He asked.

"Not at all." Kate replied.

"Are you from Japan in another dimension?" Mark asked.

Kate sighed, "Sure am."

"O.K. Surname." Mark requested.

"Kharny. K-H-A-R-N-Y." Kate replied.

Mark rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"O.K. You with your soul-warrior copedam are officially part of Crescent League, welcome aboard." Mark smiled.

Kate nodded, sitting down with Selfmon.

'Last one.' Mark thought.

"Al Jarnlee and his soul-warrior copedam Histro Solarmon, please stand up." Mark requested.

Al stood up with Histro Solarmon. Like Selfmon, Mark knew nothing of Histro Solarmon. He checked his twivice.

"_Histro Solarmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - His attacks are: History Camouflage; History Travel; Solar Flame; Solar Freeze._"

Mark blinked. Al grinned.

"Histro Solarmon is not programmed on any twivice. He's a special soul-warrior copedam." Al explained.

"We'll see about that. Do you have any crest or digivice of any sort?" Mark asked.

"The divine crest of travel; my digivice is the Travice." Al replied, showing them to him.

'Impressive. I bet this guy has got his soul-warrior copedam up to mate. We'll see about that though.' Mark thought.

He nodded.

"Surname." Mark requested.

"Jarnlee." Al replied.

"O.K. You with your soul-warrior copedam are officially part of Crescent League, welcome aboard." Mark smiled.

Al sat down with Histro Solarmon. He sighed with it all over. The girls went over to Carol and Kate greeting them and welcoming them in. The guys checked out on Al and Otameno mostly.

"Hey! Mark, maybe we can put up a welcome party for them later on today, in Meric Land." Amy suggested.

"Sure thing. I'm fine with it." Mark nodded.

"Great job. I'm glad you were confident, doing it. You and the former sailors and soul-warriors are invited as well." Amy smiled.

"I'll be there. It's your idea though. You spread it." Mark grinned.

Amy chuckled, "Sure thing mister boss."

* * *

"Goring? What are you doing here?" Gaulle asked.

"Yeah. Didn't Luis fire you?" Fuchida asked.

"Hey, you were the agent before me? Listen man, I'm sorry." Manstien remarked.

"Sorry my ass. Where's Stalin?" Goring asked.

"In the supply room." Manstien replied.

"We aren't to answer him Manstien." Gaulle sighed.

"Yeah. Why should you?" Goring asked, pulling up a pistol.

The three of them gulped.

"Look, whatever you're going to do would lead you no where." Fuchida warned.

"It would have me rid of all of you. I'm sorry you had to get into this Manstien but you're going as well." Goring explained.

"Going where?" Manstien asked.

Goring shot Fuchida in the head. Fuchida fell to the ground onto his back. Gaulle closed Fuchida's eyes.

"You're going with him." Goring smiled, shooting Gaulle in the head.

Gaulle fell backwards with his eyes closed.

'I knew this day would come.' Manstien thought.

Manstien closed his eyes and Goring shot him in the head. He fell backwards dead. The three agents were dead. Goring looked around. Cobra Terrorists members rushed out of the main building and the supplies room. Ben pushed the trigger and both buildings blew up into the air. The members of the terrorists group regrouped. They rushed away leaving the site. Stalin died in the supply room but Luis was outside both buildings; he survived the explosions.

In no time the hospital was called and an ambulance, with a fire truck came to the sight. The ambulance took Luis to the hospital.

COMING UP! EPISODE 10: ICT OUTLAW

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Rescuermon:**

He had light green fur all over his body and face. His eye color was blue like L.T's. His size was the size of Soil Earthmon. He had six branches around both of his wrists, as he had three clawed light green fingers on each hand. His arms were light green in color. His legs were like roots: strong and muscular. His fingers on his feet were five clawed light green fingers. He was a Nature Jerebi kind. His level was juvenile. His D-Hyper was 105.

His attacks are:_ Edging Rope_, the six branches shoot out of Rescuermon's wrist and heads towards the one in danger, the mid-target. The six branches combine together and form one strong light green rope. This attack is used to help others out of danger from falling or something and for nothing else._ Evaporation Punch_, the branches go back into the arm of Rescuermon's right arm, as his three clawed fist glows light green. He punches the opponent, from embryo to juvenile will be deleted by it. Also other creatures, like trees, will be totally evaporated by the punch.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Nature Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Edging Rope; Evaporation Punch

**Santimon:**

He was Calumon's rookie form, as he was exactly like him in his personality. He was higher than Calumon a few inches, while his ears were smaller, as the ears stay the same size in the Particle Dimension, as well as on the real world. Rectangular pads were on his elbows, as well as knees in white. Other than that, he's the same. Santimon was once named Dreammon. It was close to Santa, but a is changed to i, so it's related to Santa.

His attacks are:_ Catalyst Grenade_, is when Santimon forms a white grenade and throws it at the opponent._ Lightning Catalyst_, is when the pads gather energy and Santimon releases it in the form of white electricity.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Divine Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Catalyst Grenade; Lightning Catalyst

**Vi Vampmon:**

Vi Vampmon was similar to Demi Devimon, and his name was short for Virus Vampire Monster. He did resemble though a real bat, which was orange in color. His wings and upper limps were batlike, and his lower limps were also bat like. He has a black belt around his waist, with a bat symbol in the frontal center of the belt in white. Codelimin like Vi Vampmon hated the light, and preferred dark places like caverns. Like any other bats, they slept upside down on any ceiling, which they could clutch themselves onto.

His attack is: _Cavern Glide _and _Night Soul_

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Cavern Glide; Night Soul

**Selfmon:**

He was 1.9 feet high. His eyes were dark green; his mane yellow. His uniform was all olive. His cape was olive, smaller than Wizardmon's. He had five fingers with sharp claws. Five toes for digging. Selfmon could fly with the cape and could dig with the claws. He could also swim if he wanted too. Selfmon was basically Wizardmon, but smaller and with no hat or bandanna covering his face. He was a juvenile level of the Wizard Jerebi kind. His D-Hyper was 97.9. The scar from him being Lordmon was on his right cheek now. Even rookie, Selfmon had strength of an ultimate. Selfmon was one of the Spore kids' soul-warrior copedam.

His attacks are: _Magic Ingram_, Selfmon spins his right hand, 2 times, quick releasing a small olive sphere energy towards the opponent._ Furball Toss_, Selfmon dashes at the opponent and tackles him or her with his legs. He then grabs the opponent by the legs and spins around with him or her several spins and releases the opponent sending him or her flying.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Wizard Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Magic Ingram; Furball Toss

**Histro Solarmon:**

The size of a lion with the green mane still there and around its neck. The color of the skin stayed white and the pupils of the lion's eyes were green in color. On the forehead of the lion was a dark green divine crest of travel: a small circle with a few flower petals around it in dark green too.

His attacks are: _History Camouflage_, using his ability to travel through different dimensions and different times, Histro Solarmon has the ability to camouflage himself to any surface, anytime, no matter how close you look. Such a technique is rare and Histro Solarmon is one of the few, if not the only one, capable of such a technique. He can also have others join in his camouflage if they're close enough to him. _History Travel_, basically used to travel between dimensions and between times, but the technique can also be used as an offensive one. The technique is also capable of teleporting Histro Solarmon, or Histro Solarmon and his allies to safety, whether it's another dimension; another time or simply another location in the same world and dimension. For the offensive technique, Histro Solarmon glows a blinding color of white and rushes towards the opponent. With such skills as Histro Solarmon, no codelimin can survive such an attack, no matter the form. _Solar Flame_, Histro Solarmon opens his mouth and releases a beam of pure blinding white fire towards the opponent. The technique flips around in midair, heading towards the opponent. Considering his skills, this technique can delete a codelimin as high as maturity, but higher would only be scorched. _Solar Freeze_, it's similar to Solar Flame, but instead of Solar Flame's heat, Solar Freeze is extremely frigid, and can freeze opponents or parts of them.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: History Camouflage; History Travel; Solar Flame; Solar Freeze


	11. ICT Outlaw

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 10: "ICT Outlaw"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** Mark was automatically leader. He told his family about Rejelmon. The next day he dealt with joining up new members. The new Cobra Terrorists group did their first operation by destroying Code Union. Luis survived though and was sent to the hospital. On with the conclusion.

* * *

Luis woke up in the hospital. A nurse was checking his medical report next to his bed.

"Where am I?" He asked, whispering.

"In the hospital." The nurse replied.

"When would I be able to leave?" Luis asked.

"In three days from now." The nurse replied.

Luis sighed, "What's your name?"

"Streanna sir." The nurse replied.

Luis nodded, closing his eyes again.

* * *

Mark went back to Crescent School the day when the school was reopened. Rejelmon stayed back at home since the family knew him. Jennifer went with Mark. She usually went by bus or with her parents or by herself. This time she decided to go with her older brother. Entering the school, Mark stopped, seeing Ryan Hamackif and Peter Rankid having a serious talk. Mark shrugged and continued on.

* * *

"Listen. Like I said, the rest of Scorpion gang with my dad; Tearmon, and agent Goring attacked the Code Union HQ. I don't know if anyone survived or not." Peter explained.

"Weren't you with them?" Ryan asked.

Peter shook his head, "I didn't go. I didn't go to the hideout after we left that night and I'm not going back. I got a new surname for myself. Peter Magnaf, that's what I did last night. Anyway you might hear it on the news anyway."

Ryan raised his eyebrow, "Scorpion Gang is still alive or what?"

"No. It's a new group with dad; Tearmon, and agent Goring in it. I'm going back today to tell them that I'm out. The group's name is Cobra Terrorists. Want a smoke?" Peter asked, offering a cigarette.

Ryan shrugged, "Sure."

Ryan took the cigarette and Peter lighted it up for him with his lighter.

"What do you say about telling me what happens with Crescent League? In return I'll spy for you on Cobra Terrorists." Peter suggested.

Ryan sighed, 'I don't know if any good is going to come out of this but until A.J. returns, I'm up for it.'

"Fine with me. So be it." Ryan nodded.

"Excellent." Peter nodded, patting Ryan on the back.

Peter quickly left, finishing up his cigarette. April came up to Ryan.

"Hey. What was that all about?" April asked.

"Nothing important." Ryan replied, turning his cigarette off on the ground.

The two continued on to inside the school.

* * *

Helen was entering the school when Frisnee: green eyes with short yellow hair, intercepted her way.

"What do you want?" Helen asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to join Salunaic Gang?" Frisnee asked.

"Why would I?" Helen asked

"You would be a great member, not to mention you have a great body." Frisnee replied, grinning.

Helen compressed her fury and grinned back.

"Thanks for the offer but I refuse." She replied.

"Pity, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way then. Catch you later." Frisnee smiled.

* * *

After the third period Simon was stopped by Jereim: black eyes with white hair and Jolin: blue eyes with white hair.

"Going any where?" Jereim asked.

'First Scorpion gang and now these!' Simon mentally roared.

"Fuck off." Simon glared.

"Oh. You know young kids shouldn't say that." Jereim remarked.

"Yeah. Apologize to the boss." Jolin glared back.

"Say sorry? To this motherfucker? Never." Simon hissed.

Jereim gritted his teeth and went for a punch, but Brian caught his arm.

"Beat it asshole." Brian warned.

Jolin went behind Brian but Brian, still holding onto Jereim arm, back kicked Jolin in his crotch. Jolin groaned, collapsing to the floor, holding onto it. Jereim went for a punch with his free hand, but Brian ducked. He let go of Jereim's arm and pushed him into Jolin. Jereim's crotch hit into Jolin's head. It was Jereim's turn to groan and collapse.

"Thanks." Simon thanked.

"No need. The league is having a meeting in the usual place. Let's go if we don't want to miss anything." Brian remarked.

The two rushed away, heading to the gymnasium.

* * *

Mark sat down in a huge circle in the gymnasium. The entire league was all sitting on gymnasium mats.

"Everyone here?" He asked.

Brian and Simon rushed in, panting.

"Did we miss anything?" Brian asked.

"No. Both of you are just in time." Mark grinned.

Samantha and Carol gave some space for the two members. Brian and Simon joined them.

"Why the sudden meeting?" Amanda asked.

"I wanted to see if we all got new information or anything." Mark replied, glancing at Ryan.

"I have one and suggest another." Helen replied.

"I have one." Ryan added.

"O.K. Helen, you can go first." Mark decided.

"Well, first of all... A.J. is fine; he isn't dead. He's just in another dimension with Stan. Zonemon; Ememon, and Greemon are fine also." Helen announced.

"My dad's fine?" Kevin asked, standing up.

"Dad?" Everyone asked.

Kevin sweat-dropped and sat back down, with his head lowered and quiet.

"A.J. told me that he was Kevin's father. I would think it's A.J.'s place to explain it all to you." Helen explained.

"That's interesting, I can't wait. Anyway, what was your suggestion Helen?" Mark asked.

"For the girls; women, and I to form a cheerleading squad, special and only for our league." Helen suggested.

Mark blinked, "Why are you asking such a request?"

"We're not in a team or anything." Dan remarked.

"I know that. It's just Salunaic." Helen replied.

Brian and Simon looked at each other.

"The male gang or female gang?" Mark asked.

"Female, Frisnee." Helen sighed.

"What about them?" Al asked.

"Do you want to take my place?" Mark asked, turning to Al.

Al shrugged, "Sorry."

"Well, Frisnee has been bugging me for awhile, asking me to join the Female Salunaic Gang." Helen explained.

"Not ever! A.J. would kill him if that ever happened!" Mark exclaimed.

Helen giggled, "I kept on refusing but this time she threatened me... She said and I quote 'I guess we'll have to do it the hard way then.' I'm fearful for what she meant."

"Maybe something that deals with the Male Salunaic Gang." Otameno suggested.

"Possible. If they threaten any of us, they're threatening all of us. We'll be with you to battle the Male Salunaic Gang." Mark replied.

Helen sighed, "It's not that! I guess... Oh forget it! A.J. would have understood me better."

"I would think he would make the same decision as mine." Mark proclaimed.

"Maybe." Helen shrugged.

"Just before we continue on, Jereim and Jolin were harassing Simon but I saw it coming here and dealt with them." Brian reported.

"Wonderful job." Mark exclaimed.

"Are you O.K.?" Carol asked.

Simon nodded, "I'll be fine."

Carol nodded.

"You've got it. Cheerleading Squad O.K. Even if we don't have a sports team." Mark remarked, glaring at Dan.

"Thanks." Helen smiled.

"No problem. Ryan, you're turn." Mark continued on.

"I'm not joining." Amanda whispered.

"Why?" Helen asked, whispering.

"Cheerleading isn't my style. Count me out." Amanda replied, whispering.

"O.K." Helen nodded.

"Yeah I have a source that told me that Scorpion gang was made into Cobra Terrorists. Jereiph is out of it since he's dead. Agent Goring; Steve, and Tearmon are in it." Ryan reported.

"What does that have to do with us?" Mark asked.

"Cobra Terrorists attacked and killed all the agents of Code Union yesterday in our membership meeting. Their HQ was destroyed. I want to know if anyone heard anything about that because I don't trust my source." Ryan reported.

"I heard of it with Labton. It was on the news last night. However, one agent: Luis Tawan of Spain, survived and he's in the hospital now." Carol confirmed.

"So it's true then." Ryan whispered.

"Excellent job you two. Carol? Would you care if I gave you a mission? Three days one?" Mark asked.

"I won't mind only if Labton is with me on it." Carol replied.

Mark shook his head, "It would be too suspicious with your son. You do it by yourself. I want you to find out everything you can on Cobra Terrorists. How they got the weapons? Who are the members? Do they have any terrorists or illegal allies? Stuff like that." Mark decided.

Carol sighed, "I'll do my best in three days."

"Great. Now, I suggest we all meet here after school so we can head to our main base after school." Mark announced.

The whole league blinked.

"We'll be here." Brian nodded.

With that, the bell rung, indicating that recess was over. The league stood up and left the gymnasium organized. Robert Sweeter and Amber Motion put the mats away.

"What a team." Amber complimented.

"A well organized one to it. I can see that it would last for a long time and become successful on the long run." Robert agreed.

* * *

After school in Meric Land that day, Crescent League gathered up in A.J.'s Mansion, in the Meeting Hall.

"Luckily the Male Salunaic Gang tried nothing against Helen." Al remarked.

"Maybe we were just wrong in that." Kevin shrugged.

"Oh? Like you were going to fight?" Dan asked.

"Why not?" Kevin growled.

"Hey! I'm back!" Grace greeted, as she and Shomon burst into the room.

Helen rushed over to them. She hugged Grace tightly, happy to see her.

"A.J. and Stan are gone with their soul-warrior copedam and there are new members in our league after A.J. and Stan vanished." Helen explained.

"Well... Hold on? A.J. and Stan vanished?" Grace asked.

"Helen?" Mark asked.

Helen sighed, "Mark is now leader."

"I should've known. I guess he couldn't do anything about that." Grace sighed.

Helen; Grace, and Shomon gathered around the table. The other soul-warrior copedam were there. Histro Solarmon and the new soul-warrior copedam introduced themselves. The former ones welcomed Shomon back. Mark introduced the new members to Grace, and they all greeted Grace. Grace was happy to see Simon again, but she was curious about Al Jarnlee, because he looked so much like A.J. She was also curious about Otameno Spiritife.

She already knew Dan and the others.

"So what happened since I was gone?" Grace asked.

"Other than what sis told you? Well, Scorpion Gang is out of commission; Fred and Carl are dead; Cobra Terrorists are a new terrorist group and Salunaic Gang is harassing our members." Ryan replied.

"Fred and Carl are dead?" Grace asked.

"Yep. It was a hard blow to all of us, especially to A.J.; he took the blow the hardest. They were murdered by a rogue Codelimin named Straymon." Ranbimon replied.

"Grace? Kevin? I would like to talk with the two of you in private for a moment." Helen whispered to them.

* * *

The three left the hall.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

Helen showed them A.J.'s letter.

"A.J. sent this a few hours after he was gone. It's addressed to me; Kevin, and you." Helen replied.

Grace took the letter and read it. Kevin read it over her back. Grace's eyes widened after reading it all.

"Do you know how to get to him?" Helen asked.

Grace nodded, "I sure do. Realm of Charges; I was just there. I guess he arrived after we left Misterim's place."

"Misterim's place?" Kevin asked.

"It's a long story. Listen, Helen tell the rest of the league that I'm off for A.J.; Stan, and their soul-warrior copedam. I don't know what will happen, but I'm coming back with them." Grace explained.

"You're off to where A.J. and Stan are?" Samantha asked, coming out with Ranbimon.

Grace nodded. Knowing that his father was alive and fine, Kevin contently went back into the meeting hall, leaving the others alone.

"Could you give A.J. a message for me?" Helen asked.

Grace nodded, "Sure I could."

"It's simple, tell him, when you find him that I'll love him; miss him, and I'll always remember him even if I didn't have his poem. Whisper in his ear that I miss him so much that I might have sex with him when he returns." Helen grinned.

"Could you deliver a message to Stan for me?" Samantha asked.

"No problem." Grace accepted.

"My message is like Helen's. I love him; miss him, and I hope he'll come back soon, and for him to be careful." Samantha smiled.

"Can I give you a message to tell Zonemon?" Ranbimon asked, shyly.

Grace smiled, "Sure you can."

"I love him; miss him, and for him to take care and remember me." Ranbimon smiled.

"O.K. The three messages will be delivered. See ya all with A.J. and Stan!" Grace nodded.

She opened the meeting hall door.

"Let's go back Shomon!" Grace yelled.

* * *

Shomon rushed out. The two rushed out of A.J.'s Mansion. Helen; Samantha, and Ranbimon followed them to Myths Falls. Grace and Shomon jumped into the air, through the waterfall and vanished through the Twinkle Gate. Helen; Samantha, and Ranbimon went back.

* * *

"Hey! Have you guys heard about Islam of Crescent Twilight?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. It's on the news. It's the new Algeria country, led by Ghaleb Nasem." Carol nodded.

"From what we heard from the news, it's completely under Islamic law there." Labton added.

"I booked a ticket there in three days with Labton." Carol announced.

"You what?" Helen asked.

Helen; Samantha, and Ranbimon all heard the talk from the beginning. The three took their places.

"Where are Grace and Shomon?" Al asked.

"They're off for A.J., Stan and their soul-warrior copedam." Helen replied.

Mark nodded, "So you're leaving us Carol?"

Carol nodded, "After my assignment is over and I report in, I'll be leaving with Labton and our soul-warrior copedam in the luggage."

"But if we could, could we stay as members in Crescent League?" Labton asked.

Mark shrugged, "I don't see why not. You two are staying members with your copedam."

"From what I saw, the girls and women there all wear headscarves at least." Samantha remarked.

"So what? Its fine with me to wear a headscarf, it'll probably be tough at first but I'll eventually get used to it. Besides I know the wisdom behind it in Islam." Carol explained.

"Care to share it with us?" Amy asked.

"I think you girls would find out sooner or later." Carol replied.

"The U.S. president here says that ICT is an outlaw. European and Asian countries even think so." Dan commented.

"We'll end up all there. Listen, all of you try to find some way to get tickets a day after Carol leaves. We'll all need to regroup there." Mark decided.

"What?" Al asked.

"We're moving to ICT?" Amanda asked.

"You bet on it. A.J. would definitely want this. I'm sure of it. The first word on an Islamic abiding country and he'll move to it." Mark chuckled.

"Yeah. I think it's time we actually start to become Muslims, all of us." Alan decided.

"We'd need to learn as much as we can before we leave. The girls would need to buy some Islamic clothing here if they have to. Meet you all here in three days from now." Mark announced, getting up.

COMING UP! EPISODE 11: ZOMOROD THE GENIE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

Salunaic: "Sa-loo-na-e-k" 


	12. Zomorod the Genie

**Author's Notes:** Well... It's been some time. I'm back. Just a few notes: First, time alteration would accrue with Karen, she's much older from now on. In the first movie, she was just born but here she's a close teen and not yet part of the league. A few surprises accrued during the first of the three days though. Check out Arise Elite Reptomon. That day was the longest and most joyful. I was stuck on same episodes and chapters in other stories for some time, this episode was no exception. Enjoy! Read and Review!

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 11: "Zomorod the Genie"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** Peter relayed info to Ryan. Helen was harassed by Frisnee, leader of Female Salunaic Gang. Helen thinks up of assembling a cheerleading squad. In Meric Land, Crescent League met, for the new members, it's the first time they're there. In the meeting hall Helen told everyone that A.J. and Stan were fine and not dead. Kevin was surprised. Through his surprise, every member of the league found out that he was A.J.'s son.

Grace returned only to be sent back with messages. It's off to ICT now. On with the conclusion.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER...

Three days have passed since the member of Crescent League had last met. During the time, they were all busy. Helen was busy getting the cheerleading squad together. She asked for Amber Motion to help. Amber accepted as she taught the cheerleading squad the skills of cheerleading. Helen was autonomously appointed captain of the squad. Carol was busy getting information about Cobra Terrorists.

Besides training as cheerleaders, the girls were busy getting themselves Islamic clothing and learning the Islamic religion, culture and history. The boys were busy getting tickets for ICT, and booking themselves and their friends. Amber agreed to take Helen; her siblings and Amanda with her to be their legal guardian to ICT. The families that were alive got to know the soul-warrior copedam of their kids better.

Mark stood up for the whole league, dealing with both Salunaic gangs: male and female. The boys were no different: they learned about the Islamic religion; its culture, and history.

* * *

"What have you got?" Mark asked.

They were all in Meric Land. Carol sighed.

"Cobra Terrorists got the weapons from Agent Goring of the previous Code Union. Steve was the one who thought of the name. Agent Goring got the weapons from Code Union's Weapons Room. The members are: Steve Rankid; Tearmon; Goring Sider; Jeramel Avenger; Ben Argolans and Harold Jones. As far as I know, they don't have any allies of any sort yet." Carol replied.

"Excellent job. Are you leaving today?" Mark asked.

"Yes we are." Labton nodded.

"What about Peter Rankid?" Otameno asked.

The league turned to him. Otameno sighed.

"Isn't Peter amongst the group?" Otameno repeated his question.

"From the information I got, he isn't." Carol replied, shaking her head.

Mark nodded.

"Ryan? Who was your source?" Mark asked, suspicious.

Ryan sighed, "Peter himself."

"Straight from the frontline itself." Al muttered.

"Did he explain why he wasn't part of the group?" Mark asked.

"First off, he wasn't in that operation. Second, he changed his surname from Rankid to Magnaf. Supposedly, he told them that he's out of their group... He offered that I would tell him what happened with the league; in exchange he would spy on Cobra Terrorists for us. Since then, I haven't seen him." Ryan explained.

"I hope you refused that offer!" Alan exclaimed.

"Did you?" Mark asked.

Ryan shook his head, "No, I didn't."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"It was the best shot of knowing what was happening with Cobra Terrorists; I just couldn't let it go like that." Ryan shrugged.

"Did you think of coming and telling us? When were you going to tell us? Why didn't you discuss it with us before taking such decisions?" Mark asked, close to anger.

"First, no. Second, never and third, there wasn't anytime. It was lucky that I accepted when I did because I won't see him for sometime again." Ryan replied, knowing that he was stepping into fire.

"Did you think that he might just betray you and us? Heck! Cobra Terrorists might have him captive all this time! You just put us in great risk. Don't do such things again without the league's approval, you hear me?" Mark asked, glaring.

Ryan sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"You're forgiven now. How is the cheerleading going?" Mark asked.

"Splendid." Helen replied.

The girls of the league were wearing Islamic clothing on them, but not entirely.

"Who's going to train you all?" Mark asked.

"Amber is." Amy replied.

Mark raised his eyebrow, "Best choice."

* * *

Luis Tawan got off of the plane and entered the airport that was at Malis: the new Capital of Algeria or Capital of ICT. Only a day before Luis left the hospital, he heard of ICT and got information on it. He booked a ticket and now was there. Luis was amazed of what he saw. The airport was clean; organized, and spacious. The announcer's words were clear on the microphone. Luis traveled lightly. He couldn't believe he was in a city that was in the middle of a desert.

Luis left the arrival area and left the airport. He entered a cab and was silent for a moment.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked.

"Excuse my curiosity but do you know English well?" Luis asked.

"Not only English, but also Arabic and French. Common Kestian is optional, but I don't know it. You're new in Malis, aren't you?" The driver asked.

"Yeah. I just arrived." Luis replied.

"Very well then, I'll take you to the airport's hotel, from there you can decide where to go." The driver explained.

The driver started the car and headed off to the airport's hotel.

"I don't have this country's currency." Luis remarked.

"The airport's hotel is free. There you can get some Ranid: the country's currency." The driver explained.

"All services there are for free?" Luis asked, surprised.

"Sure is." The driver nodded.

"Well, that's unbelievable." Luis whispered.

"We don't think like the west. To some point we're more advanced and richer than them." The driver explained.

"I know. There's enough info on ICT in its website to make any head dizzy." Luis giggled.

He looked out the window and saw trees: a forest?!

"Aren't we in a desert?" Luis asked, turning to the driver.

"You're in the forest region of the country: the forest state is better. We're in Feranin State: a forest region where all major services are. You'd continuously be stunned." The driver smiled.

"Are you a Muslim?" Luis asked.

"Yes and I'm proud of it. 99.5 of ICT's population is Sunni Muslim and I'm part of it." The driver replied.

"Where is this hotel?" Luis asked.

"We're almost there. That's were new comers from the airport go to before they settle down somewhere else." The driver explained.

"So lot's of visitors are coming to Malis then?" Luis asked.

"Mostly settlers. Malis is such a new city as you already know. Right now planes are being booked and filled up rather quickly. Feranin Airlines is becoming number 1 fame." The driver explained.

"The airport I was at was owned by Feranin Airlines?" Luis asked.

"Yep and it's the major airport to Feranin Airlines. Feranin Airlines also owns hundreds of planes, whether war planes or commercial planes." The driver explained.

Luis nodded, sitting back into the comfy seat. A few moments passed by and the cab stopped.

"We're here. Need help with the luggage sir?" The driver asked.

"No thanks, I can handle it by myself." Luis replied.

Luis left the cab with his luggage; he went over to the driver's window.

"Do I need to pay?" Luis asked.

"You said you didn't have any of this country's currency so it's no need, Salam!" The driver replied.

He backed up and drove off, away from the hotel. Luis blinked, standing there, turning to the huge hotel in the middle of a forest.

'This is going to be quite an experience.' Luis thought, walking towards the main entrance to the hotel.

* * *

"Welcome to ICT ma'am." The custom woman welcomed.

"Here are our passports." Carol passed the passports of hers and her son's under the glass window.

The custom woman grabbed the passports, opened both to the same page and stamped them. She slid them back under the table. Carol thanked her and Labton walked on. The custom woman stopped her though.

"What?" Carol asked, calmly.

"Those two are your and your son's Digimon, correct?" The custom woman asked.

Carol blinked, "Yes, they are."

"Pleasure to meet you all." The custom woman smiled.

"You know about Digimon?" Carol asked, whispering.

"Everything to know about it. ICT is interested in such stuff and welcomes Digimon in its country." The custom woman replied.

"I don't have any passports for them." Carol complained.

The custom woman laughed, "No need. Digimon are free of expense. Besides VIPs are free to move around in country."

"What do you mean by that?" Rescuermon asked.

"You four are members of Crescent League. We know all about them. They're VIPs and celebrities here in ICT. You better watch yourself from fans." The custom woman warned.

"Don't we need like a pass or ID to tell who we are?" Labton asked.

The custom woman shook her head, "No need. Crescent League is trustworthy enough here."

Carol raised an eyebrow, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." The custom woman replied, popping her gum.

Carol; Labton; Rescuermon, and Gotsumon continued on their way. They left the airport.

"Ms. Carol Jallivic?" A guy asked.

"Yes." Carol replied.

"Name's Tanis Glide. I'm a cab driver. Care to drive you and your companions anywhere?" Tanis asked.

"Actually we would. Do you know Sewiril Lot?" Carol asked.

"Yes I do ma'am. Want a ride there with your companions?" Tanis asked.

Carol nodded.

"Come on aboard then." Tanis stepped aside.

He had orange hair with purple eyes. He opened the trunk and put Carol's and Labton's stuff in it.

"Would it be O.K. for the kid and his companion to ride in front with me?" Tanis asked.

"Fine with me." Carol nodded.

Tanis nodded. He opened the door for Carol and she stepped in into the back seat with Gotsumon. Tanis opened the door for Labton and Rescuermon. They stepped in and Tanis closed both doors. He went around and stepped into the driver's seat, closing his door behind him. He started the engine and the car was off.

* * *

Trevor walked into Mark's room. It was night time and Mark was on his chair in his room.

"It's been settled. We're booked for tomorrow morning, all of us." Trevor announced.

"Thanks dad." Mark smiled, standing up.

"No problem. See you tomorrow morning son." Trevor smiled, leaving the room.

Mark walked over to his bed, got in and tucked himself in. He stared at the ceiling.

"ICT, here comes Crescent League." Mark whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

Next day at ICT. Labton was waking up in the house that they were living in. It was in another city in Feranin state, but still in ICT. The first morning in Twinkle was refreshing. Labton got out of bed, waking up Rescuermon.

"Hey Rescuermon." Labton greeted.

"Good morning to you too Labton. You seem crisp today." Rescuermon remarked.

Labton happily laughed.

"That's because I am crisp and no one can take my crispness away. Let's check out on mom." Labton suggested.

"Let's see if I'll be able to sit at the table with you two." Rescuermon added, yawning.

"Gotsumon would be joining us also." Labton grinned.

Labton left his bedroom with Rescuermon. The two went down to the kitchen where Carol was sitting the food down on the table. Gotsumon sure was sitting at the table. Rescuermon cheered.

"So we'll be eating at the table with you and Labton?" Rescuermon asked.

Carol smiled, "Sure are."

"Yeppy!" Rescuermon cheered, taking his seat.

Labton took his seat.

"Mom?" He asked.

"What is it?" Carol asked, sitting down at her seat, finished with serving breakfast.

"The others are coming today, right?" Labton asked.

Carol nodded, "Yes. The time zone is different here that it is in California. They probably would be arriving today but would head to another city most likely."

Labton sighed, "So we won't be seeing them anytime soon."

"That's right." Carol nodded.

* * *

"Have you decided where to go to from here?" The host asked.

Luis was at the hotel's restaurant, having some breakfast.

"Not yet. I haven't decided. I need more time to get more information and decide." Luis replied.

"Take as much time as you need. You are welcomed here at anytime, even after you leave." The host remarked.

Luis blinked, "Thanks."

"That's our duty." The host smiled, walking away.

* * *

The remaining members of the league had arrived at the airport, where Luis; Carol and Labton were before them. The remaining ones are: Mark Naneram and his Family with his soul-warriors; Simon, his family and soul-warriors; Amy Starlim, her family and soul-warriors; Brian and his soul-warriors somehow; Samantha, her family and soul-warriors; Kate Kharny, her family and soul-warriors; Dan Shepnal, his family and soul-warriors; Otameno Spiritife and Santimon.

Also there were: Al Jarnlee and Histro Solarmon; Alex Sherwood and his family; April Caleswim and her family; Amber Motion, her 'kids' and her 'kids' soul-warriors.

"I'm glad you all made it." A voice remarked.

The group turned their heads towards a man standing alone. He laughed merrily.

"I didn't know that this would be all of Crescent League." The man muttered.

Mark and the members of Crescent League approached him while the others stayed back.

"Not all of us are here. Two got here yesterday and two are yet to come." Mark explained.

"You must be the leader." The man acknowledged.

"Co-Leader. Who are you?" Mark asked.

"Name's Ġaleb Nasem: I'm the president of this country." Ġaleb introduced.

"I'm Mark Naneram." Mark smiled, shaking hands with the president.

"There's a bus waiting outside for us all." Ġaleb announced.

The rest approached him.

"Who's going where? Who's with whom?" Ġaleb asked

It took a few moments, but Mark explained it to him.

"Very well. We'll drop you all off at your destinations. Follow me." Ġaleb requested.

The league and the others followed him out of the airport and all into a bus. It was large enough for them all. The bus started and went off.

* * *

"What?" Steve asked.

"You heard me well." Goring smiled.

Cobra Terrorists Team was in their hideout.

Steve smiled, "Excellent! Beverly Hills is literally ours!"

"With Crescent League gone to another country, no one would interrupt us." Harold agreed.

"Jeramel! Get ready all! We're to take the town!" Steve grinned.

"Long live Cobra Terrorists!" The team cheered.

* * *

The bus stopped for before the last destination. Amber; her 'kids' and her 'kids' soul-warriors followed out. They were in New Andalus, outside Feranin State. Unlike the forest state, this was the largest state in all of ICT: Jerebi State with prairie all around, desert was spotted here and there with a few oasis that the bus passed by. Mark; his family and his soul-warriors were last in the bus as it drove off.

"I guess that's where we'll live." Amber sighed.

"It sure is big." Amanda muttered.

"I can't believe we're here. How will we survive?" Ryan asked.

"You are worried about that?" Polamon asked.

"Who isn't?" Wizardmon replied.

"It's good enough for us." Helen nodded.

"At least until A.J. and the others return." Ranbimon added.

"Let's check it out." Amber sighed, heading towards it.

The others followed but Alan stopped. Terrainmon and Indisar stopped with him.

"What is it?" Indisar asked.

Alan picked up a strange looking ring and put around his finger.

"A ring?" Terrainmon asked.

"A strange one." Alan replied.

Alan rubbed the ring and it glowed. Out came a genie like in the Arabian stories.

"Greetings Master. I'm a genie and you're welcome to ask me any wish you like." The genie greeted.

Alan's mouth fell wide open, so did Terrainmon's and Indisar's. Alan shook his head.

"Name's Alan. I'll name you Zomorod. Don't I get three wishes?" Alan asked.

"That's lamp genies. Ring genies like me stay with the master for as long as the master wants it." Zomorod replied.

"I want a subway sandwich then." Alan decided.

"Your wish is my command." Zomorod obeyed.

A subway sandwich popped up in front of Alan. Alan quickly took it.

"Thanks. That'll be all for now." Alan decided.

Zomorod nodded and went back into the ring. Alan started eating the sandwich, heading towards the house with Terrainmon and Indisar.

COMING UP! EPISODE 12: AMUSEMENT TROUBLE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	13. Amusement Trouble

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 12: "Amusement Trouble"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** Luis was the first to get to ICT and he hasn't decided where to go from the airport's hotel yet. Labton and his mom were next to arrive and they were welcomed as celebrities with their soul-warriors. Joy fell upon Cobra Terrorists as they found out that Crescent League left Beverly Hills. The president of ICT met up with Mark and the others and brought them to their new homes in a bus.

On their stop, Alan found a ring: a genie ring. On with the conclusion.

* * *

_New Andalus, Jerebi State, ICT_

_3rd of October, 2003_

_Dear Journal,_

_ We've arrived in ICT today. Labton and his mom: Carol, beat us here. We haven't seen them yet. I'm planning to name you Little Moon's journal. My real name is Alan Hamackif and I'm here with the rest of Crescent League. Just me, my siblings; our soul-warriors with Ms. Amber Motion and Amanda and her soul-warriors are with us. Indisar is my Indidam soul-warrior and Terrainmon is my copedam soul-warrior. If I were to chose an Indian name for myself it would be Little Moon, that's why I'm naming this journal Little Moon's. I found this ring when I got to my new home here in New Andalus; it wasn't just any ring but a genie ring. I named him Zomorod and ring genies, from what he says, stay for as long as the master wants and wills. I asked for a subway sandwich and it popped up, proving to me that Zomorod is a genie._

_ I don't know if we're going to stay here in New Andalus. I'd prefer for Crescent League to have their own town with every service in it. I really miss A.J.; his soul-warriors; Stan, and his soul-warriors. I wonder when they'll come back. Hopefully soon. Well, I've run out of words for this entry; report; log, whatever. Salam._

_Little Moon of Crescent League, _

_Alan Hamackif_

* * *

Alan sighed, turning off the computer and put his arms on the desk, letting his head rest on them.

"Are you O.K.?" Terrainmon asked.

"I'll be fine." Alan replied, nodding.

"We'll check on the others. Come on Terrainmon." Indisar decided.

Terrainmon sighed and followed Indisar out of the room. Indisar closed the door behind him. Alan watched them leave and sighed again. A few moments later and Helen entered his room. She closed the door behind her and took a seat on Alan's chair, facing him.

"Are you O.K.?" She asked.

Alan raised his arms, sighed and dropped them back on his lap. He bent backwards on the chair.

"This might sound odd, or strange to you." Alan replied.

"Hey... I'm your older sister, there's nothing odd between us." Helen stated.

"This whole situation... New members in the league; A.J. and Stan gone with their soul-warriors; us moving here to ICT." Alan whispered.

"That isn't odd." Helen smiled. "When A.J. and Stan get back with Grace and all their soul-warriors, we'll be fine, like everything was back to normal."

"Not in a new country; everything won't be fine or normal in a new country. I wonder if A.J. and Stan would know that we're here, and not in the U.S." Alan whispered.

"You forgot about Grace." Helen reminded.

Alan jerked up out of his chair, inches away from his sister's face.

"And why the fuck should I care?! I don't even know the girl!" Alan yelled, glaring at Helen.

Helen didn't glare, but just stared back at her brother, not moving an inch, not even blinking.

"But I do." Helen gently whispered.

Alan lowered his glare and his eyes turned gentle. He walked out of the room, not looking back at his sister.

"I just wanted to say that there is a herd of horses outside, close by this home! They stay close in the perimeter and don't leave out of sight!" Helen announced.

She knew Alan heard, even though she couldn't see him anymore. Helen shook her head, turning to the computer monitor. It was off, but she still stared at it.

'I wonder if Alan has a journal on his computer.' Helen thought, taking the chair in front of the computer.

She was about to turn the computer on, but stopped herself, lowering her head and shaking it.

"No." She muttered, "I can't do this. It's Alan's private, personal stuff. I would regret this and A.J. won't like it, neither would Ranbimon." She sighed, to herself.

She bent backwards on her chairs, she closed her eyes and her sweet lips trembled.

'Please! Please come back soon Amarito.' She thought.

* * *

Alan walked outside, in his thoughts. He took a seat on one of the front porch stairs. He heard his sister telling him about the horses. A shadow was caste over him. Alan didn't bother to turn around, knowing it was Ms. Motion, standing behind him.

"Hard discussion with sis?" She asked.

"..." Alan stayed silent.

"If you want it to be that way, fine with me. The herd is going to come arou-There they are..." Amber announced.

Alan looked up, seeing the small herd of horses galloping pass them in what seemed to be a tight ring around the house. Alan stood on his feet and watched them disappear around the corner, behind the house. Alan's shadow got bigger but Amber's shadow was taller than Alan's still. The herd of horses came around the other corner, stopping some distance away from Alan and Amber, in front of them. Terrainmon huffed, stopping with them.

Ranbimon flew down from the roof, gracefully onto the porch, behind Amber and Alan. Sapphiredarl followed suit, doing a back flip, landing with skill beside Ranbimon.

"Showoffs." Polamon muttered, appearing far to Ranbimon's and Sapphiredarl's right.

They didn't hear him. Polamon could appear and disappear like Renamon and Cyberdramon in Digimon Tamers. Polamon turned his attention to the horses. Gastly blurred in appearance next to him.

"They're so full of themselves." Gastly whispered, agreeing.

Polamon looked at the small floating Indiral.

"Man! I can't believe I have to partner with such a creature." Polamon grunted.

"You two better shut your lips before I saw your lips together." Indisar hissed.

"..." Gastly was too scared to reply.

"..." And Polamon didn't care a damn to reply.

He said his opinion about Gastly and it was towards the whole Indiral specie in general. A stallion approached Alan, without a trace of fear. The stallion was: young; male; brown eyes; navy mane, and the tip of the tail was completely brown. Alan smiled, gently stroking the horse's snout. The stallion closed his eyes in delight. Alan walked over to the stallion's side.

"Alan, what are you doing?" Amber asked.

"What does it look like?" Alan replied.

He jumped onto the stallion's back and gently held onto the sides of its neck. Amber frowned.

"My sailor is one heck of a kid." Indisar muttered, smiling.

_Indisar looked some what like Flare Lizardmon, but his flames were green in color; ownalis element, and he wasn't wearing a helmet. He had leather gloves over his hands. Sapphiredarl looked like a Mewtwo, but more feminine with blue armor and no tail._

The stallion trotted back to his herd, with Alan content on its back. Helen and Ryan came out to see what was happening. Ryan's eyes narrowed.

"What does he think he's doing?" Ryan asked.

"What he feels like." Helen replied, making Ryan and Amber stare at her.

"What?" Helen asked.

Ryan shook his head and walked to the rail of the porch, putting his arms on top of each other on the rail. Amber chuckled and looked back at the distancing Alan. Polamon glanced over at where Ryan was.

'Perfect chance to become closer to him, as a friend.' Polamon thought.

He turned to Gastly, "Don't you dare follow, or I'll freeze your shadow!" He snarled.

"Noted." Gastly nodded.

Polamon vanished and reappeared, his arms on top of each other on the rail, to Ryan's left. Ryan nodded, acknowledging his presence. Helen walked up to Amber's side. The stallion that had Alan on it regrouped with its herd waiting. Once together again, the lead horse started to gallop around again. Amber; Terrainmon; Ranbimon; Sapphiredarl; Polamon; Gastly; Indisar; Helen and Ryan watched them disappear around a corner.

The herd stopped out of sight, behind the house and started grazing. Alan's stallion did graze, but was kind of hyper and was trotting around the grazing herd. The lead horse snorted, without looking up and Alan's stallion stopped. He started grazing with the others. Alan giggled, hopping off of his stallion. He patted his stallion's back.

"We'll do that and maybe even more some other time Moon." Alan smiled, whispering in his stallion's ear.

The lead horse snorted again, hearing what Alan whispered, and understanding what he meant. Moon snorted back. The lead horse looked up and glared at Moon. Moon stopped grazing and returned the glare. Alan stepped between the two, holding his arms out at one of each of the horses.

"Wow, wow. Hold on there. I don't want to cause any trouble in the herd. Drop the issue and don't make it any bigger please." Alan requested, staring into the lead horse's eyes.

The lead horse snorted again and went back to grazing. Moon gently whinnied happily to Alan. Alan chuckled back, entering the house from the backdoor.

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER...

The group was sitting around the kitchen table, eating breakfast in the morning.

"You all saw the news?" Amber asked.

"News about what?" Amanda asked.

"Some amusement park is opening up today." Helen replied.

"Exactly. I was thinking that the rest of Crescent League would be there with Carol and Labton, would you three like to go?" Amber asked.

"What about our soul-warriors?" Ryan asked.

"They're welcome to come." Amber shrugged.

"When are we leaving?" Terrainmon asked.

"Right after breakfast, so hurry up and get ready. We'll deal with the dishes when we get back." Amber replied.

"Where is the Amusement park?" Alan asked.

"In Medad." Amber replied.

Alan blinked, "..."

* * *

When they were all done, they went to their rooms and got ready. Their copedam even dressed up. Once done, they all went into the garage and saw a family van.

"We'll take the back seat." Ranbimon quickly stated.

Amber had the keys and opened up the back for them. Ranbimon; Sapphiredarl; Terrainmon and Indisar all took the back seat. Polamon and Gastly appeared in the back. Wizardmon and Beaurea joined their comrades. Helen; Ryan, and Alan took the middle seat and Amber sat all alone in the front; Amanda took the back seat with the soul-warriors. She started the family van and the garage gate automatically opened up.

Alan turned his head backwards and sat backwards, he was between Helen and Ryan. He watched in awe with Amber backing the family van up.

* * *

With help from the car's computer, Amber safely reached Medad and they all could see the new amusement park, in which a few minutes they reached. Amber parked the family van in the amusement park's parking lot. Helen got out from her side and Ryan from his. Alan followed Ryan out. Amber got out and opened the back for the soul-warriors. Polamon and Gastly vanished, while the others hurried out of the family van, joining their sailor's side.

Amber closed the rear and secured the family van. She took the rear. What was surprising was that no tickets were needed, Amber investigated into it and found out that in ICT Amusement parks were for free and more than 100 safe and secure. Tickets weren't needed for rides on the opening day or any other day. Amber was impressed. The kids and their soul-warriors continued on ahead into the amusement park, they got some attention, but only happy glances.

The amusement parks in ICT were like those of the west. There was a rollercoaster; shuttle; mini carts; race carts; Ferris wheel, and horror tunnel with some refreshments around. There was a small mosque in the amusement park with some inner toilets, both for males and females -not mixed-. There were other games in stalls, with aiming and hitting something or squirting something, and so on. The place was full of adults and kids.

"What should we try first?" Ryan asked.

"It's not what we try first, but if our soul-warriors are accepted to ride with us." Helen pointed out.

"I think that we would be allowed." Polamon stated, appearing beside Ryan.

"Hey! Ryan! Guys!" April Caleswim greeted.

"April!" Ryan greeted, smiling.

April rushed over to them. She took a glance at Polamon, but didn't mind him.

"Come on Ryan, let's go on the pride." April urged.

Polamon shivered, "What's that?" He asked.

April pointed it out for him. It was a large metallic pride which went up and down, spinning around. Polamon blinked.

"Forget about me." He stated.

"Are you sure Polamon?" Ryan asked.

"Have fun." Polamon nodded.

Ryan returned the nod and rushed off to the line for the pride. Brian Cannon with his Black Agumon and Golduck approached them without their awareness.

"Off with his girlfriend?" He asked, startling Helen and Alan.

"It seems so." Helen nodded.

"You know that the pride is usually for lovebirds to ride on. Of course friends can ride on it though." Brian stated.

Ranbimon blinked, "Really?"

"Yep, it's known for that. The seats are wide enough for two people." Helen replied.

Ranbimon frowned. Helen understood what she meant. She would have liked taking it with A.J. also. Screaming was heard and people rushing around. Amber went over to her 'kids'.

"Where's Ryan?" She asked.

"On the pride." Polamon replied.

"With who?" Amber asked.

"April Caleswim. Nice girl." Helen replied.

"Oh." Amber nodded.

* * *

Controllers left their positions, leaving their machines on. Ryan and April were stuck, going up and down, spinning around on the pride.

"What's going on?" Sapphiredarl asked.

"Let's check it out." Helen replied.

They were about to head towards the center of the commotion, but a codelimin stood in their way. Ranbimon; Polamon; Terrainmon and Black Agumon got into their fighting poses, standing in front of their sailors, all except for Polamon. Helen checked her twivice for the info.

"_Catcher Gramon - Juvenile Mammal Grasl - They have no attacks but are frighteningly fast, catching humans for their master: Leogramon, to eat. They're easy to defeat, if they are caught_."

"You're mine! **Polar Chill**!" Polamon yelled.+

Catcher Gramon avoided it by his speed. He easily ran in circles around the group. A little distance ahead of them quicksand appeared like a portal and several other Catcher Gramon leaped out of it, onto the ground, quickly surrounding the group.

"Dammit!" Polamon growled.

"They're juvenile, but that doesn't mean they're easy." Indisar sighed.

"We'll have to stop these machines, before they break." Sapphiredarl reminded.

Helen stared at Ranbimon. Ranbimon returned the stare.

"You think you're up for it?" She asked.

"Maturity? You bet!" Ranbimon exclaimed.

Helen giggled, "Show them what you got!"

"RANBIMON CREVOLVE IN..."  
"... SONIC VAILMON!"

The stunning eagle took to the sky.

"We'll deal with the machines, while Sonic Vailmon deals with these goons." Sapphiredarl remarked.

Brian checked his twivice for info on Sonic Vailmon.

"_Sonic Vailmon - Maturity Bird Jerebi - Her speed rivals the speed of any flight Codelimin - Her attacks are: Sonic Spinner; Sonic Rainbows; Sonic Cosmos._"

"**Sonic Spinner**!" Sonic Vailmon yelled.

The attack hit the circling Catcher Gramon and flew it into another stationed Catcher Gramon, blasting both to dust. The rest charged at them. Polamon quickly went into the defensive and protected the group.

"Go and stop the machines! I and Sonic Vailmon would hold them back!" Polamon stated.

The group nodded and swiftly left the siege, each one with their soul-warriors, if they had one, to different games. Polamon punched a Catcher Gramon, exploding it into particles.

"**Sonic Rainbows**!" Sonic Vailmon yelled.

More could have been deleted, but two were deleted only. Catcher Gramon were falling easily to the flying Sonic Vailmon and mate Polamon. A roar was heard in the distance.

* * *

Helen and Sapphiredarl had slowed down the pride, until it came to a full stop. Every passenger was fine, but dizzy. They waited until their sight stabled and got out, quickly leaving the amusement park. Ryan and April were holding onto each other, heading towards Helen and Sapphiredarl. Helen giggled at their site.

"What's happening?" Ryan asked.

"We're being attacked by Codelimin." Helen replied.

"Wha-Where's Polamon?" He asked.

"Holding off some easy juvenile codelimin, so that the rest of us would stop the games." Sapphiredarl replied.

"What about Ranbimon?" April asked.

"She's holding the juveniles off with Polamon. I'll explain later." Helen replied.

* * *

From behind a game stall, Luis Tawan was watching everything.

"What's with the secrecy?" A person asked.

Luis turned to his head to his right, seeing a person with orange hair and purple eyes. Almost instantly Luis had a bad hunch about him.

"Who are you?" Luis whispered.

"Name's Tanis Glide, nice to meet you." Tanis greeted.

* * *

"**Super Electro-Magnetism**!" Rejmon yelled.

"_Rejmon - Maturity Humanoid Jerebi - Rejmon was the maturity form of Rejelmon, now grown up and with a purple electric robe covering around his body - His attacks are: Super Electro-Magnetism and Lightning Storm._"

The sphere hit Leogramon, making him scream in agony and getting him angry. With a mighty kick, Leogramon kicked Rejmon back into a game stall.

"**Star Impulse**!" Butter Digralmon yelled.

"_Butter Digralmon - Maturity Angel Jerebi - Butter Digralmon was the maturity form of Sigmalmon. His three pairs of wings are golden - His attacks are: Star Impulse and Angel Feathers._"

The attack hit Leogramon and made him burp. Butter Digralmon sweat-dropped.

"Nice try Butter Digralmon." Simon sighed.

"**Lightning Catalyst**!" Santimon yelled.

Leogramon growled and punched the attack, vaporizing it.

"Useless." Otameno shook his head.

"**Solar Freeze**!" Histro Solarmon yelled.

The attack froze one of Leogramon's feet, but he quickly broke it easily.

"..." Al growled.

Rescuermon leaped at Leogramon's face.

"**Evaporation Punch**!" Rescuermon yelled.

Leogramon caught Rescuermon's fist and threw him backwards, into one of the toilets, breaking through the wall, knocking Rescuermon out.

"Rescuermon!" Labton yelled.

He was about to rush after his fallen soul-warrior, but a Catcher Gramon rushed him from behind and grabbed him. Catcher Gramon quickly rushed to Leogramon, throwing Labton up, with Labton screaming.

"Labton!" Carol yelled.

Leogramon caught him and put him over his mouth. The entire legion of Catcher Gramon in the amusement park, scrambled around Leogramon, protecting him. All the games were stopped and everybody was out. Helen, her soul-warriors; Ryan and Polamon; Brian and his soul-warriors; Alan and his soul-warriors, with April and Amber arrived at the scene. Amber gasped at the sight.

"**Terrain Blast**!" Terrainmon yelled.

"**Polar Chill**!" Polamon yelled.

"**Sonic Rainbows**!" Sonic Vailmon yelled.

All three attacks hit Leogramon directly in numerous places, by passing the surrounding Catcher Gramon. That was their quo and they launched their offensive. Leogramon purposely dropped Labton into his mouth. The girls screamed.

"NO!" The boys yelled.

Polamon reacted quickly, vanishing and reappearing in Leogramon's mouth. He caught Labton and with an impressive throw, threw him back into the air. Sonic Vailmon caught him safely in her talons. Ryan checked his twivice for info on Leogramon.

"_Leogramon - Migration Nature Grasl - If Leomon and Graslmon hudidos evolved, Leogramon would be the result - His attacks are: Venom Wave; Tooth Missile; Venom Teeth._"

Sonic Vailmon hovered close to the ground and let Labton out. She went back into the air and Carol rushed over to her son. Polamon vanished and reappeared with the group, gasping.

"BLACK AGUMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... BLACK GREYMON!"

"**Mega Flame**!" Black Greymon yelled, deleting two charging Catcher Gramon.

"Can any of us go up to migration?" Mark yelled.

"None of us have any of our crests!" Daniel replied.

"Shit." Mark whispered, cursing.

"Let's deal with what we can." Ryan stated.

"Catcher Gramon." Alan confirmed.

"It's worth a shot." Mark sighed.

Their soul-warriors turned their attention to Catcher Gramon. Leogramon roared. All the Catcher Gramon stopped their charge and went back close to Leogramon. Once around him, one by one, they all combined into him, making Crescent League gasp. Leogramon changed form once every Catcher Gramon combined with him.

"Check your twivice Daniel." Black Gatomon reminded.

Daniel checked his twivice on the new Codelimin.

"_Shadow Leogramon - Mate Nature Grasl - With combining with tens of Catcher Gramon, Leogramon digivolved to this mate form - His attacks are: Venom Pads; Blood Mane; Fatal Sabers._"

Shadow Leogramon grinned. Knowing that he was close to victory, he chose to take down the copedam one by one. He carefully chose his first target: Sonic Vailmon.

"**Blood Mane**!" Shadow Leogramon yelled.

The attack hit Sonic Vailmon, making her scream in agony. She fell unconscious to the ground, shrinking back into Runnymon: her embryo form. Helen sobbed, gently putting Runnymon in her arms protectively.

"Mate! What chance do we have against him?!" Samantha cried.

"Apparently none." Amy moaned.

One by one, Shadow Leogramon took the Digimon down, leaving the juveniles and some maturities alone. Brian held his Botamon in his arms; Simon held Spimon in his arms; Mark held Cromon in his arms. Polamon took his position in front of Mark, ready to take any blast. Even though Polamon was mate, he knew that he was too weak against the strong mate, Shadow Leogramon. Black Gatomon took her position in front of Daniel; Mikemon took her position in front of Ann.

Rose Graslmon took her position in front of Amy Starlim. The rest took their positions in front of their sailors. Shadow Leogramon laughed evilly, at their pitifully attempt at defense.

"**Fatal Sabers**!" Shadow Leogramon yelled.

"**Negative Lightning**!" A voice yelled.

Negative Lightning collided with Fatal Sabers and the two cancelled each other, exploding. Crescent League turned to see their savior. Samantha checked her twivice.

"_Hybromon - Twistal Composition Jerebi - Hybromon is a mixture of all the ancient digital spirits - His attacks are numerous: Solar Flame; Flame Wing; Blizzard Hurricane; Wind Mane; Light Siege; Darkness Repel; Negative Lightning._"

"Whoa. He's cool." Alan stated.

"What's Twistal?" Samantha asked.

Lady Earthmon shrugged, "Beats me."

Hybromon leaped into the air, passing by the league. While in midair, Hybromon attacked Shadow Leogramon.

"**Blizzard Hurricane**!" Hybromon yelled.

Even though he was huge, Shadow Leogramon froze completely, from head to toe, unable to break free; the ice was too thick. With him stationary, Hybromon did his next attack to take Shadow Leogramon completely down. Luis and Tanis were both watching from a safe distance, out of sight.

"**Flame Wing**!" Hybromon yelled.

The attack shattered the ice statue completely, melting it to data. Hybromon absorbed Shadow Leogramon's data and quickly rushed away out of sight.

"If it wasn't for Hybromon, we would have failed this battle." Brian stated.

"A.J.; Stan and Grace would come back to find that they're the only ones left from the league." Kevin added.

"We definitely need to have a meeting in Meric Land in two days after today. 3 pm, everyone be there." Mark decided.

"We will." Everyone nodded.

"As will we, right Luis?" Tanis asked, whispering.

"For sure." Luis nodded.

COMING UP! EPISODE 13: TALES OF RETURN

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Catcher Gramon:**

He was an exact replica of Greemon, except he was bipedal. He had a purple snout, his feet had four claws on each one, his hands had five claws. His claws come in and out like those of a cat. His body was like a cat's too. He was very flexible and fast. His eyes were orange with light brownish skin, like a lion's. He was totally covered with fur, except for his face, torso and snout. The color of the fur was purple, like purple hair. His tail was black with purple plates on it. He was a Mammal Grasl kind in the juvenile level.

Rank: Juvenile

Attribute: Mammal Grasl Gralen Soul-Warrior

Attacks: N/A

**Sonic Vailmon:**

The same height as Aquilamon, Sonic Vailmon was a mixture of Aquilamon and Garudamon. She looked like an eagle, with two pairs of wings, both pairs rainbow colored, her feet were talons. Her feathers were colored pink and bright. Her eyes were still brown, with a few pink bangs over her forehead. She was muscular with the face of an eagle. No scripture was on her forehead. She was a jerebi bird type in the maturity level. Her speeds could rival any of the fastest flight Codelimin. She's in love with Centermon.

Her attacks are: _Sonic Spinner_, Sonic Vailmon spins once at sonic speed, releasing a sonic pink colored spiral pulse towards the opponent, forcing it several yard back. _Sonic Rainbows_, Sonic Vailmon's two pairs of wings glow brightly. Sonic Vailmon flaps them once, releasing four rainbow arches towards the opponent, blasting it, at sonic speed. _Sonic Cosmos_, Sonic Vailmon forms a cosmic cloud in front of her and launches it towards the opponent, vaporizing it, at sonic speed. If not controlled, Sonic Vailmon could loss her aim and hit something else, or even kill herself.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Bird Jerebi Mulige Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Sonic Spinner; Sonic Rainbows; Sonic Cosmos

**Rejmon:**

Shatmon's height. He had curly blonde yellow hair with blue eyes. Around him was a purple robe electricity charged and magnetism charged. He wore purple shoes that are like the ones Angemon wears. That's basically Rejmon. He was a Humanoid Vaccine kind of the Champion/Adult level. His D-Hyper was 130. His jewel in the middle was gone.

His attacks are:_ Super Electro-Magnetism_, Rejmon's robe charges up the electricity and magnetism as air pulls his robe up high revealing his skin which is human purple skin, shown like he was beaten up but wasn't. Rejmon focuses on the energy charging in front of him and when the sphere is big enough for him, he releases it. Totally different from Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, the attacks attracts metal objects and vaporizes it in the sphere through the lightning._ Lightning Storm_, the same thing happens to Rejmon as what happened in his previous attack but instead of focusing the energy, he let's electric purple bolts leave him at high voltage towards the opponent electrocuting them.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Humanoid Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Super Electro-Magnetism; Lightning Storm

**Leogramon:**

Leogramon meant Leo: Greek for lion - Gra: Grass. Leogramon stood 25 feet high. His body was totally green grass, except for his face, which is one of a lion's. He had five fingers and toes that indicated that he had arms and legs; hands and feet. Two green saber teeth came from Leogramon's upper jaw. If Leomon and Graslmon jogress evolved, this Codelimin was what they would become. His Level was Ultimate/Perfect. He was a Nature Virus kind. His D-Hyper was 856.

His attacks are:_ Venom Wave_, Leogramon spreads around him a purple mid-air wave. It can reach to flying Codelimin also. When it reaches the opponent, the wave will go right through him or her and she or he will go back to a lower form or get deleted, depending on the energy Leogramon puts in the wave. _Tooth Missile_, one of his saber teeth fires at the opponent and explodes when it reaches it's destination, it can't and doesn't follow the opponent around. _Venom Teeth_, both saber teeth are launched at the opponent but on half their path, they fire purple beams, one each towards the opponent and the teeth themselves go back to Leogramon.

Rank: Migration

Attribute: Nature Grasl Gralen Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Venom Wave; Tooth Missile; Venom Teeth

**Butter Digralmon:**

Butter Digralmon was as tall as Lucemon Falldown Mode. His skin was white fur. He had three pairs of feathers wings like angels, only colored golden. Half a helmet covered his upper face, but not his brown eyes. His arms were the same as Sigmalmon's, only a little longer. The eight edged brown star was still on his forehead. His hair was brown and long.

Rank: Maturity

Attribute: Angel Jerebi Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Star Impulse; Angel Feathers

**Shadow Leogramon:**

The same height as Leogramon, Shadow Leogramon was Leogramon's mate form. Leogramon could only get to this form by tens of Catcher Gramon combining with him. Black armor was now on Shadow Leogramon's chest; oval shaped pads appeared on its elbows, knees and shoulders, colored red. A red spiked was behind Shadow Leogramon's head, it was up to the center of its spinal cord on the back. Its saber teeth are grown bigger and curved sideways, stopping and making a sharp razor edge, pointing downwards.

Its attacks are: _Venom Pads_, his red pads launched out purple liquid squirts at the opponent, but after a few moments, the squirting stops, if the opponent is able to dodge all of it. The pads glowed purple, firing from their place straight at the opponent, spinning diagonally and glowing purple. _Blood Mane_, his mane quickly stands up and faces the opponent, firing arrow spiked red missile at it. _Fatal Sabers_, its like Leogramon's Venom Teeth, but Shadow Leogramon can also use them to stab its opponent, if it comes too close.

Rank: Mate

Attribute: Nature Grasl Gralen Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Venom Pads; Blood Mane; Fatal Sabers

**Runnymon:**

Her egg was completely blue with a green droplet in the center front. That's exactly what Runnymon was, a green droplet. She floats. Runnymon was the embryo level of the Micro Meric Mulige Soul-Warriors.

Her attack is: _Run Dash_, an extremely risky attack it can be sometimes, with Runnymon turning back into a harmless and vulnerable codelimin if using up all of her energy on her singular technique. She flies towards the opponent and suddenly stops, suddenly a cold breeze towards them. For embryo and some caterpillar, the attack would lead to their sickness, but isn't affective towards juvenile or higher.

Rank: Embryo

Attribute: Micro Meric Mulige Soul-Warrior

Attacks: Run Dash

**Spimon:**

Spimon was brown in color with three brown horns. The middle horn had a green eight edged star on it. The color of the eyes were light brown with the skin that was like a crocodile brown too. He was the size of Snow Botamon. He was the embryo level of Sigmalmon. He was a Reptile Meric kind. His D-Hyper was 7.

His attack is:_ Emerald Star_, the green eight edged star starts to glow brown and is released, while spiraling, towards the opponent and goes through him or her.

Rank: Embryo

Attribute: Reptile Meric Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Emerald Star

**Cromon:**

His egg was completely purple with the darkness crest of refraction on the center front. Cromon was completely purple, his face was that of a young panther's face. His face was furry. Cromon was short for Crown Monster. Purple armor was around his face except for his eyes; nose; mouth and ears. He was embryo level of the Micro Meric Sewiril Copedam.

His attack is:_ Shining Armor_, Cromon's armor glows before purple light was launched from the armor towards the codelimin.

Rank: Embryo

Attribute: Micro Meric Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Shining Armor

**Hybromon:**

It was a few inches taller than an average teenager. Its face was that of Agnimon's, but with brown eyes, its hair was smooth and long at the sides, purple colored like Fairymon's. The same horn of Blitzmon's was on its forehead. It had the tail of Garmmon or Kendo/Blade Garurumon. Its wings was like the wings of Vritramon or Burning Greymon, but shorter. A green head band was below its horn, the head band was like that of Chakmon's. Its hands and arms was that of Lobomon's, or Wolfmon's. Its legs was those of Ravemon's, or Löwemon's. It's chest was that of Kori Ikkakumon's, or Blizzardmon's. Hybromon is known to have a virus that would control it and turn it evil.

Rank: Twistal

Attribute: Composition Jerebi Sewiril Lancer

Attacks: Solar Flame; Flame Wing; Blizzard Hurricane; Wind Mane; Light Siege; Darkness Repel; Negative Lightning


	14. Tales of Return

**Author's Notes:** This is probably the last episode for sometime. I'd be on writer's block after this and I've had some ideas for this episode so it's best to get them on before I forget. I started off this episode by starting with A.J., Stan and Grace. Wow! It has been some time since those two have appeared! New characters are to appear in this episode. Enjoy and review...

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 13: "Tales of Return"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** We left off with new Codelimin appearing, new characters appearing and trouble ended at the amusement park. On with the conclusion.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

"Are you positive about the meeting today?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah, considering the trouble they had in defeating Leogramon." Shomon replied.

A.J. glanced at Stan and both grinned. Both knew what the other was thinking. Either one of them would have easily defeated Leogramon. One Grasmon sighed, knowing who Leogramon was from. The entire group, minus Hippo Gryphomon and Soarmon, were in Actonal Mansion. Hippo Gryphomon was somewhere in another continent as was Soarmon.

"At least the preparations for the party are ready." Grace reminded.

"All we have to do is wait." Otazoidmon sighed.

* * *

"Hey! I want to come with you all." Ġaleb stated.

Mark turned his head towards Ġaleb and shook it.

"Sorry, but its Crescent League business." Mark refused.

"The incident happened in my country. I have the right in knowing what it is!" Ġaleb argued.

The two were in the middle of the street. The rest of the league was safe on the sides of one of the sidewalks. Mark glared at Ġaleb.

"If it wasn't for us, there would be no country for you to lead!" He hissed.

"If it wasn't for that Codelimin, you wouldn't have survived!" Ġaleb grunted.

Mark narrowed his eyes, "True but you..." He started.

"If you see your leader, tell him aimer for me and that he can take my place." Ġaleb sighed, interrupting Mark.

Mark blinked, "What?" He asked, whispering.

"..."

Mark sighed and turned around; he stopped and stared at the speeding car. He quickly glanced at Ġaleb and understood.

"A.J. would lead ICT well." He muttered.

Ġaleb only nodded in reply. Mark hastily rushed back to his league, who were urging him over. The speeding car was a mustang colored red. It impacted with Ġaleb and exploded. The girls turned their heads away and the boy lowered their heads.

* * *

"Lu!" Lunal cheered, entering the room.

A.J. jumped to his feet, with Lunal flying over to his sailor. A.J. quickly embraced Lunal, while Lunal sighed happily, slowly closing his eyes. A tall figure entered the room and A.J. stared at him, the figure stared back. Only A.J.; Lunal, and his other soul-warriors were there. Stan; Grace, and their soul-warriors were keeping watch. How did this figure enter unnoticed?

"Aimer sig." The figure greeted.

A.J. blinked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"The only brother I have is the one back in..." A.J. stared, but the tall figure shook his head.

"You do resemble him somewhat a little." A.J. commented.

The tall figure shrugged and approached A.J. His soul-warriors backed away, with Lunal flying away from A.J.'s embrace. The figure extended his hand and A.J. took it, staring the figure into his eyes in question.

"Name's Kamisai Spenian and my mountain name is Grass Sprout. Where's mom? I heard that you had some quality time with her." The figure grinned, releasing A.J.'s hand.

A.J. gasped, "I have an older brother! An older brother from Tosha?" He asked.

"Well aren't you formal." Kamisai commented.

A.J. shook his head, "I didn't know..." He started.

Tosha entered the room and was about to say something but stopped upon noticing Kamisai. She only had skirts on. Kamisai sensed her and didn't bother to turn around. Two other figures came in and only then Kamisai bothered to turn around. The two newcomers only glanced once at Tosha and turned their attention to Kamisai and A.J. Annoyed, Tosha left up back to her room. Kamisai sighed with A.J.

"Luis Tawan; Dreamtruth is my mountain name." Luis greeted.

"Name's Tanis Glide; Glaring Gale: Mountain Name." Tanis greeted.

"How did you three enter without my watchers seeing you?" A.J. asked.

"Through your underground tunnel. You know: the one from close to the lake to your room." Luis replied.

"Bro, if I were you, I'd not betray Helen again. You know you're making adultery that way." Kamisai whispered.

"I know. I haven't fucked her from since this league started." A.J. explained.

"So then she came down to try and seduce you?" Kamisai asked.

A.J. shrugged, "I guess so. She tried from since I returned. I refused." He replied.

"Good. You want to stay on good terms with Helen then, eh?" Kamisai asked.

A.J. nodded, "Yes. I also know Islamic laws and that my ancestors worshipped Allah and devoted most of their time to him. I don't know if you're from the same ancestry as I am from though."

"Don't worry on that, I'm crescentian blood." Kamisai grinned.

"Do you three know about the rest of the league?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Who is this new guy?" Kamisai asked.

A.J. smiled, turning to his most recent soul-warrior.

"He's my newest soul-warrior: Otazoidmon." He introduced.

"About your question Otazoidmon, the Code Union has known of the league since it was established. However, only I and a traitor are the remaining members of the union." Luis sighed.

A.J. had a sudden thought and stared at Luis.

"Are you in anyway in relation with the Hamackif siblings?" He asked.

Luis grinned, "I'm one of their cousins. I'm not as old as you think. Also, there are four Hamackif siblings; not three." He explained.

"Helen mentioned nothing about a forth sibling." A.J. stated.

"No wonder, the fourth is a sister, older than Helen herself. The Actonal family isn't the only mystery family you know; we Hamackifs have our own mysteries as well." Luis smiled.

"And complications." A.J. added.

"We know everything..." Kamisai started.

A.J. held up his hand, stopping Kamisai from going further. A.J. pointed at Tanis.

"Where do you come in from all of this?" A.J. asked.

"Just a cab driver from ICT." Tanis replied.

"What's ICT?" A.J. asked.

"That's where Crescent League is currently living, in Tamudom. Not to mention, they're living in different cities." Luis explained.

"That's where you live also." Tanis stated.

"And a most nice place too." Luis nodded.

"Crescent League isn't in Beverly Hills anymore?" Zonemon asked.

"What about... Crescent School; Steve, and the others?" Ememon asked.

"No idea." Luis shrugged.

"Deep trouble. The so called Cobra Terrorists took full control of not only Crescent School, but also of Beverly Hills since Crescent League left the U.S. Mark and the others can tell you about Cobra Terrorists." Kamisai explained.

"I have some ideas about them already." A.J. muttered.

Just then, Shomon slid pass the room's entrance, apparently going fast and slipping, ending up in sliding pass the room. A few moments later and Shomon reappeared at the entrance.

"The whole league is here with new people." He announced.

"Where's Grace; Stan and the others?" A.J. asked.

"Out there meeting them." Shomon replied.

"I'd need someone to keep Tosha away for the whole party." A.J. requested.

"I'm up to it." Tanis decided, leaving.

Shomon walked in and everyone in the room took their seats, waiting for the rest to come in.

* * *

Stan rushed out with his soul-warriors and Grace with her soul-warriors. Grace sent Shomon to inform A.J. of the league's arrival. Upon seeing them, Samantha; Simon; Ann and Karen all rushed to Stan. Stan blinked, noticing Ann and Karen. Without hesitance, he embraced Samantha and Simon dearly and tightly. Samantha started sobbing. Ann just smiled. Karen was excited but careful at the same time; it was the first time she personally met her oldest brother.

The rest of the league gathered around the two.

"Wasn't A.J. with you?" Helen asked.

Stan shrugged, "Beats me... Let's all go in now."

"Let's." Mark agreed, knowing that being a leader was over for him.

Stan and Grace led them into Actonal Mansion and towards the party room. Both took the lead and smiled, entering the welcome room.

* * *

Upon the league's entrance, A.J. smiled. The league all piled in the room near the entrance. A.J. could see Al and Otameno amongst them and chuckled, knowing almost at once that they were members of the league. Alan gritted his teeth and ran into A.J.'s arms; his hands were fisted and hitting A.J.'s chest gently, quietly starting to sob. Helen just smiled and slowly approached A.J.; she went into A.J.'s embrace willingly, sobbing with her younger brother.

Al and Otameno both grinned in return to A.J.

"Don't abandon your myths Amarito... About what Grace said... When we're old enough." Helen whispered, loud enough for only A.J. to hear.

Stan noticed Kamisai and Tanis. He pointed at them.

"Who are they?" He asked.

A.J. smiled and both Helen and Alan let go of him. A.J. wiped Helen's tears for her and Karen wiped Alan's tears. Alan smiled at Karen and Helen smiled at A.J.

"Well, it seems that its first introduction time now and then would be story all. Crescent League... and none members, not yet anyways... This is Kamisai Spenian: my older blood brother, his mountain name is Grass Sprout, as mine is Young Owl. This is Tanis Glide, two of you might know him. This is Luis Tawan, previously leader of Code Union, his mountain name is Dreamtruth... I think some of you might know him." A.J. grinned.

Helen; Alan, and even Ryan were all speechless, just staring at Luis. Luis just grinned back. Ann and Karen approached Stan.

"Stan." Ann started.

Stan blinked, staring at his mom. He nodded.

"This is Karen, your younger sister. She was born while you were away. This is Mikemon: my own soul-warrior." Ann smiled.

Stan gasped and fainted, collapsing to the ground. A.J. rolled his eyes and went over to Stan, shaking him. Samantha was beside Stan, worried.

* * *

Stan stirred and woke up. He sat up in the bed and opened his eyes, moaning once. Samantha and Simon were there with Stan's and their soul-warriors. Stan looked around him and noticed it to be his own room in the mansion. Samantha smiled upon his awakening.

"Hey there sleepy head. I guess you couldn't take the news too well, right?" She asked, whispering.

"... About Karen and mom... guess not... Where are the others anyway?" Stan asked.

"They're all in the meeting hall. A.J. said that they'd all wait until you woke up for them to proceed." Simon replied.

"Let's not keep them waiting then." Stan decided, getting out of bed.

He walked out of his room, with his soul-warriors; Samantha; Simon, and their soul-warriors. They all headed towards the meeting hall.

* * *

Stan; Samantha; Simon and their soul-warriors approached the meeting hall's entrance. It was a big room, not exactly a hall though. Upon reaching the entrance, voices were heard from inside that were loud. Stan decided against eavesdropping. He just knocked and entered with the others. The league immediately stopped talking and turned towards the newcomers, but continued on when they saw who it was.

"So you've decided, eh?" A.J. asked.

"About what?" Luis asked. "About changing my surname from Tawan to Hamackif? Yeah. I was born Hamackif and I'm proud of it." He smiled.

Stan blinked, noticing that some of the members were smoking? Yet they didn't take the cigars out of their mouths and no smoke came out. He took his seat along with the rest.

"What's that you're having?" Stan asked.

A.J. inhaled once and took out his cigar. It was colored light green. A.J. carried it in his hand like a person would carry a cigarette or cigar.

"This? It's called Lista and it's not a cigar or cigarette. It comes in many fruit flavors and it's harmless to the body. You don't have to exhale and one lista would last a lifetime, meaning it won't finish, much less disappear slowly like a cigar or cigarette." He explained.

"It's actually good. Care to have one Stan?" Kamisai asked, with his lista in his fingers.

Stan blinked, "Probably some other time." He decided.

'We'll all here. Best get this over with.' A.J. thought.

He stood up from his seat.

"Members of Crescent League and Ladies and Gentlemen... I've been updated on current events since I and Stan were away with our copedam. You all also know of what journey we went through, since I told the story... Besides, I'd like to welcome all new members, those that Mark welcomed in and those that are here who aren't members. Whether you like it or not, you're officially all members of Crescent League now.

"I'd like to say that Mark has done an extraordinary job with leading the league through tough times. You're a good leader Mark Naneram, though different from me. Now, those of all who are known won't need to introduce themselves. However, those that are new are welcome to introduce themselves officially in the league. Being in Crescent League, one doesn't need a digivice of some sort, or a soul-warrior of any sort, unlike what some of you think.

"Now, with me and Stan back, I'd like to first ask Mark that he gives the leadership of Crescent League officially back to me then to the new introductions. What do you say Mark?" A.J. asked

Mark blushed and smiled. Amy put her hand on his hand, which was on his lap. A moment later and Mark stood up with A.J., with A.J. still standing up. A.J. knew that Mark was going to give a small pip talk and he didn't mind it.

"I'm still leader now... Well, I would like to now have the chance to say that it was a... Unique experience to be a leader for some time and I'm thankful to Allah in allowing me to experience it. Captain Young Owl, I salute you, for your survival on the journey as well as Stan's; Grace's, and all your copedam... Word of reminder though, don't forget those of us that have given ourselves mountain names like you; Luis; Tanis, and Kamisai.

"Captain Actonal, I'm glad to announce that I officially return the leadership of Crescent League back to you, Captain A.J. 'Young Owl' Actonal." Mark announced.

A.J. raised his eyebrow and every member cheered, stood up and started clapping, with the soul-warriors doing the same. Kamisai was the first to chant A.J.'s name and the rest followed. It was a joyful event. No one whistled and every female member, including soul-warrior, was wearing a headscarf. A.J. closed his eyes and a tear of happiness rolled down his eye. He wiped it away and opened his eyes again. He put away his lista and motioned for silence.

The league immediately quieted down and sat back in their seats. A.J. gently bit his lip thoughtfully, thinking of his next words.

"... Very well. Let the introductions begin. Those that are new would introduce their mountain names after their birth names. Anyone care to start?" A.J. asked.

Labton stood up and A.J. nodded, taking his seat.

"I've part of those that have joined Crescent League through Mark welcoming us officially through. My name is Labton Jallivic and Swift Heron is my chosen mountain name." Labton introduced himself.

A.J. nodded again and Labton sat down. Carol stood up.

"I'm Carol Jallivic: Labton's mother. However, I prefer my birth name over any mountain name." Carol introduced herself and sat down.

"Kate Kharny. I come from Japan in Dardom: the Destined Voyagers dimension. My mountain name is Neutron Flower." Kate introduced herself and sat down.

"Welcome all. I'm most glad to be part of some group, whatever kind it is. My name is Dan Shepnal and I'm proud to be part of Crescent League." Dan introduced himself and sat down.

"None of you might know this but me, A.J. and Al all went to the same school when we were all ten. My name is Otameno Spiritife and it's unique enough for me not to have a mountain name." Otameno introduced and sat down.

"Like what Otameno here said, I; A.J., and he are best of friends from back. Al Jarnlee." Al nodded and sat down.

Nervously Ann Markem stood up.

"To those who don't know, I'm Ann Markem: Stan's; Simon's, and Karen's mother." She introduced herself hastily and sat down.

"I'm Karen Markem: the youngest sibling of the Markems. Thanks for welcoming us and joining us to the league captain." Karen commented shyly and sat down.

A.J. smiled and nodded in response. Alex Sherwood was next. He stood up and saluted to A.J.

"Alex Sherwood at your service captain Young Owl. As for a mountain name: Patient Leaf would suit me just fine." Alex introduced and sat down.

A.J. laughed and the members one by one laughed, with Alex's introduction being the most entertaining. Alex just grunted, folded his arms and sat back more in his seat. A.J. was the first to control himself and slowly the laughing reduced. Shyly, April Caleswim was hesitant at first, but with an encouraging look from Ryan, she stood up.

"I'm April Caleswim and I'd do my best for Crescent League captain." April stated slowly and shyly.

After she sat down, Luis Hamackif stood up.

"I was once known as Luis Tawan, ex-leader of the recently destroyed Code Union. However, now I officially announce myself as who I am by right and birth, Luis Hamackif, in service for Crescent League. You could call me Dreamtruth as well." Luis smiled and sat down.

Next was Jennifer and she didn't like it. Mark sighed, knowing how she'd react and what she'd say. A.J. had a hunch at what she might say as well, but he knew how to deal with such members.

"Jennifer Naneram and I'm not pleased at all of being a Crescent League member! Don't try to convince about changing my mind about it!" She remarked, without standing.

"I'm Amber Motion, yesterday the gymnastic teacher of Crescent School and today a Crescent League member." Amber smiled and sat down.

A.J. stood up.

"Again I welcome all of you in Crescent League. I'd like to say from now, for all of us to consider each other family. To share with each other anything, whether positive or negative. Any and all of you have rights to have your own personal secrets and its up to you to reveal them to any of us, though none of us have the right to ask or try to know your secrets. Now, at first some of you new members might be embarrassed and shy, but don't worry, it would eventually vanish.

"Now for the rest who are senior members who have mountain names, it's you turn. I for one am Young Owl, because I'm young and I love owls. Don't worry about explaining your mountain names and they'd stay with you for life, if Allah wills it." A.J. smiled and sat down.

Surprisingly the senior members argued over who'd go first and Stan was above it all staying silent, but eventually deciding to announce his own mountain name. He stood up.

"The mountain name I decided upon at first was when I was with A.J. back on our recent journey. Soaring Claw welcomes you all and I'm happy to be back." He announced.

He sat down. The rest of the senior members moaned and stopped arguing. Mark Naneram stood up.

"I came up with this mountain name of mine from when I was a leader, from my first day. Cunning Wolf has officially entered." Mark smiled and bowed.

No one laughed, but respected Mark's mountain name in silence. Mark sat back down in his seat. Helen happily stood up, smiling.

"I've decided upon this mountain name of mine from the first day that we arrived in ICT. Feather Snow is happy to announce herself." Helen blushed and sat down.

"I came up with this mountain name from when I entered Crescent School. I don't know if I was the first but its Floating Flake." Amanda shrugged and sat down.

"Lava Smoke because nothing can stand in my way." Ryan announced and sat down.

Helen and Alan both burst out laughing and Luis chuckled, but the chosen mountain names continued on.

"I like the moon at night, in all its forms and that's why I chose Little Moon." Alan announced quietly and sat down.

"A rainbow in my opinion is the most beautiful natural thing and that's my mountain name: Rainbow." Grace announced and sat down.

"Simply Thundercloud." Kevin shrugged and sat down.

"I like to call myself Wolfstar sometimes." Simon announced and sat down.

"Red Flower, because I like red flowers like roses and poppies." Amy smiled and sat down.

"Well... Mine is somewhat an awkward mountain name. Pyro Moon it is." Brian announced and sat down.

"I like the color silver and I like bolts so I came up with Silver Bolt." Daniel announced and sat down.

"I like to be calm like the ocean can be sometimes, so I decided upon Calmwave." Samantha announced and sat down, being the last.

"Now since we're over with that, we have some news and would like you to explain some stuff." Mark stated.

"We know about Kevin. That's what we want you to explain." Rejelmon explained.

Helen sighed with Kevin and Grace.

"Another thing is that Ġaleb Nasem died in what appeared to be an assassination. He says aimer to you and that you can take his place as leader or president of ICT. At least that's what Mark told us." Amy explained.

"What?!" A.J. exclaimed in total shock.

Then suddenly, small pillars of light in their favorite colors, appeared floating in midair and when they vanished...

COMING UP!

"I officially announce that ICT has become Faith of Algeria!"

"What?! When the hell did you two return?!"

"Hold on!"

EPISODE 14: TIME DETERMINATION

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	15. Time Determination

**Author's Notes:** This is the episode before Storms of Myths. Interesting events happen in this episode and the new Emerald Mansion Mainframe appears, with biographies and personal info on Spirit Jerebis' characters, both sailors and other humans, and soul-warrior copedam. By the way, A.J. knows of some of the pass events, even when he wasn't around, because he's telekinetically connected to his soul-warriors.

Personally, this episode was fun and exciting for me to write. I had my share of laughter. Honestly, I think you readers would enjoy this episode, even if you didn't read the episodes before and don't understand it. There are some events that are mentioned here, which A.J. doesn't know of.

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Spirit Jerebis: Zealon Feranin 1: Return of the Islamic Nation_

_Episode 14: "Time Determination"_

**Previously on Return of the Islamic Nation:** The former president of ICT: Ġaleb Nasem, was assassinated. Crescent League met up in Meric Land as planned and was joyful to see A.J.; Stan; Grace and their copedam back. A tearful reunion occurred. It's a whole new start with a few loose ends. On with the conclusion.

* * *

**The Reunited Crescent League  
**ONE WEEK LATER...

**Current Date:** 17th of October 2003**  
Current Location:** Emerald Mansion, Meric Land

A week has passed since the reunion of Crescent League and a lot accrued since then. A.J. renamed his mansion from Actonal Mansion to Emerald Mansion, with emerald mansion being more suitable. The league formed a band, with Stan being the leader of the band. A.J. had a guitar, as did Stan. The band was formed three days after The Return, as Crescent League officially called it.

The band was made up of five members: two guitarists -Stan and A.J.-; a drummer -Kamisai-; a piano player -Simon-; and a violinist -Grace-. Through the week, the band trained on their musical instruments before actually playing together. Since Stan was the tone maker, he turned his tones into real music. He had already made up music for the Sailor Journey and the official theme of Crescent League. Also was A.J.'s poem: 'Facing the World Together'.

They made a few musical records of Sailor Journey and the Crescent League theme, but there was only one record for 'Facing the World Together'. In it, A.J. and Helen sung together. The entire league had tattoos on their right shoulder: the badge of Crescent League. For A.J., he wore a special leather coat with the badge of Crescent League on it. It was colored black, but at the rims of the coat, it was green.

Mark and Stan wore the same coat. For A.J., his crest and the words 'The Mystic Sailor' were carved on top of the crest in capital letters. That badge was beside the Crescent League badge. At the moment, Stan and his band, named 'The Defensive Crescents' were doing reversals on the songs, but not for A.J.'s love poem though. The band had their own special spacious musical room in Emerald Mansion.

The walls were enchanted with silence, so that the noise won't leave the room. In some other place in Emerald Mansion, Helen and her cheerleading squad were in the Squad Cudilas, with Amber training them. Helen named her squad 'Crescent Princesses'. Grace was part of The Defensive Crescents and Crescent Princesses, but Stan and Helen had an agreement and it was The Defensive Crescents to have Grace. For her part, Grace was totally fine with it.

Crescent Princesses and The Defensive Crescents had their own uniforms, different from their official league uniforms. While playing on his guitar, A.J.'s mind traced back in the week, full of memories...

* * *

**A.J.'s Memory Lane**  
THE RETURN...

**Current Date: **10th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Meeting Hall, Emerald Mansion, Meric Land

"What the heck were those that just appeared?!" Dan exclaimed.

"They just appeared for a moment and vanished. Really weird." A.J. muttered.

There was silence for a few moments and A.J. remembered some things.

"I'll be back in a moment." He informed, leaving the room.

"... I just remembered something. Elite Reptomon gives his greetings to A.J.; Stan; Grace and Otazoidmon, he said 'especially Otazoidmon'." Helen remembered.

Otazoidmon jerked his head up.

"Elite Reptomon? You know him?" He asked.

"We all do." Sigmalmon informed.

Otazoidmon blinked, "Was it when Pentamon and Star Magnamon first appeared?" He asked.

Simon nodded, "Sure was." He replied.

Otazoidmon raised his eyebrow, "So he woke up again! Good. No doubt he's hibernating now again."

"Yep, that he is." Mark nodded.

"Where did A.J. go?" Amanda asked.

Ememon grinned, "Oh, you'll all see in a few moments." He replied.

A.J. silently appeared at the entrance, staring at his league. He knocked and the entire league turned to him. He smiled.

"Follow me outside. There are some residents that I'd like you all to meet." He announced.

Helen raised her eyebrow. Otazoidmon was the first one out, followed by the rest. A.J. closed the meeting hall and quickly took the lead...

* * *

**The Defensive Crescents  
**BAND REVERSAL...

**Current Date: **17th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Musical Cudilas, Emerald Mansion, Meric Land

At remembering how Helen reacted when she found out that Sapmon were hers, it was a priceless image. A.J. was brought back to reality, when Stan stopped playing his guitar and put it away. Apparently he noticed that A.J. spaced off and so the tone of his guitar changed greatly. A.J. hadn't noticed and didn't see that Stan was aware that he spaced off.

"Time for a break. We'll go and check up on Crescent Princesses. I want to see just how good my sweetheart is." Stan grinned.

A.J. sighed and rolled his eyes. Simon and Grace exchanged a glance, giggling to each other. Just the day before, Grace told Simon her feelings for him and he told her that the feeling was mutual. A.J. was there, eavesdropping by accident on them. As far as Simon and Grace knew, they were the ones who knew of it. A.J. kept it a secret. That was one of the reasons why he convinced Stan to let Grace in the band.

That was also the main reason why Grace willingly joined it. A.J. noticed the glance between Simon and Grace, but ignored it, knowing how the two felt for each other. He put his guitar away and Kamisai handled his drums. Simon closed his piano up and Grace put her violin away. All five of them changed back into their normal clothes, getting out of their band uniforms. The five walked out of the room and headed towards the Squad Cudilas...

* * *

**Crescent League  
**CHEERLEADING SQUAD REVERSAL...

**Current Date: **17th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Squad Cudilas, Emerald Mansion, Meric Land

Grace enjoyed the thought of Simon watching her dance her squad's dance for the first time. She quickly took the lead and stopped the other four from entering first. She opened the door and stepped in, leaving it open for the other four to enter.

"Your band's reversal is over?" Amber asked.

Grace nodded.

"Good. Change into your squad's uniform and join us if you may." Amber requested.

"Right away coach." Grace obeyed.

A.J.; Stan; Kamisai, and Simon all snuck in. Surprisingly to them, the rest of Crescent League was there, including the entire soul-warrior copedam and indidam. The female soul-warrior copedam were members of the cheerleading squad and in their uniforms. Helen added them in, upon their request. The four boys took their seats, a little distance away from the others. Grace came out in her squad uniform and Simon smiled, blushing and lowering his head.

Grace noticed and blushed lightly too. A.J. shook his head at the two of them. The two were being too obvious. He would have to have a serious talk with Grace later on, even though he might expose his knowledge about it, but it didn't matter. He decided to take her away after the reversal. Helen took glances at A.J. and all the time A.J. noticed.

"Ms. Hamackif! Keep your concentration on the reversal." Amber requested, obviously noticing.

"Yes coach." Helen nodded, smiling.

She took one last glance at A.J. for the moment and winked. A.J. saw it and coughed gently, lowering his head. Fortunately, Amber didn't notice it.

"O.K. Pianist, in 5..." Amber started.

A.J. jerked his head up and saw Kevin at the piano in one of the cudilas' corners.

"... 1, 2... 1, 2, 3!" Amber nodded.

Kevin started to play and he was obviously better than Simon in it.

"Steady yourselves girls." Amber instructed.

The boys and male soul-warrior copedam all raised their eyebrows, or those who could at least. Helen glanced at A.J. and gave him the signal. She blew her lips silently and through that A.J. knew that they would start dance like they were in a competition. A.J. sat up straight and folded his arms. Moments before they started, Helen's mind traced back into her memories. She was aware when to start and to do the moves.

She knew A.J. was watching and she didn't mind if she embarrassed herself, because she knew how A.J. would react if she did a mistake. It would then be obvious that she was spaced out...

* * *

**Helen's Memory Lane  
**THE RETURN...

**Current Date:** 10th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Helen's Cudilas, Emerald Mansion, Meric Land

Helen just had met Sapmon and was overjoyed to meet them. A few hours had passed since she had met them and she was alone in her room. Samantha had also just met her Shetamon.

"_You used me._" A voice stated.

Helen jerked up, off of her bed. The light in the room went deeply dim. A transparent figure appeared and Helen stared at it wide-eyed. She couldn't believe her eyes, as she recognized the figure.

"_All that time that I was with you, you used me. Now you're using A.J.!_" The figure hissed.

Helen shook her head, "What?! But you're dead! I'm not using A.J.!" She growled.

"_But you were using me ahe?_" The figure asked.

"What are you doing Carl?" Helen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"_You're avoiding my question._" Carl stated.

"So what? How could you be here?" Helen asked

Carl grinned, "_That's absolutely none of your concern girl! Mark my words! If you truly are in love with A.J., you better not leave with him to the U.S. If you do, you'll regret it, I assure you. If not then, then some time soon._"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Helen growled.

Carl just waved and vanished...

* * *

**Crescent League  
**CHEERLEADING SQUAD REVERSAL...

**Current Date: **17th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Squad Cudilas, Emerald Mansion, Meric Land

On remembering that event, Helen stopped her dancing with a thoughtful and scared face. No harm has come to A.J. yet, but Helen was sure it would be soon. She knew Carl was serious. A.J. was unable to convince Amanda in joining Crescent Princesses. Amanda was there watching, interested but not to the degree in joining. Amber noticed Helen stopping, but continued on with the others. A.J. also noticed Helen stop.

Without saying a word, Helen walked out of the Squad Cudilas with everyone staring at her. Amber continued on with the reversal and Helen's friends were worried for her. A.J. didn't waste a second in following her...

* * *

**First Crescent League Assault  
**BETRAYALS...

**Current Date: **10th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Beverly Hills, California

The entire Crescent League exited the portal, entering Beverly Hills, just outside Crescent School. Half an hour before, A.J. organized an offensive against Cobra Terrorists in Beverly Hills. The idea was to force the Cobra Terrorists to withdraw from Crescent School and Beverly Hills, if not to totally defeat them. Every member was in his or her combat uniform, some in their mystic uniforms.

The plan was for Crescent School to be laid under siege temporarily by Crescent League. A.J. had a strike force ready to enter, with Dan Shepnal; Vi Vampmon, and Tanis Glide as the only members. A.J. had found out from his brother that the police dealt with Cobra Terrorists for only a day, before giving up and retreating. From what A.J. knew, the police couldn't have retreated without heavy casualties and with Cobra Terrorists having far superior weapons and abundant ammo.

From since Crescent League left the country, the school had been under control by Cobra Terrorists. A.J. was determined to come out on top and with zero casualties. With A.J.'s signal, Dan; Vi Vampmon, and Tanis barged into the school. Instantly, bullets were fired at the three, Dan; Vi Vampmon and Tanis were three amongst those who didn't have mystic uniforms.

Hastily, the three took cover.

"Should we act now?" Vi Vampmon whispered.

Dan blinked, confused for a moment. Only for a moment though, before understanding what Vi Vampmon meant. He stared at Tanis and Tanis stared back. Both grinned.

"Soon." Dan replied, whispering.

Vi Vampmon nodded. As one, both Tanis and Dan got out of cover and threw some smoke grenades into the hall, taking cover later. Coughing was heard and Dan and Tanis poked their heads out. Both put on their smoke masks and readied themselves for any close combat. They slowly approached the smoke, seeing nothing. Codelimin weren't affected by such weapons, especially trained copedam.

"They're taking too long. I'm going in. Are you with me Selfmon?" Kate asked.

"Always." Selfmon replied.

Kate nodded and left her position. Selfmon followed. They hurried and hid by sides at the entrance. A.J. blinked.

"Kate! Get back to your position!" He ordered.

Kate didn't even look back. She poked her head inside and nodded to Selfmon. The two rushed in.

"Kate!" A.J. yelled, running after her.

"Ememon; Otazoidmon, you two are with me. Stan, cover me. Mark your in charge here. Don't charge in unless I give the signal!" A.J. explained.

Ememon and Otazoidmon rushed after him and Stan followed with Greemon. Mark nodded and stayed back with the rest of the league. A.J. didn't hesitate and just rushed into the school, his two soul-warrior copedam followed, along with Stan and Greemon. A.J. stopped at the site of two dead codoyle members. He sighed and shook his head. Right away, he knew that it was Dan's and Tanis' work.

The scent of smoke was still hanging in the air, not yet totally cleared up. Kate was no where in site, much less Selfmon. Ememon; Otazoidmon; Stan, and Greemon caught up with him.

"Dan and Tanis." Stan sighed.

"No sign of Kate." Greemon muttered.

"Or Selfmon." Ememon added.

Just then, they heard bullets being fired. They all turned their heads towards the noise and rushed deeper into the school as a group. A.J. was about to step into a hallway, but quickly stopped and hid behind the wall. Ememon and Otazoidmon took his side. Stan and Greemon rushed to the other side. A.J. and Stan poked their heads out and A.J.'s eyes widened.

Kate was crawling on the floor, heading towards him, obviously injured. But Kate didn't see A.J. Jereim came out and Kate stopped, sensing him. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The whisper was too low for anyone to hear, but being once an owl before, A.J. heard quite clearly and understood it. Jereim aimed his pistol at her, at the back of her head. Selfmon was sent flying out of the room and in midair was vaporized, the data particles were absorbed. A.J. wasn't sure from whom. With Selfmon's murder, Jereim fired. The bullet went into Kate's head, from the back. She closed her eyes and her head fell, dead.

A.J.'s blood boiled and his eyes turned into green fire. Stan sighed and closed his eyes. He sensed A.J.'s anger and knew only A.J.'s himself could stop A.J. If it was god's will.

"**Tanis Glide.**" A.J. whispered.

He sent the owl into the hallway, catching everyone's attention, forcing the rest of the codoyles out. It broke through a window and flew up into the air outside, sending out the signal for the rest of the league to charge in. A.J.'s blade glowed green ownalis. He charged out in a roar and Jereim looked up and gasped. He quickly aimed his pistol, trembling. With swiftness and speed, faster than the eye could blink, A.J. sliced his blade through the pistol.

The blade sliced through the pistol so swift and fast that the cut was smooth. Both halves of the pistol fell, one of them from Jereim's hand. A.J. jumped back slightly and held his blade straight, and right then and there, it transformed. The handle turned elegantly black, with the divine crest of myths outlined on it in green. Two dark green feathers stuck outwards, making the holder of the sword hold it firmer.

The blade itself turned glittering green, made of cut and polished pure green emerald. On one side were spikes, colored black; fatally sharp, with it's direction towards the hand. On the other side were cut blue sapphire, polished and pure, with their direction outwards, away from the handle. The blade was straight and not curved. The spikes were small but still apparent.

A.J. quickly used his transformed sword and went for a stab at Jereim's heart. Fate intervened and Frisnee went into the sword's path, stabbing through her heart. A.J. approached her, glaring her in the eyes, with her eyes in shock and terror.

"Serves you right bitch. For Helen!" A.J. hissed, stabbing his sword deeper into Frisnee.

She gasped and her blood changed the color of her clothes.

'One for one. Hard justice.' Stan thought.

Jeramel witnessed it and blinked in terror, remembering back during the battle that Jereiph was killed in. He remembered the flare in Nasser's eyes and it's distant fire. A.J.'s own flare and fire reminded Jeramel of Nasser, making him become deeply suspicious. Frisnee's eyes closed and her head fell. A.J. withdrew his sword from her body and caught it, lying it down gently beside Kate's corpse.

With a glitter in his eyes and hatred in his voice, A.J. glared at Jereim and pointed his new sword at Jereim's neck, holding the sword sideways. Watermon and Pentamon rushed out, along with the rest of the main codoyles of Cobra Terrorists. Steve was holding Tanis, with a pistol to his head and Harold was holding Dan, with a pistol to his neck. Tanis and Dan glanced at Kate and shook their heads. Goring carried out the unconscious Vi Vampmon.

A.J. was ready for Watermon and Pentamon.

"**Electric Water**!" Watermon yelled.

"**Penta Wing**!" Pentamon yelled.

A.J. trusted Stan and swiftly avoided Electric Water. Otazoidmon jumped out of his hiding and absorbed the electricity, harmless to him. Stan jumped out and slashed his ax through Penta Wing, vaporizing it. Steve's eyes widened.

"What?! When the hell did you two return?!" He exclaimed.

Greemon and Ememon made their appearance then and from the other side, some of Crescent League appeared, with Mark and Rejmon in the lead. From behind, the rest of Crescent League appeared with Amanda and her Wizardmon in the lead. Unnoticed by A.J., Helen became swiftly and deeply worried. She was hesitant to aid her comrades and had her own soul-warriors stand down for the moment.

Without further notice, A.J. hooted, the loudest he could and a green pillar of light was launched from his univice. Next were Stan and a silver pillar with a cry of a panther. Both Ememon and Greemon turned transparent and green engulfed Ememon, as silver engulfed Greemon.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PRIMON!"

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... GRASLMON!

Steve grinned, showing his digivice, one of the ancient and legendary Starvices. It was totally white in color. A beam of white water was released from the starvice and Watermon turned transparent, with the white beam engulfing Watermon.

"WATERMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... WINTMON!"

Primon; Otazoidmon, and Graslmon all sensed Wintmon's danger, as did Stan and A.J. Within a heart beat, Primon; Graslmon, and Otazoidmon joined together and attacked together against Wintmon. Wintmon, all alone, took the challenge and charged the three copedam in return. With a warcry, A.J. slashed his new sword against the floor and charged against Pentamon, along with Stan.

Behind the codoyles, Lance carefully snuck out and took watch, while urging the rest of the hostages to hurry. Mark and the sailors of Crescent League in the back allowed the hostages passage without hesitance. Trish didn't join in the running away but charged in and rushed towards Helen. She passed by A.J., with A.J. noticing and pausing for a moment. It was a vital move, as he was blasted to his back by Pentamon.

Goring carried a missile launcher and Jolin loaded it, after dropping Vi Vampmon. He aimed it at towards A.J. and his side of the league. Amanda went for a punch and it knocked Trish down, before she got too close to Helen. Amanda turned to Helen.

"What's the matter with you?" Amanda asked.

Helen instantly shook her head. Amanda sighed and took her bow and an arrow out. She knelt down in front of Helen and took careful aim. Noticing Amanda preparing to fire, Goring let loose the missile and it roared towards A.J. and his league. Sensing it coming, A.J. jumped to his feet and sliced through the missile, with it exploding in his face. Helen and the rest of the league all gasped. A.J. was blown into the air.

With intense skill and discipline though, he landed on his feet, with them knelt on the ground, a few inches beside Amanda. A.J. sighed. Amanda raised her eyebrow and took a quick glance at A.J.

"Are you alright?" Amanda asked.

A.J. nodded, "A little shaken, but just fine." He replied.

Dan elbowed Harold in the chest, forcing Harold to let go of him. Dan then flipped Harold around, onto his back. Tanis followed suit, taking Steve out just as fast. In an instant, Wintmon was in front of Tanis, glaring at him. Tanis gulped and A.J. looked towards Graslmon; Primon, and Otazoidmon. Only Otazoidmon was the one left standing amongst the three. Dan rushed over to his unconscious soul-warrior.

Stan and Pentamon were still at it. Jolin quickly loaded another missile in the missile launcher and Goring aimed. A.J. growled and stood up straight on his feet, his univice glittered; imitated noises and glowed. Otazoidmon went transparent and a green transparent charge left A.J.'s univice. Otazoidmon was engulfed by green light, from out of no where and the green transparent charge collided into him.

"OTAZOIDMON CHARGE!"  
"... MAGNA OTAMON! Hero of Miracles."

The league was in awe at the sudden appearance of Magna Otamon. Wintmon and Pentamon turned to glance at him and the fighting froze for a moment, all eyes on Magna Otamon. Taking the chance, Magna Otamon charged Goring and Jolin. Goring was frozen with fear and he was trembling, unable to launch the missile. Magna Otamon kicked the launcher out of his grip, and it fell to the ground.

A swift kick and head-butt, Goring and Jolin were both knocked unconscious. Magna Otamon turned his attention to Wintmon and Wintmon charged.

"**Star Collision**!" Magna Otamon yelled.

The attack collided with the advancing Wintmon and blew him back into the wall, knocking him unconscious and down to Tearmon. Magna Otamon took a glance around and the rest of the conscious codoyles raised their arms in surrender...

A few hours later and Cobra Terrorists were all on their way towards ICT, to the dungeon prison in Samij Muzo. A group from Crescent League was there to guard the codoyles, including Dan; Vi Vampmon, and Tanis. Frisnee's corpse was hauled in it, to Twinkle Graveyard. Kate's body was buried in Meric Land, being the first to be buried there.

A.J.; his soul-warrior copedam and some of his sailors were left in the school. Lance and Laura approached them. A.J. was staring at his new sword.

"This school is going to be sold in the next few days and I'm going to my land close in the northeast. There I'll establish Crescenton and the new Crescent School and hospital. Thanks for coming when you did Mr. Actonal." Lance thanked.

"Really. We wouldn't have survived for much longer if it wasn't for your league." Laura agreed.

"It's a sad thing really. I suppose you two neither expected Trish to side with Cobra Terrorists." Amanda commented.

Lance shook his head, "We didn't know until she actually went for an attack." He informed.

"Crescent League is welcome anytime in Crescenton, right Lance?" Laura asked.

Lance nodded, "Indeed they are." He replied.

"Are you O.K.? You've been silent and inactive for the whole assault." Amanda whispered.

Helen glanced at her and looked away, ignoring her. Amanda sighed.

"Are you going to name it?" Otazoidmon asked.

"... I already decided on Emeraldsnow. Also, I've thought of a membership oath for Crescent League...

Awaken oh Sailor, servant of Allah  
The Call has been made

Fear nothing  
Except the one and only

Trust the one and only  
I'll obey Allah

The path of Islam is my choice  
And I shall not forsake it

For I'm a Sailor of the God...

"Once back in Meric Land, I'll have all of the members of Crescent League say it." A.J. decided.

* * *

**Presidency Notification  
**AUTONOMOUS ELECTION...

**Current Date: **11th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Sewit: Pre-Algiers, ICT

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." A.J. muttered.

"You'll be fine brother." Kamisai smiled.

A.J. stopped. Kamisai continued on until he noticed that he was walking alone. He stopped and turned back to his younger brother.

"Coming?" Kamisai asked.

"Go on ahead. I'll be coming in awhile." A.J. replied.

Kamisai raised his eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

A.J. grinned, "Totally. Besides, an official public event would happen and I'll have to start it." He smiled.

"Official public event?" Kamisai asked.

"You'll find out when the time's right." A.J. replied.

"See you there then. Remia sig." Kamisai saluted, Crescent League style.

A.J. nodded and saluted in return. Kamisai turned around and continued on his own. A.J. turned his head to the right, staring into the office of the president's room. He blinked and walked into the room, with no one in site and closed the door behind him. He went behind the desk and put the file he was holding down onto the desk. It was a list of the members of Crescent League, with their soul-warriors. At the last page was the membership oath.

A.J. opened the top left drawer of the desk and saw a closed file in it. The title was 'The Secret Sailor'. Interested, A.J. took it out and opened it, starting to read it. He forced himself to finish it, before sighing. He closed the file and put it on the desk.

"Ġaleb? The president of ICT? He knew about us and secretly became a sailor of Crescent League... He told nobody of this file and nobody of his allegiance to Crescent League. I wonder when this happened; when he decided and did become a sailor of Crescent League... This file should be safe in Emerald Mansion Library. I need to find out where Ġaleb's corpse is, to bring it to Meric Land. He was a sailor of Crescent League after all.

"It would only be appropriate for him to be buried there." A.J. whispered, sighing.

He put his hands on the desk and leaned on it. His sight glanced towards the members' list and he grabbed it, along with Ġaleb's file. He walked to the door and glanced back into it and smiled for a moment. He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

'Just one more thing for me to do.' A.J. thought.

He walked towards the stage outside, ready and prepared, knowing what to do and say. The salute of Crescent League was made up by A.J. himself. He taught the rest of the league it, the day before in Emerald Mansion, before they assaulted Cobra Terrorists. The salute is done with a clenched fist and the thumb in the middle of the clenched fist. It is done with the right hand and a gentle slap onto the chest, where the heart is, is the salute...

Outside, most of Sewit's population attended. For those who weren't, the event was covered on national television with the Algerian media there. A loud eruption of cheering occurred when A.J. appeared. A.J. took to the stage and he was high enough for it. They were a few passionate laughs and giggles among the crowd because of A.J.'s height. A.J. blinked and used an ability of his and grew taller, for everyone to see him, average adult height.

Gasps went out through the crowd. Lots of microphones were on the podium and to his right was the prime minister of Algeria, with lots of microphones on his podium also. Since the official and common language was Arabic, both had to speak in Arabic. A.J. sighted his league amongst the crowd, with their soul-warriors. A.J.'s soul-warriors were there as well. The flying copedam soul-warriors took to the air, for better sight.

It comforted A.J. to see them there, but he noticed that Helen wasn't optimistic and was looking away. Amanda was talking to her and Helen was shaking her head.

'What's that all about?' A.J. thought.

'... Never mind. I have bigger fish to fry.' He thought.

When both spoke, they spoke in Arabic, though it's written here in English.

"People of Algeria!" The prime minister started. "Yesterday we lost our president in a cowardly suicide bombing. The new president that would take over would have to find the activists behind it. I speak for the rest of my fellow ministers and government of Algeria when I say, a better president couldn't have been chosen." The prime minister stared at A.J.

"I know I'll also be speaking on behalf of the people of Algeria when I said that. Known for his reputation and personality, the people and government have both spoken when they found out of Ġaleb's choice, may Allah rest his soul... There are no arguments or disagreements when A.J. was autonomously elected... I firmly announce that A.J. isn't going to have a role of president but of something bigger.

"Also known for his firm devotion to Islam and to be the first one since centuries after the last, I announce A.J. the new Caliph of Algeria and... The Islamic Nation." The prime minister announced.

A.J. almost fainted, but held himself firm and was speechless in shock, staring at the prime minister. Total silence was in the crowd and all over Algeria. Even Crescent League was caught off guard, catching their attention, turning towards the podiums. Amanda and Helen had stopped talking and were staring at the podiums. The soul-warriors knew what it meant and were equally in shock. The prime minister smiled.

"A.J. will be facing a huge responsibility on his back, being the Caliph. Other Islamic countries would definitely reject this and maybe even Islamic Scholars. A.J. would have to face and by this, Algeria has gained more enemies than before. However, A.J. would have to face this alone..." The prime minister paused.

Instantly murmurs went amongst the crowd, whispering about it. Crescent League was silent though, still in shock. A.J. had already recovered from it quickly and had Ġaleb's file under the membership list. A.J. realized something and smiled merrily. He wanted to say something, but he would let the prime minister finish first. He found such a responsibility serious, yet he knew that he would be amused. He understood what the prime minister meant.

"The rest of the government officials and I have decided to resign after this announcement. I'm no longer the prime minister just... a slave of Allah and always will be." The prime minister finished.

Silence still roamed in the crowd, but turned their attention towards the smiling A.J. He was shaking his head.

"By Allah, you're wrong sir Prime Minister." A.J. spoke. "Firstly, I accept this position with great honor and would take it as best as Allah allows me and see fit. Secondly, you're wrong about me having to face it alone... Crescent League is with me and I think that the Algerian people are as well. Thirdly, I refuse your resignation and the resignation of the government officials." He paused...

... And a loud thunderous applause and cheer went up. Crescent League and the soul-warriors joined them. A.J. mentally nodded; he was right about Crescent League and the Algerian people supporting him. The prime minister sighed and closed his eyes.

"It is too early for your resignation. I'll need to be brought up to date with the current status of Algeria for one thing and for another, you were the prime minister during Ġaleb's time and he spoke most pleasantly of you. I'd choose no other prime minister to take the position and no other government official to take the position of those that are currently in their positions. I'm sorry, but all government resignation is rejected." A.J. firmly informed.

A.J. noticed a small smile at the corner of the prime minister's lips. He nodded and continued on, turning to the crowd.

"As for my first job, I'll announce all the members of Crescent League and for them to come up and give their signatures, including their soul-warriors. After that, they'll have to say the membership oath and that would be it. First off is... me." A.J. chuckled.

He nodded, "Very well. In the name of Allah, the most gracious, the most merciful... Awake o sailor, servant of Allah, the call has been made. Fear nothing, except the one and only. Trust the one and only, I'll obey Allah. The path of Islam is my choice, and I shall not forsake it. For I'm a sailor of the god..." He announced

A loud applause was heard and A.J. smiled, with his head lowered.

"... Before I continue on, I'd like to mention something." He informed.

Silence instantly roamed the crowd. A.J. sighed.

"I officially announce that ICT has become Faith of Algeria!" He announced, yelling in Arabic.

The prime minister stared at A.J. and smiled. The crowd stayed quiet, but was content in themselves. A.J. nodded, smiling.

"Next on the membership is... my soul-warrior Zonemon." A.J. continued on.

Zonemon rushed through the crowd, with the crowd giving him space. He reached A.J.'s podium and A.J. showed him the oath. He said the oath and A.J. nodded, checking him. He gave Zonemon the pen and Zonemon signed his name. A.J. continued on with the soul-warriors and sailors. Every time, the name mentioned came up and A.J. showed them the oath and they said it, then signed beside their name.

With Stan and Mark, A.J. mentioned them as being co-leaders of Crescent League. With Greemon and Ememon, A.J. mentioned Greemon as the leader of Crescent Council, which was only for the soul-warriors and cooperated with Crescent League. Of course the young women of Crescent League were all wearing Islamic clothing, which consisted of a headcover, but not only a headcover. Ememon was mentioned as the co-leader of Crescent Council.

A.J. explained the Crescent League salute publicly, but mentioned that it was only for Crescent League. With Crescent League also came the introduction of the sub-groups Crescent Youth and Crescent Princesses, the cheerleading squad of Crescent League. Crescent League was the superior and Crescent Council; Crescent Youth and Crescent Princesses were all lower than Crescent League.

With Helen, A.J. mentioned her as the founder and captain of Crescent Princesses. Helen wasn't too optimistic about it and it was quiet obvious for those who saw it. A.J. talked with her for a moment and she was quiet, letting A.J. talk, but not ignoring her. Eventually she nodded and got down from the podium. A.J. explained that Crescent Youth was for the youngest of the Crescent League sailors.

It was their job to look out for the rest of the league and their job was to check up on the rest of the league constantly, also to sign up with them, if new members wanted to join Crescent League. Of course, A.J. would have to approve the new members first and it would go through him. With Amber, A.J. mentioned her as being the coach for Crescent Princesses.

Every time a member of Crescent Princesses was mentioned, A.J. mentioned that they were a member of Crescent Princesses. Most of Crescent League was all excited and when Amanda was called, A.J. paused, knowing that she didn't want to join Crescent Princesses. He shrugged and let her officially join Crescent League for a second time. She was so delighted and excited about it.

Not only that, but A.J. had all the official uniforms of the league ready from before. Kamisai was already wearing one from before, but other than Kamisai, there was only A.J. With each name mentioned, A.J. gave them their uniform. It took awhile, but every member was signed up; sworn in and given their uniforms. With that business over, A.J. went to the next subject.

He explained the assault against Cobra Terrorists the day before and how it went down. He mentioned the deaths of Kate Kharny and Selfmon, which followed with a moment of silence. He also mentioned the death of Frisnee Salunaic. Throughout his speech, A.J. never mentioned Meric Land, as he wanted it to be as secret as possible. Last was A.J.'s idea for Crescent League to have their own hometown in Faith of Algeria.

A.J. explained that it would be called Figos Town, in Jerebi State, near Trezil Oasis. With that done, A.J. made his farewell and walked away... Crescent League met up in Emerald Mansion, Meric Land. A.J. wasn't there though, as he discovered Tosha's dead body and she was buried near Kate's...

* * *

**Time Vortex  
**SHIFTING SANDS OF TIME...

**Current Date: **14th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Meric Land

"Helen and Samantha haven't returned A.J. and it's been 3 hours since they should have." Sapmon complained.

A.J. jerked up his head, "What? Helen and Samantha are alone by themselves?" He asked.

Lady Earthmon nodded, "I'm afraid so."

A.J. growled, "Soul-warriors should stick with their sailors at all times!" He stated.

"Helen and Samantha requested that we shouldn't follow them." Ranbimon explained.

"Yeah and to leave them alone." Sapphiredarl agreed.

A.J. sighed and barged out of his cudilas. He marched towards the control cudilas in Emerald Mansion and both Helen's and Samantha's soul-warriors followed him. Otazoidmon was in the Control Cudilas, when A.J. and Helen's soul-warriors and Samantha's soul-warriors, all walked in. A.J. went straight over to the main monitor, next to Otazoidmon.

"Where are Helen and Samantha?" A.J. asked.

"I've been watching them and it isn't good." Otazoidmon replied.

"Just point to me to the right screen." A.J. requested.

Otazoidmon pointed and A.J. turned his head towards it. His eyes narrowed in disappointment and he shook his head.

"Is that where I think it is?" A.J. asked.

Otazoidmon nodded, "Sure is. Shifting Caverns on Sewiril Range." He replied.

"At least they're still on Feranin Continent, right?" Lady Earthmon asked.

A.J. nodded, "That's correct."

"... Aren't you the youngest caliph ever?" Otazoidmon asked suddenly.

A.J. blinked and turned his attention to Otazoidmon. He considered it for a moment and nodded.

"That's true. I'm 16 and the youngest caliph. It isn't right, but I can take the responsibility." He assured.

"Your age would be the main reason why countries that weren't your enemies, now are your enemies." Ranbimon reasoned.

"Correction, is the main reason. However, sometimes mentality; emotionally and spiritually discipline are ahead of age; I guess I'm quite ready for the responsibility, because of that." A.J. explained.

"Why is Shifting Caverns called Shifting Caverns?" Sapmon asked.

A.J. turned to her. His eyes widened and he turned his attention back to Otazoidmon.

"Keep an eye on them and we'll keep in touch. I'm going after them." He informed.

A.J. hurried out of the room, leaving the soul-warriors there.

"He didn't answer my question." Sapmon whined.

"Because Meric Land is magical and wondrous in itself. This isn't like any other dimension. Shifting Caverns is called that because, believe it or not, anyone who enters it would be trapped in time: whether past; future or present of any other dimension, except that of Meric Land. It's extremely hard to get out of and honestly, nobody has entered it." Otazoidmon explained.

"Then how is it known?" Ranbimon asked.

"A test." Otazoidmon replied. "A.J. threw a pillow in there and I tracked it through time from here, until at some point it couldn't take all the time traveling and was vaporized." He replied.

"Oh no." Lady Earthmon gasped.

"That's true I'm afraid. That's why A.J. isn't wasting any time." Otazoidmon nodded.

A.J. rushed out of Emerald Mansion, heading towards Sewiril Range. He didn't need anything and had all that he needed.

"Archive Twinkler!" A.J. yelled.

His mystic suit covered his whole body completely and he flew into the air, in the direction of the mountain range...

* * *

**Shifting Caverns  
**TIME VORTEX ENTRANCE...

**Current Date: **14th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Shifting Caverns, Sewiril Range, Meric Land

"I don't think this is a good idea Helen." Samantha informed.

Helen stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Samantha, who was still standing at the entrance.

"Now come on. We wanted an adventure and this is quite an appropriate one." She reminded.

"Not having our soul-warriors coming is one thing, but this?" Samantha asked, looking around in the cavern.

"I've read that these caverns are called Shifting Caverns. Supposedly, they'll bring you to the past; future or even present of any dimension, except this dimension." Helen explained.

Samantha's eyes widened, "Have you gone nuts dear Helen?! I'm not going to take any part in this." She decided.

Helen shrugged, "Fine. I'll continue on my own." She decided.

"But you don't know how far in the past or future it would take you." Samantha stated.

"I don't know and I don't care." Helen remarked.

Samantha sighed, "I'll be waiting here at the entrance. I hope you'll be able to come back." She worried.

Helen just took a glance back at Samantha and continued on deeper into the caverns. Before Samantha knew it, Helen was out of sight. She lowered her head and sat down on a rock. Moments later A.J. landed outside and walked in. He had his face appear. Samantha heard his footsteps and turned her head towards him. She sighed.

"Helen went in." She informed.

A.J. nodded, "Wait here. I'll go get her and come back in no time." He smiled.

Samantha nodded and A.J. rushed into the caverns...

* * *

**Earth  
**TIME VORTEX...

**Current Date: **Unknown  
**Current Location:** Unknown

Helen blinked, looking around her. Her feelings steadily increased in fear and terror. She was on some hard solid lava and all around her was lava flows, with the sky... well, there was barely a sky to speak off. Helen didn't need to guess how far back in time she went; she already knew. She knew she was at the beginning when the Earth was just starting to solidify.

"What did I get myself into?" She asked, whispering.

'I'm going to die out here.' She thought.

Slowly, the solid crust of land that she was on, started to break off. Helen moaned.

"When I thought it couldn't get worse." She muttered.

The piece of crust that she was on broke off from the rest of the land and drifted off through the lava.

'How am I able to breathe?' Helen thought.

Something flashed into appearance onto the land and A.J. appeared. He saw Helen being drifted off through the lava. He shook his head and sighed. Helen saw A.J. in the distance and she felt hopeful. The crust started melting by the lava and Helen sobbed, staring at A.J., A.J. noticed the danger. He quickly flew into the...? Air? Space maybe and towards Helen. Just as the lava touch Helen's feet, A.J. grabbed onto her, into space. Helen smiled at A.J.

A.J. smiled back and Helen held onto A.J., hugging him.

"Your mystic suit. At times like these, it's useful." A.J. whispered.

Helen gently nodded, "Archive Beauty." She whispered.

Beauty: Helen's mystic suit, instantly covered her whole body, except her face. It was blue and feminine, Helen's size, with the right adjustments and additions for Helen.

"Thank you for coming for me... and saving me." Helen whispered.

"That's... like twice now? I lost count. Anyway, no problem. Just promise me one thing." A.J. requested.

Helen activated Beauty's jet and she let go of A.J. She stared at him in the eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't come in Shifting Caverns again." A.J. requested.

Helen sighed, "... After this, I'm not going to. I promise Amarito." She smiled.

Both were hovering in space.

"How are we going to get out now?" Helen asked.

A.J. shrugged, "Simple. Just think of the entrance of Shifting Caverns and you'd be faded there." He replied.

"To the entrance?" Helen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Samantha is waiting for us." A.J. reminded.

"Of course." Helen nodded.

"Want to do it together?" A.J. asked.

"I'd prefer it." Helen replied.

"Hold on!" A.J. informed.

A.J. took her hand and closed his eyes, thinking of the entrance of Shifting Caverns. Helen sighed and closed her eyes, tightening her grip on A.J.'s hand...

* * *

**Shifting Caverns  
**TIME VORTEX ENTRANCE...

**Current Date: **14th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Shifting Caverns, Sewiril Range, Meric Land

In a moment, A.J. and Helen flashed at the entrance to Shifting Caverns. Helen looked around her and deeply sighed.

"What an experience." She whispered.

Samantha came over to them, smiling.

"You two are back. I thought I won't see you again Helen." Samantha sighed.

"You won't get rid of me that easily sister." Helen smiled.

"Shall we head back ladies?" A.J. asked.

Both Helen and Samantha nodded...

* * *

**Mystic Sailor  
**A MOMENT OF TRUTH...

**Current Date: **17th of October 2003  
**Current Location:** Rose Plains, Meric Land

Those precious memories passed through A.J. mind, as he rushed after Helen. He remembered he needed to have a talk with Grace, after speaking with Helen. Helen stopped and knelt down on her knees, in her cheerleading squad uniform, on Eternalrose Fields. She started sobbing. A.J. stopped and stared at Helen from behind for a moment. He lowered his head and silently approached Helen from behind.

"Heba?" A.J. asked.

Helen giggled, through her sobbing, knowing it was A.J. She didn't turn her head. A.J. understood and took a step next to her. His eyes widened, as pain shot through his foot. He realized what he stopped on and sighed. He raised his injured foot into the air and hopped on his left leg to Helen, letting himself collapse in front of her. Helen blinked and stopped sobbing.

"Ammaar?" She asked.

A.J. smiled, "Kind of ironic that I call you Heba and you call me Ammaar for the first time for both of us, and I step on an Infinitybite." He laughed.

Helen's face turned pale. She rushed to A.J.'s side and held onto him.

"Before I black out, I just wanted to know what disturbed you." A.J. requested.

Helen positioned A.J. onto her, with his head on her lap and her sitting down.

"You mean what disturbed me, which made me leave the reversal?" Helen asked.

A.J. nodded. Helen's eyes narrowed in concern and fear.

"I saw Carl's ghost." She whispered.

"... When?" A.J. asked, fighting off the drowsy feeling.

"A week ago. On the 10th of this month. I was in my room and it was some time before our assault against Code Terrorists." Helen replied.

"And?" A.J. asked.

Helen sighed and closed her eyes.

"I was using him... Now I'm using you. I'm not the kind of girl you think I am Ammaar." She replied.

"What about Carl?" A.J. asked, ignoring Helen's statement.

"I'm not quite sure, but I think he wanted to hurt you somehow." Helen replied.

"... This has nothing to do with Carl. I wasn't paying attention to where my foot was and it landed on an Infinitybite." A.J. giggled.

"Don't you care?" Helen asked.

"Care?" A.J. asked.

"That I... I'm using you?" Helen asked.

A.J. laughed, "Come on Heba! So what? You might have at first, but I don't think so now... So that's what's been bothering you for this long! After all we've been through, I think that you have started to love me some time during this week, if not before. I'll be seeing you dear Heba." He smiled.

A.J.'s eyes closed and he went unconscious. Helen's eyes watered and tears slowly fell down her eyes.

"Amarito." She whispered...

COMING UP...

"Finally."

"You go in Mark."

"It's done."

EPISODE 15: GAME DANGER

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis

* * *

**Wintmon:**

Wintmon was the full and final evolution form of Watermon. He's height was as tall as a 6.2 feet man. His body was muscular, completely made of bundled white snow, close to a snowman, yet not a snowman. His eyes were totally blue. His shoulders; knees and elbows held protective armor pads, made of smooth ice. He could survive in any blizzard or snow storm. In a polar region, Wintmon was in his element. His attacks were most effective in polar regions. Heat didn't affect him and he didn't melt. He had five fingers and three toes, made of ice spikes. He's Steve Rankid's soul-warrior copedam. He could swim and dive.

Rank: Basa

Attribute: Ice Grasl Sewiril Copedam

Attacks: Winter Storm; Winter Blizzard

* * *

_Emerald Mansion Mainframe_

**Full Name:** A.J. Actonal  
**Relatives: **Grace Actonal - Kevin Actonal - Al Jarnlee - Tarek Al-Jallad - Kamisai Spenian  
**Parents:** Tosha Actonal - Walid Al-Jallad - Meriam Al-Jallad  
**Hometown:** Emerald Mansion, Meric Land  
**Soul-Warriors:** Lunal; Otazoidmon; Ememon; Zonemon; Equusmon  
**Crest:** Divine Crest of Myths  
**Element:** Twinkle  
**Soulmate:** Helen Hamackif (Jelen)  
**Hair and Eye Color:** Dark Brown  
**Allegiances: **The Islamic Nation; The Algerian People; Crescent League; Feranin League; The Defensive Crescents and Helen

Biography of Mystic Sailor:

Being a leader for anything isn't an easy thing. Taking responsibility of leadership is a tremendous task and so the personality and characteristics of A.J. Actonal proves correct. He's a reliable and brilliant leader. Cares for his members and later on people deeply. Throughout his life, A.J. experienced stuff only a sailor and a leader would experience.

So, I, Ammaar Al-Jallad, have decided to actually build and have personalities for my various characters. Of course, A.J. Actonal's character is based on me so it's only natural to start with him. The Mystic Sailor is titled after his divine crest, the crest of myths. Like any other human being, A.J. does make mistakes and failures. Not like everyone though, A.J. is unique in his own way. Myths stands for specialty, but since there already is such a crest, it stands for uniqueness.

Through time, A.J. would gain skills and abilities, including knowing about his past, through his lifetime. There were times when he didn't lead his league, but did lead other teams. His soul-warriors, especially his copedam, accompanied him throughout his life or most of it at least. In his soul, A.J. is a natural leader; loves other creatures; sociably shy; caring; creative; fearless; reliable and patient.

At first A.J. knew of his crest as the Feranin crest of the Darkness crests. Later on though, he found out it was really and originally one of the divine type, though not the type's feranin. A.J. is sensitive; supportive and joyful at different times. When any of the members of his league needs support, he's there. He's generous and a lot of times selfless. Being from an ancestry line of honor and respect, A.J. took his role and destiny into hand and rode down it.

I'll have to mention though that some attributes and virtues that A.J. is, I'm not. Also, attributes and virtues that A.J. is, I am. So his character is based on me, but with more improvement, what I would like myself to be. It's past 1:30 am, fifth of June 2006, Monday...

A.J.'s Arabic name is Śohoob. From the start, A.J.'s story was filled with adventure and excitement. In may 13th, 1987, at the hospital he was born in, the doctors accidentally switched him with another baby who was also just born in that day. Fatefully though, the other baby died later on in an accident. It was a few months later that he had an extraordinary experience.

Growing straight from a baby to an adult was a nice experience and that's exactly what happened. His foster brother took him out for a walk and a sudden storm hit them while they were out. Tarek, his foster brother, found a 'haunted' house and there was where Tosha and Kane discovered the two. Right in front of their eyes, the baby vanished and it was their target to kidnap.

It's past 1:40 pm, 20th of June 2006, Tuesday. For more detailed info on A.J.'s history, check out Soul of the Believers: Peace Journey; Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey; Storms of Myths; Twinkles of Myths and Digital World Rescue. His favorite animal is the owl, color: green, birthstone: emerald. His element is Twinkle. He has animal soul forms and spirit forms. What I forgot to mention is that A.J. loves animals and acknowledges them.

During his peace journey with Stan, A.J. was impressed by Islam; from the CD they had received. From it, A.J. learned of Islam in its monopath and was eager to become part of the great religion. Secretly, during the journey, A.J. embraced himself as a Muslim and did become one. It was only later on that he mentioned that he was a Muslim. From there on, A.J. was a devoted Muslim, for most of the time. He has dark brown hair and eyes. His crest is the divine crest of myths.

The mystery in his life started with the storm and Kestian House. Through the storm he got Zomo, his first suit and Muchiya, his twivice. He was mysteriously aged into a young man by Muchiya, from a baby. He fucked his mother unknowingly for the first time then. Kevin was the result. That's one of the reasons why Kevin and A.J. are so close in age, no one would of thought that they were father and son but rather brothers. His nicknames are Shooting Star and Paladin.

Five years with living with his mom and Zoomon in Meric Land and he found out about Twinkle Gate and Crescent Cave. He met Lunal and Ememon in Crescent Cave. At the age of 7, before he entered school, he went on his first journey with Stan, which was when the two first met. He met with Stan later in the 5th Oasis. He entered Sacramento School in Tamudom after the journey.

He stayed in Sacramento School for three years, finishing third grade and aged 10. During the few years that A.J. was living with his mom, Tosha taught A.J. some dancing when he was 6. Entering Crescent School in fourth grade, A.J. made new friends quickly. He met Jereiph: his hostile enemy; Helen: his sweetheart and Amanda: his first best-friend. He met up with most of the members of Crescent League that he started with; his league was known as a gang at first.

A.J. became responsible and independent at an early age. He was shy but yet was social when he needed to or wanted to. A born leader, A.J. embraced the religion of Islam and took leadership of his own made Crescent League. Scorpion Gang with Jereiph Scorpion as its leader was Crescent Gang's rival. Scorpion gang wasn't the only evil gang at school but it was the strongest. Salunaic gang was another evil gang.

Aged 15 and in 9th grade, A.J. met up with Stan for a third time. He also met Simon, Stan's younger brother. On the first day of school in 9th grade, A.J. killed Jereiph. He and Stan forgave each other and A.J. joined Stan and Simon into Crescent Gang. A.J. appointed Stan as Co-Leader. Then came the maintenance for the school and the trip to Meric Land. In Meric Land, A.J. got closer to Helen and told her everything almost. A.J. shared a lot with Stan.

With Jereiph dead, Scorpion gang was out of commission, Cobra Terrorists took its place and Salunaic Gang became the only gang in Crescent School. A.J. knew nothing of what was happening back there as he and Stan went on their second journey, Rescue Journey. From Misterim, A.J. got a lot of answers about his past and ancestors. He received Equusmon and Otazoidmon from his second journey.

He kept on encountering Straymon, the Codelimin responsible for Fred's and Carl's deaths. Back home in Meric Land, A.J. planned with Stan and Grace a surprise party for the entire league. From it A.J. would find out about the new members and what has happened since he was gone. His mountain name is Young Owl. He's part of the league's band, 'The Defensive Crescents'.

He entered his personal journey by accidentally stepping on a fatal poisonous plant, which only existed in Meric Land, called Infinitybite. He was alone with Helen on the Eternalrose Fields, near by Emerald Mansion. He went unconscious a few moments after stepping on it and went into coma. The next thing he knew was that he was falling into Crescent Volcano, and into the Realm of Charges.

In reality, he was in a dream of some sort and all his soul-warriors were with him, yet weren't with him. Back in Meric Land, Crescent League was worried and concerned for A.J., watching over his unconscious body in his room in Emerald Mansion. The date was 17th of October when it happened. Some events that accrued with him in the Realm of Charges really happened, while others were just imaginary.

He has a tattoo on his right shoulder, the badge of Crescent League. He also had his own badge and what he called 'Crescent League License', like the rest of the league. His soul-warriors; siblings; son and both Helen and Amanda stayed with him, during his temporary coma, rarely appearing in Zealon Feranin after A.J.'s accidental step. With A.J. in coma, the league continues on with Stan taking command. His sword is titled Myths Blade.

With Myths Blade, he can do a few unique attacks: Power of Myths and Tanis Glide. For something that really happened, was Starspark, A.J.'s new and first pet cat. On the second day of 'The Return', Tosha was so sad that she went out into the Eternalrose Fields and accidentally stepped on one of the Infinitybite plants, which is like a thorn and weed. She was dead when A.J. found her. She was the first to die in Meric Land and the first buried there.

Both Eternalrose and Infinitybite are brothers and flowers. To know the difference and which is which, Eternalrose has no thorns and its scent is sweet and beautiful, whereas Infinitybite has small green thorns on its stem and its scent is horrid and awful. Both flowers have various colors. Eternalrose also exists in Starowl. If a sweetheart cuts an Eternalrose, it becomes invisible and only the holder would see it.

When a sweetheart's soulmate touches an Eternalrose, it becomes visible -an indication that she loves him in return- and she would be its owner. In time, it would carry her scent and its own original scent would never fade away. But if the soulmate doesn't love the sweetheart, or is using or manipulating him, then it won't become visible. If it does, it would turn into an Infinitybite.

A.J.'s allegiances are to: The Islamic Nation; The Algerian People; Crescent League; Feranin League; The Defensive Crescents and Helen. He's one of the few sailors in Crescent League that has a Ranger form, like in Power Rangers. His ranger form is Twinkleman, or known better as Green Night Ranger.


End file.
